Champions of Flowerbud: A Superhero Harvest Moon
by The Rune Reverend
Summary: Mary, Karen, Popuri, Ann, and Elli. Five friends chosen by the Harvest Goddess and endowed with incredible powers in their mission to restore Hope to the people of a dying city as they stand against the forces of evil. VOLUME TWO: LEARNING CURVE: The girls finally step out into the public eye in full costume and fight against a new foe: Brodik; as well as old foes: The Reapers
1. Mary

**"Champions of Flowerbud: A Superhero Harvest Moon"**

**Author's Note: I have been wanting to start this story for a looooong time and here it is. This story will contain the chronicles and adventures of Mary, Karen, Popuri, Ann, and Elli from BTN as superheroes. They'll have villians, crime fighting, personal drama, and a little romance thrown in for good measure. While BTN is the primary source, keep your eyes peeled for familiar names and faces from other HM games and Rune Factory as well. I think you'll find this to be a fun and unique story and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Enjoy**

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Prologue_

_"In a time long lost, beyond the reach of any memory, great hands once broke the earth and shaped from it a man. From this man was crafted woman. And together, they brought forth to all the earth a great populous. It was from earth man came and to earth he always returns."_

_"I have always been. As timeless and ageless as the land itself. I am blessed of many things, but also am I cursed. And as the land suffers, so do I suffer. As the people suffer, so do I suffer. Always has it waxed and waned, yet now their hearts stagnate and waste with the weakest of qualities. They are petty, spiteful, shallow-even hateful. The people are the greatest part of the land with which they walk, yet they've sealed over it with rock and stone. Only their hearts are left, and those hearts are the cold, gray hearts of the cynical."_

_"Their eyes cast down, their hearts filled with naught, their lives under a constant vigil of scorn in everything they surround themselves with. It was not always this way. Long have they suffered and longer still have I suffered alongside them. It cannot remain so, for to lose Hope is to lose life. People need Hope."_

_"With greatness of power, I will give them Hope."_

_"From my heart of hearts, I will chose Five and with them, eyes shall lift up, hearts will swell in pride, and Hope shall return anew and flowe as a river across the land."_

_"Mary, you have been chosen."_

XxXxXxXxX

**Volume One: The Flowerbud Five**

**"Chapter One: Mary."**

Mary Mayweather considered herself many things, but a hero was not one of them. Diminutive, intelligent (exceedingly so), and prone to bouts of short-lived depression. She lived day-to-day free of the worries of much of the world outside of her small library. From early morning to late afternoon, her eyes rarely left a book's pages. She lived for the written word and devoured everything she could get her hands on. Since the tender age of three when she began reading her bedtime stories to herself, it was clear she was an exceptional young woman. Home-schooled all her life, yet she destroyed educational standards. Inquiries into her true potential had been met with offers via snail mail to institutions and organizations wishing to foster her intelligence in an environment they believed was more fitting to her.

She shunned them all. She was needless, to put it mildly. She had books, a home, and a family that loved her. She was the only one who wanted to run the Flowerbud Library and, indeed, the position of Librarian was something she was vastly over-qualified to fill. But from mid-morning to late afternoon, Mary was found in her environment: a quiet, dusty library in a corner of the earth that the rest of the world seemed to forget had existed. She had poured through every book in the place, and devoured the new ones that came in via mail order. However, Mary was not one to be satisfied with an occasional volume. With the speed at which she read, a new book would last her one day, at best.

So Mary had to break a few rules.

Flowerbud Island was as far from civilization as one could get in this modern world. At night, however, a glance across the bay would reveal the distant smudge of Metropolitan Heights, a bustling, busy city known for its towering skyscrapers and mass population. At night, the city lit up the skyline in brilliant shining lights. Flowerbud Island was privately owned property of most of the residents, which kept tourists and vacationers away from the pristine, untouched lifestyle that was present in the day-to-day activities of the average resident of Mineral Town. Even though the town was called Mineral Town, it was just tradition to refer to everywhere on the island as "Flowerbud". And in Mineral Town, there was a rule about bringing in things to the town that would alter its very existence. The people liked simple and they preferred to keep it that way. The most advanced piece of technology on the island was probably the General store owner's pocket calculator.

It was safe to say that anyone who stumbled onto Mary's laptop would not have known what it was or what to do with it, but Mary, being the insatiable mental sponge that she was, could not help herself when she secretly spent her earned income on a laptop and wireless satellite internet connection. She sat here, at her desk at the Library, everyday with one eye on her computer screen and the other eye on the window to her left, making sure that when someone decided to pay her a visit, she had ample time to close the laptop and slip it into a drawer before anyone saw it.

Better safe than sorry.

With only the sound of her finger double-tapping the touchpad, she studied. She read. She learned. Most of all, she thought. She thought about anything and everything. She thought about the outside world and all the wonders and horror that were around every corner. In the end, she always came to the same conclusion: she was glad to live here and not there, in Metro Heights.

The first glance at Mary would almost certainly have lasted only a second and then been promptly forgotten. Diminutive at a less-than-staggering five feet tall, she was shorter than most girls by a few inches. She cared enough about her looks enough to bother brushing her hair in the morning and leaving it at that. When puberty hit, or so she read, girls tended to blossom into the cusp of womanhood and would likely end up filling out their blouses with a curvaceous figure. Well, Mary never needed more than a simple glance downward to be reminded that she had barely managed to eek out a feminine figure while all her friends were hauling boulders around. Intelligent though she was, she wasn't immune to an occasional frown when no one was looking. Why else would she wear a simple green skirt, white blouse and green sweater vest? Who was there to impress?

As much as it irritated her, her general disgust with herself was often short-lived, as she often came to the conclusion "What's the point?" Concerning the issue of bachelors on Flowerbud Island, the problem and answer to the problem were both the same: There were none. Nothing but older folks and couples with teenage daughters. Unless Mineral Town became a sudden hot spot for Spring Break, things weren't changing. Things hadn't changed here in a long time. And Mary was fine with that. Besides, she was not at all enamored with the prospect of the island being full of hormone driven young men who drank and burped and farted and all the other unseemly things they were apparently capable of.

And yet, there was always the part of herself that dreamed. And when those moments came, she was content to put everything away and dive into a romance novel. They were poorly written, often overly dramatic, over-descriptive, and yet the provocative nature of them always stirred a part of Mary that couldn't help but insert herself into a moment from the front cover, wrapped in the muscular arms of the physical pinnacle state that a human male could achieve. She read and she dreamed and she wondered. But in the end, she snapped back to the here and now, back to the comforting knowledge that nothing had changed and neither had she. So her days went by. Just like tonight, as she sat at her laptop, reading a news story just after having closed the Library with the setting sun.

She did as she always had done: devoured all the information in the world while she nibbled on a small stalk of bamboo, her favorite snack. Yes, nothing in Flowerbud changed. Her, least of all.

_**"MARY, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!"**_

The words shot through Mary like a bolt of lightning. It rang through her ears so loudly they were left ringing. Her spine shivered and every nerve in her body came alive as though a thousand volts of electricity coursed through them. Her heart raced.

Her mind, normally a steel trap of reason and clarity, swam numb and unfocused save for one thing: The Goddess Pond. The image of it was burned into her eyes, her mouth moving silently with words she could not form. The Pond!

The Pond called to her, strange though it seemed. And yet, in the haze that surrounded her mind, it was not strange at all and its compulsion left her both at a sense of ease and now bound in determination. She had to get to the pond, she _had_ to reach it as soon as possible. The thick muddle that was now her thought process would not allow anything to occupy her thoughts besides reaching the Pond. If her eyes had not strayed onto her laptop as she thrust herself out of her seat, she would not have remembered it.

The need to hide her laptop was so strong, it fought with her sudden compulsion to leave and head for the Goddess Pond. _So it can be fought against_ She thought idly as she stuffed her computer clumsily into a drawer and slammed it shut. Fighting the compulsion only made it stronger and by the time she reached the door, her tiny feet were practically running down the paved path leading to the library and into the streets of her home sweet home.

Flowerbud streaked by her until she came to the long forgotten path that led out of town. She never hesitated as she left the paved stones of Flowerbud's walkways and towards the old abandoned farm.

She had been on the farm many times in the past, when the old farmer who had lived there was still alive. He had passed away some three years ago and his farm had fallen into disrepair. The cozy old home that had once always smelled of homecooked food now sat dark and brooding, watching her as she passed it. On her left, the fields sat overgrown and untended, no better than the wilds of forest that hung at the base of Mount Moondrop, the mountain at the center of Flowerbud Island.

Picking her way through the trail that lead through brush and trees, she began to leave the familiar sights of home behind. The last one-the Hot Springs-fell behind her in her trek and then she was on to the mountain path with the moon firmly settled into the night sky. Her parents would worry, but she could not shake the compulsion to find the Goddess Pond.

What was waiting her there? As she complied with the unnatural need to find this place, she felt free enough to contemplate, to think. Though it defied all logic and science, her sudden obsession could not have been natural in origin. She was methodical by nature, obsessive to detail, quick to bring all her accumulated experience to the forefront when she needed it the most. To lose her most powerful asset to a sudden, unexplainable yearning was not natural.

Whatever the reason, she would have her answer soon enough. The trees were thick her in the base of the mountain, with no trail to guide her. However, even had she forgotten the old ways to reach the Goddess Pond, she would not have had to worry, for her compulsion would have thrown her through the thicket and into the Grove.

Looking ahead, through tree and brush, she came to see a soft, green light glowing through the thick forest. The closer she came, the more her heart soared at the prospect of finding the Grove, where the Goddess Pond awaited. It was ahead, where the green light was glowing. No, that wasn't right. The Grove was the source of the light, she was sure. It felt like it had taken hours to find, but in truth the sun had barely set. Just beyond the last line of trees, the Grove glowed its heavenly green and beckoned her.

With her heart exploding in delight to finally arrive, Mary set foot into the Grove where the Goddess Pond lay, pristine, clear, untouched. With a small gasp, she realized the Pond glowed with an otherworldly power.

And she realized she was not alone.


	2. Karen

CHAPTER 2: "KAREN"

Sitting at the counter of the General store, Karen Kenner stared out at her small, uncomfortable world through a drooping brow that looked out of place on her striking face. The day was almost done, there were no more customers and would not likely be anymore. Everyone did the majority of their shopping before or around lunch. No one had been in here for hours.

It was only ten minutes to closing time, so Karen hopped the counter and turned the sign on the door to 'CLOSED'. Her hand was turning the knob to leave when from behind came a shrill voice: "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Karen shut her eyes tightly. Dammit. Caught.

She turned and found the scrutinizing, cold eyes of her mother, Sasha, glaring back at her. How did that woman always manage to pop in when she least wanted it?

"Mom, nobody's been here for hours. It's en minutes till closing and I highly doubt-"

Sasha took two strides forward and stood towering over her, "Your laziness is not an excuse to shirk your responsibilities. We close at five, _not_ a minute before."

"But mom-"

"No!" Sasha thrust her finger at Karen's face, which only caused Karen's face to redden in anger. "You have not earned the right to do as you please. Karen, you do nothing all day but glower at customers, go out of your way to avoid anything resembling work, and-worst of all- you're a smartass towards your father and I for years now and I, for one, am sick of it."

_"You do this all the time."_ Karen thought, _"Almost every day, so you can't hate it that much."_

Karen's deadpan expression only angered her mother further. "You can be angry with me if you like, I don't care, but I won't allow you to treat me like I'm beneath you."

Karen felt like her hair was going to burst into flames, "So I'm a second-class citizen, is that it? I have no say? I have nothing to contribute to this family?"

"Not with _that_ attitude you don't." Sasha scowled. "You, young lady, are nothing but a lazy, irresponsible slacker and-"

Karen's lip shook with barely restrained rage and her emerald eyes glistened with wetness as she tuned out her mother's words. Every teenager fought with their parents, she had once been told, but she was sure it was an exception, not the rule.

Before Sasha could finish berating her, Karen snapped out of her trance and hissed, "I _hate_ you!"

She spun around and rushed out, slamming the door in her mother's face as she ran away from the General Store.

XxXxXxXxX

Sundown in Flowerbud was a sight for most, but for Karen, it was the most dour part of the day. It meant she had wasted another day of her life in this wretched little corner of nowhere. The only thing worse than sundown was sunrise, because when she saw the sunrise, it meant she had to look forward to another wretched day in this wretched little corner of nowhere.

To say that Karen despised Flowerbud was grossly inadequate, but also misleading. Any geographical location that was close in proximity to her mother and father was going to be wretched and miserable to her by sheer association. Even without them, she found little to love about the island. The allure of peace and quiet repelled her. The beautiful forest and landscape never changed and, therefore, bored her.

But she, like the other girls of the town, was only barely seventeen and until she was able to hop the ferry away from home, she had to content herself to her dreams, all of which were full of places other than Flowerbud.

Only here, at the top of Mount Moondrop, did she truly feel free. And everyday her feet came closer to its precarious drop.

Here, as the wind swept through her blonde bangs, she could close her eyes and imagine anywhere else in the world. In her dreams, she soared. Here, at the place where earth and sky met, she came as close to the heavens as she could and closed her eyes. Her shoes inched to the edge, the wind buffeting her. Eyes closed, she spread her arms out and all her worries and cares were as dust in the wind.

Her heart ached and pulled to feel the thrill of soaring into the abyss. For a brief moment of time, she would truly live! She would live more in those seconds than she had in all her life so far, but she as nothing, if not bull headed. In those dark moments when she truly hated her life, she wanted nothing more than for it to end. But she knew there was a world beyond her town. She could see its dull gray stain at the horizon from the top of the Mount and see its tempting glow. She would be there one day.

But one day would not come quick enough for her.

Up here, the temptation was the greatest, but only up here did she feel truly free.

She spent as much time on the tip of Mount Moondrop as possible, staring into the sky so she didn't have to look down at the town beneath her. But all birds come back down to earth eventually, and her gaze dropped to the now glittering lights of Flowerbud as the sun's last lights vanished below the horizon. Her eyes scanned the land below, the abandoned farm, the hot springs, the trail leading into the forest at the base of the mountain...

Where the diminutive figure of Mary was making its way into a thicket of forestry right below her. Karen's head tilted to the side and her insatiable curiosity overcame her and she turned to bound back down the trail after Mary. As she turned, her foot slid on a loose stone and her legs suddenly went out from under her.

Time seemed to slow down as Karen felt herself flying over the edge of Mount Moondrop to the base of the mountain below. Hundreds of feet that rushed by her in seconds. The wind tore through her hair, her heart seized in her chest, her breath caught in her throat. The ground rushed to meet her and she had only a brief thought: that her last words to her mother were "I hate you"

Karen closed her eyes, peace washing over her in the final seconds of her freefall. It would all be over.

_**KAREN, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!**_

Her eyes snapped open in time to see the ground inches from her face.

XxXxXxXxX

**Author's note: These introduction chapters will be a bit shorter than usual. I thought about one or two chapters to introduce the girls, but each one speaks so clearly in my mind that I feel they need their own space to really stand out.**


	3. Popuri

**Volume One: The Flowerbud Five**

**Chapter Three: Popuri**

It was nearing sundown on the Poultry Farm when the barn doors blasted open , sending a flock of chickens flying out of its wake. In the wake of the maddened chickens, amidst a flurry of squawks and feathers, came pink haired Hell on Wheels.

"RICK! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Cried Popuri, her hands on her hips-and her hands only communicated with her hips when it was "serious business". Serious business, to Popuri, was 90% of the time. Standing at an intimidating 5'11, she physically towered over the rest of the girls and many of the men in Flowerbud. And right now, she was towering over her older-but not bigger-brother Rick.

The small statured Rick dropped his bucket of chicken feed at the sound of her voice and gave the large framed glasses on his face a gently push upward as he made his way to Popuri, who was doing her best to glare a hole in his head.

"What's wrong now, Poe?" He asked.

Popuri held up a red plastic bag with a demented chicken on it. "What is this?"

Rick cocked and eyebrow. "It's chicken feed."

"Wrong." Popuri said. She slung her arm around in a wide circle and release the bag into the air, where it sailed into the distance and finally landed with a loud 'SPLASH' in the creek at the edge of their property.

"_That_ was chicken CRAP! _This_ is chicken feed!" She held up a brown sackcloth bag with a rooster on the side. "You went behind my back and bought that cheap knockoff garbage and you've been feeding it to our family, haven't you? You KNOW we only feed them mid-west organically grown chicken approved chicken feed."

Rick threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "But Poe, that organic crap costs almost twice what the cheaper brand does. I'm trying to keep our farm's finances in the black."

Popuri, as Rick had anticipated, lowered one eyebrow halfway and lifted the other eyebrow high up, her signature sign that she'd stumbled upon something she had never heard of. When the gears in her mind didn't find traction, she fell back a few gears onto something she _did_ understand. "Rick...nobody likes black, its an ugly color."

Rick sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Poe, it means I'm trying to keep the farm from going under."

"Under what?" She asked.

"From going bankrupt! Do you know how much I save when I buy the cheap brand?"

Popuri reached down and grabbed something out of a pair of baskets. "You see this? This is the eggs from the chickens I feed with the organic feed." She held a massive brown egg in one hand. "And _this_ is the eggs from _your_ no good chickens." She held out a much smaller, mottled brown egg. "And _this-" _She took both eggs, dumped them down the front of his pants, and gave them a hard smack with the back of her hand, "-Is your just deserts."

Rick staggered backwards, gaping down at the wet mess now occupying his pants. Popuri shoved the basket of smaller eggs into his hands. "Rick, our chickens lay the best eggs on the island. Everybody buys them and everybody knows they're the best, tastiest, and _largest_ eggs out of anyone on the island because we care for our chickens, we _love_ our chickens, and we only feed our chickens the best feed we can buy. And right now, our chcikens don't need the stress of being fed poor quality feed."

"And what about the stress they get from you yelling?" Rick cried.

"I'm not yelling at _them_, I'm yelling at _you!_" She bellowed. Popuri reached out and grabbed a fistful of Rick's collar and pulled him close. "Now you listen and listen good, because your future health depends on it. You are going to exchange that chicken feed for the feed we _always_ use and if I get so much as one complaint about undersized eggs due to your cheap crap, I'll be feeding the chickens out of the mudhole I'm going to stomp INTO YOUR BACKSIDE!"

Rick's eyes widened and sweat poured down his brow as he held up his hands in surrender. "Alright! Alright! I'll get the organic feedback. Come on, sis. Why does everything has to escalate to level ten with you?"

"Well, if I don't love our chickens, then who will?" Popuri said sweetly, bending down and ruffling the feathers of the chickens who gathered at her feet.

Rick picked up the basket of under-sized eggs and walked away, grumbling. For as much as he had a head for numbers when it came to running the farm, there was little doubt that Popuri's methods with the chickens in general were quite effective. Looking down into the basket when he was around the corner, his heart sank to see the eggs, all of which would never pass muster when inspected next to the normal eggs their chickens usually laid. As much as it made his eyes roll to see her singing to them, doing intricate dances while tossing the feed around, petting them, speaking baby nonsense to them, he could not deny that she had an effect on these chickens that was putting anyone else who bothered to raise chickens to pure shame.

Even now, he could hear her in the yard, talking to the chickens-each of which she had given a personal name and could recognize them on sight. "Good morning to you, Mrs. Clucktop. You're looking well today. And you, Mrs. Ruffle Rump, seem to have lost some weight. Well, no good for a chicken, so eat hearty!"

Popuri fed and gathered eggs as she wandered the yard, all the while her face plastered with a glorious grin that accentuated her bright eyes. Waving down across her shoulders was long flowing locks of rose pink hair and although she held stature above most girls, she had long since crossed the threshold into womanhood-physically speaking. If anything, it was the gray matter between her ears that seemed to need more developing. A passing conversation would have one dismissing her as flippant-stupid, even. It was a gross misunderstanding to think she was unintelligent.

"Poe." She heard Rick's voice and turned, seeing him beckoning her at the front door to their home. "I need help with mom."

Popuri immediately stopped her work and went inside with Rick. The pair of siblings walked into the master bedroom and came before the massive king sized bed, where a diminutive version of Popuri's likeness lay. The two of them, ever bickering, would utter nary a sour word to one another in this room, fearing that even the sound of their voices might break the frail woman in bed.

"Mama." Rick said softly, "It's almost time for dinner."

Mother opened her eyes halfway and regarded her two children with a weak smile, "Such a good boy, Rick. But I can't ask you to bear my burden and sickness. I'll eat in here, if you please."

"Mama," Said Popuri, "Its no trouble. Besides, its not a family dinner with just me and Rick. Now come on."

Mother sighed, but smiled. "You have such a big heart, Popuri. A stronger heart than mine is."

Popuri, her face iron clad in a mildly pleased expression, wasted no time in lifting her mother out of bed while Rick held her wheelchair steady. With little effort, she set her mother down and draped a blanket across her lap. Her mother's hand came up and stroked her cheek, "Not just strong of heart, either. You haven't been threatening your brother today, have you?"

Popuri's mouth screwed to one side, her brow furrowing deeply with a worried look, the biggest tell that she couldn't hide something-especially from mother. "Well...not much."

Mother chuckled softly as Rick wheeled her into the dining room and began to prepare the table before he started cooking. As always, there three of them prepared to sit, yet one plate would sit empty. None of them would say anything as they ate, but their eyes would never fail to glance at the empty plate with the hope and wish that one day-please let it be tonight-the fourth person would be sitting there, the plate full of food, and the family whole once again.

As soon as she sat her mother to the table and Rick began setting the plates, Popuri turned around and headed for the door.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." Rick said.

"I know." replied Popuri. "I want to round up the ladies before dark. I'll be back."

Out into the yard she went, gently ushering her flock of "ladies" into their hen houses for the night. She sealed them in, blowing kisses. "Sweet dreams, girls. I'll be back for those nice big eggs in the morning!" Her chipper smile turned into a slight frown as gears she wasn't even aware she used clicked. Something was wrong. Though she knew instinctively what it was, she still began ticking off the chickens, not by number but by name. She compiled a mental roster of the chickens in the hen house-all three hundred of them and without having to recount, she declared with a cry, "Mrs. Cluckbottom is missing!"

The sun was beginning to vanish down past the horizon. Popuri glanced in every direction until her eyes spotted a small patch of white just vanishing down the trail to Mount Moondrop. She gasped, lifted her skirt, and began to give chase, calling out, "MRS. CLUCKBOTTOM, THIS IS VERY UNLADYLIKE!"

She chased the chicken to the end of the trail, by Gotz's house and spotted him again heading for the mountain, just at the base of the Hot Springs. She huffed as she gave chase, all the while trying not to think ill thoughts of her little lady, who was simply taking in some fresh air. After all, who wouldn't love a walk down the trail of Mount Moondrop-even a chicken?

It took a few moments, but Popuri finally managed to overtake Mrs. Cluckbottom's wild headstart and with a running leap, she launched herself into the air and tackled the chicken as it flapped its wings to take off again. Popuri panted for breath and held the chicken tightly to her chest like a feathery football. She stood up and held it at arm's length and said, "Now Mrs. Cluckbottom, that was not behavior becoming of a lady, you know?"

_**POPURI, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN**_!

Popuri blinked twice, staring at her pet chicken. She looked into the chicken's blank expression, who twitched its head to the side as it seemed to get the same blank stare back at it.

"Mrs. Cluck." Popuri whispered in awe, "Did you talk to me?"

"Bawk?" Mrs. Cluckbottom replied.

Popuri looked around and found they were near the entrance to the forest at the base of Mount Moondrop. She saw the ethereal green glow emanating from the forest. She also saw a figure-a short figure with black hair-entering the forest ahead of her and cocked her head to the side. Who would be going into the forest at this time of the evening and why?

Popuri might have lacked the strength of intelligence and just plain common sense that many an individual would lay claim to, but none could claim to be stronger of heart than her. Thus, as the compulsion to move forward to the Goddess Pond began to take grasp, she did not question its origin or nature, but merely that she simply had suddenly wanted to go there very badly. Looking down as she tucked Mrs. Cluckbottom under her arm, Popuri glanced up at the glowing green through the forest trees and said, "Mrs. Cluck, why don't we go have a quick drink at the Goddess Pond? The fresh water will flush out Rick's nasty bargain bin feed, ok?"

"Brk."

Popuri trotted into the forest, hoping to reach it before all the light was gone from the day. It was not very far into the woods and it stood in a small clearing, surrounded on three sides by forest and the last being the foot of Mount Moondrop. Popuri burst into the clearing, her eyes widening as she beheld the pristine, glowing green waters as they fell from a small waterfall from a crack in the mountainside. No one knew where the water flowed from, but it flowed in spring, summer, fall, and winter. Now Popuri saw it, realizing she had rarely ventured here, even though she knew it was in the forest. A glance to the side and she realized that she stood just behind Mary (Of all the people to be in the woods, too).

As Mary's eyes were glued to the Goddess Pond, taking tiny steps towards it, Popuri's gaze followed the path of the waterfall up...up...up...

Just in time for Popuri to see Karen plummeting to ground.


	4. Elli

**Author's note: Hammered this one out real quick, but it's my favorite so far. Elli and Popuri don't get a lot of love from the fanfic community and she's always last on my list when I think about eligible bachelorettes-even though I'm a nurse like her-so I really wanted to write her and this chapter came out really well. Thanks for all the reviews and praise guys. I know its slow going in the beginning, but I really wanted to establish a solid origin story for the girls and their powers. What will those powers be? Read carefully and you might be able to figure them out. :D.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX  
><strong>

**Volume One: The Flowerbud Five**

**Chapter Four: Elli**

The first thing in the morning, Elli Evers never knew what was going to happen, but she never faltered in the face the unknown. Her entire life was a laundry list of the unpredictable. She arose before the sun even bothered to cast its first light down on Flowerbud. Never one to bother fussing with an unmanageable head of hair, she ran a brush through her short mane of dark brunette, which always seemed to find a way to be just frizzy enough to annoy her, but not enough to justify actually fixing her hair.

If she had an appreciation for the slim build she'd been born with, it was because she wasn't concerned with measuring herself up to someone else's standards. At any rate, it wouldn't have mattered, because she slipped into her long sleeved, long dress and when she ran out the door for work, she would slap her nurses smock and apron on and any appreciation for her build would have to be discovered in another way than by merely looking.

There was no guessing what would happen when she roused her great-grandmother Ellen from her slumber to get her ready for the day. As a very elderly woman Ellen was subject to anything at anytime. Elli was ever watchful, always appraising everything about her from her usual aches to anything new. Any slight sniffle might be the start of something serious. It was difficult to judge what might go wrong from one hour to the next. Constant vigilance was required to maintain her great-grandmother's physical health and well being.

This was before the little terror of the town square would rise out of bed. Stu was nothing short of a walking natural disaster. From the moment he fought getting up to the time he fought going to sleep, he was a whirlwind of activity, talking, and boyish curiosity and destruction. There hadn't been a germ science had discovered that hadn't found its way onto Stu's hands. It would seem a losing battle to tell him to wash his hands. No sooner than they had dried before they were well into something else equally troublesome and germ infested. Elli's ever present mini-bottle of hand sanitizer saw lots of use throughout the day.

She maintained their health, but she also cooked for them, dressed them, bathed them, and saw them away for the day. Sometimes Ellen would accompany Elli to the Clinic where she worked, sometimes other ladies of the community would be with her for a day. Ellen's well being was a source of great pride for the town and everyone, it seemed, chipped in and assisted Elli in the care of both her charges. Pastor Carter was the one she could trust the most, for his schedule was always clear and her was always happy to assist her with Ellen or Stu when Elli was too busy for one or either of them. Of all the people in Flowerbud, she couldn't imagine someone with a bigger, more giving heart than Pastor Carter.

By the time she arrived for work at eight am sharp, she had already done more by that point than many people did all day long. Unlocking the door to the Clinic, she would always be greeted by the smell of warm French vanilla roast drifting down from Dr. Trent's upstairs apartment. Ever the workaholic, Dr. Trent-known merely as Doctor around town-had been up as long as she had and had done more in terms of bookwork than her busywork. The plaques and awards in his office were more for tradition than ceremony. When once asked why he never displayed the standing awards and trophies that occupied a dusty box in the corner, he would shrug nonchalantly and reply:

"Awards are like hemorrhoids: sooner or later every asshole gets one."

When he wasn't tending the various sniffles and injuries of Flowerbud, he was hard at work on an entry for a scientific journal. These he mailed off, having no technological means of sending them. While his awards might have meant little to him, Elli would try and glimpse what he had if for nothing else than to know what he was capable of. To say the least, she worked for a brilliant man who, by all appearances, was content to practice medicine in a corner of the world that everyone had seemed to forget. She was no mental slouch, but neither was she nosy enough to pry. She knew above all else that she worked for a man who could have done anything in the world. That he chose to settle down in this town seemed a mystery, but a glance at Dr. Trent showed a man at ease, comforted by all he had and needing nothing more. She admired that in him.

There was a certain attribute that Elli possessed that many in Flowerbud would likely not have or fail to recognize. Elli took in everything and adapted. Be it minor or an emergency, she adapted to the situation and became as one with it, moving from clam to passive to quick response at a mere glance. She could tell from the Doctor's body language alone what a situation required of her. And perhaps she prided herself on that, but never enough to let her head swell.

Today, of all day's she had taken blood samples from Jeff, the General Store owner, mended a scraped knee on Stu, helped wrap Gotz's sprained ankle, changed the dressing on a nasty gash Zack had received on his hand, and given some antibiotics via IV to Anna, who had gotten a small staph infection on her finger. Ever impassive in the face of the unknown, she adapted to them all with ease and come the end of the day, she had not been phased by any of it. She was very professional and Dr. Trent always complimented her for it.

The only thing she hadn't been prepared for was for _him_ to walk through the door.

He never visited the Clinic, though she saw him throughout the day. And yet, for him to come into the Clinic was as if he had strolled into her personal mental space. Suddenly, Elli felt somewhat off her game.

Pastor Carter waltzed in, his ever pleasant smile fixed firmly on his face. When she saw him, she froze, eyes lifted up in surprised. But she adapted. "Pastor Carter? Are you ok?"

He smiled, "Hello, Elli. Normally, I am fine, but I feel a little under the weather today. My shoulder, in particular. I was hoping to let Dr. Tent give me a check up."

"Oh." Elli said, smiling back, "Alright, I'll get you signed in. You can have a set at bed number 2."

Carter did as told and allowed Elli to take his medical information, take his vital signs, and prepare the paperwork for Dr. Trent. When she went to his office and handed him the chart, he asked, "What's the problem?"

"Pastor Carter says he's having dull, constant pain in his back, on the right shoulder blade. Pain is usually 5/10, though he says it can reach a 7/10 if he moves it the wrong way, particularly when rotating it or raising it up above his head. It started in the last few months and has been increasing in frequency ever since. All his vitals are normal range."

Dr. Trent scanned the medical file, "Hmm...off hand, it sounds like a bone spur. But he's awfully young for that, unless he was active in sports when he was younger. He's only 28, good health, non-smoker, social drinker, no known drug allergies...alright, I'll give him an exam."

Elli stood by the medical desk as Dr. Trent examined Pastor Carter. Elli restocked their shelves, but it was mere busy work, to make it look like she was working while her eyes were glued to the white sheet that separated her from the two of them. Occasionally, snippets of their voices would carry out past the veil, but little made sense if she couldn't hear the entire conversation. Oh, but her cheeks flushed with shame. There was little she could do. Try as she might, this was one thing she could not adapt to at all. It conflicted with the rational part of her mind and the soft, dull ache she got in her breastbone when she thought about it too much.

After all, how are you supposed to adapt to being desperately in love with the town preacher?

Try as she might, she could not squelch those butterflies in her stomach when she saw him smile. Oh, how she could pretend he smiled just for her, but she knew with reason that he smiled the same way at everyone. His compassion for her ran only as far as the Bible in his pocket, but in spite of it all, she could not control the yearning whenever he was near. When he had stepped into the Clinic, it nearly broke her down. She was not used to being Nurse Elli around him, she was used to being Townsperson Elli, who had no medical obligations to him when she went out of her way to pass him on the street.

Dr. Trent came out of the curtain quickly and approached Elli, handing her the file and paperwork. "Schedule him for an x-ray next week. Draw some bloodwork, just to be sure."

"Yes, Doctor." Elli gave a small bow. Snapping up the manila folder, she grabbed her blood draw supplies and vacuum tubes. As she approached the curtain, beyond which stood the man for whom her greatest affections pined, she caught a glimpse of him pulling a plain white t-shirt back over his head. For a brief instant, her eyes ran down his back, seeing cords of wiry muscles, a much more well defined arm than a pastor of a Christian church should have.

And her admiration for the brief glimpse of his physique was as short lived as a flash of lightning. No sooner than she saw his tone than she saw the intricate designs of black ink across his back, criss-crossing over his biceps. She was unable to tell the designs, but there was no doubt that his back and arms were covered with an elaborate series of tattoos. Her affection was suddenly mixed with feelings of uncertainty-and now questions she would have killed to ask, but knew she could not. The brief glimpse was gone as soon as it happened and his white t-shirt now covered his upper body. He vanished from view and by the time she announced herself to him and went through the curtain, he already had his black smock on and in place.

His smile remained, though. As pleasant as ever, he saw her needle and casually offered his right hand.

"A lot of people are afraid of needles." She commented as she prepared to draw his blood.

Pastor Carter's smile didn't wane, but it transformed into a wry, bitter grimace as he looked away, off to something only he could see in his mind's eye, and said cryptically, "I've learned there's worse things to fear than needles."

XxXxXxXxX

At sunset, Elli felt she had plenty to reflect on. The things she saw, heard, and did throughout the day would only weight on her when she fell into bed and would lie back, staring out her open window as the gentle spring breezes drifted down from Mount Moondrop. It would split the moon until the moon had risen. Many a night she lie in bed, wondering, pondering, dreaming, imagining, all for the eventuality that might come. She had never stayed awake long enough for the moon to rise about the mountain. At some point, her eyes would close and simply not open again.

But before the moon would even think to rise, the sun was now setting. She waved good-bye to Dr. Trent and she came to the realization that she had an evening to herself. Stu was spending the night at May's house at the Yodel Ranch and Ellen was visiting Anna and Duke and would likely remain there for many hours until they brought her home. Contemplating her free time, she realized that this was an opportunity to build on her experience. That meant checking a medical book out from the Library and spending some time at home reinforcing her education.

She walked briskly down to the Library and approached it just in time to see Mary emerge from the door and rush down the street across from the library. Seeing this, Elli was less concerned about not being able to checked her book out and more concerned that Mary was running. Mary never ran and she was never in a hurry. To see her in a near panicked state, rushing as quickly as her short legs could carry her, unnerved her to her core. Everything instinct she had screamed in warning that something was wrong.

Elli followed Mary, not hard to do given she had longer legs than Mary, but it was still enough to make her move briskly to keep up. When Mary raced down the path to the old abandoned farm, it sent more alarms off in Elli's head. Mary had never gone to the farm even when it was still up and running with the Old Farmer back in the day. Now it lay empty and run down, a decrepit skeleton of a place where nothing and no one lived. It was a hardship for the town, not having that farm, but they managed well enough.

Across the farm and into the woodland trails they went. Mary never slowed, but Elli stopped for a moment near the base of Mount Moondrop to catch her breath, wondering where Mary had come by such endurance.

"Why is she going into the woods?" Elli asked herself, "Doesn't she know the kinds of diseases wild animals can carry? I wonder if she's had all her vaccinations. At least a tetanus shot."

The sound of clucking caught Elli's ear and she looked up at the fork in the road to see Popuri diving into a chicken to catch it. Elli winced, mentally assessing the scraping injuries Popuri would have sustained: abrasions, likely open. Nothing some anti-bacterial soap and a good bandage couldn't fix. At the very thought of grinding face first into the dirt, she reached into her pocket and washed her hands with her alcohol sanitizer.

Before she had a chance to approach Popuri to check on her well being, she saw Mary enter the forest at the base of the mountain. A moment later, Popuri entered. Elli shook her head, "I'm not following those silly-billies in there. Its probably thick with mosquitoes carrying West Nile Virus."

_**ELLI, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!**_

Elli froze on the spot, her arms and legs going numb, tingling as if jolted by electricity. Elli's breath caught in her throat, her body in a state of pause, but her mind working to assess everything. _"Auditory hallucinations, loss of feeling to the upper and lower extremities, increased pulse, crushing weight on chest. Oh God, am I having a heart attack! Was I struck by lightning? Am I crazy? Did I hear a voice? I don't see anyone! Only Mary and Popuri!"_

Looking in their direction, she saw their silhouettes in between the trees approaching a brilliant green light. Once she saw the light, Elli's every instinct craved finding the Goddess Pond. Yes, there was safety there. A clearing. Mary and Popuri were there, so at least there was safety in numbers. Elli hiked her skirt to her knees and began charging into the woods, running for the light, dashing in between the trees, though ever mindful to dodge branches and brush to avoid cuts and scrapes.

When she burst into the light of the Grove, she noticed the Pond and its heavenly green glow. It seemed to sing with light, the air itself feeling as cool and pristine as the waters of the Goddess Pond. In here, she felt much the same as when she stepped into the Church-a feeling of reverence, as though she stood upon holy ground. The serenity of the moment shattered as Popuri's hands came to her head, she dropped to her knees and screamed, "KAREN! NOOO!"

Elli caught the movement out of the corner of her eye: a flash of purple, blue, and brunette hair plummeting from the sky on a impact course with the ground. Elli's mouth opened wide in a silent scream, the shock too sudden to evoke a proper response. Inches from the ground, Elli's eyes slammed shut, unable to allow the sight of Karen's death to be burned into her memory.

All was silent for the briefest of moments.

Elli dared to open one eye. Mary had not screamed, could not have, for her hands covered her mouth in shock. Popuri's hands still glued to the side of her head, still on her knees, but now she leaned forward. Elli's long blink ended and as she stepped up to stand beside the other two girls, she saw what they saw and the image of it brought her to one knee as her balance faltered.

Karen glanced at them, her chest heaving in fright, eyes darting to them and to the ground over which she hung suspended in mid-air, arms and legs spread out as if to catch something-anything!-to arrest her fall. And there she floated, inches from the ground that had threatened to end her life only seconds before.

She looked up, eyes pleading for help and answers, and Karen weakly said, "What's happening?"


	5. Ann

**Volume One: The Flowerbud Five**

**Chapter Five: Ann**

The lunch rush at Doug's Inn was a hectic, confusing mess and while most would find it to be a hellish experience, Ann Anders thrived in the chaos that ensued when the majority of Mineral Town showed up expecting good eats. Lunch was always busier than dinner because most folks liked eating at home-except for Fridays and Saturdays, when everyone on the Island who could breathe found their way to the Inn and _that_ was a nightmare. Thankfully, it was a nightmare that Ann was capable of managing as only she could.

Doug's Inn had maintained quite a reputation throughout the years. Built by Doug's own two hands in the months following his marriage, many in the town thought that building a lodge and Inn was a bit of a lark in place like Flowerbud Island. Doug had adjusted thanks to the criticisms and built the Island's only dining establishment. The wooden decor and tables, cozy, homefelt atmosphere, outstanding homecooked food by Doug, and simple country trappings made Doug's not only a comfortable place to relax and eat, but it was often the social center of the town outside of the Festivals held in the Town Square.

Behind the bar, where food was ordered and served, it was a tornado of activity. From drinks and plates being slung and retrieved, counters wiped, napkins restocked, condiments fetched and tossed around the air. During meals, it was, simply put, Ann's place. She was a whirlwind of activity, never stopping, never ceasing, ever grabbing for something just out of reach.

At the moment, she was balanced on one foot, a tray of food in one hand, a pile of tickets in between her teeth, her other foot off the ground to balance her as she stretched across the counter to snatch a bottle of mustard with her two longest fingers. She swung around and plopped the mustard in front of Duke, who nodded with a smile and thanked her. She flung the tickets onto the counter and gave the tray of food in her hand a quick fling. It soared across the counter and came to a stop in front of Basil, who had been so busy paying attention to something else that he jumped when the food settled in front of him.

Doug came to the window from the back kitchen, "Order up, Ann! This is for Griffin."

Before the words had left his mouth, Ann's empty hand-the other balanced a beer mug full of frosty brew and a bottle of steak sauce-grabbed the plate and she was scurrying her way around the bar to a distant table, where waited their out of town customer.

Ann approached Griffin, who gave a sly grin and fiddled with his ridiculous mustache that must have looked soooo cool back in the 1970s.

"9 ounce Tenderloin, loaded baked potato, broccoli, beer, and your steak sauce as ordered." Ann said, setting the plate down in front of him. "Anything else?"

Griffin laughed, "Ann, I can't believe how tall you've gotten. Last time I saw you, you were practically knee high. You look just like your mother."

"Yeah, I was walking along somewhere back in fifth grade and I tripped over puberty. All arms and legs, you know?" Ann turned to leave, but Griffin stopped her with his hand.

"Ann, listen, I know your dad hasn't told you a lot about me. I mean, we're old friends and all, but I don't know if you know or not, but I happen to run my own place back in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Small town, but most nights it's really jumping with folks from all over the Valley cramming in to get a drink or two."

"Sounds nice." Ann said, "Can you funnel this into some kind of...point?"

"The girl I got working for me is pretty, but she's a bit of a klutz. And truth be told, she does more flirting than waiting on my customers. Hard to find good help out there. And watching you is like watching a master at work. I could use someone with your experience at my bar."

Ann gave him a friendly smile, then reached out and patted him on the head, "Thanks, but I like my job here. And I like my home here, too. And the people. And the trees. The mountain is nice, too. Sometimes I eat the dirt, I like it so much. But thanks anyway."

Griffin scoffed, looking away, "Well, my loss, I suppose. But the offer still stands. Looks like I'm stuck with the blond bombshell for the time being." Griffin looked back and saw that Ann was already back behind the counter and diving for a pair of mugs that needed refilling. The dismissed patron turned around with a frown and attacked his meal in silence.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hours after the dinner rush had faded, Ann was still occupying the bar, notepad in hand as she took inventory of their supplies and what bulk items needed restocking. It was hard, relentless work, but Ann was nothing if not a lover of hard work. It was almost a genetic trait for her and her family. In his youth, Doug had worked together with almost everyone in the town. He'd been a farmhand for the Old Farmer, a helper at the Winery, a stableboy, a gopher in the Smithy, an apprentice to Gotz back when the two men were part of Flowerbud's New Generation, an influx of young men and women who took it upon themselves to make the remote island into a simple place to live away from the decaying bustle of Metro Heights.

Doug had made a name for himself being a can-do man and his daughter was nothing less than his shadow. At the bar, Ann was in her environment, a master who managed her business with terribly undignified, but awkward skill. Outside the bar, she was sometimes called-never to her face-Calamity Ann. Clumsy to the point of being a walking health hazard, awkward in ways no girl could replicate if they tried, and having been raised only by her father, she had all the social graces of a grade school boy who just learned how to talk while belching.

Tomboy was another name tossed around when referring to her, and not just her mannerisms. Working the bar had made her far less girly than the other teenage girls in town. Many nights had the older men in town at the bar for a night beer, wine, or whatever spirits happened to be in good stock that night. Since her mother had died before she could remember her, Ann had followed her father around like a puppy dog, playing at his heels and hanging onto his leg like a vise just so she wasn't left behind. Rather than be annoyed, Doug saw in her the last thing he had to remind him of his late wife.

For all their life, Ann and Doug were inseparable. Rather than try and raise her as a girl, he merely let her into all of his life and found that the girl had an insatiable appetite for wanting to do whatever he wanted to do. Attempts to get her to participate in more girl-centered activities were met with disinterest and often disdain. Although Ann was still good friends with the other girls in town, she was not nearly as interested in talking about the things they wanted to talk about. Never had. She was rough-and-tumble, liked to sit with her legs open, spit on the ground, and wasn't adverse to joining the old farts during their drinking session and downing a few brewskis right along with them. Doug, being the most awesome dad ever, wasn't adverse to letting his daughter drink a little. He figured it was better if she was doing it there, with him, than out in some unknown place with God-knows-who.

And so the years had turned Ann into the son Doug never had.

Looking up, she saw Doug and Griffin laughing together. Griffin had never come up in conversation, so she wasn't sure what to make of him. Something about the way he looked at her set the little alarms off in her head.

Doug came back to the bar and sighed, "I hate that guy."

Ann chewed on the tip of her pen, "Then why're you treating him so nice?"

Doug waved his hand dismissively. "Old friend. Figured the years might have curved some of his more abrasive personality traits. Wrong! He was an ass then and he's an ass now. Complains about running a bar, but he built his own cause he saw how well the Inn does. Figured he could do the same thing and make a killing in the Valley. All he runs is a hole-in-the-wall spot that's ok to get drunk at, nothing more."

Ann scoffed, "Didn't sound impressive when he told me about it."

"He never was very bright." Doug replied with a scowl.

"He tried to get me to work for him." Ann said.

Doug paused, looking at Ann, who seemed oblivious to statement. "Well, that's because he used to make eyes at your mother when me and her were dating."

"Oh?" Ann asked, "What a dick."

"Like I said...never was very bright

"Well, then, I hope when he decides to come back, I'll end up having my own kids ." Ann laughed.

Doug chuckled as well, "You need a boyfriend before you can have a kid. And just remember: I'll kill the man who thinks he's good enough for my girl."

Ann's eyes drifted over her dad's shoulders to griffin, who was raising his empty beer mug in the air. She filled him another one and slid her way back to Griffin's table. "There you go." Ann said.

"Thanks, sweetcakes." Griffin said.

Ann had turned around and when she heard his comment, she stopped in her tracks, her foot in mid-step. Her eye twitched and her hands clenched into fists. She spun around slowly and gave him a glare that would have made any normal citizen of Flowerbud burst into flames. As it was, Griffin only looked surprised. "What?"

"Don't ever call me that again." Ann warned, aiming a finger at him. "Or I'll sit my sweetcake boot into the tender portions of your anatomy."

Grffin, used to fights at his bar, spread his arms out wide, "Sugar, if you got the balls, be my guest."

Ann's teeth ground together and she started to stomp her way towards him, but felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She felt her dad's massive paw restraining her from jumping onto the table and placing her boots in unmentionable places. "Calm down, Ann. Stop antagonizing our customers."

"I'm not antagonizing anybody who didn't send some smartass remark my way first." Ann said, jerking her thumb in Griffin's direction. "You gonna let him call me names and get away with it?"

"She threatened to kick my ass." griffin said, "I told her if she thinks she's that tough, take a swing."

"Tough?" Ann scoffed, "I can kick your ass and drink you under the table at the same time."

"That sounds like a feat to me!" Griffin laughed, "Grab a brew and pony up, little girl. I've got one drink down, so you'll have to catch up."

Faster than Griffin could react, Ann had snatched his refilled beer and brought it to her lips. She chugged the massive mug down in five or six huge swallows and then slammed the mug down on the table, shaking everything that stood on its surface and sending a jolt through Griffin's spine.

"One for you, One for me." Ann sneered, "Dad, start bringing us beers!"

Doug opened his mouth to argue, but the look in Ann's eyes made him shut it. Griffin looked at Doug with a bemused grin, but Doug merely disappeared behind the bar and reemerged with a quartet of beer mugs. Right away, Ann grabbed hers and said to Griffin, "Start chugging, son."

Doug sighed, watching his little daughter proceed to do what she did best: out-man another man. Although Griffin remarked that he didn't feel much like getting plastered in the middle of the day, Doug offered him free room and board for his troubles. It was Ann's fight, Ann's trouble, but the pig headed girl would not stand for being talked down to by someone she didn't know.

Other patrons of the town wandered in and out of the Inn during the "contest, which lasted almost two hours. Most of them had seen Ann drink guys under the table before and weren't surprised or didn't care. Ann was feeling good about herself until the people she knew walked by and didn't bother to say anything to her. Not to her face. Never to her face.

Saibara saw her and gave her an irritated sneer. He never approved of drinking during the day when it was time for work. She could hear him talking to her dad as she took a long swig, "-Wrong with that girl, Doug?"

Barley came in to have an early dinner with May, but took one look at Ann drinking and led her back out. Ann's mood began to dwindle downward.

Sasha came in, saw her, and turned her nose up. Ann heard her words to Doug as well, "Not how a young lady should conduct herself, Doug. Why do you allow her such behavior?"

"You try and stop her." Doug muttered.

By the end of two hours, Ann's margin was so wide, Griffin could not hope to beat her. He was tipsy and still five beers behind. He finally held his hand up, "Alright, fine! You win. I can't take anymore." 

Ann slammed her mug down, splashing the table with beer. After all she'd drank, she was, at best, just a little tipsy. She'd long ago discovered her odd tolerance for alcohol, but no sense in letting Griffin know that. "That's what ya get!" Ann bragged, "Next time, ya'll get a clue 'fore ya take me on."

Griffin sighed and belched. "Shit. I envy the guy that marries you. He'll have to ask permission to leave the house with his manhood."

"Pffft." Ann blew a rude noise and stood up, "Like I need one."

Doug returned to the table and together, he and Ann watched Griffin stagger upstairs into a room. When they heard the door shut, Doug looked to Ann and said, "Was all that bullshit really necessary?"

"He'll think twice before calling me pet names 'gain." Ann said, hiccupping.

"Ann, some guys are jerks. Welcome to the real world, now please get over it. Being a girl, you really should be more mature about these kinds of situations. I'd expect this from a frat boy. But I raised you better than this."

Ann fell silent for a minute. "Well, I'm sorry, but the good Lord didn't gimmie me a _dick_ when I was born, so yer stuck with me!"

Doug sighed, frowning, shaking his head, "I love you, Ann. But I want this to be the last time I see this kind of behavior from you, do you understand?"

Ann's sine stiffened. She and her dad rarely fought, and he never scolded her drinking, "What's wrong? Yer normally in my corner when I drink?"

"When you drink on Saturdays, when everybody else is. You just drank yourself sick in the middle of the week..._while_ you are working, I'll remind you. So enjoy all the beers you just bought yourself and Griffin, because its coming out of your pocket." Doug sighed, "Now I want you to go upstairs, lie down, and sober up before the dinner rush tonight."

Ann belched rudely, just in time for Duke and Manna to walk in and give her a sour look. Duke, who was the biggest wino in the town, was offended enough to remark, "Drunk? In the middle of the day? Ann, a little self-control, please."

Doug sighed, "Go upstairs, Ann. This is embarrassing."

Ann spun on Doug, "Well, since I'm such an embarrassment to you, I suppose you don't need me around!" She stormed out of the Inn and into town, her head cast down so no one could see the tears streaming down her face.

XxXxXxXxXxX

There simply was not a lot of times when Ann was upset enough to cry. She hated crying, hated how she felt when she cried, and would have died if anyone saw her-tough as she presented hersef-doing it openly. But much as she tried, she could not bury how much other people's words cut her to the core.

_What's wrong with that girl?_

_Not how a young lady should conduct herself._

_A little self-control, please._

_I pity whoever you marry._

_This is embarrassing._

Ann had tried countless times in her life to be just like the other girls and ladies in town and found their lives tedious and boring. She liked being a rough-and-tumble, pants wearing, spitting, hard drinking, and occasionally rude little tomboy. And yet when she did act the way she wanted, she got scolded. She got talked about behind her back about her behavior. She was sniped at by the motor mouths and gossip queens.

From the hay loft in the old abandoned farm, Ann could vent her frustration without fear of anyone seeing her. It was the best place in town to watch the sun go down. As it began to vanish down under the horizon, she couldn't help but swallow the lump in her throat.

What man _would_ bother with her? When she had more guts and testicular fortitude than most of the men in town, who would bother seeing anything of interest? Even if there was someone on the island who's eyes they could catch. They would pass her over four times for Karen or Popuri or Elli or Mary before bothering with her.

Looking down, she felt very small inside her little world. She rubbed her hands together. Her hands were rough and calloused. She likened them to a gorilla's hands. Sure, why wouldn't a guy like a gorilla-handed girl to out drink him and laugh at him? The other girls didn't have these problems, they were all born to be prissy and girly.

"Why can't anyone like me for who I am?" Ann asked herself, "Everybody wants me to be something I'm not. If I pretend to be what someone else wants me to be, aren't I lying? Shiiiiit." She sighed, feeling her buzz start to die down as she lay back in a pile of hay.

"There's got to be something out there better than putting up with this stupid horse flop." She muttered. "I bet Karen never has this problem. Oh, but she drinks wine, so she's more ladylike? Maybe..."

Ann trailed off as movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention and she sat up, watching as Mary bolted across the old farm. A few moments later, Elli came into view, chasing her down. Ann belched again, "What the hell are they doing out here?"

_**ANNABELLE, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!**_

Ann frozen, the sudden voice and it's equally sudden absence leaving an empty void between her ears where her rational thought normally resided. Above the numbness, the electric fire shooting through her every never, she could only focus on the voice and how it had called her something that only her mother had ever called her.

Only her father knew her birth name. And Ann had never allowed anyone to call her that. It was what her mother called her, so her father had said, and when she spoke it, her voice was full of love. Her mother, who had died when Anny was just a baby. She had died falling from the top of Mount Moondrop in what her father said was a terrible accident.

"Mom?" Ann cried, her tears starting anew. She leaped out the window, into the air, her arms grasping the rope that dangled from the hay lift. She slid down and started running a wobbly line after Elli and Mary.

Crossing the bridge and onto the trail to the base of Mount Moondrop, she managed to catch a glimpse of Popuri and then Elli disappearing into the woods, heading for the Goddess Pond. Without thinking, Ann charged in after them. She had to know what was going on. Who was it that knew her name? No one should know that name.

Ann burst into the Grove as Karen plummeted to the ground and Popuri fell to her knees, screaming. Unable to look away, Ann watched Karen's fall end suddenly. Her body hovered inches above the ground, eyes looking to the other girls, pleading, "What's happening?"

Ann was the only one with the sense of mind to approach Karen. As she passed Elli then Popuri and finally Mary, each of the girls found themselves and slowly followed Ann as she approached the suspended Karen.

She reached out with her hand and Karen reached out as well. When their hands intertwined, Ann pulled Karen towards her and she began to settle o the ground, gently. Wide-eyed, terrified, Karen's feet hit the ground and she wrapped her arms around Ann. The two girls embraced one another, hoping beyond hope that the ordeal was over.

"What happened?" Ann asked.

Karen snapped her head up, looking up at the top of Mount Moondrop above them. "I was up there and I slipped. I...I didn't mean to, but I fell and then, just before i hit the ground...I thought I heard a voice."

"You too?" Mary asked. She looked to Popuri, "Popuri, did you hear a voice?"

Popuri nodded, "Mrs. Cluckbottom told me something. But I don't know why a chicken would talk to me." She gestured to the chicken resting comfortably under her arm.

Elli's hands wrung together, "I heard it. It told me I was chosen."

"Mine called me by a name only my mother called me." Ann said.

Mary looked around, "What's going on? Why did we all hear a voice in our head? Who was it?"

_**It was my voice, children.**_

As one, the five girls spun towards the Goddess Pond, which continued to glow in it's magical green light. It emanated the sense of power, a majesty that only a beautiful sunrise across untarnished wilderness came close to duplicating.

From the center of the calm Pond the surface broke and a figure began to emerge. Clad only in a simple robe, the figure nonetheless was feminine to say the least, with the beautiful robe hanging lose enough to move, yet clinging to her figure that was no small amount of flattering. Her hair came unbound in waves of emerald green, seeming to flow of its own accord like the leaves of a tree in a spring breeze. Around her hips a band of simple gold. On her head, a single of woven silver and golden, which shone unlike any gold ever could.

She seemed so simple, yet everything about her gave the impression of heavenly strength and elegance. The air itself seemed to sing in her presence. The Grove seemed to hang forever in a bubble of pure serenity. Ann's tears dried, Karen's heart stilled, Mary's mind could not form thoughts, Elli's hands dropped her sanitizer, and Popuri hugged Mrs. Cluck to her chest.

The woman looked to them, in their wide-eyed awe, and smiled. When her mouth moved, the voice of a woman came out, clad in gentle warmth and the strength of truth.

_**Blessed are you, my children. Thank you for attending my call, for great evil is descending upon this land.**_

Mary swallowed, the first to overcome her shock and approached, " Who are you?"

_**I have been known as many names.**_

"Are you the Harvest Goddess?" Popuri asked meekly

_**An old and gaudy title given by men many years ago. I am a spirit of the harvest, yes. An angel of the earth. The voice of the land and the soul of all things that live and breathe and love.**_

"What do you want?" Mark asked, stepping closer to her.

_**Listen and listen well, for darkness threatens our world. I have need of you who would champion the land and restore the dying Hope of it's people.**_

_**For our land is dying..and I am dying with it.**_

To be Continued...

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Author's Note: The Harvest Goddess is the Animal Parade version. I loved her look and it suits her well, I think. Next chapter, things really get underway. Now that we know the girls, it's time to know what their mission is.**


	6. Gift of the Goddess

**Volume One: The Flowerbud Five**

**Chapter Six: Gift of the Goddess**

Mary had never been very religious. Oh, the townsfolk were dutiful in their prayers-either to the cross or to the "Goddess" who had long been thought to be the source of prosperity to most of the Island and its inhabitants. Still, Mary found faith to be something the scientifically inclined individual would rather do without. She attended church, bowed when told, and made a donation, but the extent of her piety was hardly commendable. It simply felt anti-intellectual to believe in something you couldn't see or touch or hear.

And yet, here she stood, with her four friends, only an arm's reach away from a living, breathing Goddess. A being purely spiritual in nature now made flesh right before her eyes. Though she had emerged from the center of the Goddess Pond, she was as dry as one could be. The droplets of water and mist that sprayed the area from the waterfall would not land on her eternally emerald hair. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in one color and shift to another with barely a flicker. She emanated an essence of holy power, an aura that made the girls want to kneel in front of her.

Karen remained dumbfounded.

Popuri's mouth was caught in-between a goofy smile and a confused frown and she looked awful for it.

Elli only managed to wring her hands together, unable to sort what she was seeing with she truly believed.

Ann looked as though she wanted to cry, her hands covering her mouth, trying to keep her lips closed.

Mary found it all very interesting. She was the first to find her voice.

"How are you dying?" She said, boldly, "How can a spiritual being die? Is that even possible?"

The Harvest Goddess smiled at Mary, who now felt foolish for having asked her. To her credit, she didn't feel the Goddess smiled in a condescending way, but in a friendly manner to told her she had asked exactly what the Goddess expected to hear.

_**"Come with me, children."**_ She said, turning and leading them back to the Pond, whose prisinte waters lay as still as glass. She waved her hand over the Pond and instead of their reflections or a glowing green light, it changed and it showed them images.

Mary recognized it right away as Metro Heights, the city just past the horizon, who could light the night sky with a dull glow. She saw people walking the streets, at their work place, driving cars, sitting on stoops. "This is Metroplitan Heights." She said aloud.

_**"Indeed."**_ Said the Goddess, _**"What do you see when you see these people?"**_

Popuri, ever one to speak her mind without thinking, said, "They look unhappy."

_**"Sadness is but one of many things that pollutes the hearts of the people. Through time and industry and progress, the people of the land are not the hardly souls of generations long past. Their hearts are the gray hearts of the cynical. Unhappy? Aye. But also spiteful, vengeful, downcast and downtrodden. They see no joy because they are surrounded by walls of distrust, ill deeds, and an ever flowing river of contempt for one another."**_

As she spoke, the images of the people spoke volumes. The girls witnessed people who could not know that they were being watched. It was not merely crime that was being perpetrated, but the people seemed to live under an unending pallor of dourness. Mary wondered if many of these people had laughed in all their life. Frowns seemed etched on their stony faces. No one so much as waved or said hello when they passed. Fights started at the barest of notions, arguments sprung from innocent comments, and bitterness seemed to outline every word and syllable.

_**"All this weights down on their hearts. And make no mistake, it is their hearts which must be saved."**_

"I don't understand." Said Mary. "How does unhappy people lead to you dying?"

The Goddess's smile faded sadly, _**"I am a spirit of the land. As one with the ground and the wind and the air and the water. From the highest peak to the lowest stone, I am everywhere...but here, in this Pond, may I take form and speak. Speak we must, of the gravest task."**_

_**"Whether they know it or not, people are as much a part of the land as the ground and the trees. Their hearts tie them to the land and that ties them to me. As their hearts grow cold, so does my essence fade. Powerful though I may be, I am nothing if the land dies. And if the hearts of men and women perish, so too will I perish. Their sadness, their cynicism, their spite-all of it leads to black hate. If their hearts are full of hate, then the spirit of the land will fill with hate and I will die. For I cannot live with such reckless hatred."**_

"That's terrible!" Popuri declared. "We can't let you die just because people are unhappy!"

_**"Alas, if it is not stopped, that is exactly what will happy. And if I die, the land itself will die. The waters will grow stagnant and foul, rendering them undrinkable. The trees will rot in the ground where they grow. No seed shall take hold in the earth, for it will be as lifeless as the people who plant it. The air will not hold a breath for any to breathe."**_

_**"The people will suffer as well. Their bodies will not expel sickness and they will wither and decay. No womb will bear children and no man will take wives, for their hearts will turn away from virtue."**_

_**"It will be the end of days. If I die, the land will die and the people will die with them. This world will become as barren as the moon-not a drop of water, not a breeze, not a plant to grow. The people of the land kill me without knowing it."**_

For many long moments, the girls could think of nothing to say. The thought that the Harvest Goddess might die-and that the world and its people might die-seemed unthinkable. Yet here she stood, and when she spoke their hearts knew it to be truth. Hers was a voice that could not speak a lie. None who heard her voice would think that it could form anything besides the absolute truth. No ambiguousness, no trickery through different points of view. When she said she would die, they knew it in their hearts.

Mary, again, was the first to speak, "So then...why do you need us? Who are we to the Harvest Goddess?"

"Is there some way we can help?" Karen asked, "I mean, I'm not in a position to do much, but I'll see how I can help."

"I'll help, too!" Popuri declared, "I can't just let the Harvest Goddess die!"

"I know medicine, if you think it will help." said Elli.

"Hey, we're all part of the land, right?" Ann said, "Why not just show yourself to people and convince them?"

The Harvest Goddess nodded to Ann with a sad smile, _**"Oh, but the hearts of the people are not the pious or faithful they once were. To even show myself would harden more hearts than it would convince. I lack the power now to convince all the land to turn their hearts."**_

_**"But you girls are different. Through you, the people can see the truth that their hearts refuse to believe. Their hearts crave bravery, and turn to villainy when it is not met. They speak in hushed tones because they have nothing great of which to speak. Their eyes are cast down because when they look up, they do not see the answers to their troubles."**_

The Harvest Goddess spread her hands before them, pleading, _**"Please. I have a mission for you to undertake. Know this: in accepting this task, you bear a great burden. Great will your task remain-difficuly, but not impossible. People are eager to follow the example of greatness. In that absence, darkness rushes to fill the void."**_

"But how?" Mary asked, "Are we supposed to open a church for the Harvest Goddess and tell people to be happier so the Harvest Goddess doesn't die? I hate to sound as cynical as everyone else you're describing, but only our island has ever heard of you. The rest of the world will think we're just nuts or some kind of cult. We wouldn't be taken seriously. You'd be right back to the same problem."

The Goddess smiled her perfect smile and reached out, touching her hand to Mary's cheek. Mary felt incredibly foolish, but she couldn't help herself. She was inquisitive, always seeking the truth, seeking an answer to something she didn't know. Far be it for her to question the ways of a Goddess, but she and the other girls felt diminutive in the face of this being.

_**"You need not tell them anything."**_ The Goddess said with such authority that it struck down every question Mary harbored, _**"I will grant you the means to bring the people back from the brink of desolation. They must see that there is yet greatness and courage left in this world."**_

She turned to look at all of them. _**"All of you hold in your hearts the power to change our world for the better. Mary, with your intellect, can touch the minds of even the most trouble doubter."**_

_**"Karen, as you seek to soar from this place, so will you soar into the collective hearts of those who think life not worth living."**_

_**"Popuri, your strength of heart can break down the stone walls around the hearts of the people and lift them up again."**_

_**"Elli, you who can take in everything around you, so too shall you take in the bleakest of hearts and darkest of evils and turn them around."**_

_**"Annabelle, so as you reach those around you, you shall reach even the most ardent and spiteful of men and women."**_

_**"These things in you make you who you are and soon, they shall make you more than that."**_

The Goddess clasped her hands together and when she opened them again, there were five green seeds inside, glowing from the inside and pulsating with life. The girls saw them and leaned in closer for a better look.

"What are they?" Popuri asked.

_**"They are seeds of power. A portion of my power, given to you five freely...if you promise to restore Hope to the dying hearts of the land."**_

"You want us to give people...Hope?" asked Karen, her one eyebrow cocked unsurely.

The Goddess nodded. _**"Aye. Hope is eternal. It is more contagious than a virus and it keeps even the most destitute from falling into total despair. It is the binding tether that clings people to life-even when they fall to their lowest. You girls can restore Hope to people. And these seeds will give you the power to do so."**_

"What will they do?" Elli asked, "I'm allergic to some medicines, so I don't know if these seeds will cause a reaction or not."

"You say they'll give us power?" Mary asked, "What kind of power? Any kind we wish?"

_**"No. The seeds of power do not grant you anything that you do not already have. They shall take hold of your heart, find your greatest strength-that extension of yourself that exemplifies who you are in your heart of hearts-and it shall make that strength into a power greater than any of you can imagine."**_

"Great power?" Popuri said in an awe filled whisper, "But what do we do with that? How do we use it to restore Hope?"

_**"That, my dear children, is for you to discover. I ask for you help and will grant you the power, but you are of this world. You know what is in your own hearts and therefore, you know what is in the hearts of its people. I cannot will Hope into people's hearts, for they must discover it themselves. Use your gifts to give them back the Hope they have lost."**_

"So we have no idea what these will do to us." Mary said, "And we have to use the gifts from these seeds to inspire people so that the land doesn't die?"

The Goddess nodded. _**"You speak with truth, Mary."**_

Karen eyed the seeds in the Goddess's hands. Skeptical though she was, she began to feel the weight of what the Goddess was asking her. "How could people become so jaded that you have to ask us, of all people, to be your avatars?"

"Life outside Flowerbud isn't all that great, from what I've read." Mary said, "Here, we have all the food we need and family and neighbors who get along. Out there, there's people who have no homes, who wonder where their next meal will come from. There's crime and those who prey on other's weaknesses to perpetrate those crimes. Wars, famine, joblessness, homelessness, corruption, moral decay...I can see how people surrounded by this stuff would lose their ability to Hope for something better."

"But these people don't know us." Ann said, "How can we possibly help them like that?"

"The city is a festering boil of disease and germs." Elli said, "If we go there...oh my God...I mean, oh my Goddess...I mean...are all of you up to date on your vaccines? I can set up appointments if you're not."

Popuri shouldered her way to the front of them and said, "Excuse me! The Harvest Goddess was nice enough to come to _us_ for help. Not our parents, not the army, but us. Maybe you bunch of tarts don't have the guts to face the truth, but I know how it feels to lose Hope. I...I feel it every time I have to help mom get out of bed because she can't stand on her own. Every time I eat dinner and wonder if daddy will ever come home...I lose my Hope. Sometimes I feel like I just can't smile. But I always have Hope that one day we'll be a family again. Do like I do, girls. Find your Hope."

Popuri took one of the seeds from the Harvest Goddess and placed it into her mouth, swallowing it whole. "My Hope is that one day we'll be a whole family again. And I'll be strong until that day comes. With this gift, I promise to restore that same Hope to other people so that they can know what it feels like to be whole. That is my Hope."

"Not a bigger heart than hers for a thousand miles." Mary commented.

Elli spoke then, "My Hope is that I will always be able to take in everything life throws at me and just throw it right back. To never be unprepared for the unexpected and that I will continue to have the strength I need to overcome any situation. That is my Hope." She swallowed the green seed without hesitation, though a worried look crossed her brow and she began to ponder allergic reactions.

Ann took one of the seeds and looked at it thoughtfully, "My Hope. My hope is that I can reach for anything. I have so much and yet I feel I have so little. I know that I'm loved, yet I always feel lonely. I want to reach out to those who have lost Hope and restore it. I pray that by doing so, I can restore the Hope I've lost myself. That is my Hope." She ate the seed as the others had done before her.

Mary took a seed next, bolstered by the declarations of the other three, "My Hope is to move mountains with my mind. I know that sounds silly, but I know the extent to which human intellect can rise. It can form and build monuments, true wonders of the world. It allowed man to land on the moon. It allowed us to raise great cities unlike anything the world has seen in the past. I vow to use my mind to reach any height and put it at your disposal, Harvest Goddess. Seeing these people and how they have lost their Hope has made me see that I've squandered my gift. I can use it to help others. That is my Hope." She gingerly placed the seed on her tongue, feeling its electric tingle as it slid down her throat. When it settled in her stomach, she felt like electric butterflies were swimming their way around her tummy.

The other four looked at Karen, who looked uncertain under their scrutiny. She poked at the seed in the Goddess's hand with her finger. "I think you have it wrong. I'm not the girl you need to inspire Hope in others."

Popuri's face scrunched in bewilderment, "Why, Karen?"

Karen's head dropped down, her eyes unable to meet any of their gazes. "Because...I lost Hope a long time ago."

_**"Hope is never lost, Karen. It is always there, always prescient in the hearts of people. You only need a spark to ignite the fire of Hope and it will send you soaring to heights you never imagined. I know your heart, Karen, and I know the emptiness you feel. But I made no mistake in choosing you. Tell me...what is your Hope?**_

Karen looked up at the Harvest Goddess and found herself unable to refuse the deity. Much as she despised her life, this being had done nothing to her except offer her a gift and a task, both of which she lacked. She took hold of the emerald seed and held it up, turning it around in her hands. It was so simple for the others. Why so hard for herself?

"My Hope..." She said, "Is that I can just get off this Island-even if I have to jump off it!" With a quick sneer, she took down the seed and coughed as it went down. She turned to her friends, "_That_ is my Hope.

The other four girls gave her a condemning look for having been so thoughtless and cruel with her declaration, but what was done was done and the Harvest Goddess smiled as though it had never happen.

In fact, her eyes had caught those of Mrs. Cluckbottom, who had watched these proceeds in silence and cocking her head from one side to the next in chicken curiosity. The Harvest Goddess gave her a sly smile and closed her fist. When she opened it again, a small, green kernal of corn lay in her palm. Mrs. Cluck looked at it, then looked at the Goddess, who grinned and nodded once. With a quick peck, Ms. Cluck took the green kernel and gobbled it up. Popuri smiled, "Say thank you, Ms. Cluckbottom."

"Now what?" Ann asked.

_**"These seeds of power will take root into your hearts and they will grow, feeding on your strength, your love, your Hope-that part of you which most defines who you are." **_The Goddess said cryptically, _**"In time, you will change. And when you have changed, come back here."**_

She swept her hand to the Goddess Pond, which shimmered and showed an image of a the sky surrounded on all sides by tall, concrete buildings, _**"Come back here and go forth. Bring Hope back to the people of the land."**_

The Harvest Goddess turned from them and began to walk back into the Goddess Pond. Her walk was not the sure stride she had emerged with. She walked carefully, hunched forward. Elli rushed to her side immediately, "Are you ok?"

_**"You girls have been given a great gift. You are now a part of the land as well. As you restore Hope, as Hope grows, so too shall you grow. The greater their Hope, the greater the land shall prosper and the greater you shall stand."**_

She fell to her knees at the bank of the Pond and the girls rushed around her, hands reaching out to her, _**"My power is dim. My only strength now lives within you five, my children. Restore the people's Hope. Restore the Hope within yourself. And protect the land and its people from the forces of darkness."**_

"Darkness?" Mary cried, "What darkness?"

Without another word, the Harvest Goddess dove forward into the Goddess Pond. The surface did not ripple in the slightest, as though she dove into a pane of glass. The girls cried out when she leapt, but she was gone as quickly as she came and the five girls-plus one chicken-were left in the Grove with nothing but questions and no answers.

The light in the Goddess Pond receded and they were left in darkness. The moon was high overhead.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The five girls only looked at one another, barely comprehending the events of the last few hours. They wanted to voice aloud their questions, but they knew there were none to be hand. Even Mary-ever the intellect-couldn't form an answer that told them everything. They had left the woods as one and more or less escorted each other home. Popuri was the first to leave them and she promised she'd talk to them tomorrow, after a good night's sleep. Ann left next as they passed the Inn, climbing up the outside lattice to reach her bedroom window and avoid raising the ire of her father.

Elli and Mary waved silently to Karen as she walked sullenly down the trail to her house. They were barely ten paces away when the shrill voice of Sasha could be heard from the street. Karen's voice raised in anger as well. Elli and Mary looked at one another with a worried look, but said nothing. Although they couldn't hear the words being spoken, the tones indicated they would rather not be in the middle of that particular fight.

Elli paused in front of her house and said to Mary, "Hope is such an...intangible thing. Mary, how are we going to restore Hope to people?"

Mary shook her head. "I have no idea. But I'm sure we'll think of something."

Elli smiled and hugged Mary, "Well, I'm glad we got your big brain to help out.

"Thanks. I'm sure it'll be some kind of help. Now go in and get some sleep, okay? You got people who depend on you."

Elli waved quietly and went back into her house. Mary found herself alone on the street at night. She turned around and found herself looking up at the tallest figure on Flowerbud Island.

"Mary?" Harris said, smiling.

She had turned so suddenly, that Mary thrust her hand out in surprise, gasping. Harris's nightstick, which had been sitting idly in his hand, suddenly jumped out of his hand and landed on the ground.

"Oh, Mr. Harris, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Harris picked up his nightstick, "Clumsy me. I just dropped it. Sorry, Mary, but I wasn't exactly hiding. I think you were lost in your own little world for a moment. Are you okay?"

Mary nodded, "I'm fine. You just startled me, is all."

"Well, if you're going home, may I escort you? I was going that way anyway on my last nightly round." He extended his arm towards her.

Mary smiled and took his arm, which looked somewhat comical since she was so much shorter than him, "Thank you."

He escorted her home and she went inside without incident, discarding her clothes and jumping into a pair of pajamas. As tired as she was, she couldn't fall right asleep. Everything that had happened had seemed so surreal and incredible that now that she was back in her bed, surrounded by her trappings of reality, that it was almost starting to come off like a vivid daydream. But she _had_ seen all that. She had touched the Harvest Goddess-who had touched _her_ in return.

Her tummy felt warm and it tingled gently when she touched it. The seed, such as it was, seemed to move its warmth to her chest, where her tiny heart beat with strength. She had never considered herself strong, or brave, or heroic in the slightest. But as she poured over the words of the Harvest Goddess in her mind, she immediately began to think of the qualities the Goddess was asking her and the other girls to exhibit. No word described those qualities more than heroism.

"But it's such an intangible thing." Mary muttered, staring at her nightstand, seeing the fuzzy outline of everything. "Hope. Hope is different to everybody. How can we restore Hope? I suppose...I guess we'll have to see...whatever happens...now." Her eyes dimmed and she drifted off into a dreamless slumber. In her sleep, a soft green glow emitted from her chest, where the light pulsed over and over, in time with the beat of Mary's heart. Her dark room glowed a soft green.

Across Flowerbud, five rooms in five different houses glowed a soft emerald green, each one pulsing in time with a heart until the sun rose the next day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The following morning, Mary stumbled around the kitchen, numb and unthinking-a rare occurrence from her. She didn't feel like thinking or remembering anything she had done for a day. She robotically ate breakfast, took a cup of coffee, and began to fastidiously clean the library before opening the door. As always, no one came by and she had time to herself.

She pulled out her laptop and idly, aimlessly searched online. As was her habit, she scanned multiple news outlets first. Much of it was terrible news and grim outlooks, crime ran rampant and the only response was public anger, posturing politicians, and police who seemed helpless in the face of it all. Not thinking about anything, Mary still felt muddled from the deep sleep she had last night. Even at almost lunch, all she wanted was another cup of coffee so that maybe it would snap her out of her stupor. But her coffee cup was on the other end of the table and she didn't feel like moving.

She was another ten minutes into wishing she felt like moving when she decided that she had to _move_, so she reached out with her hand, hoping to grab the cup, knowing she would grab the cup. Her eyes drifted to the computer screen for a moment and when they did something suddenly thumped her hand.

With a jump, she looked back and saw her coffee mug now resting firmly in her grasp. She hadn't gotten up to retrieve it. How in the world...?

Oh well, she must have imagined it farther down the table. She leapt up to go into the family kitchen and suddenly remembered. Her laptop! She'd left it open on the counter of the library. Mary spun around, her hand already reaching for the laptop over fifteen feet away when it suddenly snapped closed by itself.

Mary paused, wondering not for the first time if she had seen or heard something she wasn't sure was real. She knew she still had to put the laptop up, so she approach the desk and when she stretched out her hand to grab it, the laptop leapt into her grasp so suddenly that she yelped and almost dropped it.

"Mary, are you okay?" She heard her mother say from the upstairs.

"Uh...fine!" Mary said, her mouth agape as she looked back and forth between coffee mug and laptop. The rational, scientific portions of her brain could not come up with an explanation, but they immediately went to experimentation. Curious, she set the laptop in its draw and then, with a small push of her hand, slid the coffee mug across her counter. Then, licking her lips, daring to believe the unbelievable, she reached out with her hand and instead of approaching the mug, she _pushed _it, throwing all her intent and concentration towards the mug.

The mug went spiraling off the counter and across the room of its own accord, as if struck by an invisible bat.

Mary stood still, eyes wide, hands trembling in shock. She seemed unable to find herself or anything surrounding her, staring off into a place only she could see. And right now, all she could think of was "If this is happening to me, then what's happening to the other girls?"

To Be Continued...


	7. Discoveries

**Volume One: The Flowerbud Five**

**Chapter Seven: "Discoveries"**

Early that morning, it was not only Mary waking up a changed girl. Ann's alarm clock went unheeded. Karen had to be kicked out of bed by Sasha. Popuri was literally dragged off the bed during mid morning by Rick.

And Elli awoke to find Stu jumping up and down on her stomach, rising to find the sun was out and she was going to be late for work.

Elli rose with a shock, going from fully asleep to fully awake in a matter of seconds. She hurried herself through her morning routine, rushing to get Ellen and Stu ready for the day ahead. She was practically a mad woman in her rush, but she still managed to be a few minutes late. She had never been late before, the thought of it made her so angry that she could hardly see straight. The events of the night before were pushed so far at the back of her mind that she couldn't bring them to bear, much less dwell on them. She ignored the tingling in her chest and hands as she brought Ellen and Stu with her to work so she could open it and then find out who was going where.

She had arrived at the Clinic just in time to realize not only was she late, but that she had forgotten the key to the door. With a gasp, she realized it was still on the counter at home. She gave Stu a stern order to stay put and spun around...

And ran straight into a black smock as hard as she could. Elli lost her balance and began falling backwards, but Pastor Carter shot forward and caught Elli on her way to the pavement. Elli's hands shot out and grasped him by the arms in reflex. Her shock was overcome when she realized she was in Carter's arms-very strong, very solid arms. Big hands, too. _Why would I notice that? _She thought, her mind a flurry of unthinking raw emotions and her heart suddenly jumping into her throat when she looked up at Carter's awkward, boyish smile.

"Are you okay, Elli?"

She smiled in return, "I'm fine...now."

Over all too soon. He leaned her back onto her feet and she found her footing easily enough, though the dizzy, light-headed sensation of being so close to Carter, being _held by him_, was about to send her into a faint.

"You look like you're in a hurry this morning." He said, snapping her back to reality.

"I'm late!" She said excitedly, remembering her tasks at hand. "The key to the Clinic is back at home. Would you please watch Stu and Ellen for a moment while I run back and get it?"

"Happy to help." Carter said, beaming. He watched as Elli bounded down back towards her house.

Elli jumped through the front door and snatched the key off the counter, running back as quickly as she could. Her hand felt cold, very cold, but she ignored it for the time being as she ran. When she got back to Carter, Ellen, and Stu, she stopped and let out a breath. She looked at her hand, but it felt flush and warm again. It didn't appear to have anything wrong with it, so she went back to the Clinic door and opened it up. Carter took Stu and Ellen off with him, giving Elli a smile and a wave as he left. She was too preoccupied to revel in his attention.

Dr. Trent was inside, already going through his files for the day. He gave Elli a confused look. "Not like you to be late, Elli. Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Elli said, "I have no idea what happened. I didn't wake up until after sunrise and it took Stu bouncing on my stomach to wake me up. I don't think I've ever slept so hard in all my life. I'm so sorry, Doctor."

Dr. Trent shrugged non-chalantly, "It's not like we had a line outside the door or anything. Don't rush yourself, it was only half-an-hour. Get a cup of coffee and we'll get started in ten minutes."

Elli did as he requested and poured herself a cup of joe. As she waited, her mind wandered. Odd, since she was not prone to having her thoughts wander far from where she was and what she was doing. She couldn't help it, though, as images and memories of the night before started flashing in her mind and she was thinking about things said from the Harvest Goddess. She felt her hand growing cold again, the one holding the coffee cup.

"Elli." Dr. Trent said, snapping his fingers. "Are you okay?"

Elli shook her head and came to, looking at him, "Huh?"

"You were staring off into space. Are you sure you're alright to work today?"

Elli sighed, looking down at her hand, which was warm and felt flush again. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let me finish this cup and we'll get started."

Dr. Trent took a small penlight and shined it in her eyes. "Hmm, well, alright. But if you feel even the slightest bit off, you tell me."

Elli nodded and tried to finish her cup without thinking about anything else-especially being in Carter's arms. That thought was for tonight, when she was by herself and where no one could see the burning red cheeks she would get the more she thought about it.

XxXxXxXxX

Doug, meanwhile, finally had to walk into Ann's room with a mug of cold water and toss it on her face to finally get Ann to wake up. Even then, she wasn't startled at all, but merely raised her head and looked at him sleepily. "Hey, pop." She muttered.

Doug growled in annoyance, "I don't care how hammered you got yesterday. I've got a pot of coffee you can suck down while you get ready for work, understand. Now I've been hammering on your door for over an hour and I'm not telling you again to get up! Understand, young lady?"

Ann sighed, her head collapsed on the pillow, as she hiked her leg up and let out a massive fart.

Doug rolled his eyes and left, "I'll take that as a 'yes, sir'. Get downstairs in ten minutes or I'll be back with a bucket of ice instead."

"Fine!" Ann cried, reaching out with her hand and shutting the door behind him. It didn't occur to her that she had done this without getting up and that her bed was well over fifteen feet from the door.

Ann dragged herself out of bed and bathed, dressed, and got ready without thinking, without saying anything, without any enthusiasm at all and without anything abnormal happening that she was aware of. As images and flashes of the night before began to resurface, she started to attribute it to her drinking. "I must have been really wasted to dream up shit like that." She said to herself, instantly regretting saying things that made her head feel like exploding. Normally, her hangovers weren't so severe, but this one was one for the ages. She wished her drunken dreaming would have involved a cute boy...or two.

As was her way, she made her way downstairs, managing to bump her elbows and knees on every corner and post she passed, though they didn't seem to hurt as much this morning as they normally did. Hey, maybe she was growing into her lousy awkwardness for once.

The lunch rush came all too soon and after a pot of coffee (which she drank straight from the pot, gulping the entire thing down in one massive chug.) she was beginning to feel like her usual semi-depressive self. There wasn't much that could make her feel worse today. Hopefully, she wouldn't be doing anything that embarrassed everyone around her, though that was doubtful.

In the middle of the lunch rush, she had to fetch a coffee mug for Basil, so she turned around and reached for one ten feet away at a bottom shelf. Her arm stretched out, snatched it, and came back.

Ann froze, her brain suddenly breaking in half as she realized what she'd seen. She looked at the cup in her hand and slowly passed it to Basil, who thanked her. She looked down at the coffee mugs under the counter, ten steps away, well out of reach. Had she stepped over and grabbed it and just didn't realize it?

Ann tried not to think about it. That was easy to do since the lunch rush took up most of her time. She didn't want to, but her mind kept brining her back to that moment when she felt like her arm had just reached well past its intended stretching point and grabbed the mug that was way too far to just reach out and pick up.

The thought ate at the back of her brain until she couldn't stand it anymore. The urge to try again hit her when she hit a small, calm spot after lunch was over, her dad was downstairs in the cellar taking inventory, and she was alone in the Inn. She wasn't much for heavy thinking-Mary was better at that than she ever would be-but as she began to contemplate, she began to remember the night before and the seed she had swallowed.

"That was just a dream." She said to herself. "I'm pretty sure."

But her curiosity was too much to bear, and she just sighed, gave up, and reached for a ketchup bottle that was about six feet away. Keeping her feet still, she watched her arm reach out and cross the six foot gap easily.

"OH MY GOD!" Ann gasped, pulling her arm suddenly and losing her balance. She fell onto her rump, which surprisingly, didn't hurt in the slightest. In fact, she found herself bouncing an inch or two into the air before settling onto her backside, but her attention was focused on her arm, which had thrice now done something she was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to do.

Six feet. Ten feet. She had watched her arm reach out and snap back like a rubber band. When she took hold of the skin on her arm, she pulled it down. She pulled a pinch of skin down an inch, two inches, three inches...a foot. Ann didn't know if she should cry or run for the clinic as she pulled her skin down over two feet from her arm, watching a small sail made of her flesh take shape in front of her. She let go and it snapped back into place, looking for all the world like nothing had happened.

"Shit." She said to herself. She looked down the bar and saw a barrel at the end, over twenty feet away. With caution thrown to the wind, she formed her hand into a fist and thrust it out, punching towards the barrel with all her strength. Her fist and arm stretched out across the gap and smashed into the barrel, punching a splintered hole in the wood.

She held her arm there, straining as it fought to return to its normal shape. This was impossible!

She held it extended over twenty feet away for close to thirty seconds before she stopped straining and her arm snapped back into place, unharmed and looking as normal as the day was born.

Ann swallowed, "Dad...I think I'm gonna go to the Clinic. I don't feel so good."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Karen's day was bad, if not worse than the day before. While plenty of customers were there that day, her mother was a constant presence, seemingly popping up out of nowhere when she least expected it and always seeming to catch her when she wasn't working, but never noticing when she _was_ doing something.

Thankfully, her father was there to help counter the misery. As much as she loathed her mother, Karen was grateful to her father. The meek Jeff seemed to compliment Sasha's overbearing nature in a way that Karen had always had trouble identifying. They were both so dissimilar from one another, and yet while she was as brutish and overbearing to him as she was to her, Jeff took his wife in stride and that was something Karen could not pin down.

How could her father stand that woman? The answer always came in the sly, meek smile he would give her at every opportunity. They were not an openly affectionate couple, that much was certain. An attempted kiss from Jeff would result in a tongue lashing from Sasha. "Stop that!" or "Not now!" But he never let her words stop him. He would give his kiss and then go about his day. It utterly bewildered Karen.

Karen found haven in her father. He was as kind as Sasha was cruel and while he would not stand against Sasha when she berated either Karen or himself, the two often preferred working together and in relative peace and solitude-especially when Sasha disappeared during mid-day to have her gossip session with Anna and Manna. Those were peaceful times, happy times, and Karen always shared a secret smile with Jeff during those times.

Today was no different, except that today Karen felt very addle-headed and scatter-brained. Normally, she didn't feel this way unless she downed a few bottles of Aja Wine, yet here she was very much not herself today. The memories of the night before seemed half-remembered and unclear, but the scrapes on her legs where she had very much fallen off the side of Mount Moondrop were evident, very real to her.

It had also brought to light something Karen had fought against for some time: she did_ not_ want to die. Much as she liked to lose herself in melancholy on occasion and let the demon tease her, she realized when she flew over the side that she was very much liking living at that point. Her excursions to the Mount were going to have to be a little more safe. No more cliff surfing.

Her brush with death only brought to life the realization that she needed to leave. As terrible as Mary had said it was out there in the "real world", she still couldn't abide by this town. She felt like a shaken bottle of champagne, waiting to explode as soon as the cork was popped. She was jittery, antsy, and itching for something else to do besides selling merchandise and waiting for her mother to be smashed by a falling tree.

Oh, she had not regretting those words last night. She did want to get off this island-even if she had to jump off it. Telling that to the Harvest Goddess's face had felt very satisfying-if only because she had finally told someone besides her reflection in he mirror. The other girls knew now and she had been keeping her feelings hidden from them for some time now.

She sighed aloud. She might even be able to enjoy her time in this prison if only it weren't for the slave driving of her mother.

Jeff saddled up next to Karen at the counter. "Hey, Champ. How ya doing?"

Karen shrugged, "Don't feel myself today, daddy."

Jeff nodded, "Well, I tell ya what. It's a beautiful day outside. It'd be a shame for you to spend it all in here, doing the same old nonsense. Why don't I take over for the rest of the day and you go out and enjoy yourself."

Karen's head whipped around. "Really, daddy?"

Jeff smiled. It was a smile he only shared with her. "Of course, Champ. Go take the day. I've got this."

Karen's heart soared and she wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and smooched him on the cheek. Before her mother could come along, Karen raced out the door and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Jeff was still smiling to himself when Sasha came up behind him, "And just where is she going?"

Jeff smiled at his wife, beaming broadly at her, "It's such a lovely day outside. I let Karen take the day off."

Sasha crossed her arms. "That is no way to instill responsibility in a young woman, Jeffery. Now she'll expect to be leaving early every day."

"She's still just a girl, dearest. And after all, I remember you were fond of getting away from work at her age."

"I grew up." Sasha growled.

"Well, she hasn't yet," Jeff said, looking back to the door Karen had gone through, "Maybe she never will. But stifling her in here isn't going to make her any happier."

"You spoil her."

"I love her. I want her to be happy." Jeff leaned up and gave Sasha a peck on the cheek, to which she recoiled away from him, "Just like I want you to be happy, too."

"I'll be happy when that girl learns some responsibility and respect."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Karen bounded past the Clinic and the church. She had the rest of the day to herself and she knew just was to do with it: the beach was one of the best places to go when she wanted to be alone. She could walk along the edge of the island for hours where no one could find her. She kick off her shoes and feel the sand between her toes, the surf kissing at her feet, the salty breeze through her hair, the sun gently teasing her. She wished she could have brought her sunhat, but that meant risking running into Sasha.

Karen loved the beach and she was going to vanish until nightfall. She reached the steps leading down to the beach and at the top step, she pressed her feet into the stone and leapt up with all her might.

Karen's heart went from light and fuzzy to dropping like a stone as she watched the ground disappear beneath her feet. She was too stunned to scream, only sucked in a sharp gasp as the sandy beach went distant under her feet-and her arms and legs began flailing wildly as the sensation of rising gave way to the unmistakable sense of falling.

Karen screamed as she plummeted into the sea. She scrambled to retain her sense of direction and kicked for the surface. She broke through and gasped for air, looking around. There was the beach, lying well over two hundred yards distant. In frustration, Karen could only cry, "What the F**K?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Groggy and unpleasant was simply something Popuri would refuse to do. She scarfed down a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and fresh orange juice and set out into the day with all the enthusiasm in her heart.

It was a sunny, elegant day and she reveled in it. As always, she helped mother with breakfast and then went into the yard to feed the chickens. With one hand she spread feed in elaborate dances, singing to herself happily and addressing her flock like a high-born noblewoman addressing members of a royal court.

She had all but forgotten the night before, feeling as though this morning she had woken from a very odd, but elaborate dream. As was the case with Popuri, she would not think too hard on things she didn't understand. But if the old saying that ignorance is bliss, then Popuri lived in a heavenly state of her own making.

However, she found herself just past lunch looking for a familiar face. "Mrs. Cluckbottom? Mrs. Cluck? Where are you?" Hands went on hips, it was serious business time again. She wondered if she was going to have to chase the chicken down the mountain trail when a familiar 'Bawk' sounded above her. Looking up, Popuri found Mrs. Cluck at the top of one of the trees in their yard.

Popuri gasped. "Mrs, Cluck, that is most inappropriate. How did you even get up there?"

Mrs, Cluck looked down at her and, as if in answer, flew from the top of the tree to the top of the barn. Popuri scratched her chin. She was not a particularly bright girl, but she knew her chickens. Chickens couldn't fly, at least not to the extent that Mrs. Cluck had just flown. It was as if she had learned to fly from another bird.

Popuri's eyes squinted harshly, "Mrs. Cluckbottom...are you having an affair with an eagle? Scandelous!"

As Popuri tried to make sense of what she'd just seen, she leaned against the tree for a moment, scratching her head. Unbeknownst to her, a bee hive had been forming in one of the lower hanging branches and as she thumped her hand on the trunk, it caused a noise that was enough to stir a few drones out into action.

Popuri's confused look changed to an alarmed one as she found herself being swarmed by a dozen bees. "AAGH! OH MY GOD, NO!"

Popuri, strong of heart, guardian of chickens everywhere, had her fears and bees ranked up near the top. She began flailing wildly, the urge to run overwhelmed by the urge to fight. She slapped around her head, but it only spurred the bees to swam even more. Her fear gave way to anger and Popuri's hands curled into fists and she started to swing with punches.

She spun around, her arm swinging a right cross that connected with the trunk of the tree. Her fist smashed into the trunk, exploding through it and taking a chunk out the size of a watermelon. The trunk looked as if something had simply bitten into it and torn the chunk off. Splinters and bark exploded outwards and went flying. Popuri stopped, stunned momentarily...

Then the tree began to fall.

The all powerful oak cracked at the trunk and began to fall. Popuri screamed and ran to the side as fast as she could. She looked back just in time to see the tree fall directly on Rick, who had come running to see why his sister was screaming.

Popuri gasped as the tree smashed into the ground with a massive crash and she dropped her baskets and ran towards her brother. She fought through the tangle of branches and found Rick pinned under a large branch, his forehead bleeding, his left leg pinned under the trunk.

"Oh my God, oh my god, oh my GOD! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Popuri screamed, but there was no one around except her mother, who was too weak to even walk. Popuri, without thinking, reached down and grabbed the branch pinning Rick-as thick around as Popuri's body, and grabbed it with both hands. She gritted her teeth, her fingers digging trenches into the bark, and with all her might, Popuri ripped the branch into two pieces with a thundering 'CRACK!" She grabbed hold of the trunk after she tossed the branch aside, and thrust her fingers into the tree trunk, sinking them down to the knuckles into the tree's flesh. With a mighty cry, she lifted the trunk over her head and chunked it forward, well away from Rick's leg.

Popuri gasped, seeing Rick pale and bleeding at her feet. She scooped her older brother in her arms and fled into town, aiming for the Clinic as fast as she could.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mary had spent much of the day getting to know herself better. It wasn't everyday that someone developed telekinesis. Oh, she had known that word long ago, but she'd researched it in the hopes that perhaps she could learn more than she already knew. All the while, she had calmly experimented. She _pushed. _She _pulled_. She _grabbed_. The coffee mug had gotten more use in the last four hours than it had in the last four years, now serving as her primary target and practice object.

So Mary knew the definition of her particular power, but not the exact nature. She couldn't simply will something to happen, she had to focus her mind as well as her intent. She had to want to grab the cup, focus on the cup, and-for some unknown reason to her-she had to make the motion with her hand in order for it to work. Perhaps it was like a reflex-such as a light tap to the knee would make the whole leg jump. If she did not grab with her hand, her mind would not grab the object.

And, she discovered, she could not do two things at once. If she had grabbed the coffee mug, she couldn't pull it towards her. _Pulling_ was separate from _grabbing_. She had to let the mug go and then _pull_ it. If she was _pushing_ something, she couldn't stop it at will and then _pull_ it back, she had to simply stop _pushing_, let go, then _pull_. It made for a confusion series of trial-and-error, but once she knew the limitations, it was easy to manipulate the motions in her mind, with her hand, and end up sending the coffee mug all over the place.

Such was her fascination, she simply forgot there were four other girls in that Meadow with her. Much as she was willing to sit and play with her newfound ability, Mary began to realize the other girls may have developed something similar and were going to be more confused if she wasn't there for them.

_"They don't conceive things the same way I do."_ Mary thought, _"Bless them and their hearts, they're wonderful friends, but they may be confused if they develop an extraordinary ability. They might not cope well at all and if they don't, they may tell someone."_

The Goddess hadn't told them to keep their powers a secret, but Mary was wary of telling anyone she knew about this. Even if she told the truth, how long before it got off the Island? If it did, people from outside would come here and that could possibly shatter the peaceful existence the people of Flowerbud Island had forged for themselves. Who was she to take that away?

So, closing early in the afternoon, Mary decided to seek out her friends. This proved harder than she thought. Her first stop at Popuri's worried her. She saw a downed tree in the yard and no one in sight. Rushing to the Inn, Mary found Doug cleaning dishes by himself. When asked, he pointed her to the Clinic.

When Mary opened the door to the Clinic, she watched as Ann, Popuri, and Karen lifted their heads up from the waiting area. Karen, oddly, was soaking wet. Popuri was tearful and crying. Ann looked in distress as well. The three girls stood up and approached Mary, who looked at them and asked, "What's wrong? What happened to you three?"

"I think my arm is broken or something." Ann said, mumbling.

"I don't know, but I might have hurt myself falling into the ocean." Karen muttered.

"A tree fell on Rick." Popuri said, "Dr. Trent and Elli are with him now."

Mary nodded, "Have you three had anything...odd happen to you today?"

The three of them nodded together. Mary put her chin in her hand, "Girls...we need to get out of here. We have to talk. I need to show all of you something immediately."

With a mumbling consensus, the girls nodded and agreed to come with her, though Popuri refused to leave until she found out about Rick.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Elli was busy helping Dr. Trent examine Rick. She was so intent on paying attention for her nursing notes that she gripped the metal siderail of his bed. After a moment, her hand grew cold again and this time, since she was busy noticing everything else, she looked down in wonder and caught a glimpse of her hand, now discolored the same shiny hue as the railing it touched.

She gasped and pulled, but her hand stuck to railing. She pulled a second time and feeling and warmth rushed back into her hand. Her fingers flew open and she tumbled backwards. Dr. Trent quickly looked up to see Elli catching herself from falling. Elli steadied herself, looking down at her hand and opening and closing it multiple times.

"Elli." Dr. Trent said, "I think you need to head home early. Get some sleep. You're acting awfully unusual today."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I promise it won't happen again."

Dr. Trent blinked, but his face betrayed no emotion, "I know it won't. You're going home. End of story. I want you on the top of your game tomorrow, okay?'

Elli swallowed, still looking at her hand. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't argue against Dr. Trent. After all, it was his clinic. In the end, what choice did she have?

She emerged into the waiting room and the other three girls stood up, waiting to hear from her. Before Elli could say anything, Dr. Trent came up from behind her and faced Popuri. "Miss Popuri, your brother is in rather good condition for having a tree fall on him. Thankfully, most of his injuries are superficial. The blow to his head didn't result in any fractures or concussions, so he'll be fine. I'm going to keep him overnight for observation, just to be safe. So go home and help your mother." Dr. Trent turned to Elli, "You go home and rest. Hopefully, you'll feel better tomorrow."

With that, Dr. Trent left the five girls in the waiting room. He hadn't expected so many patients to come in today. Normally, he needed Elli for days like this, but she was skittish and jumping at shadows today. He needed her well rested and back to normal. He checked up on Rick one last time, then emerged into the waiting room to call his next patient.

The waiting room, however, was empty.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not a word was spoken between the five girls as Mary led them back past the old farm, down the mountain trail, but this time they passed the Grove and went further up the trail of Mount Moondrop until them came to a small meadow near the peak which was normally used for picnics during the spring time.

"There." Mary said. "I think we can have some privacy here."

"Mind telling us why you dragged us all the way up the mountain?" Karen asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Don't act like you don't know something is happening." Mary said, looking around, "Who else has had something odd and unbelievable happen to them today?"

As one, the other four girls raised their hands, looking around nervously.

"Well, that makes all of us." Mary nodded, "Looks like the Harvest Goddess really did change us."

"Change us how?" Ann asked, "I mean, is this something permanent?"

"I don't know." Mary said with a sigh, "What I do want to know is to what extent did she change us. Here, let me show you what I discovered today." She reached into her pocket and produced her coffee mug. She tossed it casually about fifteen feet away. She thrust her hand out, fingers in a grasping motion. The mug left the ground and quickly soared into her grasp. The other girls gasped as one.

"That's amazing!" Ann said.

"Incredible." Elli remarked.

"Not bad." Karen admitted, "You can lift cups? That'll be handy if you become a waitress."

"Probably more than that." Mary said, brushing Karen's attitude away, "I haven't fully tested it yet, but there's no telling what I'm fully capable of yet." She floated the mug above her hand, showing them closely what she could do.

"Wow!" Popuri said. "Can I try it?"

Mary shrugged, "Poe, remember what the Goddess said. We are changed in different ways. The seeds must augment aspects of our personalities. My greatest strength is my mind. I told her my Hope is that I can move mountains with my mind...well..." She _pushed_ the mug forward and it shot across the meadow. "This is a start, I suppose."

Popuri cocked one eye up, lowered the other, "I don't get it."

Ann stepped in, "Different abilities for different people. Watch. I'll show you what happened to me." Ann reached her arm out and the other girls gasped again as she arm stretched out, grabbed the mug, and then snapped back.

She held it out to Mary, who asked, "Does that hurt?"

"Not at all." Ann said, "That's what surprises me the most. You'd think it would hurt, but it just feels like...like when you normally stretch your arm, like in the morning and then it just snaps back."

"Like a big rubber band." Mary concluded, "You said your Hope was to be able to reach anything. I suppose that certainly qualifies. Can you only stretch your arms?"

Ann shrugged and thrust forward with both arms, watching as they extended outward. She had ten feet on them when Mary asked her to stop and hold them out. Mary felt her skin, giving light pinches as she examined Ann's extended arms. "Your skin feels normal. It still holds its consistency, but it feels rubbery. I can't feel your bones at all."

Ann let out a breath and her arms snapped back. "Whew. That takes a bit out of you when you hold it like that. It's like...like..."

Mary finished her thought, "It's like tensing a muscle. You can hold it for so long before you have to stop."

"What about me?" Popuri asked, "I didn't...I mean, I don't know if I changed at all."

"Well, think back, Poppy." Mary said, "What'd you do today? Maybe we can find out."

"Well, first I got up..."

Karen sighed, "Could you just skip to anything unusual so we don't have to hear your entire morning?"

"Well, a tree fell on my brother." Popuri admitted, "And right before that, I was getting attacked by bees. I was swinging and punching and the next thing I knew the tree made a loud 'CRACK' noise and it toppled over."

Mary and Karen looked at one another and they both shrugged.

"Was the tree old or rotten?" Mary asked.

Popuri shook her head. "It's been a living tree for as long as I can remember."

Mary stepped forward, "Poppy, let me see your hand."

Popuri held her right hand out and Mary took it, examining the top. "Your hand has bark, splinters, and sap on it. Were you climbing the tree or something?"

Popuri shook her head.

Mary bit her lip thoughtfully, then held her coffee mug up. She set it into Popuri's hand. "Take both your hands and put them on both sides of the cup." Popuri did as she told. "Okay, now mash your hand together as hard as you can."

Popuri's furrowed brow betrayed her confusion, but she did as told and mashed her hands together. The ceramic coffee mug exploded in a shower of shards and ground dust. Popuri yelped in surprise and opened her hands again, revealing the broken, crumbled shards of Mary's coffee mug.

"Mary, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that."

Mary laughed, "I thought so! Poppy, don't you realize your gift? You told the Goddess you hoped to be strong. Well, now you _are_ strong. Really strong!"

Popuri looked at the broken remains of the coffee mug, but still looked lost and confused, "Why would the Harvest Goddess make me super strong? Do I seem like I beat up people or something?"

"No," Ann answered, "But you're the strongest hearted person in town. Strong heart, strong hands. Makes sense to me."

"It doesn't make any sense at all!" Karen declared, "Popuri is the last person you'd expect to be able to punch a hole in the mountainside. I think these seeds are a joke!"

"Well, then," Mary said, "What did your seed do to you? Did you jump off the island?"

Karen, suddenly looking more embarrassed, cast her eyes down and nodded, "Yeah...more or less."

"Really?" Elli asked, "You jumped? Is that it?"

"Is that it?" Karen yelled, "Is that _IT_? You think I'm laughing? I could have died! Watch!"

Karen squatted at the knees and shot into the air. The other girls gasped and fell back as Karen rose up into the air and then came back down just as suddenly. When she hit the ground, she hit it in a roll and came to a stop some ten yards away, rolling to the side and cursing.

"Doesn't that hurt, hitting the ground like that?" Elli asked.

"Not as much as you'd think." Karen said, "But still, I guess I got what I asked for. I told her I wanted to jump off the Island and, well, wish come true."

"Wow! You took off like a _rocket_! Good gosh, how high can you jump?" Popuri asked.

Karen stood up, brushing herself off. "I don't know and I don't want to know. I suppose it's only fitting that I can jump as high as I want, but I can't because if I jump too high, I'll probably kill myself."

"I don't know." said Mary, "You went at least forty or fifty feet into the air and you weren't injured when you came down. It may be that you are capable of landing safely as well. Maybe you don't fall as fast as a normal object falls under a gravitational pull. I mean, we're dealing with magic, not science, so I'm only guessing."

"Of course you are." Karen growled, rubbing her aching shins, "All that big brain power you got and the only thing the Harvest Goddess didn't give you was an answer for all this crap!"

"What about me?" Elli asked, "Nothing unusual has happened to me today."

"Are you sure?" Mary asked, "Think hard. What's happened that doesn't normally happen?"

Elli began ticking off her fingers, "Well, I slept late. I never sleep late."

"Me either, but I did today." Karen noted.

"Me too." Ann added.

"Yeah, Me three." Popuri said.

"Okay, so we all slept in." Mary noted, "Then that's not exclusive to you, Elli."

"And I feel like I've been a bit more jittery, like I just can't get into my normal groove and absorbing all the stuff that gets thrown at me. I don't like it. I'm really off my game today."

Mary nodded, "Anything else?"

Elli shrugged, scratching the back of her neck, "Um...I mean...I guess my hands keep going cold."

"Cold?"

"Like really cold. A little numb, but it goes back to being warm almost as soon as I feel it. And...well..right before I left with you guys, I was holding my breath for a moment and I felt my hand go cold and I looked down and it was on the railing and the railing is this shiny chrome, right? Well, when my hand was cold, it looked...I don't know how to say this, but it looked like it was chrome like the railing was. I tried to pull away and I couldn't so I let out a breath and my hand went warm and it came free. It's been like this ever since."

Mary's chin found her hand again, contemplating, "So, has your hand gone cold every time you were holding something or touching something?"

Elli thought and then nodded.

Mary snapped her fingers. "I have a theory." She leaned down and picked up a small stone the size of a walnut and colored dark gray, and pressed it into Elli's hands. "I want you to hold this and I want you to take a deep breath. If I'm right...well, just do it."

Elli looked at her fist, a worried expression on her face. "Okay." She began to take in a long, deep breath. As she breathed, the healthy pinkish hue and began to take the same dark gray color as the stone she was holding. Elli gasped and her hand returned to normal. "Oh God, what was that?"

"Was your hand cold?" Mary asked.

Elli swallowed hard and nodded quickly.

Mary laughed, "Do it again. Hold it this time!"

Elli bit her lip anxiously and nodded. She took in a long, deep breath and as she did her fist changed to the same hue and consistency as the stone, starting at her finger tips and traveling past her knuckles, to her wrist, and finally up to her elbows where she stopped inhaling and held it.

Mary grasped Elli's arm and felt it, her mouth falling open, "Unbelievable! Elli, you're absorbing that stone's molecular density!"

Elli could only ask with her eyes, "What?"

"You can absorb the density of anything you touch! If you touch steel, your arm will become steel! Can you move your fingers?"

Elli looked down and tried, she tried desperately, but to no avail. She shook her head vigorously and then, unable to bear it any longer, let out her breath. Her arms returned to their normal hue of flesh and blood. Elli flexed her fingers, sighing, "Oh thank goodness."

"That's amazing!" Mary declared, "Elli, be careful when you do that. If you absorb something that doesn't hold well together-like a gas or ice or something fragile-you could break your arm off accidentally."

"What?" Elli yelped, "I don't want to break my arm off."

"Then be careful when you pick up something made of glass." Karen said.

"Or when you're building a sand castle." Popuri said.

"Or when you're taking a bath." Ann interjected.

Elli looked at her hands, "Well, when I do it...it feels a lot like when I breath in and hold my breath. I can only do it for so long. I don't think I can do it on accident very well. I must have been doing it without thinking earlier today. I must have absorbed the metal in my keys and the railing."

"It's no wonder you couldn't pull yourself off the railing." Mary said, "Your hands were frozen like that."

Elli nodded, suddenly very aware of where she put her hands. "So now what?"

"Well, we know what the Harvest Goddess's Seeds of Power did to us." Mary surmised, looking back down the trail, "She told us when we had changed to come back and go forth. I say we go back to the Grove. That's what she told us to do."

"Maybe she'll have a few answers for us." Karen said, "Because I don't like this just being thrust on us without a lot of explanation. The least she could have done was include and instruction manual for all this."

"She said it was for us to find out on our own." said Mary, "So let's head for the Grove and see what turns up."

XxXxXxXxXxX

When the five of them arrived at the Grove, they found it a bit more lifeless than it had been the night before. The Grove still had an otherworldly presence about it, but the waters no longer glowed green and the Harvest Goddess was nowhere to be found.

"Figures." Karen scoffed, "Borrow us to save the world and then don't tell us how to do it. All that jazz about Hope and whatever. And what if we can't figured it out? Then she's gonna die."

"Then we're all gonna die!" Elli almost cried. "Oh no!"

"Hey, enough of that talk." Popuri said, shouldering her way between the two. "Nobody's dying, not as long as we're the ones helping her."

"Check it out." Ann said from the edge of the Pond, "I can hardly see my reflection in here. It's weird."

Mary peered over the edge and when she did, she found that her reflection was marred by what appeared to be another image overlaid with hers. Where she could see herself, the trees, and the sky when she looked down, she could also see the edges of buildings rising into the sky. There was nothing like this in the Grove, so Mary wasn't sure if it was real or if it was some kind of illusion.

Karen threw her hands in the air, "I've had enough of this crap. I'm going home. Call me when the Goddess decides to show up and start leading us." She went to leave, but Popuri stopped her with her arm.

"Hey, cool down, Karen."

"Or what? Are you gonna punch through me?" Karen scoffed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Popuri cried, "But we need you! We're in this together."

"I don't recall wanting to do anything like this!" Karen said, "And now we're waiting around like a bunch of dorks with no clue as to what to do next!"

"I said cool off!" Popuri said, shoving Karen backwards. Popuri's strength sent Karen flying backwards and falling directly into the Goddess Pond. She disappeared under the water and moments later, she hadn't resurfaced.

Popuri gasped, "Oh no! What've I done!"

"Go in and get her!" Elli cried.

"I can't swim!" Popuri declared.

"Oh for the love of...I'll go!" Ann said. She took a running leap into the Goddess Pond and entered with a great splash. After a few minutes, she hadn't surfaced either.

"Something weird is going on." Mary said.

"Ya think?" Elli asked. "Oh my God, those two are drowning!" Elli jumped in and vanished with a splash. Five minutes later, she had yet to reappear.

Popuri and Mary looked at one another. "What's going on, Mary?"

"I don't know, Poppy. But I think there's only one way to find out."

Popuri whined, "But I can't swim!"

Mary sighed, taking Popuri by the hand, "Neither can I."

The two girls took a deep breath, leapt into the Pond, and vanished from sight.


	8. Metro Heights

**Volume One: The Flowerbud Five**

**Chapter Eight: Metro Heights**

The sensation of being underwater was not the same as it had been in the past. The floaty, buoyant feeling Mary and Popuri both expected to feel was replaced by the feeling of jumping into a rushing current. The sensation of movement was overwhelming, even though they both knew they couldn't have gone more than a few feet underwater.

Though they were both in the water for several minutes, the sensation to breath seemed subdued, their thoughts crisp and clear in their heads. There was nothing in this Pond but the sensation that they were being taken and their only part in this was to ride through.

A sense of approaching light and noise rushed forward and Mary and Popuri exploded through the top of the water, landing several feet away from the edge of the Pond and landing together in an undignified heap. They gasped for air, thankful to have not drawn breath underwater and were met with a sarcastic remark from Karen.

"About time you two showed up. How long did that take you to decide to jump in?"

Mary and Popuri stood up and looked around. They were in what appeared to be a back lot of sorts. They were surrounded on all sides by four tall brick buildings, run down and abandoned from the looks of the dilapidated and filthy bricks on the walls. No windows faced the inside and-oddly, Mary surmised, given city building codes she'd read about-there were no alleyways either. The small, barren lot was completely boxed in with a small Pond in the middle of it.

"Where in the chickenpuff are we?" Popuri asked.

"Poppy," Karen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Every time you invent a word, its twice as stupid as the last one. Where does it look like we are?"

"It looks like we're in the entrance to Purgatory or something." Elli commented.

Ann, nearby, laughed, "Doesn't look like it's very popular on Saturday night, is it?"

"I'll say." Mary commented, kicking an old, bent tin can with her foot. "Looks like the Harvest Goddess did more than just give us enhanced abilities. She provided us some kind of intra-dimensional doorway to a secondary location."

"English, please." Karen said.

Elli wagged a finger at her, "It means the Goddess Pond is a portal to somewhere else."

"But where exactly are we?" Popuri asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ann said as she grabbed hold of a nearby fire escape ladder and pulled it down. She started climbing and before long the other four were climbing up after her. Elli's face scrunched up as she noticed the decrepit and rusted railings they were forced to take hold of. Once she reached the top, she splashed her hands with her alcohol gel and slathered on an extra coat for good measure.

The five girls approached the edge of the roof and glanced out, each of their mouths dropping at once as they took in their surroundings.

Before them in the distance lay rising skyscrapers that rose taller and taller the closer they got to the central tower in the cityscape. For miles and miles branching out from the center was a massive jungle of concrete and glass, an expansive city through which three million people lived, died, and thrived. Immediately near them, they could make out the Bay, where the city met the ocean and the industries that were centered around sea travel.

"Holy Snack-n-Stick!" Popuri said, breathlessly. "It's the mostest humongous thing I've ever seen. What the heck is it?"

"Poppy," Mary said, extending her hand towards the city, "Welcome to Metropolitan Heights. Population three million people without Hope. The Harvest Goddess gave us abilities and now she gave us a way to get to the city from Flowerbud Island."

"Well..." Ann said, cracking her knuckles, "What now? Where do we start?"

Mary bit her lip thoughtfully, "Actually, that's a good question. First things first, we should talk about how to maximize our efforts to restore Hope and-"

"WOO!" Karen's voice suddenly cried out as she ran past Mary and leapt high into the air. She jumped over the street and landed with a calculated roll on the roof of the building across from them. The other four girls ran to the edge of the roof in worry.

"Karen!" Mary cried, "What're you doing?"

Karen turned, laughing. "We can talk later! I'm gonna go check this place out! We'll meet back here later, okay?"

"NO!" Mary yelled, her tiny fists pumping up and down in frustration, "Get back here! We're supposed to be helping the Harvest Goddess, not going on a luxury tour!"

"Relax!" Karen called back, "We can do the Hope thing later! Let's look around first!"

"Karen, you jump back here right now!" Mary called.

Karen flipped Mary the bird, "Make me!" And she turned and gave another fantastic leap into the air.

Mary growled and thrust her hand out and pulled as Karen was in mid-air. Karen was in the middle of another enthusiastic "Woo-Hoo!" when Mary's power grabbed her and pulled her back. Mary pulled as hard as she could and Karen's cry of surprise grew louder and louder as she approached. Mary didn't think about Karen's landing until the girl was too close for her to dodge.

Karen collided into Mary and the two of them went spiraling backwards on the roof. Elli immediately leapt to their sides and was checking them for injuries and broken limbs.

Karen sat up first with a frustrated scoff. "Oh, nice one, braniac! You could have killed me."

"And you could have killed _me_ with your fat, enormous backside." Mary spat as Elli helped her to her feet.

"Fat!" Karen squealed, "FAT? This isn't fat, big brain, it's called curves. You just happen to not have as much as I have."

"I don't snack as much as you, either." Mary retorted, "And when I do its on bamboo shoots that don't put an extra fifty pounds on my ass!"

Karen began approaching Mary, "I'll be more than happy to add my foot to your ass, so yours doesn't have to be as flat as a frying pan, mush mind!"  
>Mary looked up at Karen, who was half-a-head taller than her, and held her hand in up warning, "We'll see how hard you kick when I toss you sideways into a wall."<p>

Karen buried her nose into Mary's face, "And I'll see how you like falling back down to earth from fifty feet up in the air!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Popuri cried as she forced her way in-between the two girls. "I've had enough of this fighting like babies. Now Karen, Mary is right! We have a mission to do and we should do it."

Mary nodded, crossing her arms in defiance, "Right you are, Poppy."

Ann turned to Mary, "But Karen has a point. We should look around first and see what we can see. I mean, this is my first time to Metro Heights. I've never been here and suddenly we have a portal to the city and we can't even have lunch here? A bus tour? Anything at all? What good is coming here if we don't know where anything is located?"

Mary's mouth screwed upwards in a thoughtful scowl. "The idea isn't without merit, but we should formulate a plan of action before we just turn loose into the city. From what I can tell right now, we're in the Industrial Sector on the borders of the Watcher's Bay."

"Mary's right." Popuri said, "We need to know what we're doing and how and why and all that other intellectual tiggle-tosh. Karen, you should listen more often."

Karen cast a dour look at Popuri. "And you should keep your pink hair out of my business. I say we go look first."

Ann nodded, "I'm with Karen. We should get the lay of the land before we spring into action or whatever we're going to do."

The four of them looked at one another and then they looked at Elli, who was suddenly very aware that their sights were turned on her. "What?" She asked.

"Two for staying here and planning," Mary said, "And two for just running around. What say you, Elli? You're the deciding vote here."

Elli furrowed her brow, looking back and forth between Mary and Karen to Ann and Popuri. "Um...well...that is, I think...er..." She scratched her head sheepishly before turning an apologetic glance to Mary, "I kind of want to look around too. I'm a little curious."

Mary gave an annoyed glare as Karen smacked her on the arm, "Ha! Democracy wins! Later, munchkin mind." Karen gave a great leap and bounded over the street again. Within a minute's time, she had leapt nearly out of sight and headed into the heart of the city.

"Get back here by dark!" Mary screamed at her. When she turned around, Elli and Ann were already descending the ladder to the street below. "So much for sticking together. I guess its you and me, Poppy."

Popuri sighed with a shrug of her shoulders, "If you like. I really don't want to go look around the city. Its too big, if you ask me. You can stay and plan stuff with me if you want."

Mary worked hard to keep her face straight. As much as she loved Popuri's endless enthusiasm and bubbling personality, she was not the person that Mary wanted to strategize with. She needed the other girls to bounce ideas off of. The moment she started going past a fifth grade level of philosophy, Popuri would be giving her wide, vacant eyes while she day dreamed about chickens.

"I suppose since everyone else is looking around, I might as well do the same." Mary sighed and gave up. "Popuri, do you want to come with me?"

Popuri shook her head. "No. Not really. I'll just wait for you guys to come back."

"You're gonna be bored." Mary warned.

Popuri just crossed her arms and said dully, "Probably."

Mary just shrugged and descended the fire escape by herself. She wasn't keen on going into the city by herself, but she definitely wasn't hanging around with Popuri and hoping the other girls wouldn't get into too much trouble. Their curiosity was outweighting their common sense, she told herself, but given their newfound abilities, she doubted they were in substantial danger.

How much harm could five girls do to one city?

She picked a direction and began walking, feeling a bit out of place as well as with a sense of unease. Much like the images she had seen in the Goddess Pond, people who milled about the street were quick to harass one another, leer at Mary, or ignore everything around them entirely.

She had crossed the street and towards an old series of low income buildings when a sharp yell caught her attention. She spun around just in time to be struck in the head before she could see who struck her. Mary collapsed on the pavement, her eyes seeing nothing but blackness.

XxXxXxXxXxX

In the intervening hours since the other four vanished, Popuri was content to sit on the edge of the building and befriend the local pigeons, who were more than happy to take her chicken feed that she stored in her pockets. (One never knew when chickenfeed was needed). As a result, Popuri was hardly bored so long as she had animals to talk to. And my, what conversations one could have with a city bird as opposed to a country chicken.

Hours would pass and she gave them no thought. Such was the thought process of a small town girl who grew up in one of the smallest towns imaginable. Popuri needed nothing, wanted for nothing save the health of her animals and her family. A day of nothing but idle leg-swinging over the side of a building was enough to content Popuri for much of the afternoon.

Still, she was not content enough to avoid her wandering mind. Her knuckles were still sticky with tree sap and fragments of Mary's coffee mug. She made her way down the fire escape and approached the Goddess Pond inside the vacant lot. She dipped her hands into the water and worked furiously to scrub the sap off with her fingernails. She kept going back to the moment when the tree had fallen on Rick and she seemed be unable to remember actually hitting the tree herself, yet the sap on her knuckles meant she must have.

It took a few moments for Popuri to think on it, but when the gears in her mind finally took traction, she gasped and tears began to well up in her eyes. "Oh, Rick. I'm so sorry! It's my fault you got hurt."

The realization that she had caused tree to fall on her own brother (however inadvertently) hit Popuri like a ton of bricks to the chest and she wept for a few minutes, coming to gripes with what she had done.

In anger, she pounded her fist into the ground, where it sank in deep and left a small crater. Lifting her hand, Popuri's eyebrows drifted upward. "Did I do that?"

She stood to her feet and looked around the vacant lot. Random bits of junk were scattered about-likely forgotten the day the Vacant Lot was boxed in. Popuri walked to the nearest wall and rapped it with her knuckles. Nothing felt and looked out of the ordinary, but if she really was strong enough to knock a tree down...

Popuri knocked a little harder, then a little harder. Finally she drove her fist into the brick and jumped as the brick wall cracked under her minor blow. She paused, then pulled back and struck the wall as hard as she could. Her fist blasted the bricks into dust as it punched through the wall and left a hole the width of her arm on the other side. Popuri pulled her arm back and examined her knuckles, which were slightly pink, but not bleeding.

She picked up a fallen chunk of brick the size of her palm and slowly crushed it into dust in her fist, watching as the masonry crumbled and exploded under her vise-like strength. Picking up a half of a brick, she drew back and threw it as hard as she could. With a dawning sense of awe, she watched as the half piece of brick sailed into the sky and completely out of sight with no sign that it was going to descend before it was gone.

Popuri was silent for a long time, her new bird friends forgotten in the face of her discovery.

XxXxXxXx

Ann had wandered for hours, taking in the sights. At ground level, she took in as much of the city and its people as she could. She wanted to sightsee, that much was true, but she was still mindful of her mission to the Harvest Goddess. To that end, she tried to get a sense of the very people she was trying to "save". To be blunt, she had never seen such unpleasant and unhappy people in her life. It was a big contrast from her life in Mineral Town on Flowerbud Island.

The sense of everyone knowing everyone was gone and in its place was a lack of respect and loss of dignity. No one seemed to even want to acknowledge anyone else's existence-least of all Ann. It was harrowing and she felt like she simply wasn't welcome here or anywhere in the city.

She had traveled out of the Industrial District and into the Business District which skirted the outer ring of Downtown-the heart of the city where the tallest buildings resided. She had never seen anything so tall and manmade in her life. Mount Moondrop was massive, but its splendor was well matched by the impressiveness of the central buildings of Metro Heights.

So lost was she in her thoughts that Ann stepped directly onto the street without looking and was promptly struck by a speeding car.

Ann's knees were taken out first. As they swept out from under her, she rolled violently over the hood and roof of the car and went cartwheeling into the air, towards the incoming traffic of the opposite lane where a city bus plowed into her and smashed her back across the road where she finally came to a rest when her spinning body struck the pavement head first.

Ann opened her eyes, her mind running through everything that had just happened. She lifted her head and looked down to see her left arm bent in an unnatural angle at the elbow. Surprisingly, it felt like it was just being stretched. Didn't hurt at all. In fact, nothing on her hurt, in spite of being struck by a car and a city bus.

She looked up to the car, who had stopped and saw the worried expression of the driver glancing back over his shoulder. He peeled out as they made eye contact and left, seemingly leaving Ann for dead. The bus, likewise, went on and Ann caught a glimpse of the driver checking his mirror worriedly. The people on the sidewalk sidestepped Ann's prone form, not considering for a moment that she needed help.

"You're moving rather well for someone who was struck by several vehicles." said a young, male voice.

Ann felt a hand on her shoulder and she found herself being rolled over to face a rather scruffy looking young man. His dirt brown hair stuck out in odd places and his small ponytail was on the spiky side as well. He wore jeans and a black shirt with a brown leather bomber jacket over it. On the one hand, Ann figured he might not worry about clothes that didn't look like they'd been sitting in a roadside ditch for weeks. On the other hand, he was likely homeless. Either way, when he held a hand out to Ann, she eagerly popped her elbow back into its normal position (which didn't hurt either) and gladly took it. The smile he gave her was the friendliest thing she'd seen in her few short hours in Metro Heights.

Once she was standing, he watched her brush down and gave her a once over. "Are you okay? You were just hit by a car and then a bus and then you hit your head on the pavement."

"Takes more than that to keep me down." said Ann with a slight smirk. She felt her arms and legs and every place that seemed to have hit something, but found not one injury in sight. Her clothes had taken the worst of it and were incredibly scuffed and torn in places. Not even so much as a scrape.

"Apparently." The young man said, "You're a tough gal."

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" She replied.

"Nothing, I was just saying you're-"

"I know what you were saying, you don't need to repeat it. Thanks for helping me up, though."

"Thanks for not dying in the middle of the sidewalk. That's not exactly the type of day I was hoping to have." He pointed to a small diner across the street, "Listen, can I get you something to drink? I'd feel better if you would at least sit down for a few minutes."

Ann bit her lip, "Well, sure. I'm flexible right now."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Powers were forgotten to Elli. Knowing she could absorb the density of anything she touched paled in comparison to finally being able to go into the city and track down the thing she wanted to see the most: an actual hospital.

Her nursing license came via a correspondence course and had taken the better part of three years. When it came time to actual experience, she had a traveling instructor travel to Flowerbud just to watch her for a weekend and engage in multiple assessments, skilled nursing tasks, and helped her take her final exam. It was thrilling to finally hold her license and begin her work in the Clinic as an official nurse, whereas she had merely been a volunteer before finishing her education.

But a hospital was a holy trek she had yet to make. It was the pinnacle of the healthcare system and she had never been to one-only seen pictures. She wanted to see what she could see and there was no better place, she figured, than the emergency room. At home, emergencies happened more or less on an urgent care basis-Nothing like a true life or death emergency.

The entrance to Grace Heart Community Medical was set in the midst of a parking lot with a line of ambulances pulled to one entrance and a clear glass double-door for a separate entrance. She stepped through the glass door and found herself buried in emotions.

The emergency room was half-packed with people lining the chairs in the waiting room, something moaning, some clutching their stomach or limbs, other with some dried blood on their clothing. The check-in counters each had someone at their desk, checking in to be seen. Behind a glassed wall were people being triaged by the Triage nurses and one doctor overseeing the front end, deciding which part of the ER they would be going to.

Elli stood aside and watched the proceedings with awe. She was overwhelming at first by the activity, but once she began observing their process, the nursing part of her mind kicked in and she began to think about what she would do and how she could help people. She wanted to go into the back, where the beds and doctors were. That was where all the action would be, but she knew better than to disrupt professionals at their job. Still, it stoked something in her. For once in her life, Elli felt helpless-and she didn't like it.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mary heard the voice before she began to see again. Muffled and indistinct, yet very close. As lighta nd sound began to filter its way back into her mind, she saw the skyscape of the city above her vision as it came back into view.

"Thank goodness." She heard a man's voice say, "I didn't want to bring you to the hospital just yet. How are you feeling?"

Mary blinked the darkness away, but everything was still an indescribable blur. Feeling a lack of weight on her nose, she realized what was wrong. "Where's my glasses?"

"I have them. They fell when you were hit and I picked them up. You've been out for almost thirty minutes."

Mary felt her thin-rimmed glasses pressed into her palm. She put them on her face and the world came back into focus again, clear as a bell. She found herself sitting up on a concrete stoop next to a brick apartment building on the street. She couldn't have been more than a few blocks from where she had left. A squint down the street and she could just make out the dilapidated brick building that served as one of the walls of the Vacant Lot.

"You feel okay?" The male voice said again and this time Mary looked to address him and suddenly felt her blood pressure bottoming out while her stomach tried to tie itself into knots.

Kneeling next to her was as unassuming a young man as she could imagine, yet he seemed to stand in a calm confidence that spoke volumes. Clad in a button down utility shirt, a pair of faded jeans, and a simple blue trucker's cap, he fixed her where she sat a chilling gaze through a pair of deep green eyes. The slight breeze that blew through streets was warm and smelled like auto exhaust, but she saw it teasing his the ends of his orange locks and she briefly wondered why she would notice such an insignificant thing like his hair.

Mary managed a weak smile and nodded, "I feel just fine."

He held out his hand and offered it to her. Placing her hand in his, she felt how much bigger his hand was than hers, thick with calluses and rough to touch. Here and there a grease stain that hadn't yet washed out was still visible. "He must work hard." She thought.

"Well, good. I feel bad enough that I hit you to begin with." He straightened up and pulled her to her feet.

"You...hit me?" Mary asked. Her words felt clumsy falling out of her mouth and Mary was suddenly very aware that no matter what she did with her hands(fold them in front of her, hold them behind her, hang them on her sides) that they felt very uncomfortable.

"Not on purpose." The young man said, holding out a baseball in one hand, "I was practicing in that empty lot over there and, well, I guess my strength got the better of me."

Mary saw the ball and his baseball glove. He must have noticed her look of confusion, because he turned it over in his hand. "What's wrong? Never played before?"

Mary shook her head. "Not enough people to play, back where I'm from."

The young man nodded, "Right, right. I never have anyone to play with either. Usually just me bouncing it off the wall. People around these parts are too...friendly."

"Well..." Mary said, giving her glasses a small push with her finger, "I know at least one person that's friendly."

The young man was casually tossing the baseball up and catching it in his mitt. He caught her meaning and flashed her a grin in 'thank you'. When she saw his smile, a smile he aimed right at her, Mary's entire world simply stopped. Nothing that had happened in the last day or two really seemed to matter, her friends were entirely forgotten, her powers not worth a consideration. Nothing lived or breathed in her world now except for herself and the young man who had inadvertently smashed her skull with an errant baseball.

"Well, you can play with me, if you like." He said, tossing the ball a little more gently towards her. Mary had to stop herself from using her power to catch it and actually use her hand. He walked towards the empty lot-which could have used a good mowing, judging from the high grass-and tossed Mary an older, but smaller baseball mitt. She studied it for a moment and slipped it on, working her fingers into the glove.

He lobbed a soft, slow ball overhead. Mary held her hand up and caught it on the palm of her hand, where it bounced off before she could catch it.

"Let it hit the part of your glove between your thumb and index finger. Let that absorb all the impact and squeeze your hand shut when you feel it hit." He said. Mary tossed it back and as the two of them began to lob the baseball back and forth, mary grasped the mechanics of the glove and ball and within minutes she was tossing and catching as though she'd done it all her life. She couldn't stop the smile spreading to her face.

"Now you're getting it." he said. "So what's your name?"

"Mary. Yours?"

A sly smile crossed his face for a moment before he answered. "Gray. So what are you doing here, Mary? You don't look like the average denizen of Metro Heights. Most girls here don't usually dress so conservatively."

"I'm just passing through." she answered, tossing the baseball back to him.

"Me too." He said, shoulders slumped casually, "At least, I am now that the plant I worked for went under. Used to be a process operator. Always had a thing for science: mixing chemicals, industrial processes, astrology. Used to get my head lost in the clouds a lot, but I've been more down to earth the past six years. Know what I mean"

"You seem as down to earth as one human can hope to be. I'm sure you'll find something worthwhile. There's always hope." Mary said.

Gray seemed to shrug her comment off, "Thanks for the platitude, but in this day and age, we seem to be running short on hope. Economy's tanking, politicians lying, unions plundering. You must be new to the city if you think there's hope left to be had."

Mary caught the ball from him and paused, "Well, maybe there's still some hope left in the world worth fighting for. Maybe all it takes is someone to show other people that Hope can still be found." Mary tossed it back.

Gray caught the ball and paused for a moment, looking down into his glove. "I'm not so sure, myself. No job, no money, rent's due in a few weeks. Sometimes I come out here to this empty lot and just toss the baseball against a brick wall. Feels like that's the only thing I can actually accomplish these days."

Mary frowned. She had seen members of Mineral Town get down on their luck before, but it was never something that felt totally hopeless. And in those situations, she knew there was always the other people in town who would step up and contribute what they had. Mary felt the lump of her wallet in her breast pocket and said, "Where's a good place to eat around here?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'd like to volunteer, please."

The haggard looking clerk in dark blue scrubs lifted her eyes to find Elli standing before her. First impressions went through her quickly and most of them centered on Elli's choice of attire. In the clerk's mind, Elli only needs a milk maid bonnet and she'd look right at home on the cover of "Amish Wives Monthly"

But Elli's eyes pleaded and they bled with pure sincerity.

"You'd like to..." The clerk rolled the word around in her head, "Volunteer?

"I'm a licensed nurse and I'd like to volunteer my services for the remainder of the day." Elli said, her hands clasped before her as though she were awaiting communion. "I can see you're very busy and I'd like to help where I can."

"Ma'am-"

"Elli."

"Elli, right. Listen, this is a hospital. You can't just jump in and start triaging patients because you want to help. This is a hospital. We have rules."

Elli's look of confusion nearly broke the clerk's heart. "I don't understand. Clearly there are plenty of people here who can benefit from my ability to treat them as a nurse."

"Yes, but we have plenty of nurses and doctors in the back who are already treating these patients."

Elli looked back and her curiosity now fired into indignation. "Pardon me, but many of these people are complaining that they've been waiting for hours. I've run across two people with complaints of chest pain, three who have abdominal pains and cramps and additional signs of appendicitis or worse. Even worse, the people who aren't being treated for more serious ailments are suffering signs and symptoms of infectious or contagious diseases and they're being lumped together in the same waiting room as people who are elderly and with compromised immune systems. This entire waiting room is in violation of several medical ethical codes."

Behind Elli, a few of the patients waiting had heard her and gave her a smattering of applause. The clerk stared at Elli, dumfounded and without the ability to comeback at Elli, who had so matter-of-factly put the hospital and its staff in place.

Elli paid the applause no mind, but her heart swelled knowing she was not alone in her assessment of the hospitals and its staff. The clerk was desperately trying to think of something to placitate Elli when a tall figure in a white coat strode up behind her, eyeballing Elli. "What's going on here?"

The clerk, thankful to put this on someone else, happily pointed to Elli, "This woman claims to be a nurse. She asked to volunteer and I told her the hospital doesn't work that way. Then she decided to criticize our staff by saying we're too slow and the waiting room is unsanitary."

The doctor, an aging, bald man with a pair of thin rimmed glasses, turned his gaze on Elli, who was struck by the contrast between this man and Dr. Trent. Dr. Trent had a calm manner about him, even in the face of unsuspecting chaos. It was a trait Elli strove to mimic. But even in the face of something dire or criticism, he maintained a neutral look and betrayed nothing.

This doctor looked as though he had never cracked a smile in his life and the way his cheeks burned red told Elli that he wasn't used to being told his efforts were substandard. She anticipated an explosion; he did not disappoint.

"Young lady, are you a licensed healthcare provider?"

"Yes, doctor." Elli replied, always retaining her bedside manners.

"Then you'll understand why you can't just volunteer."

"But Doctor, if you'll let me explain-"

"I most certainly will not." The doctor stabbed his finger at the exit, "Now leave or I'll have security escort you off the premises."

Elli clenched her tiny fists. "If you won't allow me to help as a volunteer, I'll simply help them in the waiting room."

The doctor's cheeks flared into a bright red. "You'll do no such thing or I'll have you arrested! This is a hospital, not a third world refugee tent. You have no place being here or giving healthcare on our property without our permission, do you understand?"

"These people need _help_." Elli protested.

"They _are_ being helped." The doctor spat.

"It looks like they're just sitting there, waiting for someone to actually help them." Elli sighed, looking around. She caught the eye of an elderly gentleman who was clinging to his oxygen mask, hunched over in his seat. He looked like he had nothing left in the world but to sit in that chair and cling to his life while he waited for a doctor to help him.

"Well, I could help them faster if I wasn't busy dealing with smartass nurses who think they can do as they please." The doctor fussed, grabbing a nearby phone, "I'm calling security! I've had enough of this shit."

Elli sighed and spun on her heels, leaving so that the staff wouldn't have her arrested. On her way out, she placed a comforting hand on the old man's shoulder and he gave her a weak smile and patted her hand. "Can't change the world, honey." He said from under his mask.

Elli strode out, her head aimed upwards, "Yes I can."

XxXxXxXxX

Ann's mysterious benefactor and personal worry wart (as she called him) was named Cliff. And Cliff, she found out, was as homeless as a person could be.

"No work anywhere." He said as they walked down the street together, both holding an icy root beer curtsey of Cliff's meager earnings from panhandling. "Nobody wants to hire a homeless guy with no ID, no education, no background, nothing proper to his name."

"That sucks." Ann said, sipping her root beer and letting out a small belch. "Oops, sorry."

"Eh. So what?" Cliff said with a shrug.

Ann looked at him in surprise. Her rude manners were hardly tolerated in her home. Sometimes she did it on purpose just to annoy folks. Yet here was a young man just a couple of years her senior (and good looking at that!) who had shrugged off her off-putting behavior with barely any notion of annoyance.

It took Ann a moment to keep down the hot, fuzzy feeling swarming in her guts.

"No ID? Birth certificate? You don't have anything like that?" Ann asked.

"Nothing. Never could get any straight answers from anyone growing up. I suppose I was a dumpster baby. Now I'm just another useless loser in a city that's full of them."

"At least you're in good company." Ann said, "Try being the least liked person in a small town."

Cliff laughed, a sound that made goose bumps stand on Ann's skin. She'd spent much of the afternoon with him, "walking off" her being hit by a car and then a bus when in truth she was as right as rain. Despite being a homeless vagabond, Cliff was a friend she wished she'd had many years beforehand.

Cliff sighed, looking up at the sky, "Dammit."

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No...well, yes." Cliff pointed down the street. "It's almost five and I'm due back at the soup kitchen on 34th street. I help dish out the soup and they let me sleep on an old mattress in one of the back storerooms. Its not much, but it beats living on the street. So, much as I hate to leave you dying on the sidewalk, I really have to get down there."

"Oh." Ann bit her lip anxiously, not wanting to part ways with Cliff. It was not often she could be at such ease with another person. "Well, why don't I come and help you? I've got some time on my hands."

Cliff scratched his chin. "I suppose so. We always need an extra set of hands at the kitchen. Well, let's go then."

Ann and Cliff set off towards 34th street and as they did, their hands brushed together. Ann, without thinking, latched out with her fingers and clasped Cliff's hand in her own. Without looking at one another, the two walked with the sudden floaty feeling in their chests, fighting off the world around them.

When they rounded the corner onto 34th street, Cliff's hand was torn away from Ann's in the blink of an eye. Ann saw the broad shoulders clad in black leather and shining chrome studs and spikes, the quick whip of an arm, and a flash of dull, galvanized steel as a chain was whipped across Cliff's face. He fell to the side and landed against a brick wall with a sickening crunch as his nose struck first. His motionless form slumped to the ground, blood spilling from his face.

Ann's hand was still outstretched, only a moment before holding another hand during an afternoon that had, thus far, been ever so perfect. When Ann turned her head to face the black leathered menace, she looked up into the barrel of a .44 Magnum pressed directly between her eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

Karen had sped a fast line around the city by late afternoon and circled her way back towards the Industrial Sector that they had emerged from The effort to keep herself jumping high enough to cross the streets was beginning to show and she had to jump harder and harder.

"Looks like I found my upper limit for jumping." she thought, "This must beat driving, but I feel like my legs are about to fall off. My feet are killing me and my thighs feel like spaghetti that's been overcooked."

But there was nothing in the world that could have taken the feeling of liberty and windswept ecstasy that made her heart beat through her chest in excitement. Not one minute of this day was spent in vain. Although Karen had spent the vast majority of it going from rooftop to rooftop, she had taken breaks where she had gone down to street level and walked amongst the people, taken in the sites, spent a few bucks on some food that she would never have been able to eat back home on the island.

It was nothing short of astonishing how far she had gone and what she felt she was capable of doing. This was not just an answer to her prayers, it was an escape from the things that hounded her life daily. Here, she was free with no mother to bat her back down to reality. The Harvest Goddess had given her exactly what she wanted.

So why was she going back?

Karen herself was perplexed by this. She had the one thing in the world she needed: freedom. She could have easily picked a direction in the horizon and jumped until she collapsed and then kept going some more. Yet as the day drew on, her excitement was tempered by a nagging sensation. A perpetual need to go right back to the Goddess Pond and leap into its waters.

Why go back at all? Couldn't she just as easily do the Harvest Goddess's bidding from here? No need to inhabit the Island of Go Nowhere and Do Nothing For All Eternity, was there? And yet, she was beginning to dread the thought of not returning home to her parents. Was she so scared of her mother? Or perhaps she didn't want to leave her father by himself against her? It didn't seem logical, given that her father loved Sasha beyond reason-even in the face of her cold persona.

Karen was several blocks away from the Vacant Lot when she approached the lip of a building and heard the sound of sirens and blaring horns beneath her. She looked down to see a line of police cars, two firetrucks, and an ambulance speeding down the street. Following their path with her vision, Karen looked up and beheld a thirty story apartment building with the roof and several of the top floors on fire, billowing smoke into the air. A news helicopter circled the building, giving it a wide berth.

Karen, her curiosity stoked, leapt into the air in the direction of the building, getting within a block of it before dropping to the street. She landed a hard impact on her legs and settled into a dropping crouch, waiting for the shock of such an impact to fade before running towards a gathering crowd at the skirts of the building.

She shoved her way through the crowd until she reached the police barrier, where several officers were holding the crowd at bay to keep them away from the rescue personnel.

"What's going on?" Karen asked a police officer who came within reach of her.

"What? Its a fire, what does it look like?" The cop retorted.

"Look!" The woman next to Karen cried and pointed to a top floor window. Karen could just barely make out a small figure in the window.

"That kid is trapped up there!" the woman cried.

Karen's heart froze in her chest as she stared up at the window, seeing the helpless child-who was barely tall enough to reach the windowsill he was leaning out of-at the mercy of the fire.

"Damn ladders aren't tall enough." The cop said aloud, grabbing his mic and yelling, "Chief, those ladders ain't tall enough. You're gonna have to send in a unit to get that kid on the seventeenth floor."

A distorted voice came back over the radio,_ "Negative. Stairwell is completely collapsed inside. We're checking with the city to find building plans for an alternative route, but it don't look good."_

"Dammit!" The cop spat, "There's gotta be somethin' somebody can do!"

The words hit Karen in the chest and suddenly heart went from still to racing as her mind worked into overtime.

_Save the kid!_

Karen shook her head, trying to dissipate the thought before it could take root in her mind.

_Save the kid!_

She tried to think of every reason she could not to, but she knew the ladders (several of them already reaching up, but only making it to the twentieth floor) wouldn't get anywhere near close. Firemen couldn't get to them

_Save the kid! SAVE THE KID, KAREN!_

Karen looked up. It was so far. Only two stories down from the fires. Smoke was already trickling out of the window where she could see the tiny head and arms of the little boy trying to get away from the fire inside. Either the fire would come down and burn him alive or the roof would collapse on top of him.

The mental tug of war was still raging when the cop's radio crackled to life again, "No other routes! Can't somebody get to that kid?"

Karen's face set in stone, "I can!"

The cop turned around just in time to see Karen leap over his head by a good fifteen feet. She landed inside the police perimeter, but on impact she bounded back into the air, leaping thirty five feet over the heds of cops, firemen, and one fire truck.

When she landed, she left no time for the bewildered gasps and eyes following her to affect what she was about to do. She aimed her gaze upward as her feet touched the ground, summoned all her strength, and jumped as hard as she could manage. She tried her best to aim her jump and was rewarded as she sailed into the apartment window, smashed her head through the drywall ceiling, and fell to the floor unconscious.

XxXxXxXxX

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger. I love them. Get used to it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and suggestions. They're always appreciated! More danger, secrets, and romance next chapter, I promise.**


	9. Inspirations

**Authior's Note: This is a long one, folks, but well worth the wait, I promise.**

**Volume One: The Flowerbud Five**

**Chapter Nine: Inspiration**

The Goddess Pond in the middle of the Vacant Lot lay quiet and still in the fading daylight. Alone, too.

All at once, the pool began to churn slightly, its waters going from still to rippling as a slight shudder trembled through the ground.

The waters exploded outward, depositing a small ball of fluff and feathers into the Vacant Lot with a loud "BAWK!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mary felt hoggish. She had always been somewhat insecure about her self-image, but those insecurities were easily abolished by simple logic: who was there to look good for? But after tossing down a massive Metro City hot dog with the works on top at Gray's insistence, she was suddenly full of processed hot dog and now weight insecurities. At barely over five feet tall, Mary knew she wasn't fat by any stretch of the imagination, but at the same time she couldn't stop herself from feeling poor over having eaten more in one sitting than she usually ate in one day.

Hoggish, to be short.

Which, thankfully, didn't seem to bother her new friend Gray, out of work and out of luck it seemed. The least she could do, she felt, was make sure he didn't have to worry about where tonight's dinner would come from. After they ate, they pounded the pavement together, for which Mary was thankful. The longer she stood still with her stomach full, the more bloated it felt.

Gray saw the look on her face and laughed, "What's wrong? Never had one with the works before?"

Mary shook her head, "That wasn't a hot dog. It was a pile of condiments on a piece of bread. The hot dog was just a complimentary gesture."

Gray tossed his head back and laughed, a hearty sound that sent waves of butterflies through Mary's stomach. "That's a good one, Mary! I have to remember that!"

The two of them came around a corner and suddenly came to a stop. Gray stepped up behind someone in a long line extending all the way down the block. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stood there. Mary extended a question look, "What's going on?"

"Food line." Gray said absently, "I gotta get my groceries for the next few days. Loaf of bread, half-gallon of milk, some beans and canned stuff. It's all I got since work dried up."

Mary frowned, looking down the line. She saw people of all colors, man and woman and even entire families standing in line. "There has to be five hundred people in this line!"

Gray nodded, "I know. Lucky it's so short, otherwise I'd be here all night."

Mary was taken back. "This is terrible."

"Well, people gotta eat."

"Where I'm from, you would never have to wonder where your next meal was coming from. Neighbors help neighbors, people can have their credit at the general store extended until they get back on their feet-and when the farm was up and running, the Old Man was always happy to donate extra to you."

Gray smiled and gave a small scoff, "That sounds nice, but Metro Heights isn't a little farm town in the middle of nowhere. Here, people get in the system and stay trapped. A lot of people figure why bother getting a job when the city will take care of you anyway? Those of us who _do_ look for a job find them going overseas to China where they outlaw Unions, don't have high taxes, and don't have the life choked out of them by government regulation. Oh and slave wages, too. Helps to have a massive supply of nearly disposable laborers. That's how they built the pyramids, you know."

Mary was so stunned by their predicament, she had no words to come back. Gray's speech was lost-and not simply that it was spoken into the wind where it would do no good, it fell from his lips in tapestry of surrender. Gray was not simply speaking a statement of truth, he was surrendering to it. This was the way things were and nothing he did could fix it.

Mary looked up at the young man who had befriended her and her heart filled with a mixture of pity, sadness, and helplessness. She felt for him yet at the same time she knew there was little to nothing she could do for him, in spite of how she talked about helping others back home. She couldn't support another person on her meager earnings and yet she felt she had to do something for him, something more permanent.

Before she could say anything to him, a scruffy looking man with an unkempt beard exited the line several paces ahead of them. Gray's head lifted at the sight of him. Mary followed his line of sight, "You know him?"

Gray nodded, "Yeah, that's Murray. He's one of the homeless guys who can't find work." He watched as Murray approached the street and stopped in front of it, looking down the road as cars passed by.

Gray frowned, "The hell is he doing?"

"He looks...sad." Mary said, noting the way that Murray's shoulders slumped, his face drawn into a depressive gray pallor.

"That's an understatement." Gray said, watching Murray, "Can't find work just like me, got no family. Told me once he can't go back to where he came from, so he's stuck here. What...what is he...?" Gray bit his lip, wondering, fearing...

His fears confirmed as he noted Murray paying far too much attention to an oncoming bus that was approaching him, the stance he took, the look of resigned determination. Mary wondered, but Gray knew and he leapt out of line and raced for Murray as soon as he realized, before he could explain anything to Mary.

He bolted up behind Murray, but was too late to keep Murray from stepping out in front of the bus. Gray dove into the air, shoving Murray into the empty lane of traffic, but no sooner did Gray's body hit the pavement than he was struggling to his feet, trying to leapt out of the way of a steel monster bearing down on him at fifty miles per hour and less than five feet from him.

Gray's eyes saw the grill of the behemoth bearing closer and closer, his heart drawing up into his throat, every sound going silent as the rush of blood in his ears became nothing but a deafening roar, but over the chaos and panic, he heard a small, feminine voice cry out, "_STOP_!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Karen awoke to the smell of smoke and a high pitch cry, a small nudging poking at her. She felt a warm trickle on her face, but thought little of it. All these things felt more akin to a distraction to her mind, which was drifting ever closer to lucidity. More and more the real world pressed in on her consciousness until, at last, she snapped into her right mind and sat up with a jolt.

It took a moment for Karen's awareness to come back to her: where she was and what she was doing. Standing next to her as she sat up on the floor was a young boy no more than five years old, crying softly as he held onto her arm. "I want my mommy!"

Karen looked around, trying to see, but the warm trickle dripped into her eye. She swatted it away with her hand, then noticed the red stain on her palm. She held her hand to her head and noticed finally the gash that she had just into her hair line.

_Small potatoes_ She thought. _Gotta get moving._

Karen got to her feet, but had to kneel back down to avoid the smoke pouring through the apartment. She could barely see and what little she could see was not encouraging. Flames were beginning to seep down into the apartment from up above and from the door entering the small apartment. Karen didn't see anyone here besides the kid.

"Where is your mommy?" she asked him.

"She went to the store." He cried.

Then at least his mother wasn't here, Karen surmised. But now that left her with the issue of what to do now? Looking out of the window at the clamoring crowd below, she had doubts about her ability. Sure, she could land safely after a high jump, but would the additional weight of the kid make her land harder? In any event, she would have to land and stay on her feet, because she was used to landing while running or going into a short roll to dissipate the impact.

Behind her, she heard the door to the apartment creaking and cracking, flames leaping out from under the doorframe. The door bulged dangerously and Karen realized they had no time.

"Don't worry." She said, scooping the boy into her arms, "I've got you!"

"I'm scared." He cried, burying his face into her shoulder.

Karen swallowed hard, eyeing the window in front of her. "Me too."

She heard a loud "CRACK!" as the door to the apartment broke, spilling flames into the apartment. Karen dashed for the window and leapt out, the fire spilling out behind her as the apartment exploded. They leapt through into the safety of the open air outside as the flames kissed Karen's back. As they fell, the danger was past, but now the unknown was before them. Karen held the boy to her chest, feeling the wind rush past her as it had all day, feeling much the way she had when she'd slipped off the mountain-the dread of the unknown of when she would hit the bottom. For a flash of a second, Karen sent a prayer out to the Harvest Goddess_, Let my power protect me. _

Karen struck the pavement below like a comet, making a loud _THOOM!_ when he landed. The impact shook everything on the street around them, sending up a cloud of crushed dust and cement into the air. The screams of the crowd below drifted into stunned silence. All Karen could hear was the sound of the boy, whimpering in her arms, and her own ragged breaths.

As the dust settled and cleared, the crowd-sure that she and the boy were smashed flat into the pavement-saw the crouched figured of Karen holding the child in her arms. Glowering, trying to sort out if she had destroyed every bone in her body, Karen stood up-defiant in the face of death itself-and marveled at the extent of the Harvest Goddess' power. She knew this was something Mary was going to want to hear about: apparently she could survive any impact from any height she managed to jump. Around her, the pavement was a circular web of cracks and was even slightly depressed into the ground. When she hit the ground, she had struck it like the fist of God and come away with no injuries.

That's when the roar of the crowd rose up and Karen saw herself surrounded by a crowd of onlookers, firemen, and police officers all aghast at her miraculous landing and roaring their approval upon seeing herself and the child alright. Tall, straight backed, and with a sure look set on her face, she strode forward until a single woman separated herself from the crowd and ran forward, crying, to claim the child in Karen's arms.

The woman's words were lost in a fit of hysterical sobbing as she clutched the boy to her and Karen breathed a sigh of relief, allowing herself a small smile. The woman looked up at her and immediately threw her arms around Karen, crying "Thank you thank you thank you." over and over in Karen's ear.

"Glad to help." was all she could manage. The sensation of helping, the rush of adrenaline still surging through her veins, the heady weight of everyone staring at her and cheering her in a wild round of applause was a lot for her to take in all at once, but at that moment Karen would not have traded anything for this feeling.

As the woman unwrapped herself and were led away by waiting paramedics, Karen found herself in the midst of a hurricane of congrats and questions. All of it was a bit too much at the moment. Karen was reeling from the rescue and suddenly she was deluged with more statements and questions than she knew what to do with. As she scanned the crowd, she noticed a young man with a camera behind him trying to shove through the crowd, microphone first. Karen hadn't seen tv much in her life, but she knew what it meant if this young man got close enough to her. She would find her picture on the news-if she had a tv to watch. The last thing she needed was for it to somehow get back to her mother that she had gone into the city.

Karen took a step backwards, but found herself blocked by people, who were starting to close in on her, if just to see her up close. Then there was the looks of questioning on the faces of the men in uniform. It was time to go.

While she still had a small bit of space around her, Karen crouched and leapt into the air, leaving behind a chorus of gasps and cries of amazement. The short jump helped her clear the crowd, land on clear pavement and then catch a running start that propelled herself into the air, onto the building across the street from the burning building. She hit the lip of the building and turned around, watching the firefighters efforts return to putting the blaze out. Nearby, a news helicopter hovered near building. She turned to leave, but heard a cry coming from the burning building again.

Looking down, able to see the roof from the taller building she stood on, Karen noticed another figure on top of the roof, waving his arms. She grimaced, noting that this wasn't a five year old kid, but a grown man. She also noticed that the roof itself was nearly compromised, with massive cracks spitting flames and smoke out into the open. No fire escape was left without flames pouring into them from windows and the exit on the roof was billowing smoke and fire. Not that it matter, Karen knew the staircase was collapsed anyway.

If they couldn't reach near the roof, there was no way they could reach the roof itself. Karen stepped down onto the roof and ran to the middle, then sprinted back and _leapt_ into the air, clearing the hundred foot gap easily and this time landing on the roof in a roll only for her landing spot to give in and send her into an uncontrolled tumble towards the largest open crack.

Crying out, Karen felt herself skidding over the edge and only managing to grasp a broken beam jutting out of the crack as she was deposited over open space, dangling precariously over a towering inferno and only hanging on by her one hand.

Karen screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mary screamed, "STOP!"

At once, the city bus struck an invisible wall, its front grill cracking as it struck an unseen force, headlights shattering, and the occupants inside being thrown forward as the tires squealed against the pavement, sending clouds of burnt rubber into the air.

Gray whipped his head back around and saw Mary, seemingly taller and more imposing than a diminutive five foot librarian had any right to be. Her long black hair billowed behind her and her dress whipped to the side from the presence of a fierce wind no one else could feel. Hands outstretched, she ground her teeth together lest the force of the bus threaten to overwhelm her ability to contain it.

Gray only took a second to realize his chance and he rolled out of the street onto the sidewalk. The instant he was out of danger, Mary released and the force stopping the bus disappeared and the buss skidded forward another twenty feet before the driver smashed the brakes. The crowd lining the street were gasping and clamoring over what had happened and in what sequence. Gray sat here, panting, watching the bus that had almost taken his life. After a few moments, he felt a light touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Mary standing behind him, a worried look on her face as she gnawed nervously on her fingernails.

Gray stood up and started to see people in the crowd looking at her, pointing fingers. In the distance, a police siren echoed and grew louder. If they stayed here, Gray knew they were going to have to explain what had happened and he wasn't so sure he could explain this to anyone-even his priest.

Mary looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"Better get you out of here." He said.

Mary's little brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?

"Mary..." Gray sighed, "I don't know what you just did, but having to explain it to the police means having to prove something. And when you can't prove something or the cops think you're not being straight with them, they'll have you in a holding cell for as long as they want or until they can pin something on you."

"I thought the police were the good guys." Mary said.

"They are." Gray said, pushing Mary back down the street, "But that doesn't mean they can't be dicks every now and then. Come on, let's just get out of here."

Mary was reluctant, but did as Gray asked. "I need to get back to my friends anyway."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Elli had left the opulence of the hospital behind and after a few less-than-friendly citizens had given her directions (as well as told her where she could stick it), she now found herself elbow deep in the midst of blood and shit. She felt right at home.

The St. Mercy's Grace soup kitchen was not simply a place where the homeless were fed, but a place where Elli found her talents to be quite useful. She had approached the head nun who was directing the food lines that had wound around several city blocks. When she spied several nuns behind the lines giving minor aid to some of the people, she stopped the head nun-a direct and compassionate young woman named Sister Anissa-and found herself immediately put to work.

Although the sisters were quite used to treating minor medical maladies, but none of them was licensed in any way and Elli's expertise was welcomed. For the next few hours, Elli threw herself into the exhaustive task of trying to ease the pain of a hurt and lost populous. Elli gave all of herself in her task and she was rewarded with the bleak and unforgiving attitudes of those she helped.

Oh, the occasional family with a sick child would come in, or a young woman with no one to talk to and they would leave with a grateful smile, but most people were curt, snide, and overall ungrateful no matter what Elli did to help them. And yet Elli faced them with a smile and a caring attitude that had won her the love of Flowerbud. Still, the effort drained her. During a short five minute break, she asked Sister Anissa why people were so ugly to women who were helping them and giving freely.

"I don't know." Anissa said flatly as she carried a pot of stew from a stove to the serving table. "God willing, we can spread our grace to those who need it, but the people of Metro Heights have...no they...well..."

Elli knew what she was trying to say. "They have no Hope."

Sister Anissa chewed on her lip for a moment and nodded, "Yes. That's the best way to put it. And although the good book gives us peace and grace and love aplenty, I feel sometimes as if we have no hope to give them."

Elli put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "There's always hope. I think me and my friends can help you with that kind of task."

Anissa smiled a weak smile at Elli, but it seemed forced. Anissa, it seemed, had seen too much to be persuaded by Elli's platitudes. In the end, Elli was helping and that was enough. Elli knew she could do more, but the question was how? And here she needed Mary to toss ideas back and forth. She and Mary made a good team when it came to putting their heads together. She had to remember to be back at the Vacant Lot by sundown.

After a few hours of patching small wounds, easing some burdened souls, Elli helped pick up the food serving area and tables as best she could. Sleeves rolled up, brow wet from perspiration, Elli helped sling food, wash pots, toss trash, and still managed to put a bandage or two on when they popped up.

She took two armloads of trash bags out through the back of the soup kitchen and into the abandoned alleyway. As soon as she tossed the bags into the dumpster, she heard a metallic ringing, the sound of a chain, and then a sick, wet _thunk_. When she looked, she saw a man in a leather jacket-studded with chrome spikes and studs-standing over a younger man just about her age. The man, a wiry, muscled youth with a pompador on his head, had a gun pulled out, pointing it at someone she couldn't see. He saw her and snapped his fingers, pointed to her. Before Elli could say anything, a bag was suddenly thrust down on her head and as she opened her mouth to scream, a hard smack to the back of her head sent her to the pavement.

XxXxXxXxX

Karen's fingers slipped as she dangled over the maw of the burning building, ready to plunge into hell itself when a strong hand caught her by the wrist. Looking up, she saw a young man, face covered in soot, grimacing as his hands encircled her arm and he began to pull her up. She grabbed on with her other hand and held on as he lifted her with all his might until her feet could gain traction on the roof and she rolled herself up to safety.

She leapt to her feet and saw a look of panic in the young man's eyes. He deftly turned around and ran into a greenhouse that was on top of the roof. Karen was about to bellow for him to come back when she felt a stinging sensation and looked down to find the edges of her purple vest on fire. She frantically bat at them until she was suddenly drenched in water. She looked up at the young man, who held a now empty bucket in his hands.

"Thanks for the save." She said."That's two I owe you."

"Well, get us out of here and I'll call it even on both ends." He said. "I hope you got a few more tricks in your bag besides jumping."

"Just that and landing." Karen announced as she and the young man moved away from the fire and collapsing roof. The part of the roof with the greenhouse and a number of raised gardens fell through the roof and into the towering inferno below.

"Aw, not my plants!" the young man bemoaned.

"We need to get out of here, or those plants are the least of your problems." Karen said, spinning around. The building was unfortunately situated on the corner of a city block and the two buildings that were situated next to it were too high for Karen to jump. Maybe alone, she had a chance to jump off the walls to go higher, but carrying someone-a man grown to be sure-meant it wasn't going to happen.

She had no choice. It was back across the street and that was over a hundred feet. Could she even jump that far with someone in her arms?

The floor rumbled and creaked, the flames approaching ever closer, smoke billowed from every window and threatened her view. They had no time and she had no room to run. Karen grabbed him by the hand and pulled him closer to her. "Come on!" She said.

"Hey!" The young man cried, "Not that I'm complaining, but can't I take you to dinner and a movie first?"

Karen chuckled in spite of herself and reached down, sweeping the poor guy off his feet and into her arms. She grunted, holding him up with all her strength and praying her arms had some kind of enhanced strength as well. With every muscle, all her strength, and sparing not an ounce of her energy, Karen took a low crouch and _LEAPT! _

It was by far the most strength she had ever put into a single jump. The young man's weight diminished her ability to leapt somewhat, though taking off into the sky didn't seem to lose any of its punch. As they arched across the street, towards the edge of the building-the young man crying out in shock the entire way-Karen prayed not to lose her momentum as the edge drew nearer and nearer.

Her sneakers landed at the very lip of the building's edge and she and her rescuee skidded across the roof on her sneakers until a small bolt sticking out of the floor sent Karen and the young man tumbling across the roof together until they collided at the edge of the roof at the other end and laid there in a heap.

For several minutes, they lay there, breathing heavily and not daring to dream that they really were alive. Karen finally moved when she realized his face was planted firmly in her bust and gave him a gentle shove off. His eyes were slammed shut, but her peeked one open. "Where am I?"

"You _were_ buried in my tits, but right now you're just laying on top of me."

"Oh." He said, chuckling, "Make it two dinners, then?"

"Get off me, you load."

"Right." The young man dislodged himself from Karen and helped her to her feet. Together, they approached the edge of the building and watched as the apartment building came under assault from fire helicopters now dropping loads of water from above to extinguish the flames.

Karen looked down and moaned, seeing the deep burnt edges of her vest. "Well, this is ruined now." She took it off and dropped it on the roof, leaving her with just her blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt that was damp on the front. The young man tried not to notice.

"Sorry about your plants." She said, patting him on the shoulder.

"It was all I had in the world." he said, his shoulders slumping. "I paid my rent growing produce and donating it to the super's wife. Now its gone. The building is gone. My whole life is gone. I don't have any family here. Nowhere else to go. All I have is my life and...well, I suppose I owe you that."

Karen wasn't sure how to respond, so she said nothing.

He turned to her. "I don't know how you did that, but you save my life. You're a real live hero, you know that?"

Karen blushed, unsure as to why. It was only then, with the danger past and the adrenaline fading that she _really_ noticed him. An inch or two taller than her and with a trim body that made Karen's legs weaker than twelve straight hours of leaping through the city. Handsome was first word that came to her mind when she saw his soot streaked face. He wore a little blue cap backwards, with a few strands of hair peeking out from underneath. She had never stood this close to a young man her own age and she didn't count Popuri's brother.

"Um...thanks." she said, hoping that the soot on her own face would hide the dark shades of red rippling across her otherwise fair cheeks. "But you saved me twice, at least. Pulled me up out of the fire and then soaked me down so I wouldn't burn up. It's only fair."

"So then you own me one." Jack said, smiling in a way so dashing that Karen's chest burst into flames when she saw it. She tried to get a grip on herself, but suddenly she was very self-conscious about where her arms were, how she was standing. She realized she was sucking in her stomach, for some reason, and straightening her back and there was too much sweat on her forehead and _what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Since I saved you, I guess that makes me a hero too." He said, "And don't heroes always get a kiss from a pretty lady?"

Karen felt like something had stabbed her through her gut, "Uh...sure."

"And you still owe me one." He said with that heart melting grin.

Karen's mind blanked, "Sure."

"So..." His eyebrows lifted, trying to see if Karen was connecting the dots.

She wasn't. She was too busy trying not to think about the sudden electric tingling that was shooting through her when she realized that he was very, _very_ close to her face. When it became apparent that Karen was just going to stare at him, the young man took the initiative and closed the gap between the two of them, planting his lips on hers.

Karen sucked in a sharp breath and felt his arm encircling around her back and drawing her closer. She felt a torrent of unbridled emotion threatening to tear through her mind as he kissed her. Her arms came up and grasped his shoulders-_really strong shoulders,_ she thought-to hold herself as close to him as she could. He smelled of rugged sweat, soot, smoke, and BO, but through it all she found just taking him in was an intoxicating enticement all its own. To say nothing of the hand pressed against the small of her back as it drew her forward, his other hand-rough and calloused smelling like potting soil-caressed the smooth skin on her cheek.

All too soon, they parted slowly, a moist _smooch_ marking their parting of lips and Karen found her lungs crying for air. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and gave him a small, but pleased smile.

He smiled back, but kept her drawn to him, "I'm Jack."

Karen grinned, "Hi Jack. I'm K-"

Their embrace was broken by the sudden approach of a heavy winds and an extraordinarily loud motor powering whirling blades. A helicopter dove in almost dangerously close to the building, sending Jack and Karen backwards as they shielded their eyes. The copter had a big '9' plastered on the side of it and a pair of people in the cockpit seemed far too interested in the two people standing on the edge of the roof.

_Buzzkill_. Karen cursed to herself.

"I gotta get outta here." She said.

"What?" Jack asked, "Why? It's the news. I bet they got all that on camera. You'll be an international superstar overnight with that jumping trick. The whole world is gonna see your face, well, as soon as you-"

Karen blanched when he said that, tuning him out. The idea of her face being on every paper, tv, and pair of lips in the world suddenly struck her as the absolute last thing she wanted at that moment. Worse, if they tracked her back to Flowerbud Island, it meant that her mother would be involved and her mother would just straight up murder her.

"No. I'm not doing this." Karen pulled away from him with a jerk of her arm.

"Hey, wait! Hold on!" Jack said, "I didn't get your name!"

Karen fixed him with a sly grin, "I didn't offer it. Thanks for the kiss, Jack." Karen blew him a small kiss and then _leapt_ into the sky, leaving a bewildered Jack and a hovering news copter behind. Jack watched her leave, smiling to himself and closing his eyes. He could still smell her sweet scent. Like lilac and wildflowers at once. Well, lilac and wildflowers and smoke and sweat, but still. Her hair had been as smooth as silk and her skin softer than anything he's ever touched his calloused hands to. Jack didn't have many friends here and the girls were never friendly to him.

Like a bolt of lightning, Jack's mystery girl had leapt out of nowhere and jumped straight into his heart. He had never seen a girl as beautiful as her and certainly not with the quality of heart that she had exhibited. He had seen people walk past dead bodies in this city, but here she had risked her life to save his. But just like a bolt of lightning, she had gone as quick as she had arrived and left a sudden, stark silence in her wake. Jack felt like the most important person in the world, the greatest girl he would ever know, had suddenly left him and he wasn't sure he would ever see her again. He wondered, now, if she was even real, Maybe he had just imagined her.

Looking down, he retrieved Karen's discarded vest. Oh, she was real, alright. He brought it up to his face and inhaled, letting out a sigh of relief. It had her scent, her unique aroma still clinging to it: Lilac and wildflowers.

She was a woman worth finding again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ann had long since given up trying to figure out where she had been taken. She was not too keen on the prospect of seeing if her hardy new body was going to repel a bullet to her face at point blank range. She had not wanted any ill to fall Cliff, who had been whipped across the face with a chain and knocked out. As much has her heart hurt to see him so badly injured, she didn't want that gun turned on him, so she threw her hands up and allowed a bag to be stuff over her head and her arms bound behind her, her feet tied together, as she was picked up and carried away.

Ann had never felt so angry and helpless in all her life. Knowing that she could fight back-MUST fight back-and to hold her hand was the most humiliating thing she had ever experienced, and that was saying something. Being the tomboy in a town of proper ladies wasn't always endearing, but she liked who she was and thought she was as tough as nails as any boy who walked the earth. Surrendering to that bully split her heart down the middle.

But...oh Cliff.

Her sweetheart of a friend, hobo though he may be, had deserved nothing to get such treatment. She couldn't bear the thought of him being harmed further. She kept going back in her head, wishing she had seen the man first and stood between him and Cliff, but no matter how hard she wished it, she couldn't go back in time. And time seemed to be running out. It was stretching out far longer than she could stand, as she bounced up and down on his shoulder, she heard the din of the street fade away and the sounds of back alleyways fill her ears. All the bustling noise she heard on the street was now echoing and distant, indistinct against the sounds of feet clomping on pavement in empty alleys.

Eventually, the sound of loud, hammering music began to grow until she was sure they were outside the building that housing it. She heard a loud knocking against a metal door, something sliding open, then closing and the din of outside areas died as she realized they were indoors. She heard a lot of footsteps, scraping, low murmuring, and the blaring music died beat in the background, barely heard.

Ann was suddenly slung down into a seat and the bag yanked off her head. Before she had any chance of her senses returning to her, a rubber gag ball was tied into her mouth and she was given a short instruction: "Do _not_ get up."

Looking around, things went from bad to worse.

Ann and Elli's eyes met as they saw one another in the room, both eyes going wide in shock and the realization that they were there together. Looking around, none of the other girls were present, but Cliff lay on the floor, still out cold. Their noses flooded with the smell of beer, sweat, saw dust, and dried piss. Inside wherever they were, it was dingy, dark, with a wooden plank floor and the only light coming from a single light suspended over a pool table on the far wall.

They were there, surrounded by twelve men-Elli counted them, Ann wondered if more were in the shadows-all similarly dressed in jeans, black leather vests or jackets, with thick-soled engineer boots, black gloves with chrome studs and spikes. One came forward, the one who had aimed the gun at Ann and whipped Cliff in the face with a chain. His pompadour looked horribly out of date, but the malicious look he wore spoke volumes: it was calm anger, meticulous and brooding, but came from a chest that was as empty as the volume of space.

"Brothers." He said aloud, ignoring Ann, Elli, and Cliff. "We're gathered here today to induct one into our ranks. We are eleven, but the Reapers have always been twelve. With Nails meeting his end, we bring another to take his place. Step forward."

He watched as a young man not much older than Cliff stepped out of the shadows. He was rather unremarkable save the shock of black hair colored with red streaks than hung down his brow. He wore no jacket, only a plain white t-shirt and jeans. When he stood before the man who spoke, that man held up an empty leather jacket with a skull crossed with guns underneath it.

"When you join, you leave everything behind. Even your name. Once, I called myself Marlin. Now I'm Marauder. You, when you've passed your initiation...we'll give you the name Devil."

The young man with the red-and-black hair-Devil, soon to be-smiled when he heard this.

The man named Marauder-Marlin,apparently, in another time and place-set the jacket down and gestured to the other ten men. "You know the brothers of the Reapers here: Spike," He pointed to a young man with jet black hair and a long, pointed chin covered in a pointed goatee, twisting a switchblade in his hand.

"-Brick-" An older, thickset man with a body build like a tree trunk and a long brown beard.

"-Butcher-" A black guy in the corner with long dreads and scowl, which only made the scar running from his lip to his eye stand out that much more.

"-Pitbull-" A short, stocky Latino with a ridiculous underbite and a short trimmed beard. His head was covered in a black dewrag covered in skulls.

"-Sarge-" A thick-chinned bald guy with a Sergeant's insignia tattooed on his forehead.

"-Wolf-" A slim, but wiry young black guy with a sick smile that, indeed, looked like a wolf with its mouth open.

"-Deadhand-" a scowling, red-bearded man whose eyes seemed deader than his hands, both of which seemed to work well enough

"-Rider-" He was a tall, but slimmer man with a Fu-Manchu mustache.

"-Kong-" Kong must have weighted three hundred and fifty pounds, but he was tall and thick and looked as though he could crush someone's head in his massive hand. He was bald, save for the dark green mohawk and at the moment he was downing a beer.

Marauder turned back to Devil-soon-to-be and snarled, "We grew up together, all of us. We were abandoned together, we fought together, we stole together, we _killed_ together, we served together. We make no move without the consent of our brothers, we take no life without the consult of our brothers, and our reward is split amongst our brothers. You understand this and accept?"

Devil-to-be nodded. "Yes, Brother Marauder. I accept it willingly. Damn straight."

Marauder pointed to the three captives. "Now, you don't know where I got these three. They could be anyone: homeless bums or maybe the mayor's daughter. Maybe the guy is a cop or a cop's son. Maybe these girls are hardcore sluts right off the street...or maybe they're sweet innocent little daddy's girls on their way home from school. Do you know?"

Devil shook his head. "No. Don't know them."

"Do you care?" Marauder asked.

"Not at all." Devil snarled, "Not a bit."

"Good. Because in the Reapers, we know how to do two things better than anyone in this shithole city. We fight and we fuck. Tonight, you're gonna do both and then your initiation is complete. You got three here: two girls and one little asshole. You take your hands and you end one of their lives. No knives or guns, it has to be bare hands. Until you've taken a life with your bare hands, you don't understand the first thing about taking a life. Doesn't matter to me which one. Then you take your little dick and you ram it into another one until they squeal for more." Reaper shrugged, "That also doesn't matter to me which one, so if that's your thing, then you can fuck the guy, if you want."

Devil's glare had turned on Elli, who looked more scared than Ann had ever seen in her life. At her feet, Ann saw Cliff's eyes open slightly, his head turned to see her. He looked helplessly at her in what she could only assume was an apology. They were all helpless and they knew it, but Cliff knew that Ann was going to suffer at their hands-even if Elli was the one Devil had his eye on. There was no mistaking the look, and Ann had seen a look of drunken lust a time or two before...one just yesterday, in the eyes of someone who her dad considered a friend.

Now, as Devil approached Elli, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation, Ann felt her hands pulling against the handcuffs that held her arms in place. They strained, but didn't hurt. Ann wasn't sure what to do, but she couldn't watch this. She saw Elli, who now had a look of pure fear lock on her face, the gagball barely restraining her whimpers from coming out. Devil grabbed her dress and ripped it apart, his hand reaching down crudely in-between her legs and laughing as her eyes shot open, tears of fear and shame streaming down her face.

Ann's clenched fists trembled in rage.

She saw Marauder, who looked directly at Ann and mouthed _"You're mine, bitch."_

That was when Devil screamed.

He screamed so loudly, with such a shrill, high-pitched warble that every Reaper in the room shot to their feet. Ann looked just in time as Elli's body froze in a dull, metal color. Devil squealed like a girl and began yanking on his hand, which was now stuck painfully between Elli's legs, which were suddenly made of stainless steel. Her entire body was frozen like a statue and suddenly Ann realized what had happened: Elli had used her power! Perhaps not on purpose, but in reflex. And her hands were touching stainless steel handcuffs.

That alone wouldn't get them out of this, but Ann remembered when she had tested her power for the first time: she had driven her fist through a wooden barrel. She had been hit by a car and a bus and gotten up unharmed. She had the ability, she had the will, the strength, and the power to _fight!_

Ann clenched down, prayed for her safety against injury, that the Goddesss would be with her, and looked down at Cliff, the one she had to protect more than anything and she _screamed_ as she pulled her hand through the hand cuffs. Her hand stretched and came through harmlessly and suddenly, Ann was free.

Ann was free. Free! She was free and she was very, VERY angry!

Marauder saw her and began marching towards her, "Hey! You stupid bitch!"

Ann snatched the gagball out of her mouth and screamed, "FUCK YOU!" She thrust her hand out as hard as she could and it lanced out the ten feet between her and Marauder, rammed right into his gut, and sent him flying backwards ass-over-teakettle into the pool table, where he lay in an undignified heap.

Elli suddenly returned to normal and Devil fell backwards, holding his hand as he continued to cry. The other Reapers were staring at Ann and Elli, trying to make sense of what had happened and what to do next. Wolf was the first one to think, though his solution seemed to be the opposite of thinking. He cried, "Kill those fuckers!"

Ten men marched towards Ann at once. With no recourse left, she hauled back and fired fist after fist into the charging crowd. Butcher took one to the jaw and it snapped his head around and sent him out cold onto the floor. Kong took one to the gut and threw up from the force. She couldn't toss him far, but she did double him over on the floor. Spike got one in the chest and staggered backwards and fell over Devil. Pitbull was the one lucky enough to get hit in the balls and he let out a noise that sounded like a mouse being strangled and fell to the floor.

Ann was ready to fire off another salvo of fists when Rider said, "Fuck this shit! Just shoot the bitch!"

The Reapers who were still left standing drew several sidearms and aimed them all at Ann, who gasped and looked to Elli just in time to see her flinch back into her steel form. Ann's eyes returned to the Reapers just in time see multiple flashes of fire coming from the barrels of their guns.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mary and Gray walked together back into the Industrial sector. The slums built around the Industrial sector proved to be the most inhospitable of places to take a walk, but Mary didn't care. Her mind-normally focused like a laser-was spinning about and trying to figure out what to tell Gray, how to tell him, what possible explanation that could placitate him. He hadn't spoken to her since the accident and had spent the majority of his time weaving her through a series of back alleys and unknown streets, all the while looking over his shoulder and listening for police sirens.

They passed a small diner and Gray went in without warning. Mary followed him and sat down in a booth, where he ordered a cup of coffee. Mary sat by diligently, waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Naturally, she assumed, he would need a little space to make such an adjustment. After all, it wasn't everyday that someone almost lost their life to a bus and watched a girl use telekinetic powers in front of you.

Gray stirred his coffee and sipped it thoughtfully, looking directly into Mary's eyes every now and then. Mary found other things to look at, avoiding his gaze. She didn't know why she felt so bad. She hadn't lied to him or anything, just kept something to herself. He didn't have a reason to be upset.

When he finally spoke, he spoke softly, deliberately, "Thank you, Mary. I don't know what you did, but I know you did something. Whatever it was, I don't want to know. If I'm asked by the wrong person, I can't very well lie to them. My advice is that maybe you should be a little selective of where and how you...do whatever it is you're doing here. You're not from the city, I know that much. Why are you here anyway? "

Mary figured a little truth couldn't hurt. "To restore Hope to people who have been too long without it. Their hearts are dying and the land is dying with it."

Gray nodded thoughtfully, "Restore Hope. That explains a good bit of our conversation this afternoon. Well, good luck with that. I hope you've got what it takes to show the people of this city that they don't have to be a pack of massive douchebags. Maybe you can send me a letter, cause I won't be here to see it."

Mary sat up in surprise, "What? Why?"

"I told you why earlier: no job, no money, soon I'll have no home. No, I'm done with Metro Heights. I've been here for almost seven years. Not my choice, either, but that's a different story altogether. Next week, I'll be on a bus and headed back home for my family. I've got a grandfather in a little rural town who could probably use an extra set of hands at the family business. And I don't want to come back, either. This hasn't been a kind place to me, Mary, and it won't be kind to you either."

Mary looked downcast, lowering her eyes at his words, "I can't. It's not that easy. I have to be here. Me and my friends, we can't fail or...well, let's just say we can't fail. People need Hope."

Gray was silent for a long time, but when he spoke, he leaned forward and spoke as he looked into Mary's eyes. "Then take this bit of advice: don't trust anyone here. The police might enforce the law, but they don't take kindly to citizens stepping on their toes. This town is full of crooks of every kind. You start making noise in this town, and you're gonna have your hands full with people who have money, guns, and people willing to kill for the right price. Whatever you do, make sure they can't find you or trace you back to your home or family, because if the wrong people find you, Mary...they won't hesitate to kill you or your family."

Mary bit her lip, but nodded silently.

"You want to restore hope? Set an example-a BIG one. The kind of thing people can see and talk about and tell their buddies on their chat rooms and at their water coolers. Give them something they know, but haven't seen. Do something they love, but can't act on except for in their heads. Make a spectacle that gets everyone talking. You can't TELL people to have Hope, you have to inspire them. That's the key: Inspiration."

"What inspires people?" Mary asked.

Gray gave a slight shrug and took another sip, "Off the time of my head? Epic things. Things people don't normally get to see or do. Great feats of strength. Selflessness. Acts of heroism. Fighting against corruption and injustice. That kind of junk. Look." Gray reached behind him and his hands fumbled at a magazine rack. He brought back a comic book and set it down in front of Mary, who had never seen on. "Superman. World's greatest super hero. Not real, but he's had a comic book for seventy years. Why? Selfless, fights for truth, justice, and the American way."

Mary thumbed through the comic as he spoke, "Looks more like a bunch of mindless fights and colorful costumes."

"Well, you're a girl. Girls don't usually dig comics, right? But he's a symbol-even here in the real world. Powerful enough to fight against the things normal folks can't fight against. Powerful enough to do anything. Most folks wish they _could_ do anything."

"Sounds like escapism." Mary commented. "But I see your point."

"Well, it's just one of many examples. You gotta find what works right for you, Mary. When you do, I know it'll be something special." Gray checked his watch, "I should probably get back to the food line. It'll be shorter now and hopefully anyone who saw me will be long gone."

He dug into his wallet, but Mary had already slapped a bill on the table. "I can afford to pay for coffee." She said with a smile.

Gray shrugged and together he and Mary left the diner and walked down the street. They soon came to an empty intersection. The Vacant Lot was up the street and almost in sight, Mary could tell. Gray was looking down in another direction. "My line is back that way. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Mary replied. "You be careful too, okay?"

"I'll make sure not to jump in front of a bus without you with me." Gray said, smiling that wonderful smile that made Mary's insides feel like they were in a dryer. He faced her, suddenly all serious. "But for real, thank you. You saved my ass today. You bought me food, too. People don't normally do things for me. Truth be told, it's a little off-putting."

"You'd have done the same for me." Mary said, "I can tell you're a kind hearted person."

Gray shrugged bashfully and tried not to look embarrassed, "Well, maybe good people like you bring out the good in me. You'd hate to see me angry. It's pretty explosive."

He looked down at her, his eyes reflecting the rays of the setting sun and Mary suddenly wanted nothing more than to stay with him no matter where he went. She had never had such a good time with another boy her age-or any boy for that matter. She had never gone without feelings of self-inadequacy when she compared herself to her friends, and yet he had made her forget all that.

Without warning, Gray's hand was behind her head and he drew her forward in a kiss-long and deep. Mary's eyes bulged in shock, but closed as she lost herself in the sea of blissful warmth and endless depth that was her first kiss. Mary could focus on nothing, her mind scattering about to a million different things all at once, unable to find true focus, but oh, who could focus at a time like this? All her sense of self-need was shining like a laser on his lips and how to keep them on hers for as long as she could.

When she finally did part her lips from his, she found herself bent back slightly, his long, strong arms supporting her so she wouldn't fall backwards. And she was only parted from him for a second before they met together again, sharing in several passionate kisses under the light of the setting sun-a sweet ending to an otherwise mixed day of events. When he left, Mary knew she would never see him again. To have met such a great boy and to lose him.

But Gray seemed to think differently. Mary was so emotionally offset by his leaving, his kiss, his knowledge of her power, that when he said good-bye, all she could do was give him a small wave as she watched him disappear down the city block. He wasn't even out of sight when the image of him walking away became a fluid blurred blob in her vision as her eyes welled up. She blinked and tears spilled down her still blushed cheeks. She wanted to see him for as long as she could, but when she removed her glasses to wipe her eyes, he was gone by the time she put them back on.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: Wow, that was a long chapter! In truth, there's still more to go, but I had to find a spot to stop this on. The girls excursion into Metro Heights was NOT supposed to be this long, but we're having a hell of a time while its going on, aren't we? Anyone else see the Avengers? I know I did and it pumped me up to get back on this story. Ann and Elli are in quite a pickle, aren't they? Karen and Mary found out a hero's reward. I figure if the guy superheroes get to get the girl when they save them, can't the girls have the same? **

**Anyone catch the cameos? Sister Anissa is just Anissa from ToT. She seemed the nun-type. And Murray, the hobo, well anyone who played AWL knows the lovable fleabag who goes "Moi!" over and over. (You couldn't marry him. Not that you'd want to, but it'd be funny if you could).**

**And what about Popuri? I haven't forgotten her, but when you see what she's been up to, it'll be a helluva surprise.**


	10. Enlisting Popuri

**VOLUME ONE: THE FLOWERBUD FIVE**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: ENLISTING POPURI**

Gray had been gone for all of fifteen minutes when Karen landed right next to Mary's seat on the concrete stoop. She landed with a swift _THUMP _and Mary jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my Lord, you scared me, Kar…what in the world happened to _you?_"

Karen looked down in wonder and then saw herself in a nearby pane of glass and felt her jaw drop. One side of her face was black with smudged soot while the other side was tinged dark red with dried blood. Her clothes were singed black or outright burned and her white shirt was so worn out and torn that it was practically see through and her cleavage was poking through a particularly large gash across her chest. She covered it with her hand reflexively, suddenly wondering if the reason Jack had kissed her was because all her goods were on display.

"Nothing much." Karen muttered, sitting next to Mary. Mary handed her a water bottle and Karen proceeded to wash her face off. "I got involved in a building fire…rescued a kid…rescued a cute guy…got a kiss from him as a reward."

Mary blanched. "Did anyone see you use your power?"

Karen paused and then nodded slowly, her eyebrows raised. A very definitive yes.

Mary scowled angrily, "That's just great, Karen. You blew our cover before we were ready."

Karen gave Mary an equally angry look. "Look, I saved a kid's life, okay? And that guy, too. I did the right thing, so don't jump down my throat. What did _you_ do today?"

Mary's mouth screwed sideways as she bite her lip, "Met a guy. Saved him from a speeding bus. And thenmumurmur…"

Karen put a finger to her ear. "Excuse me? What was that?"

Mary sighed, trying to look at anything but Karen. "I said…I got a kiss too."

Karen's smile was the smuggest look Mary had ever seen on her face. "And how many people saw _your_ use your power?"

"_My_ power is easy to conceal. Most of those people weren't sure what they saw. I'm certain there was no mistaking a pretty teenage girl leaping a hundred feet into the sky."

"And landing." Karen added, "I figured you'd want to know that. I can land from as high as I can jump. I went down from I don't know how many stories up with that kid in my arms and landed straight on the ground. No broken bones, no trauma, nothing. Don't ask me how it works, but it does."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about the height of your jumps."

"I also jumped over a hundred feet carrying Jack in my arms. I thought my arms were gonna fall off, but carrying weight doesn't seem to affect my jumps all-"

"Who?" Mary jumped in.

"What?"

"Who is Jack?"

Karen gave her a puzzled look. "How do you know his name was Jack?"

Mary snorted, "You said his name. You said you were carrying him."

Karen's puzzled look seemed to compound against her face. "I did?"

"Yes, Karen. You did. You said his name was Jack. So…was Jack a good kisser?"

Karen's gaze went into the depths of her most recent memory and she relived the kiss in her mind. She could still taste him, still smell the earth and sweat that clung to him. It left her a little flushed just thinking about it…about him. "Hell yes. What about your guy? Did you enjoy your kiss too?"

Mary couldn't help the thick lump in her throat when she swallowed, but she nodded once. "My first kiss."

"Yeah." Karen set her chin on her fist and stared out into space.

Mary hugged her knees to her chest. "I just wish it wasn't our last kiss."

Karen looked around, "Shouldn't the others be getting back anytime soon?"

"Yeah. It's almost nightfall. Suns going down. We should get back as soon as Elli and Ann come in. I imagine we've been missed while we've been gone."

Karen suddenly sat up straight. "Hey, where's Popuri?"

Mary shrugged, "I figured she went looking around on her own. She said she didn't want to look around and that she'd stay here until we got back. I didn't see her when I looked in the Vacant Lot earlier."

The next thing the girls knew, they heard a sudden flapping of wings and excited squawking. They looked at each other in confusion and then looked at the door at the top of the stoop. Karen stood up and approached the door, which now had a hard tapping coming from the other side. She opened it and a chicken came bounding out of the abandoned building, staring back and forth between Karen and Mary.

"What's a chicken doing in here?" Karen asked.

"I don't think that's just any chicken." Mary said, standing up, "I think that's Popuri's chicken. Mrs. Cluck."

"Well, what's she doing here? Karen asked, "Did she follow Popuri in here?"

"She must have." Mary conceded, watching as Mrs. Cluck bounced off the stoop and landed on the sidewalk, pecking at the ground experimentally. She looked down both directions of the street and then began walking at a brisk chicken's pace in one particular direction.

"Where's she going?" Mary asked.

"It's a chicken, Mary." Karen snorted, "How should I know what a chicken does what a chicken does? That's Popuri's lot in life, not mine."

"Well, Popuri will be furious if we let her chicken leave."

"Oh well." Karen said, crossing her arms. "Popuri should take better care of her future supper."

Mary stepped onto the sidewalk and watched as Mrs. Cluckbottom scampered into the distance. "Karen, I don't think that chicken is just wandering around. She came through the Portal and went through that abandoned building and now she's walking straight down the sidewalk in that direction. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she knew where she was going."

"It's a chicken, not a bloodhound." Karen argued.

"Right, but Mrs. Cluck ate a green kernal, remember? What if we're not the only one who has an ability?"

Karen scoffed, "And what kind of power would a chicken possibly want?"

"Maybe to be able to find the girl who feeds her?"

Karen's mouth opened and closed a few times. "You want to follow that damn chicken, don't you?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

Mary sighed and began walking off without Karen, following Mrs. Cluck. Karen grumbled to herself, but took off after Mary and Mrs. Cluck.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The sound of a half dozen guns going off at once was deafening. Ann's only reaction was the same as Elli's: flinch. Ann felt the sharp sting of bullets striking her body, her arms, chest, even her face, and such was her terror that she could only think of what she would look like, how badly her body would be mangled when the bullets stopped firing. Her eyes squinted open, seeing Cliff flinching as well and Elli clad in a solid steel form as bullets pinged and whizzed off her metal skin.

"Hold it! Hold it! HOLD IT! FUCKING STOP!" Rider cried out.

The shooting died down and those Reapers who had fallen down were struggling back to their feet. Marauder was the first to notice "There's not a mark on that lousy cunt!"

Ann opened her eyes and looked down, gasping as she saw her skin was smooth and unbroken. Not a mark on her. Similarly, Elli had unflinched, her skin returning to its normal hue, and saw her skin just as blemish-free as Ann's.

A sharp, muffled scream came from their feet and Ann cried in shock as she saw Cliff had not shared her and Elli's super powered fate. A bleeding red dot on his right shoulder stood as a stark reminder that Cliff was still just a human. Ann's hands clenched into fists and she turned an enraged glare right on Marauder. The Reaper leader reached back and pulled out a bowie knife. "Let's see if she's knife-proof too."

Ann tore her feet out of her bonds and stepped forward, free and able to move of her own will. She cocked her arm and delivered a stretching, twelve person backhand across the face of every Reaper standing around her in a semi-circle. Her hand snapped out with the force of a bolt launched by a taught line on a crossbow. The sound of twelve loud _SMACK_s filled the room and twelve men fell to the ground, stunned by the sudden strike.

Ann quickly made her way to Elli and snatched off her gag ball. "Ann! What're you doing here?"

"Getting into trouble, that's what! I can't get these cuffs off!"

"HRMMM!" Cliff cried out, shaking his head at Ann. She looked down and he wiggled his hip, where she saw an odd bulge in his back pocket. Ann reached her hand in and pulled out a sturdy pocket knife. She grabbed it and used it to

As soon as Elli was free, Ann dropped to her knees and lifted Cliff up off the sawdust, peanut shells, and fallen tobacco spit. She yanked the gag ball out of his mouth and he gasped out loud in pain, trembling in her grasp.

"Elli, help me!" Ann cried.

Elli dropped to her knees and gasped as she saw Cliff. "Ann, he's been shot. Look." She pointed to dark red blotches expanding on his clothes. One to the upper left side of his chest, one in his arm and another on his hip.

"We have to get him out of here." Ann pleaded.

"We have to get past _them_ first." Elli pointed to the Reapers, who were beginning to come around and stand to their feet.

"Hang on, Cliff." Ann said, giving him a soft smooch on his forehead and laying him to the floor, where he faced away from the group now trying to re-converge on the three of them. "Elli, let's get these guys."

"How...what am I...I don't know..." Elli looked to her hands.

Ann gave her a smack on the shoulder, "Come on, El. Stop with your sissy-baby crying and show them us girls got fists of steel too!"

Ellie looked down at her hands. They were small, soft, dainty things-not at all like Ann and her gorilla hands. She herself was not a soft woman, though. She took total care of her grandmother and her younger brother, not a task that a soft woman could accomplish. And she was a nurse. She didn't harm, she healed.

But she knew their lives were in her hands. People trusted her with their lives when they were sick, now they were trusting her with their lives in danger. It was very similar. The only difference were the tools.

Fists of steel, Ann had said.

Elli saw Bulldog, Butcher, Brick and Rider approaching her specifically, knives and chains at hand, ready to help tear into her. She looked around, then down at the floor. There, lying amidst the spit and sawdust, lay Devil's chrome chain. It had fallen off his jacket when he's yanked backwards, trying to free his hand from her when she froze herself. She snatched it up and held the links in her closed fist. As Butcher charged her, Elli reached deep and breathed in quick, watching as her closed fisted arms shone in reflective chrome covered steel.

Immediately, Elli's arms smashed to the ground and Butcher's slashing strike went over empty space where her throat had been. She immediately released her breath and her arms returned to normal. She realized she couldn't possibly move her arms if they were made of solid steel and frozen entirely to her shoulders. Compromise was the key.

Butcher reached down and grabbed her blouse with his bare hand, with a strong yank, he tore the front of it off, rendering it useless. Elli yelped as he grabbed her by the throat and hauled her up, his arm drawing back underneath as he went to stab her. Elli _froze_ and suddenly Butcher was holding a solid steel chrome girl that weighed more than he was capable of holding. The knife-already in mid-swing, struck her steel abdomen and broke in half just as she fell down and smashed his feet.

Elli _unfroze_ and saw Butcher falling backwards, crying aloud as he held his feet and writhed on the floor.

Meanwhile, Ann had approached Marauder, Sarge, and Kong and the three were surprisingly nimble enough to dodge her flying fist, even managing to get closer to her. Kong rushed and her fell on top of her, all the air rushing out of her lungs in a quick gasp. Maruader and Sarge tried to rush in, but Ann lanced her legs out and her feet smashed into Marauder's gut and into Sarge's knee. Both of them fell down.

Elli found herself staring up at Brick and instinctively held her breath-_froze-_just enough that her fists and half her forearms froze. They were still heavy as hell, but with all her might, she swung her fist up and smashed Brick's face in a single blow. His nose exploded with a sickening sound that, to Elli, resembled an apple being flung into a stone wall.

Bulldog was there, trying to slash at her, but she raised her arms and the knife nicked her steel arm and bounced off, giving Elli all the time she needed to bring her arm around in an overhead swing and smash him on top of his head. The Reaper collapsed backwards, howling in pain as he retreated.

A body came flying down at Elli's feet. She looked to the side and saw Ann easily slapping aside the Reaper's trying to rush her. The one that had landed at her feet was Devil, who had shoved his fingers into Elli only minutes before. He looked up at her and gasped, seeing the dark look that crossed her face.

Elli _froze_ her foot into a solid steel weight and smashed it down on Devil's right hand. The foot went through the floorboards and and Devil's arm snapped with a horrendous _CRACK_! Elli pulled her foot back and then brought it down again on Devil's crotch. The young man called Devil screamed a warbling, high pitched noise that ascended from the back of his throat, spittle flying as his lungs expelled every ounce of air in his lungs. He pulled back his arm, bending back in a way arms weren't meant to bend, at an angle no unbroken bone could match.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! BACK TO THE BAR!" Marauder cried, risking Elli's wrath so he could grab Devil's collar and haul him off. The twelve men fell back through the only door in the room, their hands nursing broken noses, bruised limbs, and sneering in contempt the entire time at the two girls who had managed to best their every effort at murder. Marauder snarled through his teeth before he slammed the door, "This isn't over, you _bitch!_"

Elli collapsed to her knees, her whole body trembling in adrenaline overload. Ann knelt next to her, holding her by her shoulders, "Come on, El. Buck up, we have to get out of here."

The two girls stood up and searched the room top to bottom. Elli tore off the remains of her ripped dress and was down to just her underwear. As hard as she blushed and as much as she didn't want to bear herself she couldn't move in her useless rag of a dress now. Thankfully, she managed to come across a leather vest she draped over herself and she tore a Confederate Flag off the wall and tied it around her waist, knotting it at her hip. It was crude, but it did the job.

"There's no other door!" Ann cried. She approached the door the Reapers had fled through and cracked it open, peeking into the bar on the other end. Marauder was shouting and screaming, pointing at the door. Every burly biker in the joint was eyeballing the door with a surprised scowl. They saw Ann's head and immediately a number of pistols and shotguns are aimed at her.

The rapid bursts of explosive gunfire drove Ann to slam the door back and lock it in place. Elli was kneeling beside Cliff, trying to stem his blood loss. "Well?"

Ann shook her head, "We aren't getting through that door. There's a hundred very pissed off bikers with guns on the other side."

Elli tore strips of cloth from her ruined dress and used them to tie up Cliff's wounds. He sat by passively, the color draining from his face. "Ann, we have to get out of here."

"We can fight our way past them." Ann said, pounding her fist into her palm, "You and me! We can do it?"

"Cliff can't." Elli protested, "Ann, we can't fight our way through without endangering his life even further. We can't leave him here or they may try and storm the room."

Ann sagged, her body slumped in surrender, "I don't know what to do."

Elli closed her eyes hard for a moment, a small, unseen tear of fright and hopelessness slipping down her cheek. "I don't know either. I wish Mary were here, she would think of something."

"Or Popuri."

XxXxXxXxXxX

In the hour since she had been left alone, Popuri had been idle. She was not accustomed to deep thinking or moments of silence by herself. Her quietest moments were when she was with her chickens and that could hardly be called quiet.

Now, though, as mid-day passed and she had exhausted all her thoughts and grown tired of throwing junk into the air just to watch it vanish into the sky, she grew quite incontent with waiting and had begun to rethink her decision not to accompany Mary. Sure, Mary's constantly blathering was annoying and she'd rather watch paint dry than listen, but it was better than hearing the sounds of distant traffic and the foul smell of industrial processes.

So, in spite of common sense, of which Popuri had little, she set out into the streets of the Industrial Sector Slums and began making her way into the city simply so she could pass the time. She didn't take long to forget to track her movements and within twenty minutes, she suddenly realized she was hopelessly lost and wouldn't be able to backtrack to the street she'd come from. She didn't know any landmarks, every street looked much the same to her, and she was lost in a city of three million people who all seemingly hated one another.

Popuri marked this down on her mental list of "Things which are _not_ fun"

With little recourse, Popuri tried to backtrack and became even more hopelessly lost. Her only saving grace was the single landmark which she could see almost anywhere she went: a domed arena in the distance. She had seen it on top of the roofs surrounding the Vacant Lot and figured maybe if she could find _that_, then maybe she could find the Lot again. It was as good a plan as any. (Exactly _how_ she was going to get to the top so she could look around was a thought that would never find its way to Popuri's mind)

With three blocks to go, the dingy dome loomed up and while it wasn't anywhere near stadium sized, it was big enough to be seen from the distance and it was a shape she easily recognized (roundish). She was so transfixed on the small arena that she didn't notice the running young man until he literally ran right into her at full speed and merely bounced backwards, falling on his ass on the pavement.

Popuri looked down with half-closed eyes and a cocked eyebrow. "That was rude of you!" She scolded, "You should watch where you're going."

He gathered himself off the ground, ignoring Popuri's offered hand to help him up, dusting himself off as he cursed and ranted, "Ain't got time for this, ma'mi. If I don't make this job, the boss gonna fry my ass and...and..." He was standing at his full height and he found his eyes wandering upward to stare at a girl several inches taller than he was.

Popuri, her heart normally hardened against rudeness, felt a strange and unexplainable sharp pain shooting right through the center of her chest when she looked into his eyes. His eyes were the darkest brown, almost black and she felt as though she could have fallen into them. She had never seen anyone with skin so well tanned, so dark, dark before. His face was handsome angles and sharp lines and although his hair was mostly hidden under a tight purple dew rag, she could see brown locks peeking out from under its rim and she wanted to wrap her finger around it and see what it felt like.

For his part, he gaped at her until Popuri took small offence and said, "What?"

"Mamacita...I'm sorry. Please forgive me. My name is Kaiser Gurrerro Jr. Please, call me Kai. I'm in trouble and _you_ can help me!"

Popuri immediately became defensive. "Why?"

"I'm on my way to my match at the Centroplex." He pointed to the run down arena in the near distance, "If I'm not there in time, my match starts without me. Here, walk with me, I'll explain on the way." He tugged on Popuri's arm, but she didn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she said.

Kai's eyes furrowed in worry and he yanked his dew rag off his head, crumpling it up as he clasped his hands in prayer before her, "Ma'mi...I beg of you. I could lose my job, my livelihood, everything I love and hold dear if I don't have someone like you to help me. I am begging you to come with me. I'll make it worth your while! I'll make sure you get paid! It won't be any trouble at all. If you can stand me hitting you like that and not get knocked over, you can do this. I promise! Please, please, help me! My life depends on it!"

Popuri's hands shot up in surrender, "Alright, fine, fine! You're worse than my brother."

Kai eagerly took Popuri's hand, which brought blush to her cheeks, and began leading her in a run towards the Centroplex.

"I need a big strong woman like yourself. My original partner's flight got held up and she's stuck in Tijuana for the next twelve hours."

"I'm not that big." Popuri protested.

"Bigger than most girls." Kai said, flashing a sly, handsome smile back at her as they ran, "But that's fine by me. The bigger, the better."

Popuri's eyes went wide and her cheeks flared as pink as her hair. Her stature had never been something that had been admired by anyone, much less another guy. He might have been a few inches shorter than her-like most people were-but Popuri was inexplicably drawn to him. His eyes were dazzling, his smile was heart melting, and the butterflies in her stomach and the fuzzy, glowing sensation in her sternum hadn't left since she'd looked down into his deep eyes.

When he took her hand and led her, she didn't want her hand touching anything else again. The anxiety of the unknown was fighting-and losing-to her sudden infatuation with him. She didn't think on it, but if he had led her in front of a bus, she would have followed.

As it was, he merely led her to the short, dilapidated arena known as the Centroplex, were a small crowd of people filed in through the front door. Kai, however, led her to a side door, where a security guard checked his ID. "Name?"

"Kaiser Gurrero Jr. I work for Mr. Creed."

The guard checked his clipboard. "Kaiser...Kaiser...You're Gato Negro?"

"Yeah." Kai answered, then pointed to Popuri, "This is my partner. She's not on the list, but I vouch for her."

The guard shrugged, "Aright, you're allowed. Locker rooms in the back on the left."

And like that, Popuri was in the backstage of a world she had never seen or heard of before. Through the din of a roaring crowd coming from deep somewhere in the arena, she was led past men taller than she was, wearing outrageous costumes-many of them simply trunks. If she thought Kai was a bit handsome, she managed to pass everything from strikingly good looking to drop dead gorgeous to muscle-bound freaks and bearded, growling animals. Most of them paid her little mind, no more than a glance or two, though one or two would stop Kai to shake hands, pat on the shoulders and then be on their way. She passed by tv cameras, sound equipment, stacks of pyrotecnics.

One man, a tall and handsome fellow with a jaw line set in stone, stopped Kai and shook his hand with a small smile.

"Kai, haven't seen you in a while. I figured you were still hot-dogging down in Mexico or Japan. When'd you get back?"

"Oh, about three weeks ago. Sorry I didn't catchya, but I've been fulfilling some commitments overseas while getting back in the grove over here." Kai said, as Popuri waited silently. Kai's friend, like most of the men here, was a hard-bodied, tough looking SOB. Wearing a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with an exclamation point that resembled a lightning bolt, and a pair of shades, he seemed to scrutinize Popuri's presence when he spotted her.

"Who's the rookie?" he asked, pointing to her.

"Oh, this is...uh, what was your name again?" Kai asked, gritting his teeth, trying to cover the fact that he had not, in fact, learned her name in the first place.

The embarrassment brushed off Popuri's shoulders easily, though she crossed her arms and wore an equally cross look, "Uh...Poppy."

The two men looked at one another, their faces trying desperately not to burst into laughter in front of her, but the effort failed and they began to laugh hysterically together. The man in shades lifted his glasses and wiped his eyes, "Jesus Christ, tell me that's not the name you're going out there with."

Popuri gave him a sour look, "I like my name."

"Ma'mi, ma'mi, listen...in this business, you need a good name. Your strong, ok?" He turned to the other man, "She's strong. I plowed right into her at full speed and I bounced off her like she was a wall. She's got potential and I need a good partner for tonight. I take on the Power Twins for the InterGen-der Tag Titles."

"Oh! Sounds great." The other man said, "But, ah, Poppy...you may want to get a better name than that. The announcer calls you out as Poppy and people will laugh at you."

Popuri seemed taken back. "I can put anyone in their place if they laugh at me."

"Right, I can tell, but you start attacking people in the crowd and the boss ain't gonna like it. Trust me, it'd be better to have a good name, okay?"

Popuri shrugged, "I suppose. I'd rather not be laughed at if I can't help it. But what kind of name should I have, then? Why change my name?"

"Hey, it's the business!" He said, spreading his arms out, "The more exciting your name, the better it sounds when announced and the easier it is for people to remember you, though I think they'll _definitely_ remember your hair, that's for sure. Like me. My name is Matthew. Not very exciting, right? But my name out there is Matthew "The Storm" Skinner. Sounds a lot more exciting, doesn't it?"

Popuri's half-lowered lids lifted a little, "I suppose." She turned to Kai, "What's your name, Kai?"

"El Gato Negro." He said proudly, "The Black Cat."

Popuri chuckled, "That's a mighty funny name. Why would you call yourself a cat?"

"I'm fast and ferocious like a cat!" Kai said, putting up his fists and shaking them "Strike hard and fast."

Storm simply scoffed while sipping his water bottle, "Yeah right. Hey, wait a minute...Mighty, that's a good word." He pointed to Popuri with a grin, "Use that. It sounds good."

"It does!" Kai agree, "Miss Mighty! That's your name, alright?"

Poprui's face scrunched when she heard it, but she accepted it with a smile. "Whatever makes you happy. Is this what we're here to do? Come up with silly names and stand around with half-naked people?"

"No indeed!" Kai said, "Come on, we've got to hit the locker room and get ready. Come on, Miss Mighty."

The Storm held his hand out, "Hey, nice meeting you, Poppy. Good luck out there. The Power Twins are bad news."

Popuri took hold of his hand and gripped it well, then left with Kai. Storm watched them go, but when they were out of sight, he winced and cradled his hand to his chest. "Holy Shit, she's strong!"

XxXxXxXxX

"I can _not_ believe we're doing this." Karen whined as she walked briskly behind Mary and Mrs. Cluckbottom. The adamant chicken was making a beeline directly down the sidewalk. Occasionally, she would look pause and look back just to make sure they were following her. If she got too far ahead, she waited until they caught up. After seeing the chicken do this, Mary was convinced it was leading them to Popuri.

"Do you have any other explanation?" Mary asked.

"If I did, do you really think I'd be following a chicken?" Karen sniped, "Looks like she leading us to that crappy building."

Mrs. Cluck did indeed lead them up to the Centroplex, where she opted to skip through the turnstile and left Karen and Mary scrambling to pay their way into the arena so they wouldn't lose sight of her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm sorry, Ma'mi." Kai said as he strapped on his shiny black leather boots. "That was the best I could find on such short notice. Does it fit?"

From behind the wall in the next room, Popuri shouted, "Was this thing meant for a twelve year old girl with no boobs or something? Who would wear this? Why would they wear it? I feel like a clown!'

"Don't be ashamed!" Kai said, "We're all out there with skimpy clothes on. Especially the girls. it can't be that bad. Come out and let me see."

Popuri came out with wearing a modified costume-a crimson red one-piece catsuit with a heart shaped hole in the center of her chest. True to her word, it was incredibly tight and no small amount of her cleavage was showing through the hole. Her muscular legs, normally hidden under her proper dress, were exposed as far down until her shin-high black boots.

"Why am I wearing this?" She pleaded.

"Poppy." Kai said, taking her hand in his, "You can't wrestle in that dress."

"Wrestling?" Popuri's face scrunched up in wonder. "You brought me down here for wrestling?"

"Pro wrestling! The best kind of wrestling!"

Popuri sighed and her arms went limp at her sides. She looked down in a mixture of shame and incredulity at the skimpy red suit she was wearing, not to mention how much of her boobs were threatening to simply spill out of the heart shaped hole. "I feel ridiculous."

Kai took her other hand, "Poppy, no. This is just the business. Everybody dresses like this. It catches their attention. It makes you memorable. Besides, this looks good on you."

Popuri looked into Kai's eyes, seeing a desperate pleading there, "You really think so? I feel too...manly. Look at my arms." She held out her bare arms. With a clench of her fist, her muscles rippled, veins standing out as her arm defined itself.

Kai laughed, "Exactly! Look at your arms! You're strong, mamacita. You'll make Mini Power look like a twig."

"Who?"

"I been meaning to talk to you about her. Listen, let me tape your arms and we'll go over tonight's strategy." Kai began wrapping black tape around Popuri's hands and forearms. "When I was hired back here in TAW, I picked a fight with Max Power. He's a big mean son of a bitch and he and his sister, Mini, wrestle as the Power Twins. They're the Inter-Gender Tag Team Champs and I got a shot at their title tonight. But my partner, she didn't make her flight, so I need a tag team partner. Now they don't know that you're not the girl I had as my partner, but that's okay. We're gonna wing it."

"Kai...I don't know how to wrestle professionally."

Kai patted her hand reassuringly, "That's okay, because I'm gonna carry both of us. Tag Teams work like this: You stand on the outside of the rope while the other person is inside wrestling. Rules say you can only come in if I tag you with my hand. But I'm gonna make quick work of Max and that way you shouldn't have to get in."

"But what if I do?"

Kai paused, looking up slowly. "Do you know how to fight?"

Popuri shrugged, "I guess. Just hit stuff, right?"

Kai grimaced, looking off, wondering if he'd made the best choice, "Well...if you do end up in the ring, just try and hit the other people as hard as you can. Hopefully, I can make sure that won't happen. Inter-Gender Tag Teams mean girls wrestle guys and vice-versa. I don't want you in the ring with Max Power, so try to let me do all the work, okay?"

"I don't know." Popuri sighed, "I've never fought anyone before."

"Just get angry and imagine they're someone you can't stand." Kai said.

Popuri made a pouty face, which made Kai laugh. "That's the cutest angry face I've ever seen. Look, if things get hairy out there, you can count on me to rescue you, okay? You're doing me a huge favor and I owe you more than you'll ever know. I can't even begin to repay you for helping me with this. Title shots don't come along often for me. This is a big chance to put myself on the map."

Popuri could hear the sincerity in his voice and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "Okay, Kai. I can see how much this means to you and I love helping people. Let's do this."

"Good. All I need is my mask. You need one, too." Kai said. He tossed off his t-shirt, revealing a slim, but well defined torso underneath. His black pants were marked with a set of claw marks traveling the length of his thighs. He put on a black mask with a set of cat ears on top and white claw marks on each side of his face. The effect was simple, yet effective, and Popuri was impressed by just how intimidating he could look in his get up. He donned a pair of black gloves and placed a red domino mask around Popuri's eyes.

All Popuri could think of at that moment was how much she wished she had her friends with her. Mary wouldn't have been talked into something like this.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Popuri must have been talked into coming in here." Mary said above the din and clamor of the crowd in the cramped, run down arena. "She'd never just wander off on her own like that."

"Let's just find her and get out of here." Karen complained as she tucked Mrs. Cluckbottom under her arm, where the bird settled in comfortably. "This place smells like piss and beer."

"Agreed." Mary said, looking around, "I don't see her though. Keep looking."

The arena seated about five thousand people and was near capacity. The denizens of Metro Heights crowded in and they were what Mary called the Low Rent crowd. T-shirts and jean shorts as far as the eye could see. Karen was right: it smelled of beer and piss, sweat and bad BO. Would it kill these folks to wear some deodorant?"

They had walked in on the tail end of a pro wrestling match, but had paid it no mind. As that match ended and the wrestlers left, the overhead speakers began blaring, **"Bullets" By Creed** as the announcer tried his damndest to destroy his vocal chords by screaming, "AND NOW ENTERING THE ARENA...THE INTER-GENDER TAG TEAM CHAMPIOOOOONS...THE TWINS OF TERROR...MAX AND MINI POOOOOOWEEEEEER!"

A chorus of boos and jeers rolled down off the lips of the crowd. Mary vaguely paid attention to the tall, muscled man and woman emerging at the top of a ramp leading to the wrestling ring in the center of the arena.

The man looked in his mid-twenties and wore a pair of dark black tights with a stylized golden 'M' on the thighs and the girl likewise had a golden catsuit with a black 'M' adorning her. They both had shocks of wavy, golden hair and eyes so blue Mary could see them from over a hundred feet away. They sneered and brushed off the jeers of the crowd. About their waists were massive golden belts that they kept gesturing -as if the size of the gargantuan belts weren't enough to draw the eye.

As Mary and Karen moved closer to the bottom of the stairs, closer to the ring at the floor of the arena, the music stopped and they began playing **"Ready to Roll" By Jet Black Stare. **The announcer screamed, "AND THEIR CHALLENGERS...THE BLACK CAT HIMSELF, EL GATO NEGRO...AND MISS MIIIIGHTY!"

The flash of pink caught Karen's eyes and her head whipped up, her mouth dropped, and her hand moved of its own accord to grab Mary's face and wrench it around to look in the same direction. Mary scowled, but as soon as she saw what Karen saw, she halted and her mouth dropped as well.

Popuri stood at the top of the ramp, as tall and imposing as she could possibly be in her much-too-tight red catsuit with the heart cut out in her chest. Her arms and legs were exposed and Mary and Karen had never seen her look as powerful as she did now, standing with her hands on her hips, her best fake angry face on display for all to see. The crowd cheered for Kai and whoever it was that was with him. No one knew a Miss Mighty, but if she was Kai's partner, they were willing to cheer for the moment.

Karen and Mary couldn't tear their eyes off Popuri, who looked at once utterly ridiculous to them and at the same time like she could stare the Devil in the eye and not blink. Her height had always been intimidating-especially to Mary, who was the shortest of all the girls-but it was never brought to home until she was standing next to an average guy that she was not just tall, but in the best shape of her life. Her every muscle was defined enough to stand out and while she wasn't going to win a body building contest, she was easily much more than Mini Power, who was visibly blanching at the sight of Popuri's size.

"Oh my dear Goddess in heaven." Karen whispered. "Mary, what do we do?"

Mary only shook her head. For once in her life, she was without a coherent thought.

As Popuri accompanied Kai down the ramp, she found herself at the behest of the largest crowd of people she had ever seen in her life. She could not imagine the type of din and clamor that they were generating, and as the music blared and the crowd stared at her in utter indifference, her entire body shivered with goosebumps and she wished she could be just about anywhere else.

Stepping up the ring, Kai held the ropes apart for her and she tumbled in with no grace or authority at all, then approached the middle of the ring with Kai as the two of them faced off against the blonde-haired Power Twins.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"No phones." Elli said, searching their room for the hundredth time. "No back door. No basement, no air vents. This room is a death trap, Ann."

Ann tenderly held Cliff's head in her hands. Elli checked him again, noting he was breathing rapidly, his eyes clinched shut in pain. "Please..." He said, "Help me."

"We'll help you, Cliff." Ann said, stroking the side of his face. "I won't let those assholes do one over on us."

Elli peeked out the door and got a round of gunfire for her trouble. Although they weren't trying to storm the room, the Reapers and their extended family of biker henchmen were doing their best to make sure no one got out of the room alive.

Elli cursed to herself. There was no way to get past without getting shot. Cliff would simply be in too much danger if they tried. If only the other girls-

Elli's suddenly gasped. "Mary! Karen! Popuri!"

She ran to Ann and said, "Set him down for a minute. I have a plan. Come on."

Ann gave Cliff one more worried look and gave him a gentle peck on the top of his head. She laid him down and followed Elli to the door, "What plan?"

"One of us has to escape, Ann. One of us has to get out and go get help."

"And do what?" Ann asked. "Call the police?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Elli explained, "Because I don't know how police will react to our powers. They may lock us up for medical examinations or testing. Or get the government involved and then we'll end up in a military lab and never see our families again."

Ann sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine. No police. So then who?"

"We need to get the other girls. They can help us out. Elli replied.

"First things first: how do we get out?"

Elli said, "Obviously, bullets can't hurt you, but if you escape, I might not be able to hold them off as well as you do if they decide to storm this room. So I think I need to be the one to escape. I can freeze myself solid so their bullets won't hurt me."

Ann scoffed, "Right. And how are you planning on escaping if you can't move when you're frozen in stel?"

Elli bit her lip and suddenly smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Where the hell did you find these bitches, Rider?" Marauder asked, patching up a busted lip.

"The red head and the guy were just walking the street." Rider answered. "The other girl happened to see me take them down, so Sarge clubbed her too."

"They're fucking freaks!" Pitbull roared.

Devil nursed his broken arm, snarling, "We gotta kill them before the cops get here."

Marauder brandished a shotgun and aimed it at the door. "Cops don't come here, Devil. You know that. Cops that come here don't go back home. So we got all the time in the world to take care of our guests. I think we should hit the armory and grab some grenades and-LOOK OUT!"

Marauder spied the door being flung open. As soon as it was open, Ann looked back at her arm, stretched out to the very back of the room they were trapped in, where her hand was clutching the frozen metal form of Elli.

As bullets flew and bounced off Ann's tough, resistant skin, she let the tension in her arm snap back and she _hurled_ the metal Elli statue into the room full of bikers. She careened through the air, deflecting bullets and smashing through chairs and lighting fixtures until she crashed through the front window and crashed directly into a line of parked Harley-Davidson's. Her left foot went through one of the Harley's gas tanks and the sparks her exit generated turned the Harley into a small bomb.

Sitting amidst the twisted, flaming wreckage in front of the bar, Elli chose that moment to unfreeze and suddenly found herself awash in flame. She shrieked and tried to freeze again, but instead of turned into metal, the flames around her suddenly died out, as if sucked into a vortex.

She got up to her feet, scrambling as she held her breath in panic. A few of the biker's near the door began to pile outside to grab her. When she saw them, she let out the breath she was holding, her hands raised towards them, and flames spewed out from her palms. The burly bikers cried out as they found themselves facing a sudden fireball and threw themselves back inside.

Elli blinked in surprised, staring at her hands, but didn't have time to wonder. She spied the name of the bar-The Snake Pitt-and peeled off on foot, running as fast as she could into the city, heading for the slums around the Industrial Sector, where her friends would-hopefully-be waiting for her by the Vacant Lot.

XxXxXxXxX

At the very top of the tallest tower in Metro heights, in the comfort of a lavish penthouse, a young man with short, wispy blonde hair sat at an expansive desk. he was dressed in a blue silk shirt, a white Italian vest. A gold chain hung to a watch that was worth more than most people's cars.

His cold, impassive face scanned over documents on his desk when his cell phone rang once. He held it up to his ear, "Yes?"

_"Gill!"_

"No names, asshole."

_"We got a problem down at the Snake Pitt."_

"I don't care."

_"You don't understand! These girl..they got powers and shit! Are they two of yours?"_

The blonde young man paused, his eyes narrowing. "Do _not_ let them out, whatever happens. Do you understand me?"

_"Yes sir."_

Gill snapped the phone shut and then turned back to his desk. He lifted up a computer tablet and tapped it again..then again...and again. He had been studying the video on the tablet for over an hour. His hands were close to shaking and an impending dread was seeping over him. Who were they? How could they do what they were able to do?

He tapped the screen once more and watched the newsfeed loop of a teenage girl leaping over a hundred feet into a towering inferno and then back to the ground. She hopped across rooftops with seemingly no effort. His choppers had been searching the city for hours, but she had disappeared. And now..stories of two more. How many were there?

"More importantly," he whispered to himself, his desire overwhelming, "How can I make them mine?

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's note: So those of you who wondered what Popuri was up to can wonder no more. Another set of big reveals this chapter. But next chapter, the action compounds as Popuri and Kai take on their opponents, the Power Twins! Then it's up to the girls to save Ann and Cliff from the Reapers in the Showdown as the Snake Pitt. And what's Gill's angle in all this? I guess we'll find out next time. **

**A little FYI, The Storm is a character by my good friend Jay 2K Winger. He's an awesome writer, though he's long since retired. His wrestling stories starring Matthew "The Storm" Skinner are awesome and I'm sad they don't continue, but I wanted to give Storm a little cameo. Thanks Jay.**


	11. Showdown at the Snake Pitt

**Volume One: The Flowerbud Five**

**Chapter Eleven: Showdown at the Snake Pitt**

Popuri was enveloped in a world that was increasingly making less and less sense. This morning, she awoke like normal, to a normal day, and so far she had punched a tree onto her brother, leapt into a lake that transported her to a metropolitan city, and was now standing with her newfound Mexican Luchador friend, Kai, in the middle of a wrestling ring with five thousand people screaming for blood.

Today was not normal for her.

Standing next to him, she waited, uncomfortably and awkwardly, as the two platinum blondes before them stared them down. Popuri was less than impressed with either of the so-called Power Twins. Max wore an extraordinarily pompous sneer he exercised freely in Kai's direction; Mini was happy to toss Popuri her most condescending glare-cocksure and arrogant, to say the least. Max lifted a cordless mic to his mouth. "Who the hell are you two?"

Popuri gave Max her half-lowered eyelid, trying to surmise if he wanted her to actually answer or not. Would he hear her over the noise of the booing crowd? Why were they booing? She hadn't done anything. She relayed this to Kai. "Why are they booing? We haven't done anything."

"They're not booing us." Kai said, "Not yet, at least. They're booing _them_. Everyone hates the Power Twins."

"Will they boo us?" Popuri asked.

"I hope not." Kai said, swallowing nervously. He and Popuri had talked through Max's promo against them, but Mex took a step towards Popuri and, pointing to her, said, "Nice hair, Pinky. Tell me something...do the curtains match the drapes?"

The crowd gave an enthusiastically negative jeer for that, but Popuri's eyebrow cocked up as she searched, hoping for her internal gears to take hold. "What the hell does that mean?" She asked aloud.

Kai leaned towards her and whispered a single sentence to Popuri. When he finished, her face went bright pink and her mouth curled into a vicious snarl as her eyes went wide. She took a step forward and swung her arm out with a right cross, aiming squarely for Max's head, but Kai's arm shot up and pulled her back at the last second. Popuri's fist missed Max by a bare inch, a blow that had punched through a tree trunk earlier in the day. Max laughed at her and Popuri instantly hated him for it.

"Ma'mi, you don't worry about him, I'll take care of him for both of us." Kai said, escorting himself and Popuri to their team's corner of the ring. "Just stand here and I'll take care of the rest. Watch me and learn."

Popuri stood on the side of the ring and the bell rang and Kai and Max began to wrestle. Popuri watched as they tied up in the center of the ring, but Max was taller and larger than Kai, so he easily overpowered him with a kick to the gut and then fired him across the ring in a snap suplex. Kai was stunned, but on his feet in a moment, but not long enough to avoid Max Irish whipping him into the ropes and then slamming him to the mat with a hard shoulder. Max laughed as the crowd booed. Popuri's hands tightened on the ropes. She felt helpless, but Kai told her if she jumped in without a tag, it would disqualify them and they would lose the match.

"_**POPURI!"**_

Popuri's head snapped up and she looked back to see Mary and Karen standing at the barrier around the ring and...

"Mrs. Cluck!" Popuri squealed and leapt off the ring. Kai had just delivered a stunning flip kick to max and looked up in time to see Popuri disappearing. He opened his mouth to cry out for her, but Max pulled him back in a schoolboy, pinning him. The ref slid to the ground and counted 1...2...

Kai got his shoulder up and Max growled, beginning to wail on Kai's face.

Popuri got to the barrier and gave Karen and Mary a big squeezing hug. She cuddled Mrs. Cluckbottom's feathery head as the chicken pecked at her, demanding food.

"Poppy, what're you doing here?" Mary asked.

"And what are you _wearing_?" Karen asked, laughing.

"Don't laugh, I'm helping my friend, Kai." Popuri said.

"Is Kai the guy who is getting his ass handed to him in the ring?" Karen asked, pointing.

Popuri looked back and saw Kai being slammed to the mat in spectacular fashion. The crowd groaned and booed, but Max Power just laughed and began stomping on Kai's heads.

"That jerk!" Popuri bellowed. She sped into the ring, sliding under the ropes and marched for Max when Mini slid into the ring as well and tackled Popuri in her midsection before Popuri could interfere. Popuri groaned and held her mid-section as Mini got back to her feet and delivered an eziguri to the side of Popuri's head. The girl with pink hair went tumbling to the side and fell ungraciously out of the ring. All the while, Max toyed with Kai, snapping him into the corner and ramming him into the post.

Popuri sat up, not really hurt, but more or less stunned. Her first fight and not only was she losing to a snarky bitch, but Kai was getting hurt as well. She slowly stood to her feet and crawled back to her corner. This was bullcrap, she thought. It was a highly uneven matchup, as Max was a much more powerful wrestler. Kai wasn't even able to launch much of an offense before Max could overpower him again.

As Kai was slammed to the mat and Max took the chance to tag in Mini and take a breather, his back was turned and Kai began crawling towards Popuri. She wasn't sure of how he was going to beat someone much stronger than him, but the least she could do was help him to his feet. She held out her hand, hoping she could lift him up, at least. Kai looked up, saw her hand, and with a worried expression he reached out to her. Their fingers were inches apart, stretching, reaching...and then Mini turned around and started charging Kai.

The crowd was roaring, clapping, stomping their feet, chanting 'GO...GO...GO..." as Kai reached. With a quick burst of speed, he leapt up and slapped Popuri's hand, rolling out of the ring. The girl in pink looked at her empty hand, wondering, when suddenly Mini appeared next to her, grabbed her singlet by the shoulders and hauled her over the ropes and into the ring with a slam. Mini was surprisingly strong and she hauled Popuri up and leaned her against the ropes. Poprui was still trying to shake the cobwebs in her head when Mini reared back and delivered a stunning and painful chop to Popuri's chest. The crowd, hating the Power Twins, still chanted _'WOO_!" with every chop.

Popuri cried out loud as Mini laid into her, slashing her chest with her hand. Popuri wasn't so much hurt as she was overcome by the situation, the noise, how fast everything was going without her being able to keep up. She wasn't trained or made for this kind of thing, she was just a quiet girl from a small town who fed chickens. No one had ever hit her before, laughed at her, demeaned her in front of others. Tears began to spring up in her eyes, not just from the stinging chops, but the rebuke her own psyche was giving her. She was about to break down when she heard a voice off to her side and her head rolled around to see Kai, his face and chest bruised, a trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth and one from his nose. He was breathing as though he had nothing left, yet he was holding his hand out, begging her to make the tag.

He had risked everything: his career and his body for this chance and even though he was losing badly, she knew he was trying to save her from this. His arm was in reach when suddenly a metal folding chair smashed Kai in the head. Max, from out of nowhere, laid Kai out with a chairshot and then hauled him into the ring, littering his body with kicks-all the while Mini was accepting the chair, lifting it back to smash Poipuri in the head.

From the side, Popuri heard Mary and Karen cry, "_**POPPY!"**_

Popuri blinked, seeing the face of the Harvest Goddess.

_Give me strength_, she thought.

The chair came crashing down and Popuri's hands shot up, catching it in mid-swing. Mini blinked in surprise. Popuri's bared teeth and snarling glare were only outdone as her hands tightened and crumpled the metal chair as though it were tin foil. Mini gasped as she watched Popuri twist and crushed the chair and then ripped it out of her hands and tossed it out of the ring.

Suddenly, Mini was facing a very, very angry Popuri, who looked down at her.

Mini pushed Popuri back into ropes, but Popuri bounced back and she shoved Mini. The blonde girl flew back as though she'd been yanked off her feet by a tornado and hit the ropes, spun backwards over them and tumbled to the ground until she came to a crashing halt against the Barrier.

The crowd roared to life and was on its feet, suddenly alive and cheering Popuri on as she fought back. The gasp and cheer that went up when she thrust Mini across the ring and onto the outside snapped Max out of his Kai-Kicking and made him suddenly pay attention to Popuri. He took a few sauntering steps towards her, his eyes suddenly burrowing in worry when he realized he was nearly eye-to-eye with this pink haired monster, who did not look the slightest bit intimidated by him.

"So how about it, pinky?" Max sneered, "Do I get to see what color you are down there?"

Popuri's mouth drew into a tight line, her cheeks blared bright red and her eyes flashed a murderous intent. Her hand shot up and grabbed him by the throat. Max let out a loud strangulated gargle, the only noise he was capable of producing. Popuri lifted him up and the crowd flipped it's lid, roaring a deafening din as Popuri held Max Power off the mat with only one hand. His feet kicked back and forth comically and his arms struggled to break her iron grasp.

Popuri saw Mini Power standing on the side of the ring, gawking at Popuri's might. She grabbed Max's crotch none-too-gently and hoisted him above her head with ease. Popuri took two steps and hurled max Power-a man who weighed at least 220 pounds of solid muscle-over the ropes and crashing into his twin sister at the bottom.

Popuri stood in the middle of the ring, barely winded, fists clenched and her head held high for the first time since she had wandered into the arena. And the clamor and ruckus of the crowd flowed through her, cheering and applauding, Popuri's ears perked as they crowd's roar turned into something else.

"_**MISS-MIGHT-TEE! MISS-MIGHT-TEE! MISS-MIGHT-TEE! MISS-MIGHT-TEE! MISS-MIGHT-TEE! MISS-MIGHT-TEE!"**_

Popuri's expression changed from anger to surprise as she realized they were cheering _her_. They were chanting _her_ name and cheering _her_ on because she had struck down the people they hated most. Popuri felt a swell of pride and glowing happiness fill her from head to toe, her skin crawled with goosebumps, her heart beat wildly. She smiled, beaming from ear-to-ear the more they chanted and she lifted her fist in the air and the crowd roared its approval.

Mary and Karen looked around themselves, seeing the crowd crying out Popuri's name (wrestling name, at least). Karen was shaking her head. "Are you hearing this?"

Mary nodded, a sly, devious smile coming to her lips, "Yes, I am."

Looking down, she saw Kai's broken form next to the referee, who was out cold. But Popuri could care less about him. She reached down and pulled Kai to his feet, where he wobbled back and forth for a moment. He looked around and found Max and Mini limping around the ring, glaring and cursing at Kai and Popuri.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"I opened a book of whoop-ass on them." Popuri beamed, watching their opponents head for the exit ramp.

Kai laughed uneasily, "Ma'mi, you are the most amazing woman I ever laid eyes on. Why didn't you tell me you were so tough?"

"Aw, it wasn't nothing." Popuri said, her timid smile unable to conceal a new hard blush on her cheeks.

"Uh-oh." Kai said, pointing, "They're leaving. HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Kai went to the rope, shouting at the Power Twins as they clutched their championship titles to their chests and shook their heads. They began walking up the ramp, backing towards the exit so Kai and Popuri wouldn't chase them.

"So what?" Popuri waved them off, "Let them leave."

"Poppy, if the ref wakes up and finds them gone, he'll count them out. We'll win the match, but they retain the titles by default."

Popuri took Kai's hand and squeezed it, "My mom always told me some things are worth more than gold, Kai."

Kai felt Popuri's strong hand on his and squeezed it back, flashing a small, but dashing smile at her, "I agree, Poppy."

Suddenly, the arena's sound system came alive and began blaring the opening to **Metallica's "Ride The Lightning"** Max and Mini paused as they got halfway up the ramp and looked at one another. The crowd exploded into a riot of cheers, waving arms, and flying beer spittle as The Storm appeared at the top of the ramp, marching down and grabbing Max and Mini by their collars. He hauled them back down the ramp and tossed in first Mini, then spun max to face him, kicked Max in the gut once and the hurled him through the bottom rope. Storm tosses a salute to Kai and Popuri with a grin.

Kai looks to Popuri and grins, "Shall we, Ma'mi?" He holds his hand out.

Popuri takes it and gives it a squeeze, "Let's."

Max and Mini stand to their feet, realizing they're in the ring, and both turn around to see Kai and Popuri standing there. Popuri takes one long stride forward and grabs Mini by the hair. The blonde girl screams and tries anxiously to pull herself away from Popuri's unbreakable grip. Kai, meanwhile, made a running leap and took down Max with a hurricarana. Popuri gave Mini a sling across to Kai, who grabbed her and made his way to the corner turnbuckle. Popuri then grabbed Max by his hair and made her way to the opposite turnbuckle. Together, they climbed up and hauled their opponents with them.

Kai flipped Mini Power up onto his shoulders, lifting her up by the shorts and Popuri hoisted Max Power over her head in a double-armed power lift. As one, Kai brought Mini to the mat with a Flying Powerbomb and Popuri came soaring down in a Flying drop. The combined weight of all them hitting the mat at once plus Popuri's indomitable strength sent Max and Mini crashing through the wooden planks of the wrestling ring. The posts flew loose, the corded cables dropped, and the entire ring collapsed in on itself, which sent the crowd into a roar that threatened to tear the arena's roof off. It also brought the ref back from unconsciousness just in time to see Kai pinning Max and Popuri standing over Mini, placing her boot on the blonde wrestler's chest.

The ref slapped what was left of the mat. 1...2...3!

Kai's music played as the ref awarded Popuri and Kai a pair of giant, golden championship belts and raised their hands in victory as the announcer declared, "THE WINNERS...AND _NEW_ INTER-GENDER CHAMPIONS...EL GAAAAATOOOOO NEEEEEGROOOOO...AND **MISS MIIIIIIGHTY!**"

The crowd, rowdy as they were, flew into a roaring riot that had every girder shaking and every window rattling as cups full of beer, popcorn, panties, hats, chairs, and everything the crowd could get their hands on went flying about. Popuri squealed in delight and bounced up and down on her feet, admiring her new, shiny belt. Kai hugged her and she hauled him up in a quick lift and sat Kai on her left shoulder. The surprised luchador lifted his arms, and his new championship belt over his head as Popuri walked them out of the ruins of the ring and towards the side of barrier.

Popuri beamed as the cheers washed over her, reveling in their approval. The chants of 'Miss Mighty' started up again and she and Kai did a victory lap around the ruined ring, where they ran into The Storm, who gave the two of them a high five for their victory.

Suddenly, Popuri felt a tap on her shoulder as she set Kai down. She saw Karen and Mary with bemused smiles on their faces.

"We gotta go, Poppy." Karen said, "Time to get back."

Popuri's brow furrowed and her smiled faded into a frown ,"But...but I just won! And I just met Kai and..."

Mary and Karen looked knowingly at one another, sharing a similar, sad look.

Mary said, "Just get your victory kiss and come on. Elli and Ann are gonna be waiting for us."

Popuri looked back to Kai, who was grinning ear-to-ear and clapping his buddy Storm on his shoulder. Popuri stood before him, "Kai...I gotta go. I gotta go back home."

Kai frowned, "What? Ma'mi, no! I can get you a contract! We can work this out, I'll get you on with the company and we can work together, I swear. We make a great team, y'know?"

Popuri's lip quivered and she bit it. He sounded so worried, so lost at the prospect that she wouldn't be here come tomorrow. "My friends need me, Kai. My mom and my brother need me, too. I'm glad I could help you. I'm sorry, but...this is good-bye."

Kai's shoulders fell, his face drained of most of its color as his heart fell down somewhere to the vicinity of his boot. His mouth worked up and down, trying to find words, trying to find something-_anything-_that would keep her from leaving. "When...when will I see you again?"

Popuri swallowed the lump in her throat as she shook her head, "You won't."

"Mamacita..." Kai reached up and pulled his mask off, leading to a roar of gasps from the crowd. It was unheard of for a Luchador to unmask himself before a crowd. His mask was his identity, his persona, his _life_. And here Kai stood, unmasked before all who would see, and his eyes begged Popuri. "Poppy...don't go. Please."

Popuri looked back to Mary and Karen, who looked as unhappy as Kai did, but Mary nodded her head and Popuri knew what she had to do. She reached out and pulled Kai towards her, taking him in front of five thousand people in a deep and passionate kiss that brought an even bigger cheer from the crowd. Mary and Karen looked on solemnly, each one brought back to their own kiss that very day and trying to squash the deep feelings dredged up by those memories. Kai surrendered to his pink haired amazon and kissed her back fiercely. Why did she have to leave? Popuri made the kiss last as long as she could, never wanting it to end. But when they parted to the roar of the crowd, Popuri turned around and hopped the barrier, taking off into the crowd with Karen and Mary right behind her.

Kai sighed and turned towards the ramp, exiting with his single championship belt and now no partner to share it with. His pink haired warrior had literally run right into his life and then ran right back out without warning. The warmth and tingle of her kiss lingered in his lips and he was surprised, to say the least, that he noticed she smelled a lot like a chicken coop like the one his mother had him tend when he was a boy.

As he walked, The Storm walked with him. "Kai, where did you find that chick?"

"I ran into her." Kai said with his eyes downcast, "And now she's gone. She said I won't see her again."

Storm said nothing, but looked back as the last of Popuri's pink hair vanished into a doorway with the crowd's echoing roar still lingering in the air, a few small chants of 'Miss Mighty' dying down as she finally exited the arena. "You act like you were in love with her."

"That was a woman worth falling for." Kai said.

"Hang on." Storm said as they neared the ramp. "I'm not a relationship therapist. I only know one way to deal with this." Storm turned to the attendants by the timekeeper's table and cried, "_BEER ME!"_

The Attendant tossed a pair of beer cans to Storm, who caught them with practiced expertise and handed on to Kai. "Here, amigo. It's the only cure I know of for women troubles."

Kai accepted the beer numbly and popped the top, tossing the whole can back all at once. Only when he lowered his head did he realize that he was not wearing his mask, nor did he have his mask in his hands. He looked back, wishing he could see one more flash of pink hair and a beaming smile before he disappeared through the exit.

XxXxXxXxX

Ann crouched next to the door, anxiously waiting. They would try again, she knew it.

The door flung open and two bikers-not any of the Reapers that she recognized-swept the room with a flurry of gunfire. They missed Cliff, because she had tucked him into a corner with the pool table turned on its side to protect him. And they didn't see her because she was directly above them in the ceiling's beams. She swung down and lanced her legs out, sending both of them flying backwards into the bar and promptly slammed the door shut again.

That might not work again and Ann knew she was running out of places to hide when they tried to storm the door.

_Come on, Elli. Hurry back!_

XxXxXxXxX

"Awwwww, it's not _fair_!" Popuri growled as she marched off after Mary and Karen, who led her away from the arena back to the Industrial Slums. "He was sooo handsome and charming and...when will I get the chance to meet a guy like him again?"

Karen looked back, trying not to giggle. Popuri looked equal parts impressively built and downright silly with her skin tight red catsuit-it looked more like a one piece bathing suit save for the extended shoulders on top-and carrying her over-sized championship belt and Kai's mask in one arm and Mrs. Cluckbottom in the other arm.

"We know how you feel." Karen said, "We both...kinda met guys today too."

Popuri's eyes lifted and she stepped up towards them, "Oh?" The prospect of girl talk and gossip was never passed up by Popuri. Even though she felt like she didn't fit in well with other girls, she was a sucker for a juicy tidbit. "Who were they? What were they like?"

Karen relayed her and Mary's stories from the day as Popuri listened intently. As they walked, they drew more than a few stares from other city denizens. Mary, being short and dressed in her librarian outfit, Karen, ripped clothes, caked in soot and blood, and Popuri, the pro-wrestling super-powered chicken farmer carrying a gold belt mask, and chicken.

By the time they made it back to the Vacant Lot, the sun had gone down and the sky was still light from the day's glow. They could easily see as the evening light lingered in the early summer. Mary looked back to the two of them, "How in the Goddess's name are we _ever_ gonna tell our parents why we were gone so long?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Karen replied, "Although I do wonder how Popuri is going to explain her costume to her mother."

Popuri looked down in shock, "OH NO! I forgot my dress!"

"Oh well, then." Karen chuckled, "Just tell here you lost a street fight with a clown or something. My mom thinks I'm a worthless, no-good bum anyway, so what difference does it matter what I tell her?"

Mary sighed, "My mom will probably believe me if I tell her I was scouting for plantlife for dad to research. Poppy, just try and sneak back through your window and change in your room. Tell your mom you were with Rick most of the day. Tell Rick you were looking for a lost chicken. Karen, I know you'll get into a fight with your mom, but tell her you were with me all day and you fell down a hill after tripping on a root."

"Fine." Karen said, "She won't care what I tell her, but at least you'll help me lie to her."

"I don't _want_ to lie to them." Mary said, "But what else can we do?"

"Let's figure all this out when we're all back together and back on Flowerbud Island." Karen replied, "It feels like I've been here for a month. A little of this city goes a long way."

"Maybe." Popuri said, her cheeks flaring in a blush, "But it has it's perks, too."

The three girls stood next to the Stoop, lost in their thoughts and memories of a kiss that didn't last long enough and should have been the first of many.

"_MARY! HELP!"_

The three girls looked up. Mary thought Popuri looked outlandish, but Elli came running down the street towards them with only her plain dark green bra on and a Confederate flag acting as a skirt. She ran up to them and collapsed to one knee, exhausted.

"What the hell happened to _you?"_ Karen asked, kneeling next to Elli.

Elli looked up and lurched back when she saw Karen, "What happened to _me_? What happened to _you_?" She saw Popuri and choked on her own tongue, "What the hell have you been _doing_ all day?"

"Getting into a lot of trouble we can talk about later," Mary answered, "What's wrong? Is Ann with you?"

Elli shook her head, "No! Me and Ann were kidnapped by a bunch of Bikers. They're called the Reapers. They're in a bar called the Snake Pitt ten blocks back that way. Ann is trapped in a room with her friend Cliff and Cliff has been shot! We have to get back there and rescue them before the Reapers kill them!"

"Well, call the police!" Popuri said.

Mary, Karen, and Popuri turned back and answered at once, _**"NO!"**_

Popuri flinched, "It was just a suggestion."

"We'll go over this later, but we can't call the police." Mary said, standing up and helping Elli to her feet. "We'll have to rescue Ann and Cliff and get him to a hospital. On our own. Elli, what's standing in our way?"

Elli rolled her thoughts around in her head for a second, "Uh...about fifty bikers with guns. Trust me, they aren't scared to use them, either."

Mary turned to the other three girls, "Are you all ready to use your powers?"

Karen stuck her hands on her hips, "Who made _you _boss_?"_

Mary crossed her arms and bumped her chest against Karen's, "Two people's lives are at risk, Karen. Do you really want to have this argument now?"

Karen lowered her head to look Mary in the eyes, "If you're going to drag us off into a gunfight with pack of raping Bikers, then I'd like to know I'm not rushing into a suicide charge."

"You think you can do better?" Mary snapped.

"I don't know! You don't give anyone else a chance to think for themselves!"

Popuri broke the two of them up again, "Shut up, both of you! Ann and her friend need our help, not our bitching and moaning. You two are worse than Rick."

"She's right." Elli said, "Cliff's been shot three times. They don't look mortal, but if we don't get him help quick, he'll die from blood loss. The bandages I made him were roughshod work, at best."

Mary turned back to Karen and stuck her finger at her, "Right. We'll argue this later, Karen. But right now, I think I know what we can do. I need you-all of you-to trust me enough to follow me. Elli, tell me everything you know about what we're up against and the layout of the area this bar is in."

"You got a plan?" Karen asked.

Mary smirked, "Not yet. Give me a minute and I'm good. Give me five minutes and I'm unstoppable. We've got ten blocks. Those Reapers have no chance."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Snake Pitt sat at the dead end of a road that was five hundred feet from a truck stop. The "street" such as it was, was little more than a widened alleyway which had bikers chugging in and out of it all day, or through one of the numerous alleys that led to the street or the alleys next to the bar. It was nestled unceremoniously next to taller buildings and it had no discernible markings on the outside save for a line of choppers and hogs parked in front of a small, one story building with plain brown and white markings. The windows were unremarkable, with no signs and no neon. It was not an inviting place and usually an invite was required in order to avoid getting your ass beaten and tossed out for not being a regular.

Mary, Elli, Popuri, and Karen were definitely _not_ regulars. Waltzing in was not an option, but Mary had never thought of it.

As they walked down the road, trying to stick to the walls lest they stand out _too_ much, Elli swallowed as she saw a few bikers near the entrance. "Okay, that's the front door. The back room is all the way to the back, straight in line with the door."

"Got it." Mary said, "Alright, you all know your parts. Karen, take position."

Karen nodded and leapt into the air, landing safely on the ledge of the building they stood next to and then made her way to the roof of the Snake Pitt.

Mary turned to Popuri. "Popuri, you wait until we're _all_ on our way back before you unload on them, okay?"

Popuri pouted, crossing her arms in displeasure. "Pooh! I'd rather be beating up these jerks for picking on my friends. What's the signal?"

Mary gave her an indignant look, "It won't be too hard to notice. I imagine we'll be very unpopular at that point. If we're lucky, we might not need you, but look for me and I'll give you the signal."

Popuri nodded and turned back, heading for the entrance to the roar, where the truck stop sat. Mary and Elli began walking towards the Snake Pitt, where bikers had already spotted their approach. Elli swallowed, "Mary...don't joke around with these guys. They're hardcore killers and rapists. They had planned to kill all of us. One of them tried to rape me. If not for my powers, he would have."

Mary's little fists tightened in anticipation, "I don't underestimate anybody. Do you have something metal that you can absorb?"

Elli shook her head and looked around. She bent down and picked up a small stone. "This might work." She said, watching her arm turned to stone before unfreezing it.

"It'll have to do for now." Mary stopped as they neared the entrance.

"Can you really do this?" Elli asked.

"I won't fail you guys." Mary said, more to herself than to Elli, "I'll never fail my friends."

The door to the Snake Pitt opened and Marauder stepped out. He sized up Elli and Mary and sneered, "What'd you do? Bring another bitch for us to play with?"

"Don't answer that animal." Mary said.

Elli swallowed, but gave Marauder a dark look. He, in turn began to approach them slowly. "Do you cunts have any idea who I am?" He extended his arms, "This city...the dark shit that goes on that nobody sees? I _own_ it. There's not a bag of dope, not brick of dust, not a rock to be smoked that I don't know about! The Reapers run this city's underbelly. I don't take shit from thugs, hoods, and would-be cartels. They set up shop and I burn em down! Do you hear me? _**I OWN THIS CITY!**_**"**

Mary and Elli remained silent as he came within twenty feet of them, his empty arms outstretched. "You cunts come into _my_ city, walk into _my _home, attack_ my_ brothers in arms, and think you can just get away with it? You think you can make a fool out of me and not pay the consequences?"

Mary couldn't stop a small smile from breaking out on her face.

Marauder snarled, "You think this is funny? YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS _FUNNY_?"

Mary held two fingers to her forehead and with the other arm, aimed it at his belt buckle and _pulled_. Marauder's pants and boxer shorts were yanked down to his feet, leaving him bare ass in the alley in front of them. Marauder yelped like a girl.

Mary and Elli giggled at him. "That _is_ funny." Mary said.

When Marauder bent over to pull his pants back up, Elli took a running start and closed the distance between them in three steps, freezing her foot in stone as she kicked it up and smashed Marauder's face. The arrogant Reaper went flying backwards and landed sans pants in a spray of blood onto the pavement, out cold and out of the fight. The other bikers had a brief pause and that was the opening Mary was looking for. They ran towards the entrance to the Snake Pitt and Mary thrust her arm out and _pushed_ each biker against the wall as hard as she could. The bikers impacted the wall hard enough to leave broken brick and mortar behind when they fell.

As soon as they reached the entrance, Mary spied the back door Ann was trapped in. Elli _froze_ herself into a solid stone statue and Mary _pushed___with everything she had. Elli's stone form flew back into the bar, smashing through tables and lights before smashing through the back door. Ann cried out in surprise, but recognized Elli at once. Elli _unfroze_ and stood up, searching. "Where's Cliff?"

"Right there." Ann pointed to him. Elli scooped him up in her arms, struggling to keep up upright.

"I'll get this side of him, you take that side. And hold on!" Elli ordered as she _froze_ again while holding Cliff. Ann wrapped herself around him and together the two girls made a human shield around Cliff's body. Mary didn't have long to act and she reached out and _pulled_ the three of them back. They sailed across the bar amidst a flurry of shouts and gunshots, much slower than Mary had pushed Elli alone, but they arrived at the entrance, where Mary _pushed_ the door closed, if only for a second.

Karen jumped down from the roof as Ann uncurled herself. Karen took Cliff in her arms and _leapt_ into the air, taking Cliff out of harm's way. Elli _unfroze_ and looked around, "Is he safe?"

"He is, but we aren't!" Mary cried, "RUN!"

The three girls took off, sprinting for the mouth of the dead end road that held their freedom. Ann yelled, "GET IN FRONT OF ME!" And held the back of the line as the bikers-what was left of them after Elli's stone form had knocked many of them out or stunned them into immobility-dashed out the front of the bar and began unloaded their guns into the alley, all at the retreating girls. Ann's body was nicked and struck, but none of the bullets found their way past her nigh invulnerable form. Behind them, the sound of bikes being revved to life sounded like a dragon's roar in the canyon-like alleyway.

Mary looked up at a flash of pink hair and waved her hands. "NOW POPPY! THROW SOMETHING!"

Pouri jumped as Karen landed next to her with Cliff in her arms. "Do it, Poppy!" Karen cried, "Throw something so those assholes don't follow us!"

Popuri looked around anxiously, "What do I throw?"

"_Anything!_" Karen shrieked.

Popuri looked around again taking in inventory of everything in sight: dumpster, truck, garbage can, truck, truck, gas pump, truck, truck, truck, trash pile, truck, mailbox, truck, truck, truck, truck, truck.

"What is she waiting on!" Elli cried, looking back as a small crowd of bikes began to take off from the Snake Pitt in pursuit.

Suddenly, a great shadow loomed over the three escaping girls and Mary, Karen, and Ann looked up at once and their jaws fell to the floor as a great metal monstrosity flew high over their heads, ascending into the sky near the peak of the buildings before arcing back down to earth in the middle of the alleyway.

A great cry of horror exited the throats of the bikers roaring down the alleyway towards them as they beheld a 10 Ton Semi-truck and it's silver trailer soaring down into the alleyway as if tossed by God Himself. The truck smashed into the ground and it's payload went on impact.

_**KABOOM!**_

The explosion sent Mary, Elli, and Ann to the ground, shook every building for a ten block radius, and broke every window in the Slums. A massive fireball shot into the sky, two hundred feet tall and it blocked the Snake Pitt off from the rest of the city. The flames shot into the sky, which had been darkening before, but that darkness was fended off as the fireball lit up the Industrial Slums for all in Metro Heights to see.

Ann, Elli, and Mary sat up and could feel the searing heat over a hundred feet away from the explosion. Back at the entrance of the alleyway, Popuri dusted her hands off as Karen assessed her with a newfound respect for her strength.

"Popuri...Holy shit." Karen said in a breathless whisper.

Popuri smirked in response and simply flexed one of her biceps and gave it a kiss.

XxXxXxXxX

Outside the hospital, where Elli had argued with the doctor's only hours before, Popuri ran into the ER with Cliff in her arms and Ann right next to her.

Ann pounded on the desk and cried, "He's been shot! Please, help him!"

The staff hurried a stretcher out into the waiting room, where Popuri gently put a pale and bloody Cliff onto the white linen sheets. He groaned in pain, wincing much as he had for the past few hours. Ann wrapped her arms around his head and cradled him to her chest. "You'll be okay, Cliff. I promise.

"I'll be fine." Cliff echoed. "But whatever you do...just don't...make me laugh."

Ann chuckled, tears finally spilling down her cheeks. With the danger past, she gave in to her emotions and cried, such was her care for the friend she had made that day. The nursing staff gave her the moment with Cliff, but Ann felt Mary hand on her shoulder.

"Ann...he'll be fine. We have to go."

Ann swallowed hard and pulled back, seeing Cliff's weary eyes staring up at her. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a short, sweet kiss and then kissed his forehead. "Take care of yourself. I have to go."

"Don't do anything...I wouldn't do." Cliff smiled.

Ann stood back a few steps and watched as the nursing staff wheeled him through a double door. The last thing she saw of him was his eyes begging for one more touch, another moment to hold her hand. And then he was gone.

Ann swallowed hard and turned back to her friends. The girls walked slowly, methodically back to the industrial Slums from the hospital.

XxXxXxXxX

The nurse in charge of Cliff had settled him into a private room and then left to await the doctor's return. But when the doctor pulled aside the curtain a few moments later, Cliff was gone. And no search of the grounds turned him up.

Out in the alleyway out back behind the hospital, Cliff limped into the back alleys he was used to. He limped and shook, but his wounds no longer bleed and weak as he was, he had the strength to leave as fast as he could.

He paused by a dumpster and panted, breathing deeply, fighting against the pain. In a shallow, raspy whisper, he said aloud, "No doctors...no doctors...no doctors."

XxXxXxXxX

No words were exchanged between the girls as they walked back to the Vacant Lot. Too much had happened, too much had passed, and for four of them, they left behind something they would rather soon return to: the affections of four exceptional young men they had met by chance. It was a day they would not soon forget.

Their bodies ached, their clothes and skin torn asunder, bruised, bloody, and in need of a good hot shower and a long night's sleep. The night had long since set in and they were walking by the light of the streetlamps. In the night, the city was full of shouts, sirens, gunshots, and loud music from every corner.

One day had felt like a lifetime.

When they finally reached the Goddess Pond, they stood together and looked at one another, lost in their own thoughts, but Mary said the one thing they were all thinking.

"This restoring Hope thing isn't going to be easy."

They nodded and leapt into the waters together. The sensation of speed and movement overtook them for only a few moments and they all exploded out of the waters and into the bright sunlight at the Goddess Pond on Mother Hill.

The girls, soaking wet, picked themselves up off the ground and Mary stared into the sky. "Impossible! It's daylight!"

"How long were we in that pond?" Elli asked, feeling the bright sunlight on her face.

"We entered it at ten this morning." Mary said. "And it was the same time when we exited it in the city. But we left the city at nighttime...and its daytime now? I wonder if the portal can stretch time?"

Karen moaned, and tossed her hands up in the air, "Oooh, I am _not_ about to contemplate this garbage right now. I need to get home. Just check your calendar there, okay?" Karen crouched and leapt into the air, flying out of the woods and heading for her home.

The other girls looked at one another and parted ways, but on the way down, Elli stuck by Mary and the two talked as they walked past the old abandoned farm.

"We've certainly got our work cut out for us." Elli said, "I don't even know where to start."

"We'll start with a hot bath and good night's sleep." Mary answered, "Come tomorrow, I'll start brainstorming. Our first day in Metro certainly gave us a lot to think about."

"And a lot I'd like to forget." Elli sighed, "Well, let me run into the house and get changed and see if I can get back to the Clinic. Take care, Mary."

"Bye." Mary waved as Elli vanished down Main Street towards her house. Mary sighed as she unlocked the door to the Library and stepped inside. She found her seat by the desk and promptly collapsed into it with a deep and heavy sigh. She was dirty, her clothes ripped and torn in places from all the ruckus she had gone through this day. Something was quashed against her back when she leaned back and when she reached out to produce the Superman comic book that Gray had handed to her in the coffee shop.

She considered the comic and re-read the story inside. Her curiosity piqued, Mary dug her laptop out and began hitting the internet. She looked down at the lock. It read 11:24 am. Same date as when they had left.

Mary's mouth fell, her hand covering it. They had been gone for over eight hours and when they returned, only an hour had passed! She was right: the Goddess Pond could bend time. Mary's mind spun with considerations and possibilities, but she had to shelve it for now. She took out a notepad and began to write down the things Gray had told her in the diner over their last cup of coffee.

_Set an example-A big one_

_Do something people have never seen before._

_Don't trust anyone._

_Inspire people to Restore Hope_

A short list, but now that Mary was home, thinking about their mission, she couldn't possibly rest now. She worked feverishly through the day, and long into the night until she fell asleep at her desk under the glow of her laptop's computer screen.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Metro Heights**

In the back alleyway, the remains of the tanker truck smoldered and smoked. From the safety of the destroyed remains of the Snake Pitt, Marauder and the Reapers sat in the bar, drinking their wounds back to good health, however long that took.

Marauder was in the middle of a long, hard swig of Jack Daniels when the door to the Snake Pitt opened and an immaculately dressed young man stepped inside-a man who had no business being in a place like the Snake Pitt. Regardless, the men inside merely watched him as he approached Maruader and stood next to him.

"I told you not to let them get out."

Marauder turned a displeased and bloody face towards the sandy-blonde haired youth and fought down the impulse to smash his fist into his face.

"There's more of them. Not just those two. At least three more, from what I gathered. Five total. You saw what they did to my place. Tossed that fuckin' tanker truck outside like a bomb, wrecked all our shit...shit, this sucks." Marauder took another long drink straight from his bottle.

Gill let out an annoyed sigh and looked around at the Reapers around him. They looked all parts of ashamed, angry, and in pain. "Well, you all survived at least. That's something. And we're going to need all of you if we're going to hunt these girls down and bring them under control."

"Hey Fuck _you_, man!" Devil said, his arm in a sling, his eyes swollen and bloody. "We're not goin' after those bitches again! They're psycho cunts! Who the fuck are you anyway? Marauder, kick this guy's ass!"

Marauder turned a glare on Devil, who couldn't read the look for what it was.

"Shut up, kid." Gill said impassively, looking more bored than threatened.

Devil sneered at him and snapped, "Fuck you!"

Gill's hand, which had slipped behind his back, brought out a gleaming, nickel-plated .45 pistol which he promptly fired once into Devil's leg.

_BANG!_

"_AAAAAAGH! MY LEG! YOU SHOT ME!"_ Devil screamed. He looked up at the Reapers and cried, "Help me!"

The Reapers stood there, watching him as his gunshot leg bled openly.

Devil's worried, pained eyes looked to those he had called 'brother' and then turned to Marauder.

"Marauder...please. _Help me_."

Marauder glared at Devil, but didn't move.

Devil's eyes spoke volumes of betrayal. "Marlin?"

_BANG!_

Gill fired the second shot into Devil's forehead. Devil fell backwards, wide-eyed, staring at the ceiling as his blood pooled around his head. The Reapers watched his lifeless body without a trace of emotion.

Marauder sighed, shaking his head, "Sorry kid. But you forgot the first rule of the Reapers: don't fuck with the boss."

Gill tucked his pistol back into his pants. "Next time you recruit someone for your gang, I suggest you find someone with a little discretion and obedience. I'll send some funds to you can get back on your feet, but the instant you are, I want you and the Reapers on the streets. I want every ear on the ground, every eye in every corner of this city. Whoever those girls are, they'll be in my pocket or they'll be in the grave."

XxXxXxXxX

Gray sat at the same booth in the same diner as he had with Mary only hours before. His cup of coffee had long since gone cold and he was absently staring out of the window and into streets, desperately wishing that a short raven-haired librarian would walk past his view.

"This spot taken?"

Gray turned and found a smiling and soot covered young man standing next to him.

"Jack!" Gray smiled. "Good to see you again. Sit down."

Jack laughed and pulled a bruised and bloody Cliff into the booth with him. "Look who I ran across on the way over here."

Gray cast a glance to cliff's bandadges, "Cliff! Man, you look downright awful."

"Yeah," Cliff said, shaking his head, "Getting shot will do that."

"Shot? For real? Are you gonna be alright? Didn't you go to the hospital?"

Cliff grunted his dismissal, "I hate doctors. Always have. It hasn't killed me yet. I'll be fine. What about you? How's the plant job?"

"It's gone." Gray said. "And so am I. I'm gonna-"

"Heeeey!" Another voice said from behind them. Kai, dressed in his street clothes and purple dewrag, sidled up to the booth and sat down next to Gray. "How's my favorite charity cases? The hell are you guys doing here?"

Jack gave a deep sigh, "Well, I lost my rooftop gardens to a building fire today."

"Weren't you living on a cot there too?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it was the only home I had and now it's gone."

"I got jumped by the Reapers." Cliff added in, "God, I hate this city."

"I had the best and worst day of my life, amigo. I won a championship tag match and then I had my title revoked because my partner technically didn't work for the company, not to mention she vanished the instant our match was over. And we trashed the promotion's only wrestling ring before the main event, so the whole show was cancelled. Management blames me, but screw them. I can't get that girl out of my head."

Gray said, "I know exactly what you mean."

Jack sighed, looking lost into space, "Yeah, me too."

"Same here." Cliff agreed, "Like every good thing in my life, she's gone and I'll probably never see her again. Feels like this city doesn't want me here, sometimes."

Gray chuckled, "You know, guys, I might could help you with your problems, if you're willing to listen. I'm about to go back home to help my grandpa with his family business. Last I heard, there's some vacant spots in the little village I'm moving to. An abandoned farm, an abandoned seaside shack, an Inn with really low rates. Sometimes you read the signs life gives you and you see some real opportunities. What do you guys say? Any of you anxious to leave this city as much as I am? or are you guys not tired of life here kicking your asses?"

Jack, Cliff, and Kai all looked at one another, considering Gray's words. over a cup of silent coffee, they thought about their lives here in Metro heights, about the lost opportunities and, as of today, lost loves that had appeared and vanished in a single breath. No homes, no jobs, and no girlfriends. What else was there besides a new start?

Jack was the first to speak, "Are there any girls in this village?

**END OF VOLUME ONE**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's note: WOO! What a climax to Volume One! Lots of action, adventure, and romance. Enough to last a lifetime for most folks? Well, it's only the start for the Flowerbud Five. Keep reading, dear faithful, and see where our girls go from here. Keep reading, keep reviewing, and I promise I'll keep writing. Take care until next time!**


	12. Tweaking

**CHAMPIONS OF FLOWERBUD**

**VOLUME TWO: LEARNING CURVE**

**CHAPTER 12: "TWEAKING"**

In a dark womb of electronic screens and towering super-computers, a lone occupant sat and observed a number of screen set before him. Though he was far into his years on this earth, he had an ageless quality about him. Clad only in a pair of industrial pants, a simple button down shirt and lab coat, he adjusted the spectacles on his face and studied five separate monitors again, compiling text onto a sixth screen underneath the first five.

"Dr. Jin?"

The spectacled Asian man in the lab coat spun in his chair. He knew his subordinate was there, but refused to yield attention without a request first. His authority was absolute and he would not give his subordinate a measure of attention that was not asked for.

"Speak, General Lynette."

The subordinate stepped forward into the glow of the electronic screens: A tall, imposing woman, send with short pink hair and an eye patch. She caught his eyes with a cold look, and saluted, her right hand shining a cold gunmetal grey.

"No further reports to note. No word on the streets from our spies. No hospital reports any further interaction with victims or witnesses. All our witnesses seem to doubt what they saw or heard. The only thing left are the rumors and the few taped incidents."

Dr. Jin gave no discernable response, but turned back to his monitors. On one monitor, a news helicopter tape showed the leaping figure at the scene of the building fire. Another showed the city bus dash cam, featuring a small, female figure whose face was covered by a street sign halting the bus with her hands clearly distant, not touching the bus itself. A third monitor was a street corner camera, showing another girl dressed in overalls being struck by multiple vehicles and walking away. A fourth camera was surveillance from a truck stop near a bar, showing a girl turning into solid stone. The final feed was footage from a recent wrestling event, showing a girl with similarly pink hair performing great feats of strength.

Dr. Jin stood to his feet, casting a glance at the last monitor. "I can't squelch my curiosity, General. I do wonder what genetics you and the other girl with pink hair share in order to culminate in such a unique trait."

"Are you asking if I'm related to her?" Lynette asked.

"I know she's not related to you, that's why I didn't ask you if she was related to you. I never pose stupid questions to which I already know the answer. It's an incompetent practice that the Sheep employ. They don't want a true answer, they want someone to agree with them. Sheep flock together with those whom they agree and shun diversity. That's why they are Sheep and we are Elite."

"As you say, sir." Her expression was unreadable.

"It seems since our unique guests to Metro Heights came from out of nowhere in a single day and have since vanished completely to that same nowhere. We have their evidence, but no records of them. It is as if they do not exist. If not for the websites dedicated to tracking them down, we would have no evidence at all that they ever existed."

"Our only question, Doctor, is if they pose a threat to your plans."

"All signs point to no, but something worries me. Words have power. The right words to the right people can lend power without credence. The Sheep live under the blanket of useless Hope in all its forms: Charity, Religion, Morality, Superstition…the list is endless. Without the prospect of Hope, they become cynical and jaded, a listless pack ready to be culled just the way I plan, however…"

Dr. Jin paused, his finger tapping to his lips thoughtfully.

"Answer me a question, General: Can one person change the world?"

General Lynette's brow furrowed as she contemplated the question. "Absurd. Numbers are all that matters."

Dr. Jin nodded. "As I thought. Just the kind of answer I would expect from a military-minded woman from an imperial socialist monarchy such as yours. The individual is weak, but I would submit that the weak will gather around the strong-even if that strong is only one. Or, in this case, five. Observe."

He brought a video image to the screen, a website declaring itself " "

A bold, energetic young man with dark blue hair and a multi-colored bandana came on the screen. He didn't seem much the journalist type, with his dew rag, urban vest, camo jeans, engineer boots and shark's tooth dangling from his neck. Yet he spoke into the camera as though he were on a wartime broadcast. He stood next to a tree with a middle-aged woman standing next to him.

"_YO, METRO! It's The Jewish Jackhammer, Luke Goldberg, here with The Siren Watch, Episode 45. It's been a solid month since the first Siren sightings. The lovely ladies we've been searching for might have vanished without a trace, but the Siren Watch continues to find evidence that they were, in fact, here and are, in fact, real. Now last episode, we talked to an eye witness who saw the building fire in which our leapfrog heroine saved a kid on the seventeenth or thirtieth floor, I forget, but THIS week, I've got an eye witness to an incident that happened just across the street."_

Luke looked and pointed, but apparently forgot about the fact that he had no cameraman and after an awkward pause, he ran to the camera himself and pointed it to a sidewalk with a food line on the sidewalk. Then he set it down and pulled the woman in front of the camera with him.

"_This is Mildred Jennings and she was in the food line right across the street. Now, according to her and several other eyewitnesses, a local homeless man named Murray broke ranks in the line and made the unfortunate decision to end it all. However, one of our local plant workers saw him throw himself in front of the bus and pushed him out of the way, leaving himself in the path of the bus. Mildred, tell us what happened then."_

The woman cleared her throat and said, _"Well, I happened to be looking back down the line to see what the commotion was and I didn't see the young man in front of the bus. But I did see the girl who saved him. She stepped out of line and held up her hands like this and she yelled "STOP!"_

"_And what happened then?"_

"_The bus just…stopped! As if it followed her command. She held up her arms and the bus just sat there for a moment. I remember because I was looking right at her that her hair was flowing, like she was standing in the wind, but there was no wind that day. I remember thinking a good breeze would have felt nice, but there was no wind."_

"_Alright, so then what happened?"_

"_Well, after a minute, the young man rolled back onto the side walk and as soon as he did, she lowered her arms and the bus took off down the street. It's wheels were spinning but it wasn't going anywhere. That girl stopped that bus. I don't know what she did, but she did it and she saved his life."_

"_What happened after that?"_

"_She left. The police showed up and took reports, but they didn't find her or him. I never saw either of them again. I found out about this site and I wanted to give my account of what happened, because that girl is a hero and she deserves our thanks."_

Luke nodded thoughtfully, _"Indeed. Thank you, Mildred. I'll make sure the world knows the thanks you have for her." _The woman left the shot and Luke was left there by himself._ "It seems most of these girls performed heroic acts during what we at the Siren Watch have come to call Siren Day, when our city was turned upside down by the appearance of these unique and powerful young women. And so long as there's breath in my body, Luke Goldberg will be on the trail, tracking down the Sirens so that the world can know the truth about our fair visitors. I think at this point, it might be okay to finally admit what I know in my heart of hearts: Metro City is home of the Sirens and the Sirens are nothing less than real live superheroes. And we'll prove it!" _

"_Keep hitting our site, I know we've gone down a few times due to the overwhelming traffic, but our crack staff of expert computer programmers are moving us to bigger servers to handle the extra traffic. Drop by our forums and give us a shout out if you've seen anything and hit us up on Youtube for the Vlog and further episodes, check out our Twitter feed for instant notifications of updates and Like us on Facebook. Get the Siren community connected, get the word out, and get JACKED! This is THE Jewish Jackhammer, Luke Goldberg reporting from Metro Heights. PEACE!" _Luke flashed a peace sign and the video ended.

General Lynette sneered, "What an obnoxious man."

"An obnoxious man who has many followers. Indeed, one man seems to be changing the narrative about our visitors. Superheroes."

"An absurd fantasy."

Dr. Jin held up a finger. "A fantasy to some, a vision of god to others. When I was a boy, I had _my _god who was invulnerable in my eyes. False though they may be, these five could be gods in the eyes of the Sheep and that alone makes them dangerous. The consensus of all is that Metro Heights is a blight the country is better off without. I want that narrative to remain for the time being and these girls threaten that plan."

Dr. Jin passed by General Lynette and stood before a railing, overlooking a massive factory floor wherein rested metal forms, bristling with weaponry, assembled for death.

"In the meantime, Doctor?"

"Wait, seek, and if we find them: kill."

XxXxXxXxXxX

**FLOWERBUD ISLAND**

"_This is your Jewish Jackhammer, Luke Goldberg reporting from Metro Heights. PEACE!" _

Mary sat back after having watched Luke's latest episode of the Siren Watch. She had been one of the first members of his site, joining it as soon as it had popped up the day after their excursion to Metro Heights. Since then, events had been keeping all the girls busy and Mary hadn't had a chance to talk to the others. Karen fixed that with the formation of Girl's Night: a supposed slumber party once or twice a week on the same night where the girls could clear their schedules with parents and guardians none the wiser.

Things over the past weeks had been hectic. Karen had been grounded royally for her outburst at her mother, Elli had been busy with Stu and Ellen, Ann had been similarly grounded/overworked due to her mid-day drinking competition, and Popuri had been nursing both her mother and Rick back to health. This left Mary with nothing but time to herself. And time was exactly what she needed. She wished she could have inflicted some kind of damage control on the entire situation, but there was nothing she could do. She had been monitoring the internet's reaction to their existence for a month and the result was startling, to say the least.

They had been dubbed the Metro Heights Sirens by Luke Goldberg, who called himself The Jewish Jackhammer, a name Mary figured was better suited to a pro wrestler than an internet "reporter". All the info she had dug up on him had turned up a somewhat eccentric personal courier who blogged about life in Metro Heights. When Mary and the other girls had appeared, shown off their powers, and then left, it apparently struck some kind of nerve. His website was THE definitive source of information on the Flowerbud girls. Eye witnesses, videos, columns, interviews. Whenever someone needed info on the girls, their mysterious visit, they went to Luke. He had been on news programs across the country and given extensive interviews with anyone and every one who would listen. Surprisingly, he was deemed THE expert on the girls.

Mary thought perhaps he could be useful.

She had prepped his video onto her new desktop PC, along with a number of other additions that would likely get her booted off the island if she were caught. As the other girls dipped into pizza and root beer for their usual "Slumber party" in Mary's Loft.

Mary called it her Command Center and the others took to calling it the same. Mary lived in a fairly spacious loft above the Library itself while her parents lived in the house next to the Library. She had been living more or less on her own for five years, after she took over the Librarian duties from Ellen, Elli's grandmother. The elderly woman dearly loved being the Librarian, but viewed it more as a way to pass the time and care for some old volumes she had read in her lifetime. She was thrilled to know that Mary was not only suited to be librarian, but meticulous and careful in her craft. That she could leave the Library in such capable hands had left her with a great sense of pride when she finally retired.

The Command Center was isolated from the house, could be locked from the inside and outside, and was the perfect place for them to meet, talk, and speak openly about their mission without fear of Mary's parents simply wandering through or finding something as Mary's mom picked up after her. Mary's laptop was their primary source of information to the outside, but over the last month Mary had ordered a number of new additions to her Command Center: a computer tower and monitor that were top of the line, as far as commercial units went. Thankfully, she didn't think her parents would notice her dipping into her retirement savings, since they entrusted her with just about everything in her own life. A wide-screen tv and a discreetly hidden satellite that gave them access to all the media outlets from Metro Heights.

The Friday night only a short month after their one day excursion into the city, Mary felt it was finally time to get to work. And convincing the girls of what she had in mind was going to be harder than anything. They sat around in her room under the guise of a routine slumber party and watched the Siren Watch on the big screen tv. When it finished, Mary turned to the girls and said, "Did you see that?"

"Which part, mush-mind?" Karen asked with her arms crossed, her eyes rolling, "The part where he acted like a complete and total jackass or the part where he lost the street fight with a fashion designer?"

"He's a bit eccentric, I must admit." Mary said.

Elli snorted, "Only a bit?"

"Alright, so he's a little off, but Luke has the top website dedicated to our appearance, which, unfortunately, went far more noticed than I thought it did. He's got more videos and photos of our appearances and more interviews with live witnesses than anyone else does. And right now, he's helping our cause."

Popuri's half-lowered eye lid spoke her question for her, "I don't get it."

"Right now, he's spreading the rumors and news about our appearance. Thank the stars he doesn't have a good photo or video of us or our faces. The mainstream news reported on us in a side-story and the papers haven't put out more than a column or two about us and even those are loaded with skepticism. Right now, we're just a myth, an idea, a HOPE...and that puts us a few steps ahead of where we need to be."

Ann took a sip from a mug of beer. "That makes sense...I think."

"It does." Mary went over to her dry erase board and pointed to their primary objective: Restore Hope. "This is what we need to do. The question has been: how do we do it? Well, I think Luke is pointing in the right direction. I did a lot of thinking about this, some research, and I may have come up with the fastest and most expedient way to really hit people right here." She tapped her chest.

"The first and most important thing we have to do is to _inspire _people. Inspiration gives people hope. Firemen, police officers, EMTs, Soldiers...these are the kinds of people labeled as heroes because they act heroically, selflessly, and in the service of other people, right?"

The other four nodded in unison.

"So why not move to the city and become cops?" Karen asked, "Inspire out in the open."

Elli answered, "Because then they would know who we are, where we came from, and we would be in a position to have to _explain _how we got these powers. It's a nice thought, but I don't think it would work as well."

"We don't have enemies." Popuri said.

"The Reapers." Elli stated. "And that brother and sister you and Kai beat up, maybe."

"There's also the consideration that exposing ourselves to the public might make us even more enemies and those enemies might try and strike back at us through our families." Mary said.

"So how do we do this openly without people knowing who we are?" Karen asked.

"I'm getting to that. To inspire people, we need to set a BIG example. Something people have never seen before. Our powers help with that, but I think we need to take it a step further. Ann, Elli, you two weren't with us when we got Popuri, so let me show you what Karen and I saw."

Mary punched up the video of Popuri's impromptu pro wrestling match for them all and they watched it. Ann and Elli snickered and laughed as Popuri came down in her costume, but Popuri crossed her arms with a 'HMPH!". When Popuri flung Mini over the ropes and slammed Max with her hand, the crowd erupted in cheers. Popuri's white teeth could be seen as her grin spread across her face and the crowd chanted her name.

Mary paused the video. "Do you hear that? Look at what Popuri did: she took down the people who, in their eyes, were villains and she did it with absolute authority. They adored her for that. Popuri was their hero."

Popuri blushed at Mary's assessment of her skills, "I never had people cheering for me before."

"But they did cheer. Popuri set an example, a big one. She inspired them with her heroics and, therefore, she restored their hope that she would win. I bet there wasn't a person there who didn't go home with a smile on their face and a story to tell when they got home. The wrestling websites are alive with speculations over who Miss Mighty really is or where she came from. People tell other people about what they saw. Hope is like a virus. All it takes is that little spark to instill it in others. Popuri didn't know it, but she's come up with a way to accomplish our mission."

"Gimmie a break, burrito-brain." Karen said, "You're asking us to dress up in costumes and become pro wrestlers?"

"Close." Mary said, grabbing the comic book and holding it up, "I'm telling you we need to become honest-to-goodness superheroes."

If Mary was hoping for exclamations declaring her idea brilliant, she was left wanting. The silence between the five girls was deafening. The only sound was the mellow _chirp-chirp-chirp _of the crickets outside. A pin hitting the floor would have startled them all. Karen, for all her bluster, found herself completely speechless at the thought and could only stare at Mary incredulously. Elli, Ann, and Popuri looked back and forth at each other for a moment in total silence.

"Don't ask me if I'm crazy." Mary said with a worried look.

"I don't have to ask," Karen sniped, "I _know _you're crazy."

Elli cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Um...Mary, I know you're serious about our mission but..._really_? This is the best you could come up with? Kid stuff?"

"Not necessarily kid stuff. Only on the surface." Mary said, putting the comic down, "The primary readers of comic books are males aged eighteen to thirty-five and thirty percent of the entire comic reading audience is female. And since I'm sure you don't know, I'll tell you that superheroes have been a part of worldwide culture for almost a hundred years. It's a cross section of our culture that's permeated to everyone of every age, sex, religion and race. It's the perfect vehicle for our mission. People are inspired by heroics and this is the kind of heroics they only imagined before we came along."

"You came up with this because of me, didn't you?" Karen asked softly, her mind's eye wandering back to her incident saving the kid and Jack from a burning building.

"Close." Mary answered, "Karen, your personal experience with the building fire is exactly what I have in mind. Karen, you did everything that day that I want us to do in this effort together. The only thing you didn't have was a way to protect your identity, but thankfully no one caught a picture or a video of you."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this." Ann said, "So you really want us to dress up in pro wrestling outfits and save people from fires?"

"Fires, bank robberies, hostage situations, there's really no end to what we could accomplish if we do this." Mary said, standing to her feet and walking in front of them, "It's selfless and inspiring and so long as we maintain a mature attitude in our approach to this, I feel this could easily bring about the results we want."

Elli, ever Mary's devil's advocate, cleared her throat again, "I hate to try and bring you down, Mary, but I think this needs to be said: what you're asking us to do sounds extremely dangerous-even with our powers."

The girls nodded in agreement together. Karen said, "All of us almost got killed on our first day there. I think I may have been closer to death than any of you, so believe me when I say that more than likely every time we go back to that city we'll be risking dying with no way for our family to find out if something happens to us."

"I understand what you're saying." Mary said, "But-"

"No, you don't!" Karen leapt up to her feet, approaching Mary to stare her down, "You got hit in the head by a _baseball_! You might have walked up to the Reaper's and talked down to Marauder, but Elli and Ann took most of that risk themselves."

"I saved someone's life too, you know." Mary said, "I know what I'm talking about and I'm not about to suggest anything that I'm not willing to do myself."

Karen grinned down at Mary, a devilish _"gotcha"_ grin, "I knew it. You're suggesting this because you want to be the leader, don't you? I'm right, aren't I? Tell me I'm wrong."

Mary stared up at Karen in silence for a moment before saying, "I was…going to use...I prefer the term: Team Captain."

Karen planted a stiff finger into the center of Mary's blouse, "You've been on an ego trip ever since we got these powers. I understand you're the brainy one of our little bunch, but what gives you the right to claim leadership?"

Mary scoffed, "Well, it's _my _idea, _my _plan, _my _computers and room we're using as our command center...I don't think it's too unreasonable if I ask you girls to put your trust in me."

Karen's tongue clucked, a sure sign she wasn't buying Mary's argument entirely, "And what if I say no? You gonna kick me off the team?"

"We...uh...well..." Mary bit her lip. "Fine...what do you suggest?"

"A vote." Karen said.

Mary instantly looked right at Popuri, "How long as Karen been talking to you about voting for her?"

Popuri instantly gasped and looked as guilty as a kid with their hands caught in a cookie jar. "Whu...um..."

Mary snapped back to Karen, "You did this on purpose because you know Ann will vote for you, Elli will vote for me, and that will leave Popuri the tie breaker."

"So?" Karen said with a sneer. "Tell me why you think you should be the leader? Something besides _I'm the smartest person in the room._"

Mary stood up on her tip toes and fired her finger right into Karen's nose. "Well, let me tell you why I _don't _think you should be the leader, Karen. You are reckless. You leap without looking. However you want to put it, you don't go into a situation with a clear head and it can cost you your life."

"Bullshit!" Karen shouted.

"And frankly, " Mary cried, "from where I stand, you don't really want to be leader, you just don't like the thought of another person bossing you around like your _mother does_!"

Karen's hand snapped back in an instant and Mary's eyes went wide as she gasped, but Karen's hand remained cocked back, ready to deliver a slap to the girl she called friend. Mary's eyes traveled from Karen's hand to her face, where Karen was very clearly fighting a desperate battle inside herself. She bit her bottom lip hard to keep it from quivering. Her unblinking eyes saturated with tears. Mary only clenched her fists and waited.

Karen blinked, spilling her tears down her cheeks as she whispered, "Goddamn you, Mary."

Karen lowered her hand and Popuri was there next to her, an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, Karen. Mary doesn't mean it."

"No, she's right." Karen sniffled, accepting a tissue from Elli. "She's right. It's just...I get enough of this shit at home. The one day we got to ourselves in the city and Mary sounds more like my mother than my mother. I keep waiting to hear her call me an irresponsible failure or some shit like that."

Mary was there, taking Karen's hand in hers, "Karen, I would never say that to you. And I think, of any of us here, you're the one who is best cut out to do what I'm asking."

Karen wiped her eyes dry and looked at Mary in surprise, "You really think so?"

"Karen," Mary smiled, "You leapt into a burning building twice to save two people. Maybe reckless was a bit harsh on my part. I think a better word is fearless. Of everyone I know, you're the most fearless and daring person I know and that makes you the perfect person to be a superhero. But...it wouldn't hurt to think a little before you act. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Karen smiled a little as she reached out and gave Mary a squeezing hug, "I'm sorry, too. Let's see where this superhero thing goes and see if either of us are suited to the job. Maybe we can be co-leaders."

"That's better, you two." Elli said, ruffling both their hair.

"Wait." Mary asked, "Does that mean you like my idea?"

Karen scoffed and tossed a hand aside, "As if. I think it's stupid and childish...but I don't have any better ideas. You really think this bullshit will work?"

"We have to try." Mary said, "You were one half of the idea: heroic and brave in the face of danger. Popuri had the other half: her actions inspired a reaction from people and they cheered her on. We're going to get people to have that same reaction to us by doing what you did everytime we visit the city: fight crime and injustice."

"In silly costumes." Ann pointed out.

"They don't all have to be as over-the-top as Popuri's costume was. I figured something more practical and-"

"Excuse me!" Popuri butted in, "But if there's any costume making to be done, I will be the one to do it. I'm the only person here who sews on a professional level."

Mary sighed, "But Poppy-"

"NEH!" Popuri waved her hand, "Don't even try and convince me otherwise. I've already got ideas."

"So...does that mean you're in?" Mary asked.

"Of course." Popuri beamed, "I already have my costume and name: Miss Mighty! I just need to make some alterations cause the costume is a bit tight and it rides up in my tush. Do you have any ideas about what we should do for all our costumes?"

"Well," Mary reached onto a shelf and produced a manila folder with a pile of pictures in it, "These are costumes of current female superheroes I got just as a reference on where to start."

Popuri took the folder and began flipping through the pictures, her face dropping and screwing into a twisted sneer with every picture she looked at. She finally looked up at Mary in horror and said, "This all smut! What kind of women have boobs this huge?"

"They're designed by guys." Ann said, "What do you expect?"

"This is all hoggletosh." Popuri said, "But I think there's bits of some costumes I can alter. Maybe if we piece together the non-stupid parts of stupid costumes we can make one that's closer to what we need. Mary, I'm gonna have to use your computer to order stuff, is that alright?"

Mary nodded, "Of course. What about you two? Ann? Elli?"

Ann shrugged, "I just...I don't know. Superheroes? Isn't there a better way? I mean, what if we dressed in black and did this in secret at night or something? Wasn't there a guy who did that? Dressed like a bat or something?"

"Right, but the problem with that is if we do the secret clad-in-shadows stuff, no one will really know if we're heroes or not. Sure, we might make an impact on crime if we did, but people tend to think that someone who hides in the dark of night has something to hide. If we do this in the daytime, we stand out where people can see us and know in their hearts that we're there to protect them."

"How do we hide our identities?" Elli asked.

"Watch this." Mary said, holding her finger up. She went to her desk with her back turned to them and took her glasses off, handling something on her face, then she reached behind her and let out her long braid, her waves of straight raven-colored hair spilling out behind her. When she spun around, she had a simple black domino mask on her face. Combined with her hair waving out behind her, the effect was simple, but dramatic.

"You look almost totally different." Popuri remarked.

"I know." Mary said, tapping the mask, "It's simple, but effective. And since the city can't really track us down, it'll be even more effective. Combine these with costumes, superhero names, I think we can remain totally anonymous to the population at large. Girls, we've got one chance at this: we go in, make a splash, and people will be full of Hope before you know it. We owe it to the Harvest Goddess to bring Hope to these people and as superheroes, we can be seen as a real life symbol of the kind of Hope people have lost. I know it sounds far-fetched, but knowing people like I do, I know in my heart this will work. All I'm asking, girls, is for you to trust me." She held out her hand.

The other four looked at one another.

"It sounds stupid on the face of it, but I've never know Mary to do stupid things. It could be that she's right. I still think I should be leader or team Captain, but I'm willing to give Mary the benefit of the doubt. When I rushed into that burning building and saved those people, I can't even describe how it felt in my heart to know I was capable of helping someone like that. I think maybe the world needs a little more action like that." Karen, red-eyed, nodded and put her hand on top of Mary's.

Popuri made a fist, "I know what it's like to feel helpless. I feel helpless against my mother's disease when all I can do is care for her. I know I'm not helpless anymore, I have the strength to fight against it. Fighting for my brother, for Ann and Cliff, for Kai. As Popuri, I wasn't anything to anyone. But as Miss Mighty, people were cheering me on. Mary's right, I was a hero to them and all I did was dress in a costume and beat people up. I think I can handle that." Popuri put her hand on top of Karen's.

Ann said, "Ain't right what those Reapers did to us. Makes my blood boil just thinking about it. And nothing felt better than when I was beating the crap out of those low life's. We've got the power to make sure other people can live their life in peace. If we can step in, step up, and take out the kind of scumbags that tried to rape and kill me and Elli, then that's a plan I want a part of. Count me in."

Elli sighed, "I hate to be the worry wart here. It just seems so...dangerous. But, I suppose I can't use my powers in any other way. Not unless turning into a statue will heal people. I saw up close how far gone most of the people are. At the hospital, I felt helpless. The only time I didn't feel helpless was when I was fighting back against the Reapers. How many girls were raped at the hands of those monsters and couldn't fight back like I did? Ann's right. Someone needs to stand up against people like that. Alright...I'm in too." She placed her hand on top of theirs.

"Alright." Mary smiled, "First things first: we have to train."

The other four girls let out a shared groan.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, out in the midst of the Meadow where they had first discovered their powers, under the guise of a picnic the girls gathered once more and this time it was with Mary clearly in charge. "If we're going to depend on our powers to fight and to protect us, we need to know exactly what they're capable of, we're going to learn each others powers as well as our own, and exactly what our limits are. Today, we're gonna learn our limitations."

Mary approached a boulder that rested near the mountainside wall and patted it. "I'm gonna go first. I need to know exactly how much my powers can lift or push."

"You don't want me to lift it?" Popuri asked as she munched on a pickle sandwich.

"Popuri, you threw a tanker truck. I already know you can lift and throw at least sixteen tons. Unfortunately, I don't know if we can really test exactly how much you can pick up without attracting attention here. But sixteen tons is impressive, so we'll just set that as your upper limit for now."

Mary stepped back and held her index and middle fingers together pressed against her forehead.

Karen leaned in, "How do your fingers help?"

"I think it might be a form of safety-like a gun. Those have a safety switch so that you don't fire it accidentally. Think about it: our powers have the potential to be very dangerous if we used them unintentionally. For instance, Karen, can you hop from one spot to another for me?"

Karen did as told, covering a vast distance of two feet.

"See, you technically jumped, but you didn't launch into the air. Watching you, I suspect that your leaps are only triggered when you squat or crouch and then jump."

"I didn't think about that." Karen said, backing up. Mary held her left fingers back to her head and her hair began to billow out behind her despite the lack of wind. She held her right hand out in a claw formation and pushed at the boulder. The rock didn't move, but that didn't stop Mary from continuing to push until the boulder finally rolled over onto one side. She pulled it, and eventually lifted it a few inches before falling down from the effort.

"I feel a bit dizzy." Mary said. She felt a trickle under her nose and wiped away a small nosebleed.

"So then, we know you have an upper limit for your telekinesis." Elli stated, "Try not to push yourself too hard, Mary. You don't know what will happen if you push something too hard."

"Cause an aneurism, probably." Karen said. "Alright, my turn." She crouched into a squat and leapt into the air with all her might before coming back down and landing with a powerful _THUD _not far from where she had jumped.

"Well, how was that?" She smiled with a short bow.

"Impressive." Mary said, "But we have no idea exactly how high you jumped. I suspect we'll have to test you in the city against a building so we can find the height of your leaping."

"Aw." Karen pouted, "And here I was ready to show off."

"I find it interesting that your power allows you to land unharmed. It's almost like you have kangaroo feet or something."

Ann laughed, "I guess that makes her "Kangaroo Girl"

Karen whipped a dark look at Ann, who caught it and shrank away from the withering look. Much of their day went in a similar fashion, a training session interesting only to Mary, who was concerned with them knowing their abilities. To their credit, the girls were taking it seriously. Either they truly did trust her, or the reality of what they were going to do hadn't quite set in yet.

Ann stretched her arms to their absolute limits, which measured close to fifty feet at their longest. The effort to stretch them that far left Ann sore for days. The hardest part, however, was stretching both her arms and legs at the same time. Ann, for all of three seconds, looked like an impossibly long-legged, long-armed puppet standing in the meadow with her limbs totally stretched out, but should the need arise, Mary needed to know that Ann could do it.

Popuri didn't toss any boulder, but Mary did ask her to crush a few rocks with her hands. She also had Popuri demonstrate a skill she wasn't aware she had: incredibly strong leg muscles that could propel her upward in a manner similar to Karen. However, a twelve foot jump resulted in Popuri landing on her legs and crying out in pain. Elli inspected her and determined she hadn't broken anything, but advised her against doing it again.

"Looks like jumping is strictly Karen's thing." Elli noted, "You didn't get her ability to land."

"Maybe she just needs to practice at it." Karen added.

Elli absorbed a number of items nearby: stone, wood, gravel, even rope. Her ability to absorb something's characteristics made her power unusually ambiguous given there was no real way to know just how absorbing something like water or gas would affect her without actually doing it and that might end up causing her serious harm. It was a risk they weren't willing to take.

"Just stick to hard stuff like steel." Mary said.

"What, I'm going to have to carry around a piece of steel in my pocket all the time?"

"No, silly-billy." Popuri told her, "Just get Saibara to make you a steel ring. That way it's always on you."

Mary, Elli, Karen, and Ann stopped what they were doing and cast a stare at Popuri.

"Poppy...that's a really _good _idea." Elli said.

Popuri's chest swelled up in pride. "Of course. Get to know me, Elli. I'm awesome."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Training injuries not withstanding, their first day went well enough and in the following days they made it a point to gather in the meadow at lunchtime to do some form of training. Ann provided the lunch and Mary provided the training exercise. Each day was a different aspect of what Mary wanted to do.

"We have to show ourselves as heroes in a selfless light." Mary said during picnic lecture. "That means we can't make any money off this."

"You take the fun out of life, wart-brain." Karen said amidst a bite of ham sandwich.

"No, she's got a point." Elli said, "If we do this for money, not only will we look like total sell-outs, but how are we going to explain to our parents where that money came from? It's too risky. Besides, do we really need that much more money? I have everything I need right now."

Karen grumbled as she ate, the only one who objected to it.

"We also need to help everybody: good or bad." Mary said, "Our behavior is going to be under a microscope once we're out in the open. Every time we do something people don't think a hero should do, it'll backfire on us. We could do more damage than good if our image is hurt. Even talking to people on the street in costume could be dangerous. We could get mobbed. We need to stop the crime, make sure the cops take them away or leave them tied up for the cops and then head out. It should be okay to let people see us, but it could be risky to stick around for too long. We don't need to do weddings or birthday parties or talk shows to let people know what we're about."

"News copters are gonna be everywhere." Elli commented, "Everyone is going to want our picture. That kind of paparazzi mob could get us or someone else hurt. Maybe there's a way we could maintain some kind of public face or presence without actually talking to the news."

"I'm already ahead of you on that." Mary said, "We have to have a way of getting our message out there."

"So how do we get our message out without brining actual news people in on this?" Ann asked, "How do we talk to people without talking to people?"

"We limit it to one person who can be our sort of unofficial liason." Mary said.

Karen coughed up her sandwich. "Oh my _GOD_! You want that spastic lunatic to be our press agent, don't you?"

Mary rolled her eyes, "Luke's already laid the foundation for what we're going to do even without realizing it. His site is already the absolute authority on us, although I don't really care for the name he gave us: Metro Heights Sirens. Makes us sound like a punk rock band."

Ann simply took a sip of sweet tea in a mason jar, "Well, maybe one of us can be the group spokeswoman. Is that a job for the leader?"

"Maybe it'd be a job for the girl with the prettiest face." Elli said, looking at Karen, who seemed confused by her look, "Oh, don't pretend you don't consider yourself the prettiest, Karen. We all know you think that. And let's face it, you _love _being the center of attention. How many years now have you trained months in advance of the Harvest Festival just so you can be the lead dancer?"

Karen shrugged, "Can I help it if I'm competitive? I don't think you girls are ugly by any means, but..." Karen couldn't find it in herself to say she did feel she was the prettiest of the bunch.

"It could be good idea." Mary suggested, "I don't think we'll be lining up for each of us to give interviews like some kind of late night talk show, but it might help if we had a public face to our group. And everyone likes a pretty girl. There's just as many half-naked skinny girls giving dreamy bedroom eyes on those supermarket ladies magazines as there are in macho men's magazines. Maybe you should practice on your public speaking, Karen."

Karen said nothing, but her eyes were lost in thought.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next Friday, inside Mary's Loft and Command Center, the more practical and alarming questions came up during around of hot chocolate.

Elli sighed, "I know I'm worrying about this more than anyone, but I can't help it. Here's the thing bothering me the most: the police. The police traditionally don't like the public stepping on their toes. Us doing their job for them may be more of a hindrance to them than a help. They're just as likely to want us to stop than to praise us."

"That's a risk we'll have to take." Mary said, "Odds are the cops will want us to stop when they see us. We'll have to make a quick exit once they arrive on scene. Actually, I was hoping we might have a liaison within the police department somehow. I don't know how, yet, but it's part of my plan because we could use the inside help to get us in on crimes, investigations, that sort of thing."

"Wow, that is so unethical, I don't know where to start." Elli argued, "First of all, we're putting ourselves into a police investigation and putting whoever is helping us as risk of losing their job and careers if they got caught. Second: we don't know who we can trust inside the police department. And third: what if the cops come after us? What if they don't like people in costumes doing their job and running away? What if they start hunting us and trying to bring us in?"

Mary scratched her chin. Gray had warned her about just that sort of situation. "Let's hope it never comes to that. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. But I'm telling all of you this: I will not let myself get caught by the police no matter what happens. I don't want this coming back to our doorstep and the police might not have our DNA or fingerprints on record, but there's no way we could remain anonymous forever if we get sloppy. Hear that, Poppy? Gloves are mandatory for the costumes."

Popuri gave her a half-closed eye look.

Mary sighed, "That means every costume has to have gloves."

"Oh."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The costumes themselves were no laughing matter to Popuri, as Mary came to find out during "Costume making sessions". Popuri wasn't blowing smoke when it came to making clothing. The girl knew her shit, as Karen would have put it.

"They need to be practical." Mary said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Popuri fussed as she sweated over a sewing machine. "This isn't exactly spandex I'm working with. Bogdog and dunder! It's a composite material lining the inside of our costumes!"

"What?" Mary asked, "Like Kevlar?"

"Not that strong, but close enough. If we're going to be fighting and all that jemmity joe nonsense, we need something to help protect us. The gloves I got us are the kind they use in the cage fighting shows. Thick and protective, but I stripped out the padding on the knuckles to make them hit harder if we need to, you know, punch somebody or to keep our fingers from getting ground off or something."

"Sounds good." Mary said, surprised, "And the composite material under our costumes will help. How'd you come up with them?

"Well, I'm kind of basing our costumes around our powers and how we use them." Popuri turned around and showed Mary the rough black-and-white sketches of the girls costumes. "See, Me, Karen, and Elli have costumes like a one-piece bathing suit. No covering for the legs because we use powers around our...uh..what's the word for moving around a lot?"

"Agility?"

"Sure, whatever. The dunder bun material doesn't move like spandex, so I can't have it blubbering up our moves. You and Elli get legs, but you don't need to run and jump like we do."

"Okay."

"And knee high boots for me, stretchy, and leapfrog. Knee pads on those, but built-in knee and elbow padding for you. Hunters use this stuff in their hunting jackets to help with rifle recoil. Oh, and Karen's boots have extra absorbent, super-thick soles to help with her jumping."

"Good idea. Why is Ann's costume in two pieces?"

"Cause of her stretching. I got the idea from jogging suits. Her top is like an athletic top like runners wear and her bottom is like running trunks. That way she can move and twist freely. That's why almost all our costumes have no sleeves, so she can stretch them, Karen can be free, Elli can see how far her arms are covered when she absorbs something, and so I won't be limited in my own fighting."

"I see." Mary said, "So why does my costume cover me neck to toe?"

"Well, you don't move or jump like we do and, well, you're the thinnest of us. You tend to get colder than we do. You...uh...you also...well, you're a bit on the self-conscious side, Mary. I can tell."

Mary smiled, "Thanks Poppy. I would feel a little...bare with my legs sticking out."

"That's why you wear such long dresses." Popuri said. "Also, a bathing suit look doesn't look well on a girl with your figure. A full suit, in this case, would compliment you."

"Thanks for looking out for my self-conscious." Mary said sarcastically, something Popuri didn't pick up on.

She smiled brightly and said, "Sure, no problem."

Mary took another glance as the sketches. "No capes?"

Popuri spun around with a deadly serious look in her eyes. "No capes."

"But they look really dynamic and-"

"_No _capes."

"It's almost as much a symbol as-"

"No capes!"

"Poppy, just consider it for-"

Popuri stood up, towering over Mary with her hands on her hips. "_NO! CAPES_!"

Mary swallowed nervously. "No capes."

Popuri smiled sweetly and sat back down at her sewing machine

XxXxXxXxXxX

Two weeks from her suggestion, Mary realized she had done nearly all she could to work with the other girls. They had talked about it to the point of nausea, covered every scenario, asked every question, voiced every fear, and gone through their team dynamics, practiced in the meadow a few strategies and managed to get somehow in the right mindset to go through with this.

They needed a test run, Mary figured. They needed to not feel totally out of place in their own skin when they did this so that when they finally got to work they wouldn't be fidgeting with their costumes, worried about their hair, or being self-conscious in a self-made costume.

She had to make them accept this on a purely comfort level and she knew just how to do it. Mary went online and purchased five tickets to the Metro Heights Comic-Con.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**METROPOLITAN HEIGHTS**

The sun was setting on another day in Metro Heights and the blue-haired "Jewish Jackhammer" walked along a rooftop with his backpack slung over his shoulder, looking more like he'd been jack hammered himself. Dark rings slung under his eyes, but the energy behind them was unyielding.

Luke reached the lip of the rooftop and grabbed a handlebar connected to a zip line that led to a rooftop two stories below him. It was the only way to access his "penthouse", as he liked to put it. He leapt off and rode the zip line down with one hand until he leapt off at the end and hit the roof with a roll. He rolled up to his feet and walked on as if nothing had happened. He went into the rooftop home, a simple room that covered most of the roof.

Once inside, he stepped into a maelstrom of plastered newspaper clippings, standing computer towers and monitors, piles upon piles of cds, tapes, digital flash drives scattered all around and a massive 46 inch PC monitor set up in the center of what was essentially a one room apartment. The kitchen served as a sort of study with a desktop research area piled with papers and newspapers and magazines towering over a central seating area. The only spot in the apartment clear of the disaster of amateur journalism was the pair of twin beds each on opposite sides of the room.

Luke tossed his backpack next to the central PC station and clicked on the screen only to have a message read: "_404: WEBSITE NOT FOUND!"_

"Son of a…CHASE!" Luke vanished down a set of stairs and pounced down them three at a time to the bottom of five stories until he emerged into a kitchen in the bottom of the building. He rushed past the other two staffers who worked in the kitchen and towards a traditional style brick oven where a young man barely into his twenties was busy molding a mound o dough in front of him into a shape closer resembling a pizza. He was plain looking, wearing work clothes and a green apron, except for a head of wavy blonde hair that looked pink in the right light. He tapped a small cigar stogie to the side as he kneaded the dough.

Luke marched up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yo, Chase,. The website's down again."

"Again?" Chase exclaimed, "Dammit, I thought the servers could handle it."

"Well, you're the only tech guy I have. When can you have it up and running again?"

Chase sighed, never ceasing in his kneading. He tossed the dough into the air, spinning it out, "Look, this stuff takes time and it's not like the revenue we're getting from the ads for the site is anything to brag about. Put an apron on, the dinner rush is about to start. I could use your help."

Luke did as told and grabbed an apron and began kneading the next ordered pizza. "Well, we got a business and an apartment on the roof and that's a helluva lot more than most people in this city has."

"I know," Chase sighed, "But it'd be easier if I had a _partner_ who was around to help me with the business."

'Well, it'd be easier if all this country's technical computer jobs weren't being shipped off to China and India, too. Now you're flipping pizzas and doing my tech support in the spare time" Luke said.

"It's fine. I did it for all my life. At least I'm good at it." Chase slapped his dough down and slathered it with sauce. "And you're running around the city looking for these girls. Luke, it's been a month! No signs or witnesses since Siren Day. You're gonna run out of witnesses eventually and by then your website."

"Everyone has a calling." Luke said, beating his dough into shape, "I don't what else to tell you, Chase. I feel _drawn_ to these girls. I've never been good at anything in my life-except this. Let me indulge for once in my life, okay?"

Chase paused and tapped his stub to the side. "I'm just bustin' yer balls, Luke. Who am I to tell a man what to do with his life. I'll check out the servers after the dinner rush."

"Bro, I'll take the dinner rush. You get those servers up and running and I'll handle the rush. By the time you're done, the rush will be over, I'll close up shop and get to work editing the next episode. I interviewed an eyewitness who was at the wrestling arena and saw Miss Mighty up close."

"There's five thousand of those people." Chase said.

"Yeah, but this one said he saw Miss Mighty talking to a couple of girls on the side of the ring just before she got involved in her match. Then, when it was over,. She and the other two hopped the security barrier and disappeared into the crowd. Based on his descriptions, one girl was definitely Leapfrog and the other girl looked like Busstop Girl."

"Alright." Chase tossed his finished pizza into the oven and tapped his stogie again, "I'll get to work. You sure you got this?"

"Bro, I totally got this." Luke said, holding his fist up.

Chase bumped his fist to Luke's and then disappeared up the stairs.. Luke turned back to the task at hand, accepting new orders and slinging out pizzas, all the while his mind settled on the Sirens and how their appearance had turned his life inside out. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get them out of his mind.

"I'll find you girls." he said to himself, "No matter how long it takes. I know you're out there."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: Well, after a short hiatus, Champions is back on track. We're getting into the meat-and-potatoes of the girl's mission now. They certainly have their work cut out for them. And now we've got a couple of new arrivals in the form of Luke and Chase. Pizza guys by day and amateur Vlog reporters in their spare time. I wonder if they'll be crossing paths soon? And what's Dr. Jin and General Lynette's role in all this? Keep reading, keep reviewing, and I promise there will always be more Champions stories to tell. Peace out for now!**


	13. The Calm Before

**VOLUME TWO: LEARNING CURVE**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: "THE CALM BEFORE"**

Calculations had been made and the date was finally set. To say that the girls were "ready" to step back into Metro Heights was correct in a technical sense, but not in an emotional sense. Mary knew all the "training" in the world was not going to prepare them or her for the real experience. Tonight's "Slumber Party" was their final mental check before Saturday's Dry Run into Metro.

So once again, gathered in her Loft, Mary had the attention of her friends. She had answered all the questions and fears as best she could, but the source material was iffy at best. For one, no one seemed to die in comics, they always died a fake death and came back later. That was certainly a false hope if she'd ever seen one. The lives of the people in pages were dictated by popularity and fan service. The female characters, in particular, seemed to only have as much popularity as they had cleavage hanging out.

"We're going to take a much more tactical approach to this." Mary explained. She passed out a picture of a scantily clad female superhero. "What do you notice about this character?"

"She's dressed like a whore, for one." Ann commented. The girls laughed at her remark, but she shrugged, "What? It's true. And look at her pose. Elli, you're a nurse: tell me that's not a healthy way to stand."

Elli snickered, "That kind of posture is not only unhealthy, I dare say it's downright impossible. Whoever drew this needs to retake art class. Also, these ridiculous bulges on her arms and legs aren't actual muscles."

Ann snatched the picture back, "This is my favorite part: look at her tits! What, does gravity not exist in her world or something?"

"Exactly." Mary said, "We're real and this perversely clad woman is not. Popuri, thankfully, has more sense than whoever drew this. We do have some skin showing, but she actually has good reasoning for it."

"You're done already?" Elli asked. "That was _fast._"

Popuri tugged a chest out from the corner. "This was really tricky to do. Our suits are a combination of leather and composite material in order to be able to stand against being handled roughly."

"Meaning," Ann butted in, "we should expect to get our asses kicked?"

"Will it stop a bullet?" Elli asked.

"I'm not a bullet expert." Popuri fussed, "I'm a chicken farmer and I sew on the side, so you'll need to ask someone brainy." Everyone turned to look at Mary

Mary cleared her throat, "I'm not an expert either, but judging from what Popuri's managed to do here we'll have suits that are tough and durable on the outside and stand up to a lot of wear and tear and the inside will help protect against-not _prevent_-serious injury. But I think with some serious training about using our powers we can prevent any injury from happening. The best defense is a good offence. With some smarts and luck on our side, we can hopefully prevent that from even happening. Popuri, please continue."

"Right, so Mary gave me a lot of pictures to work with and they all look stupider than chicken poo, but the one thing I figured out right away is that our boobies aren't going to stop someone from attacking us. So there's no cleavage hole or V-line so you can show the boys our goods."

Karen snapped her fingers, "Darn." The other girls laughed-even Mary.

Popuri opened the chest. "Mary wants us to stand out because that's what the comic superheroes do. We're not lurking in shadows, so no dark colors. Only primary colors and I chose the colors that suit each one of you best and _NO ARGUING!_ You pack of waddle-butts put together wouldn't have the fashion sense of a mule."

Popuri pulled out a sky blue singlet, long boots and gloves, and a blue domino mask. She brought them right over to Karen and thrust them into her arms. Karen seemed dumbfounded by the garments she was holding in her hands. Popuri held the suit up in her hands, "Now, _you _need lots of leg movement, so your suit doesn't have legs, but that's okay cause your boots are knee high with knee pads attached and extra thick soles for those super tough landings."

Karen bit her lip and looked at the suit in her hands, not believing that she had to wear something so obscenely outlandish. Popuri then plopped a set of panties and a wide-strapped bra on top. "Here. We can't be bouncing all over the place, so I got extra durable athletic underwear and sports bras for all of us. It'll keep us nice and "in place" while we're doing the superhero thing."

Karen's mental damn broke and she took a deep breath, fully prepared to exhale a torrent of angered thoughts, but when she looked into Popuri's eyes she saw her friend pleading silently. She had put a lot of work into this and clearly wanted Karen's approval. In fact, when she looked around she saw everyone watching her with a mixture of wonder and pressure. Mary was the only one with a look of doubt and worry.

She had worked hard to sell the _idea_ to everyone, now she was looking to Karen to seal the deal by showcasing it.

Karen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had asked for this. If she wanted to show she was worth being a leader, she had to lead by example. She set the clothes down and back up, causing Popuri to wonder until Karen slid her vest off and yanked her shirt off.

The other girls turned their heads or put a hand over their eyes as Karen undressed. _Tight _was the word of the day. The athletic gear was snug, but not _too _tight. However, the suit made up for it. It was coarse and hardly friendly by any stretch of the imagination, but once she was in it, it was similar to a corset. "There's no zipper?" She asked.

"A zipper would be a silly-billy thing for a superhero to have." Popuri said, "It'll bust under high strain and then you'll be trying to fight someone with your boobs falling out. There's a pair of straps that tighten up in the front so you can do this yourself."

"As if Karen would try and stop her boobs from falling out." Ann laughed.

"I'm a bit more modest than that." Karen fussed as she slid the suit on while everyone laughed at her. "I'm not a shameless hussy, you know."

"Your swimwear would disagree with that." Mary sniped with a giggle.

"So I was the first one of us to buy a two-piece swimsuit, so what?" Karen said as she slid her arms into place. "Wow, that's a snug fit. Let me get the boots and gloves."

"All black leather and straps. They have to hold up to lots of activity and strain." Popuri said. "Both have lots of pockets and compartments, since we won't have any pants pockets to use and Mary's gadgets are going to have to sit somewhere."

"Gadgets?" Karen asked.

"I'll get to those later." Mary said.

"Alright." Karen said. "Now for the belt. And…the finishing touch." She grabbed the blue domino mask and peeled off the plastic keeping the adhesive new. She had a moment's hesitation, feeling as though when she put the mask on that she wouldn't be going back to anything resembling a normal life. But since when was her life normal since she fell off Mother's Hill?

Karen pressed her mask to her face.

"Done."

The other girls looked up and their mouths dropped.

Karen had taken a dynamic stance, standing with her legs wide apart, fists on her hips like some of the pictures she had seen. The black leather boots and knee-pads covered her from the knee down and the soles made her an inch or two taller, but still not as tall as Popuri. Her thighs were bare to her pubis, though her upper arms were covered by long sleeves. The black leather gloves covered her fingers, knuckles, wrists, forearms, and elbows.

Her suit seemed to amplify her already athletic build, making her seem taller, much more imposing than a supermarket clerk had any right to be. The golden belt with a small rocket shaped buckle accentuated her curvy hips and the suit seemed molded to her form, but not so skin tight that it felt like a second skin. It did, however, point out her bust more and that was likely due to Popuri's constant taking measurements from them all week long. Thankfully, her suit didn't seem lewd or like armored lingerie. Her entire bust line was covered to her neck and her shoulders were covered by built in pads like the ones on her dad's hunting jacket.

She struggled to keep a straight face. Her natural smirk was enhanced by the blue domino mask, which, from the outside, did not show her eyes, as they appeared white and glassy.

"Wow." Popuri sighed, her own eyes sparkling in awe.

"Karen…" Elli couldn't find anything else to say

"You look…_awesome_!" Ann admired.

Mary stood to her feet and walked towards Karen, the first one of them to actually try their costume on, the first one of them to actually fulfill Mary's idea. "How does it feel?"

"A bit snug." Karen admitted. She held back her internal thought of _I feel ridiculous, exposed, childish_. "But it breathes well. Poppy, I gotta admit this is fine work you do."

Popuri beamed and clapped her hands together, "You wear it well, Karen."

Mary tilted her glasses up with a push of her finger, "How are the lenses?" She tapped the white lens on her mask, which made Karen flinch.

"Fine. My eyelashes aren't hitting them. It feels like they should be fogging up this close to my skin."

"The lenses are another composite, industrial strength material I had ordered." Mary explained, "Practically bulletproof, this stuff. Fog-proof and it auto-tints in bright light, so you won't have any trouble with the sun while jumping."

'That's good." Karen said.

"And it's like a one-way mirror, so you can see out, but others can't see in. The adhesive on our masks is industrial strength too, but it's what they use in the hospitals, so it won't be leaving irritated rings around our eyes."

"Jeez,, Mary." Ann exclaimed. "How far through have you thought this whole thing?"

"Forwards, backwards, and side-to-side in every way I could imagine." Mary said with a sly smile, "It's like chess: stay a couple steps ahead at all times. Karen…you look very good in this and I don't mean that you look prettier than all of us. It suits you."

"Thank Poppy." Karen said, "It's her work. I just filled it out. Still a bit snug, though."

"Hopefully once we've moved around in it a bit more it'll break in and you'll be used to it. Uh, turn around." Poppy said, spinning her finger in a circle.

Karen spun around and showed them her backside.

"Good." Popuri said, "Now move around a little bit. I want to make sure the material won't get swallowed by your butt."

Karen walked around and practiced a few crouches, thanking that Popuri had made something that wouldn't be riding up in her crack. She still felt a hot rush of embarrassment simply standing around in Popuri's very wall-tailored costume. "Why blue?" Karen asked, "Purple is my favorite color."

"Blue because it suits your hair and bangs." Popuri said, "Plus, of all of us, you're the only one who comes closest to flying. So when people think of sky blue, they'll think of Rocket Girl."

Karen paused and spun around, "Excuse me?" She looked down to her left breast, which had a picture of a rocket ship in a small circle. The exhaust of the ship went down in a purple stripe and purple stripes ran down her shoulders and sides. "Is that what this is for?" She tapped the symbol.

"Duh." Popuri said, "A rocket for Rocket Girl."

"I am _NOT_ going to be called Rocket Girl." Karen snapped.

Popuri shrank in on herself, "Oh…well…what _do_ you want to be called."

"Something, _anything_, but _not_ Rocket Girl." Karen fussed.

"But…you totally take off like a rocket when you jump." Ann pointed out. "It makes sense, really. What do you want to be called? Leapfrog? The Jumper."

"If I think or WANT to be called something, I will let you know what it is in my own time." Karen said. "Any one of you calls me Rocket Girl and I will put this gigantic boot right up your ass."

The threat stood and Ann was the next one to jump up. "Alright, whatever, sourpuss. I'm next, Poppy."

Popuri dug out a yellow-and-black two-piece and tossed them to Ann. She stripped down and suited up regardless of who was watching her and squeezed into her suit easily. When she finished, she slapped her black mask on and held her arms out. "Ta-da! What do you think?"

"You look like a jogger." Elli commented.

"That's the idea, I suppose." Popuri said, "Ann's power is stretching so she needs a lot of room to move, so I made her costume less restricting. It's also more revealing, but Ann doesn't need as much protection as the rest of us what with her super bouncy skin."

"Good point." Ann said, jogging in place and twisting herself from side-to-side to test her suit. "Karen's right. A bit snug, but it'll work out." Her top was yellow down the middle and black on the sides, as was her bottom, which-unlike Karen's legless affair-were more like a pair of trunks and had a short pair of legs on them. Her gloves and boots were much shorter.

"Less gloves, ankle-high boots for more flexibility." Popuri said, "So you can do all your stretchy stuff.

Elli tried on her costume next. The emerald green look seemed to suit her short brunette hair. It was very similar to Karen's suit, though it had a black leather belt to accentuate it. Likewise, she had elbow length black leather greaves with elbow pads, knee high black leather boots with knee pads. The center of the chest held a silver symbol of an atom. Her legs remained bare and she was horrified to discover she had the meatiest thighs of all the girls and a backside that was less than flattering.

"Now you know why I wear those long dresses all the time." Elli said.

"How do you think I feel?" Mary muttered, silently dreading her suit.

Elli completed her ensemble with her green mask and sighed when she was done. "I just feel so...exposed."

"You can turn into solid steel." Ann pointed out, "You're better protected than any of us even if you're naked."

"Well, I still feel exposed in this, even though it feels rigid and thick." Elli sighed, examining herself in the mirror, "My thighs look like the ass end of a walrus."

"Well, maybe if you didn't sneak chocolate out while you're working, Elli, it might not go straight to your thighs." Ann laughed. "That's right, I see you sneaking those little chocolates when you think no one is looking."

Elli blushed and grumbled to herself, but in the end she turned to Popuri and said, "Thank you, Poppy. You did fine work. I know it'll be up to task when we're finally out in them. What's with the atom symbol on the chest?"

"Er..." Poppy shrugged, "I didn't have anything else to put there and I didn't want to leave it blank or a booby hole. I thought it looked...cool. Anyway, MY TURN!"

Popuri was the most eager to suit up. Her suit was nearly identical to Karen's,. but it was a crimson red. She also had no sleeves, which made her muscular arms stand out all the more. Her neck line and arm sleeves were circled by a black band with round, chrome metal studs. She had filled in the original costume's cleavage hole and kept a bright, glittering red Double "M" in the shape of a heart. Her red mask gave her a menacing appearance. The silver studs on her knuckles stood out in stark comparison to the other girls.

"Very badass!" Ann smiled, patting Popuri on the shoulder.

"Intimidating." Elli mutter to Mary, who nodded in agreement.

"Almost as tall as you." Karen said, standing next to Popuri. She extended her hand out from the top of her head ot Popuri's and came within an inch. "Well, at least you won't tower over _everyone_ in the group."

"This works much better than that slutty swimsuit I wore in the wrestling ring. I had to stuff that as far back into my dresser as I could so mama won't find it. I mean-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Ann coughed in surprise, "You _kept_ it?"

Popuri tossed Ann a sardonic look, "Well…it's special to me."

Karen nudged mary with her elbow. "C'mon, booger brain."

"My turn, I suppose." Mary said. She slapped on her undergarments and then slid on the full body suit. Unlike the other girls, Mary's costume was an off white affair, with a black belt encumbered by several pouches. It was the only costume to have the "outside underwear" look to it, with the "underwear" aspect being a change in color from white to black. The front of her chest from the neck to the center of her bustline-such as it was-and the center of her chest had a symbol of a simple white lightning bolt. The black-and-white color scheme surprised Mary, but when she finally slid on the suit, the gloves, the boots, and the black mask, she realized how well the scheme worked-especially with her raven colored hair.

Mary inspected herself in the mirror and smiled. The suit's colors and design worked perfectly. Her flat-chested look was eliminated in the transition from black to white at the chest and the same effect was achieved on her waist, where her relative lack of curves or hips wasn't noticeable with the utility belt and the black "underwear". The effect was that the things that made her self-conscious weren't noticeable. The downside is that she looked almost like a twelve-year-old if it wasn't for the bust.

Bust?

Mary patted her chest and turned to Popuri. "Poppy...did you pad my bra?"

Popuri rolled her eyes away guiltily and coughed nervously. Mary only smiled and mentally she thanked Popuri. Mary tried not to let her self perception interfere with her mission, but when she compared herself to the other girls, it was hard not to feel inadequate. She was shorter, flat-chested, no curves, and had all the grace of a pre-schooler. But as she admired herself in the mirror-thanking the lenses in her mask that meant she didn't have to wear her glasses-she admitted that she might not have looked like a superhero who could inspire fear or admiration, but she certainly _felt_ like one.

"Well, now what?" Ann asked, "At least we'll be winning the Halloween contests from here on out."

"Here." Mary said, producing a small box and handing out black phones. "Latest generation iPhones. I've been programming these things all week. I've got apps for just about everything: GPS tracking, so we all know where we all are. I even color coded our dots so we know who is who. Our numbers are on speed dial and voice controlled, so you don't even have to bother dialing. Try it out."

Karen looked at hers and said, "Er...call Elli?"

Elli's phone rang with a short beep. She tapped the screen and answered it. "Very nice. But…don't you think it'd be a bad idea if someone heard us calling each other by our names?"

Mary grimaced, "Well, until we all have our names picked out, we'll just have to go with this. The security on these isn't that great, but I'm hoping to fix that later on when I have more time."

"Can I call one of those phone sex lines?" Ann asked with a laugh, "For those really lonely days when I'm superheroing all by myself?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Mary said, "Look, your phones will slide into the gel pouch on the underside of your left forearm. When you need to call, just lift it to your head, say who you want, and it'll do the rest. We can even do conference calls in case we've been split up and we need to strategize or something. There's a lot more to this, but I wanted you all to know the basics before tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Karen asked.

"The Metro Heights Comic-con." Answered Mary, "The Metro convention center will be packed with three or four thousand comic and movie geeks, many of them dressed up in costumes of their own."

"I'm curious as to what this will accomplish." Karen asked, "Aside from us getting hit on by every lonely basement dweller in the city."

"As if you'd turn down attention." Ann snorted, "Or the chance to be oogled."

"Sweet merciful heavens." Elli groaned, "All those people packed into the same place. All that lack of hygiene and hand washing. I'm double packing my hand sanitizer. Mary, why are we going? We don't watch movies or read comics? And besides, you said that we weren't going on some whirlwind publicity tour. What makes you think parading around in our costumes is going to do any good?"

"It won't do good for _them_." Mary answered, "It'll do good for _us_. It's a dry run in our costumes. I figured, you know, its a big stretch to ask all of you to start marching around in a colorful costume, so why not get used to it first? For one: we won't stand out as badly in a place full of people already in costumes. And two: we can get used to them before we actually start fighting crime."

"It still sounds ridiculous to hear you say that out loud." Ann said. "Look, Mary, I know you're really psyched about this, but I can't help but feel maybe our powers might be more useful in another way, somewhere else."

"Can you end hunger with your power?" Mary asked.

Ann nodded, "Technically, yes. You order some food and I can stretch my arm twenty feet to pick up the plate without ever walking away from your table. Then you'll be fed and have the pleasure of my company to boot."

Mary blinked twice, "Ann, no offense, but ever since you came back from Metro Heights, you've become a bit of a smartass."

Ann smiled, "Thanks. How kind of you to notice."

"And to answer your question: no, I don't think there's any other way. I've contemplated a much more quiet and humble form of assistance, but I keep hanging up on human nature. People want to believe in something bigger than themselves and a more in-depth, hands-on approach would expose us to questions we couldn't begin to answer without completely discrediting ourselves. By acting as masked vigilantes, we're shielded from exposing our identities and the origins of our powers. The mystique of our existence will intrigue most folks."

"And what about those who aren't intrigued?" Elli asked.

"Can you two use words in English, please?' Popuri asked, but Elli and Mary ignored her.

"What do you mean?" asked Mary.

"I mean, what about those people who don't know who we are, see what we're capable of...and they fear us."

"Hopefully, the only people who will fear us will be the people we're trying to fight."

"But people fear what they don't understand." Elli said, "They fear things they can't explain and in that fear they lash out irrationally. Mary, please tell me that if things get too bad we'll pull out of this superhero idea and find some other way."

Mary looked to the other girls and saw Elli's expression of worry mirrored in theirs. Mary understood well enough: they didn't entirely believe what they were doing was going to work, but neither did they have an idea of their own.

They were humoring her.

For all the work and thought that had gone into her idea, they were simply allowing Mary's idea to take hold until it either worked or it ran its course. Indeed, Mary felt they were probably expecting this to fail, no matter how much they wanted to help the Harvest Goddess.

"If this hits too close to home or it backfires, I promise we'll scrap it. Until then, give your whole hearts to this, girls. We either go in full fledged or not at all. We can't half-ass this effort. We only have one shot to show the city-if not the whole world-that we're the real deal: superheoes-selfless and true. If we can't do that, then everything we have will fall around us. Don't forget what the Harvest Goddess warned would happen if people don't have Hope."

The other four sighed and nodded or looked solemnly at her. For good or ill, this was their path.

"Let's go home and get some sleep. Be at the Inn before opening. Six am should just about do it. We'll eat, head for the Groove and we'll change there and go to the city. Alright?"

The other four nodded and left silently.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Elsewhere**

The one-eyed, pinked hair General Lynette approached a set of sliding doors, which opened before her presence. She entered a womb of technology unseen by the eyes of the world at large, but common place to her. She was unphased by the walls of machinery and computers and set her gaze on the room's only other occupant.

Dr. Jin Nakamura, clad in his immaculate lab coat, stood before a tube filled with a chaotic presence of tissue and uncontrolled growth. She sneered at the sight of it, thinking it resembled the remains of a man who had been run over by a tank tread.

As always, Jin refused to acknowledge the presence of a lesser.

"We've come upon a problem: we're lacking a number of components in order to initiate The Ragnarok Protocol."

"Anticipated." Jin answered, never straying from his screen.

"Then it would be nice to know where we can come up on our missing components. If you have them, it would be conductive to our mission if you share them."

"Technically, I _do not_ have them." Jin said, "But I know where they are and what must be done to retrieve them. The W.A.S.P. is under government control in the basement of Metro Tower. The A.C.E. is held in control in Hamilton Labs Corp. And the G.A.M.E. is generated and stored in the Hamilton Corp. Super-Collider fifty miles west of Metro Heights."

"I'll organize three strike forces so we can hit them simultaneously." Lynette said.

"No." Jin said, finally turning around to face her, "We can't afford any loss of personnel at this stage of the Protocol. Three strike forces would be stretching ourselves far too thin. The coordination would alert the authorities and suddenly our Protocol is facing an armed force larger and more prepared than we want. Three strikes, separate times."

"But that will raise the same level of alarm." Lynette countered.

"Not if the attacks are considered unconnected by separate groups. We will maintain secrecy by generating two assaults: First to obtain the W.A.S.P. through a jackhammer assault. The city government cannot foresee it. Second, we shall need some of your old friends hired to strike the labs and procure the A.C.E."

"And the G.A.M.E.?"

"We can obtain the G.A.M.E. when we initiate the Ragnarok Protocol." Jin said, definitively.

Lynette's good eye popped wide open. "That is a dangerous decision, sir."

Jin gave a single nod. "The entire Protocol is a dangerous decision. By the time we initiate the Protocol, my Project will be complete and it will undertake the mission to obtain the G.A.M.E. Our entire force will be dedicated by the time we even need the G.A.M.E. I understand the consequence of not obtaining it and the Protocol's success depends on it, so do not think I have not thought this through. Surprise has always been our best ally and it will remain so."

"I'll assemble a strike force to attack Hamilton Labs. My underling will be happy for the chance to be let loose."

Jin turned back to his Project, "A leashed dog seldom questions being let off his confinement. Do as you must, but the A.C.E. and the W.A.S.P. are your responsibility now. Do not fail."

"I never fail." Lynette counter with a snarl.

Jin merely pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose. "Indeed. And the sequence of events that led you into my employ would not be considered failure?"

Lynette's narrowed gaze and grinding teeth spoke volumes, but she said nothing. She had contested his authority and power once before.

Once.

Upon leaving Dr. Jin's lab, General Lynette tapped a communications device on her ear and said, "Brodik, assemble your team. We leave in four hours."

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Mineral Town **

_Knock Knock. _

Mary jumped at the sound of a knock at her door. It was dark out, with the moon high in the starry night sky. She leapt up and finally put her practiced emergency plan into effect: sliding a false, hidden wall she and Ann had installed in her room under the guise of a Library extension. Her computers and tv were safely tucked away in the corner of the room and with a push of a small button, she released the safety mechanism and swing an "L"-shaped corner of wood over her workstation. Once the corner was secured, it appeared to be a large bookrack filled with volumes from floor to ceiling.

Nothing out of place for Mary to want extra space for extra books.

She shoved her costume under her bed and quickly stuffed her nightie over her head before opening the door. She quickly _grabbed_ a book from the bookrack and held it as she saw her father standing there.

"Daddy?"

"Not working late, I hope?" Her father, Basil, said with a warm smile.

"Not at all. Just some late night reading. Er..." She held the book out for him to see.

Basil squinted and smiled, "_The Old Man and the Sea_ by Ernest Hemmingway. Good choice. I read that when I was about your age, just before I started dating your mother."

"Do I remind you of her at that age?' Mary asked.

Basil smirked. "No. Not at all. Your mother is as she's always been. You're more like me: always eager for something to stoke the mind."

Mary shared the smile with her father. It was widely thought amongst the people of Flowerbud that Basil was an eccentric plant collector. Many had forgotten that he had left the town for college and immediately came back when he was finished. Most weren't aware that her father was a rather intellectual Botanist who had seemingly made it his life's effort to catalogue and write papers on every form of plant life on Flowerbud Island. To date, he had written over five hundred papers published regularly in scientific journals. His "eccentric plant collecting" supported their family with a comfortable lifestyle that Mary had grown accustomed to.

He considered her with a tilt of his head and leaned against the doorframe, "Mary...are you certain about your decision?"

Mary fixed him with a look. What did he mean? He couldn't possibly know. "Daddy?"

"I know what it feels like." Basil said, "I know what it feels like to be underappreciated by the others in town. Never being the fastest or strongest or the best looking...whatever cliché you want to attach to it. Even now, even though I'm technically a scientist, no one thinks much more of me than "The Plant Guy" in town. But at the end of the day, I don't go to bed with anyone else. I have a wife and a daughter who love me and that's all I need."

Basil tapped her book with his finger, "I know-and I think everyone knows-that you are very likely the most intelligent person on this Island and that is the kind of thing that makes other people-other girls, in particular-very jealous."

In her mind's eye, Mary could see Karen's hand cocked back, her eyes brimming with tears. It had never occurred to her there might another reason Karen wasn't keen on her being the Team Captain. It didn't seem as though Karen had anything to be jealous over, but her father was not an unintelligent man. Suddenly, Mary was seeing Karen in a whole other light.

"You've got the potential to do as much or as little as you want, Mary." Basil smiled, "You can be a Librarian, if you want. Why, you could dig ditches a far as I'm concerned. You're my daughter and I'll love you no matter what you do with your life. You could change the world, if you so pleased."

Mary nodded, "Daddy...you came up here to tell me I can change the world?"

"And to give you some of these." Her father held out a small plate with a pair of home-baked brownies on them. Mary happily accepted them from him and leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy. I mean it. But...one question: how can one person change the world?"

Basil smiled a grin that was unreadable to Mary and said, "When you figure out the answer to that old riddle, you'll know how powerful you can really be."

Basil left with that cryptic answer and Mary, confused, but not overly so, closed the door behind him and was left with a plate of brownies and a world's worth of questions.

Downstairs, Basil climbed into bed with his wife and Mary's mother, Anna. She saw the bemused and somewhat distant look in his eyes and asked, "You tried to convince her to go to the university again, didn't you?"

"Not really." Basil sighed, "Actually, now that I think about it, I might not have been clear enough. I had too much to say and...I don't know. I think I confused her."

"How do you know?"

"Because I confused myself." Basil wrapped himself in their comforter and then wrapped an arm around his wife, "I know how she feels being a smart fish in a small pond, but I also know it's bad out there in the city. It does awful things to people who aren't ready for it. I would hate to see Mary..._corrupted _by that kind of culture shock."

"Mary's a smart girl." Anna said, switching her bedside light off.

_"Smart. But sometimes you need to be strong._" Basil thought before turning his light off as well.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Karen had been kicking rocks nervously along the cobbled paths of the village after dark. She had passed Harris a number of times and now no longer bothered greeting her. He had offered her and escort home, but she didn't want to go home. Her mother had harped on her again today and she simply didn't want to be in the same house as her mother _or_ her costume.

It was daunting, the very thought of what she was doing. And at the same time, she contemplated ways to make it work to her advantage. The more she thought about it, the more she felt as if she were always going along a path chosen for her, not one she chose herself.

But how to take charge?

When she passed by Rose Square, she stumbled upon kindly Mayor Thomas placing that month's activities and festival dates up on the bulletin board. He caught sight of her and waved. He was a funny little man with a quiet, yet confident way about him. He seemed to not be at all the kind of person who would run a village and yet he carried that distinction with ease.

"Good evening, Karen. Out awfully late, yes?"

"I've got a lot on my mind." Karen said. A sudden thought struck her from out of the blue. She approached him with a quick two steps and asked, "Mayor Thomas, may I ask you a question?"

The Mayor seemed perplexed, but nodded. Karen rarely spoke to him about anything outside of usual pleasantries. Normally, he dealt with her parents. "What is it?"

"What...what does it take to be a leader?"

Mayor Thomas's mustache dropped, his mind scrambling towards a proper and reasonable answer. At once, his political gears clicked into place he cleared his throat to cover his pause, "Well..._hrrrn_. Being a leader isn't easy, of course. It takes _dedication _to see the things you want done, _patience _to communicate and moderate between more than one party as well as yourself, and _courage _to represent the ideals and-most importantly-_hopes_ of the people looking up to you."

Karen's eyes lifted in surprise. That was surprisingly more complex than she had imagined him saying.

He continued, "Being a leader isn't about bossing people around. Any idiot or bully can do that, it's easy if you're heartless enough not to care about someone else's opinion. Being a leader is about communicating your side of an argument...and convincing someone else that your way is the right way."

"It's not about being the voice that gives an order-it's about being the heart and soul of those following you. They have to believe that you are the representation of everything they hold dear to them. I do this by maintaining our community as it is, in the manner in which our families _want_ it to be maintained. It's not a position to take lightly, but many people feel the call to be a representative of others."

He held up a finger, pointing to the Aja Winery. "Take, for example, Duke. A bit of a brash man, I think we all know. But when I had to leave our Island for three years in order to attend to family business on the Mainland, we held an election to see who would replace me. You remember?"

Karen had been ten when that happened. It had caused a few bad attitudes in town, but nothing worse. Duke and Harris had faced off and Duke had won by a single vote.

"Duke normally isn't a man who adores politics, but as a town Patron he felt called to serve the public. When I returned, he was happy to had the town back over to me and return to his winery. He was a good man for that and I was glad he had the fortitude to represent our community during my absence. There were lots of issues to hammer out once I got back. As you well know, we often have opposite views on how things should be run."

Karen nodded. The Mayor was starting to drift from her original question. "So what do you do when you come into conflict?" She asked

"Find a middle ground."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Try it their way. You never know unless you try."

"And what if _that_ doesn't work?"

The Mayor stoked his mustache thoughtfully, "When all else fails and you have no other recourse...punch em' in the mush."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Though it was the middle of the evening, Elli had only one clear course in mind. She had fought a struggling Stu into bed and waited until he was soundly snoring. She poked her head in at her grandmother's door and found the elderly woman sound asleep as well. She always slept the night and Stu would sleep like a rock as well with the exception of his occasional midnight toilet trip, but she would be back by then.

Elli snuck out of the house, careful to not wake either of it's inhabitants. She walked carefully down the cobblestone street, past the Clinic, then the graveyard, and finally opened the door to the Church.

Inside, the smell of clean carpet, candles, and treated lumber was powerful, as was the sheer atmosphere that came with it. Elli was a reverent person and she was never less in awe than when she was in church. But the church at night felt different than during the day, when it seemed that the only denizens at this time of the night were ones she couldn't see.

She stepped forward, head bowed, hands clasped together. She knelt at the front of the pulpit, under the gaze of a statue of Christ, and whispered her prayers out loud. Her prayers were very stream-of-conscious and at times she felt not even aware of what she was saying. She simply opened her heart and let her feelings out of the dam inside of her. Here she felt safe to spill her innermost thoughts and fears, for if she could not seek sanctuary in the house of the Lord, where else could she? Who else would comfort her?

"Elli." It wasn't a question, but a simple statement to get her attention. Elli's head whipped up at the voice she knew at once, a voice that she could catch in a crowd of thousands, a voice that must have been bad for her hearth because when she heard it, she suddenly couldn't breath normal, her thoughts felt muddled, and she could feel her heart thudding in her chest.

"Pastor Carter." Elli said, more a similar statement than question or greeting. He stood clad in a pair of simple night pants and a t-shirt. It was a much more dressed down manner than she was used to seeing him. Carter was in his smock no matter the occasion, though he did not seem at all offset by his late night visitor. He lived at the back of the church.

He approached her slowly, judging her intentions. She stayed kneeling. She wasn't so sure she could trust her legs. Her knees felt weak when he looked her in the eyes like he was doing now. Hands clasped before him, he asked, "Are you in need of pastoral care?"

_"I need to be sedated before I pass out._" She thought. But she simply nodded, unsure of what to say. She had actually hoped to avoid running into him and slip into and out of the Church unnoticed. She turned and sat on the edge of the pulpit and Carter did likewise, a solid foot between them. Always distance, save for the time she literally fell into his arms. Perhaps passing out would have it's advantages.

"You seem at odds with something.." He said in his soft, yet firm way. "May I ask? You are always so confident and sure of yourself. It's unlike you to seem troubled."

Elli blushed. She couldn't help it. At all. To be so complimented as confident and sure of one's self by the man she was so enamored with nearly took her breath away and her cheeks flared pink in response. Suddenly, all her troubles at once seemed forgotten.

"I feel better than I did a few minutes ago." She said, trying to do or say anything that would make her cheeks stop burning, "You've got a way with words, Pastor Carter."

Carter chuckled softly, "Well, thank you for your assessment, but I don't think I did anything. I only offered the things which I am most skilled: my time and my heart. Both yours, if you wish to open yours to me."

Elli found his choice of words filling her with another round of blushed cheeks and uncertain fuzzy feelings in places she normally didn't have fuzzy feelings. She saw him hold his hand out and she took it in hers. "Pastor…Carter. Please pray for me. I'm…things are going to change soon and I don't know what it's going to mean for me. I know what I'm doing in my life, but the path I'm on is so uncertain and fraught with danger-"

"Danger?" Carter asked, "Elli, what could you possibly be talking about? What are you going to do that's so dangerous?"

"I can't tell you." She said.

Carter seemed surprised by that. He was used to people baring their hearts to him-especially Elli. To hear that she had something she kept even from her pastor…

"Elli…you're not in trouble, are you?" He asked.

"No…at least, not yet. But I'm going to help people. A lot of them. I can't tell you, Carter, but please trust me when I say that it might be dangerous, but it's the right thing to do and I could really use the emotional support. I don't really _have_ anyone to lean on for emotional support. Bless my grandmother, but she's too old and Stu isn't old enough to understand."

Elli's head hung down and tears spilled down her cheeks, "I'm all alone in this world, Carter. I don't have anyone to hold me and tell me it'll be alright. It's all me and sometimes it feels I could help the whole world ten times over but when I need real help, I'm all on my own."

Elli felt Carter slipping his strong arms around her shoulders. She spun and buried her face into his shoulder. Together, they rocked back and forth on pulpit as Carter felt Elli surrender her feelings before him. He was used to confessions, but it was hard to offer advice or counsel when he didn't know what his friend was talking about.

After a moment, she pulled back and looked up and found herself a bare inch from Carter's face. She paused, he paused. Together, they seemed to be sizing up each other's faces, their intentions, emotions, and all together everything that would scream permission for them to give in to Elli's heart's desire, but before they could close the gap between them, Carter cleared his throat and a worried look crossed his face. Elli pulled back, seeing his cheeks mirror her own hot flush and realized she had made him terribly uncomfortable.

_Stupid_, She thought. _He's still trying to be your pastor_.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I get…_very _lonely, sometimes."

"We all do." Carter smiled that impeccable smile that made Elli's heart melt like butter on a cast iron skillet. "If it helps you, you are always welcome here, no matter the time. Whatever support you need, I will be here for you, Elli."

Elli smiled back at him. It was the kind of smile she would only give him, a smile the came from her heart to him. In return, he gave her that damnable platonic smile he gave all the members of the church. But behind it, she saw the way his eyes darted to her lips, the short way he breathed and the sheen of sweat making his forehead glisten.

She hadn't come here with the intention of trying to break down his emotional walls, but it looked as though she had put a dent in his platonic shield. Elli left with her heart doing its best to claw its way out of her rib cage. Why, oh why did he make her feel this way? Why couldn't she just fall for someone who wasn't a world apart from her?

Elli collapsed onto her bed at home and watched the stars as she always did. She replayed her moments with Carter over and over, until she drifted asleep with his smile in her mind's eye. In the privacy of her own thoughts, they closed that gap between them and she would taste his lips.

At least the other girls had an excuse. The guys they had fallen for were gone and they would never see them again.

XxXxXxXxX

The morning was tricky. Very, very tricky. At six sharp, they met at the Inn where Ann made them good breakfast. Over grits, sausage, scrambled eggs, and cups of hot coffee, Mary explained to them how the Goddess Pond-the Portal, as she officially referred to it-warped time and would return them not long after they left.

Like any good science-minded person, Mary had been experimenting during their month long hiatus. She would approach the Pond in the morning and leap in, the test the time it took to return. The longer they were gone, the longer it would take to bring them back.

"If we jump in at seven am, stay and hour, and come back it will be approximately seven am here. From what I've tested, the Portal tries to bring us back roughly within the same hour we leave."

Karen took a sip. "Will it always do that? I mean, no matter how long we stay?"

"No." Mary said very affirmatively, "No, the Portal has a twenty-four hour limit. I tested it. I leapt in for over a week at different times so we would know exactly what to do. The Portal at nearly twenty-four hours will bring us back roughly an hour-and-a-half after we enter it. But after twenty-four hours exactly…the Portal will bring us back at the same time. If we leave at seven am and come back at seven-oh-one the next day, we will have been gone for an entire day."

"This Portal sure is handy." Ann said, "Just imagine the possibilities. We can have lives in the city and lives here. Boyfriends in both places! Oooh, I can tease twice as many dudes."

"Not funny." Popuri muttered, sipping her second cup of coffee. She was not a morning person.

Karen rapped her knuckles on the table and stood up before them. The other four girls looked up, wondering what her intention was. Karen cleared her throat and said, "Alright, so the day is finally here. We've planned and trained and we've done all we can to get ready for this. Today, we go into Metro and we get used to our costumes."

Ann lifted a finger, "We know that, Kare-"

"So this is what we need." Karen continued as if she hadn't heard her, "We'll hit the Portal at seven, get dressed before we go in, and when we get out and finally hit the streets, we maintain our composure, okay?"

The four of them looked at her in wonder.

She stood up, legs apart, fists on her hip, "Tall and strong, that's who we are. We have to walk onto the street and _own_ them. If we step into the middle of a crime to prevent it, we have to maintain these personas. In Flowerbud, we're just normal girls with normal lives…but to them, we're something more. We won't be girls in costumes once they see us in action, we'll be an _idea_. That idea is the Hope Mary wants us to spread."

"It will take _dedication _to see the things we want done, _patience _to communicate and moderate between more than one party as well as ourselves, and _courage _to represent the ideals and-most importantly-_hopes_ of the people looking up to us. They have to believe that we are the representation of everything they hold dear to them."

"When we come into conflict, we fight to keep the peace. If that doesn't work, we try and find a middle ground. And if all else fails and we're left with no recourse…punch em' in the mush!"

Karen pointed to Mary, "This is Mary's baby. And we are _all_ going to do everything we can to see her vision come true. Come hell or high water, we're superheroes now. No more bitching and moaning. We've got the powers, the costumes…everything we need."

"We don't have names." Mary pointed out.

"Quiet, Bubble Brain. I'm committed to this and so should all of you. No more wincing, no more hand wringing-" She cast a glance at Elli, "No more worries. This is what we're doing and if you're not all in, you're out. Got it?"

The other four nodded in unison, dumbstruck by Karen's sudden authority. She seemed much older when she stood like this, speaking to them as she did. Mary thought she sounded more like her mother than she would have wanted to, but the response was immediate and undeniable: She had culled their bickering and brought them together with her words.

Karen nodded, "Alright. Let's head out. We've got a full day ahead of us."

In a small line, under the guise of a morning job together, the five of them jogged down the paths to the Goddess Pond and emerged into the Grove together. They spent several minutes putting their costumes together, stuffing themselves in and finally, at long last, the Five of them were together in their costumes, all looking at each other, trying to let the reality of what they were doing sink in.

As one, they looked to Karen. She looked down and found Mary smiling at her. The appreciative smile spoke to Karen, a simple understanding between the two of them. _Thank you for taking this seriously._

Karen smiled back and cried, "ALL TOGETHER!"

As one, they leapt into the Pond.


	14. Enter Brodik

**CHAMPIONS OF FLOWERBUD**

**VOLUME TWO: LEARNING CURVE**

**CHAPTER 14: ENTER BRODIK**

XxXxXxXxX

**METRO HEIGHTS**

The girls erupted from the Goddess Pond in the midst of the city and immediately discovered their unique problem: aside from Karen, none of them had a means of quickly transporting themselves. Thankfully, Poprui was ever ready with an over-active imagination to solve the problem. She suggested Karen carry Elli, Mary _push_ Ann (with her power, that is), and she herself could leap across the ten foot gaps in-between the buildings rooftops. The next building, Popuri tossed the other girls while Karen jumped. Then Ann was able to stretch across and they ran across her form like a thin rubber bridge. There were at least a dozen ways they invented to run across rooftops rather than street level in order to go where they needed.

Before long, they arrived at their destination: The Metro Park Convention Center in the heart of the Commercial Sector. It's entrance lay before Metro Park, a well maintained park approximately one city block in size with plenty of nice grass, a fountain in the center, and a couple of trees. They slid down to the street and ventured forth, jumping into line with the other costumed people waiting to gain access to the comic con.

XxXxXxXxX

**The Snake Pitt**

The Reapers milled around the inside of their reconstructed home base/billiard hall/bar The Snake Pitt. Marauder, their leader, emerged from a back room like a man with a purpose, tucking a cell phone into his pocket. "Gather round, Reapers."

The eleven bikers gathered around at the bar, where Marauder stood. "Got a job."

"From the Boss?" Pitbull asked.

"Not this time." Marauder said, "This is from an old friend of mine from back in the war. Big sumbitch who knows how to kick ass. Works as a merc now for anyone that's got money. Says he needs to take care of some business and wants us to keep the cops off his back. So, we fly in doubles today: I want you guys partnered up and on the streets. We scatter, everyone in a different direction. Drive as hard and fast as you can to different points of the city. Exactly thirty minutes from now, no matter where you are, start fucking shit up. Pull a job, shoot someone, blow up an orphanage…whatever, just so long as you get the cops on your ass. Keep the pigs busy for a while and then head back. If the heat gets to be too much, haul ass back to the Pitt."

"Don't feel right." Rider said. "The Reapers always been twelve and we're short one man since you iced Devil."

"Can't fix that now." Marauder said, "Not with the Boss on our ass like he is. Alright, enough talking. Get on the bikes and ride! We got thirty minutes."

Moments later, the roar of eleven motorcycles filled the alleyway where the Snake Pitt was nestled into a deafening roar as eleven bikers went out in different directions in pairs, save for Marauder, who went solo.

XxXxXxXxX

\**The Industrial Slums**

A battered and ancient Oldsmobile chugged into the parking lot of a diner so old it bordered on the archaic. In the Industrial Slums, there weren't many places to get a decent meal and Toby's Diner certainly wasn't one of them, but it was close, it was cheap, and it was the only place that Detective James Takakura wanted to eat in the morning time.

A grizzled and battered man eased himself out of the Oldsmobile and tucked a fedora onto his head. To say that the Detective was old school was an understatement. His battered duster and fedora looked out of place and out of time in a day of internet access and 24 hour news channels. But Detective Takakura was an old fashioned man set in his old fashioned ways. His cell phone was only capable of one thing: taking phone calls. He once turned it off and couldn't figure out how to turn it back on, so he never turned it off again. But he had a knack for knowing the criminal element and because of that, he was kept on the force as the most experienced and grizzled detective that the city had ever produced-even if he had to have outside help to read his email.

Nursing a cup of coffee so black that you could tar your roof with it, he sat alone in a booth, clad only in his tan duster and brown fedora. He looked as if he had wandered directly out of a detective serial, save for his clearly Asian features.

Toby, the young asian fellow who ran the diner, refilled his cup. "Detective. Work on your special assignment going well?"

Takakura sighed, "Hundreds of tips, thousands of eyes, plenty of leads…no arrests. You try tracking down five teenage girls in Metro."

"If they stop for cup of coffee, I'll call you." Toby replied, returning to his duties.

Takakura's phone beeped. He read the text sent to him: "_Anon tip-5 grls rooftops near conv. Cntr." _

With a grunt, he finished his cup of coffee and shuffled into his Oldsmobile. For the detective assigned to find the Metro Heights Sirens, he found the endless number of empty goose chases an annoying waste of his time and abilities. But he didn't get to pick his assignments, those came down from high command and he followed them.

XxXxXxXxX

At the edge of Metro Heights, a trio of black gunships-heavily armed helicopters-descended below radar level and shot straight into the heart of the city.

XxXxXxXxX

**The Convention Center**

"This is beyond weird." Ann said aloud as she and the girls waded through the throng of costumed humanity.

"What's weird?" Elli replied, "That we're dressed up in our unique costumes while everyone else is role-playing as someone else?"

"No. That we're real superheroes in the middle of people dressing up like superheroes." Ann pointed out.

"No one else knows that." Mary said, "So please don't say it too loudly, we don't want to attract undue attention to ourselves."

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm having a blast!" Popuri said as her hands dipped into her bag full of goodies and came back with chocolate shaped like an 'X' which she promptly shoved it into her mouth.

Elli nudged Mary with her elbow and whispered, "I forgot about her sweet tooth, did you?"

"Must has slipped my mind." Mary sighed, still fidgeting with her cheeks as they tried to adjust to the domino mask and its adhesive sticking to her face. Just like Elli was constantly taking the occasional wide, awkward step to get her suit to fit over her rump just right, Ann was pulling at her straps and trunks. The only one who was standing tall and confident was Karen, who surveyed the landscape of the comic convention with an authority that Mary seldom saw.

Gone was the sarcasm and snark, replaced by a demeanor that seemed to speak of power and confidence. Mary felt both a twinge of thanks and jealousy. On the one hand, Karen was stepping up to fill the role she wanted for herself. On the other hand, Mary had tried to mentally prepare herself for being the voice of authority on the team and suddenly Karen was trying to do the same. She was simply going to have to play this by ear until things settled into a familiar course.

Together, they made a few laps of the convention center floor, explored some of the booths, idly saw the lines to get autographs from celebrities, and collected a few nick-nacks-with Popuri's candy bag being the largest. They encountered every manner of costumed individual-male and female, young and old-in both copycat costumes and fan made ones. While no one seemed to recognize them as the five "Sirens" from a month before, they did garner a lot of compliments on their costumes-praise that Popuri absolutely lavished in. A number of fans wanted their pictures taken of the girls or even with the girls.

Karen wore a stoic look on her face as she was snuggled next to one chubby guy in a costume after the other, their hands always managing to fall onto her hip or shoulder with a big goofy grin as if they had somehow done something more with her than just stand and take a picture.

Karen took a last picture with a chunky Wolverine and gave a fake, plastic smile as she peeled his hand off her shoulder, "Okay, I think that's about enough for today. Can we go?"

"Sure." Mary replied, "Let's get out, grab a bite to eat, and we'll talk about what else we can do today."

As the girls headed for the entrance, they passed a young man carrying a stack of ten pizza boxes. Luke Goldberg set the boxes onto the registration desk at the front of the convention center. "Yo. Delivery from Chase's Pizza."

As the person behind the desk dug into their wallets to pay him, Luke looked to the side and saw the girls in their costumes, but his eyebrows lifted to see Popuri. He watched them all leave, but his eyes never left Popuri's costume and pink hair. He chuckled and whipped his phone out, sending a text to Chase.

_Yo, just saw five grrrls in sweet costumes. One was dressd lik miss mighty._

Luke took his payment and handed the pizzas over, then looked down as his phone went _tweet_.

_How u no tht wasnt rlly miz mity?_ Chase's text read.

With sudden horror, Luke tripped over his own stupidity and when realization that the source of his vlogging pursuit might be walking out the door, in a flash he was racing through the crowd, trying to find a glimpse of pink hair as his hands dug his video camera out of his backpack.

XxXxXxXxX

Takakura was nearly to the convention center, puttering along in sparse traffic when a trio of black helicopter gunships shot overhead, dangerously close to street level. He cursed and watched them take the corner ahead of him into the park district where the convention center was seated.

"The hell?" He spat, grabbing his radio mic, "HQ, this AWL-GC, I've got three black helicopter gunships flying below deck directly into Hamilton Park. Request back up."

XxXxXxXxX

After nudging their way through the crowd to the outside of the convention center, the girls were eager to leave and find a bite to eat. "Feel a little better now?" Elli asked Mary. "We walked around in our costumes and no disaster so far."

"Not unless you count Poppy getting diabetes." Ann snickered.

"Leave me alone, Ann." Popuri said, her mouth full of jawbreakers, "I have problems."

Mary chuckled with the others, "Let's hit this Diner I know near the Portal, it…Wha?!" Mary was cut off as the three black gunships came soaring into the park where the convention center rested. A hundred feet to their side, the gunships tore over the crowd. Two of the gunships went upwards, taking a hovering position and facing outward while a single gunship came to a hovering stop near a third floor window.

"Is that normal?" Popuri asked, one eye-half closed.

"I don't think so." Mary declared.

A moment later, the side of the gunship opened up and a tall, imposing figure aimed a rocket launcher at the window and fired. The side of the building shook with a fireball that spewed outward.

The crowd behind them gasped and screamed. Mary gulped, "Okay, that is definitely _not_ normal."

From where they stood, they could see a figure leap into the building and fire a weapon into the ceiling. Weapons, explosions, and screaming. It took a moment before Mary finally realized they were witnessing the kind of thing they were supposed to be stopping.

"We have to stop this." She cried, turning to the other girls.

The four other girls froze, suddenly unsure of what to do in the face of this threat.

"Are you sure? I mean can't we call the cops first or something?" Elli asked.

"Elli!" Mary snapped, "We're supposed to be doing this ourselves."

Ann snorted in laughter, "Yeah, its not like there's not five thousand people back there with no cell phones or cameras."

Mary took a glance back and saw more cell phones and cameras than she could count at first glance. There was no turning back now, if they pushed forward with this. But when she turned back to try and formulate their next step, she heard a collective gasp from the crowd and a flash of blue and suddenly Karen was gone, leaping into the air towards the gunships.

"KAR-ROCKET GIRL!" Mary cried out, but Karen was already out of earshot.

"What now?" Elli asked.

"Let's go!" Mary said, trying desperately to think of a plan that was already thrown into turmoil thanks to Karen abandoning them. As she sent her and the rest of the girls into a sprint towards the fountain at the center of the park, a voice in the crowd bellowed, "IT'S THEM! THE SIRENS!"

XxXxXxXxX

Karen _leapt_ once under the gunships, eluding their scrutiny, and then up into the busted window. When she landed inside the building, she gasped. Littered around her were people, not dead but very injured. Bloody noses, bruised face, and limbs bent in ways they weren't supposed to bend. Most were unconscious, though those that weren't lay moaning and whimpering.

What Karen noticed then was that there was a trail of the broken, bloody people leading down a hall in front of her as those who were healthy enough to run scattered about, ignoring the girl in the blue superhero costume. She marched forward several steps, hearing a bellowing voice cry out, "WHERE IS THE ACE?!"

Karen fought with a dozen different thoughts on what to do and where to go. She started cursing herself. Dammit, this was _not_ how she envisioned things going. In spite of her mindset to be Team Captain, she wished Mary were here to help her think. Perhaps she could jump back and tell her what was going on, blow it off as a scouting effort.

Her decision was made for her when a man in a white lab coat sailed into the hallway and slammed into the wall, collapsing to the floor in a bloody heap. Karen froze in shock. What in the hell?

He came storming into the hallway a second later: taller than Popuri and twice as wide as Karen. Broad shouldered, olive-skinned, and cut like a Greek god as every muscle and vein stood out on him. He wore a tight, black tactical vest, combat pants and boots, and wore a loose, red bandana around his neck. His hair was cut short and shone a striking silver. In his hands, he held a black box, which he promptly tucked into a side pocket. He saw Karen and paused twenty feet from her, momentarily distracted by her attire.

Karen had only to see his blood stained gloves to know who had been mauling the people in the office building. She knew she should say something bold, commanding, direct, but the only thing she could spit out was, "Who in the hell are you?"

The tall man sneered at Karen and began marching forward. Karen knew if she were in his way, he'd roll over her. Now she was faced with a troubling issue: how did she stand against a nearly seven-foot muscled giant when all she could do was jump?

XxXxXxXxX

As soon as Mary and the girls began running towards the gunships, the two outward facing gunships-having seen Karen slip past their guard-unloaded a hail of machine gun fire on the other four costumed girls running towards them. Caught out in the open of the park with nothing but a sparse tree here and there, the girls were caught out in the open with no cover save the fountain.

A line of glowing hot bullets cut a path of exploding earth towards them. Elli froze, a solid, chrome steel statue thanks to the shining steel ring Saibara had made her. Ann tucked into a ball and the bullets from one gunship bounced off of her durable skin. Mary tripped, but Popuri acted quickly and drove her fist into the cement under their feet, hauling the concrete up and ducking behind it. She grabbed Mary and tucked her in behind their quick shelter.

"Can't you stop those bullets?!" Popuri cried.

"It doesn't work that way!" Mary cried back to the sound of bullets biting into the concrete. "I can only grab one thing at a time. I'd grab one bullet and get shot by the others."

"Well…FRAZZLE FRACK, MARY! DO SOMETHING!"

"I'M THINKING, I'M THINKING!"

XxXxXxXxX

Detective Takakura's Oldsmobile roared into park area and screeched to a halt in front of the convention center and its crowd, jumping out of his car. The gunships he'd seen were firing on civilians in the park! At the convention center, people were scrambling everywhere, but many were gawking at the gunships, rather than taking cover.

"I don't believe this!" He said to himself. Gunships firing on civilians, people gawking when their lives were at risk and, what luck, he was the only cop in sight.

A sudden THUMP to his car made him turn and he spun to see a blue-haired, bandana-wearing youth pointing a camera at the unfolding chaos. A youth he knew all too well. "Luke? What the hell are you doing? Get your ass inside before you get shot!"

Luke flashed a grin to Takakura, "Well hell, if it isn't my favorite gumshoe! Not a chance, Tak! Those are the Sirens those ships are shooting at!"

The grizzled detective was at a loss for words when he spun around, hearing that the girls responsible for his headaches for the last month were all inside the same area.

XxXxXxXxX

"Stand back, asshole!" Karen gave only one threat, but the silver haired brute took no heed. He marched forward with abandon. Karen crouched and _leapt_ forward, plowing into his gut and knocking him backwards until the two of them went crashing through a wall together and into a computer lab.

Karen was struggling to overcome the stun of having propelled herself and another human through a building interior when a massive vice-like grip snagged her by the throat and lifted her up. She dangled in his grip, her feet well off the floor. He snarled at her, "The name is Brodik and you only get the chance to do that once."

XxXxXxXxX

"I have had enough of this crap!" Popuri declared. She stood up and grabbed the massive hunk of concrete with both hands. "Mary, do something!"

Mary peeked her head around the piece of concrete. Ann was doing cartwheels and front flips, trying to distract the pilot of the gunship targeting them, while Elli was sneaking forward, freezing every time the gunship fired on her.

Mary thrust her hand out at the gunship firing on her and Popuri and _grabbed_ it with her power and _pulled_. The gunship rocked forward precariously, just enough for the aim of the pilot to be off.

"Now Poppy!" Mary said.

Popuri lifted the massive hunk of concrete over her head and hurled it. The concrete missile soared through the air and the gunship pilot tried to swerve in order to avoid it, but Popuri's aim was true and the concrete slab smashed into the gunship's rotors and blew the heavy weaponized helicopter into a giant fireball. The shockwave rocked the other helicopters sideways, off their balance.

That was all the opportunity Ann needed. She extended her legs quickly in a short thrust, sending her leaping skyward towards one gunship, but the pilot corrected his imbalance and opened fire. Ann's nigh-indestructible body absorbed and deflected the impact of the terrible firepower unleashed against her, but not without consequence. After riddling her durable form with bullets for the second or two that she was still in air, Ann fell back to the earth and slammed down on a sidewalk near the flaming remains of the fallen gunship.

XxXxXxXxX

"Holy shit, did you _see_ that?" Luke cried.

Detective Takakura had seen it, but unlike Luke, he wasn't enjoying the experience, as he cried into his radio, "Where's my damn backup?! It's a third world war zone out here, ya hear me?!"

The radio's response was lost amidst the roar of gunsfire and screams from the crowd behind him.

XxXxXxXxX

The explosion of the first gunship rattled Brodik out of his murderous intent and he lowered his guard long enough to look out of the hole that he and Karen had forced him through. That was all the time Karen needed. She lifted her legs, crouched and coiled them against his chest and _PUSHED!_ The force of her jumps, normally propelling herself into the sky, were then forced against Brodik's chest and sent the big man careening across the room, through towers of super-computers, through two more walls and into another room across from them.

Karen leapt to her feet, adrenaline coursing and, arms shaking, mind flying in a hundred different directions, but a glance back out through the open window and she saw her way was clear, unobstructed by any gunship. She ran towards the opening and peeked outside, seeing Ann get shot down by one of the gunships.

Suddenly, something slammed into her back. Brodik had snuck up behind her and booted her squarely in the back right out of the window. Karen wouldn't have been nearly as scared if she knew she could land on her feet, but she was spiraling out of control with the pavement rushing up towards her.

She stopped, her face inches from concrete, floating in mid-air with a sense of déjà vu. She knew who to thank. And a moment later, Mary and Popuri came running up to her. "You okay?"

"Don't drop me on my head, rock brain!" Karen said. Mary dropped her none-too-gently on her tush.

Mary noticed the bruises and scrapes on Karen, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Some big, burly sonofabitch named Brodik is up there, tearing up everything and everyone he can get his hand on." Karen said, "Who took down the gunship?"

"Me did." Popuri squealing happily

"We'll worry about him later," Mary answered quickly as one of the gunships began to turn towards them. "We need to-"

"Get out of my way!" Karen finished, leaping up towards the gunship. Mary gave a sigh of discontent and turned to Poppy, who gave a half-hearted shrug, as if to say _"What do you want me to do about it?"_

At first, it looked as though Karen was going to soar right into the gunship's rotors, but her aim was true and she landed sprawled across the gunship's cockpit,. When she did, she faced a humanoid shaped construct with a single red eye staring up at her. Unable to see past her, the "pilot" moved the gunship back and forth. She couldn't do anything to him, but so long as she was obstructing it's view, it couldn't target anyone either.

It was this time that Elli came up with a bedraggled Ann in her arms. Ann's hair was frazzled, her costumed frayed in points, and her skin covered in black soot and splotches, but she walked well enough for the moment. Still, Mary had to ask her, "Ann, are you okay? You kind of got…shot up."

"I'll be fine after a couple of mugs of beer." Ann replied.

Suddenly, the door to the front of the building exploded outward in a shower of glass shards. Brodik came storming out of the building, hell-bent on leaving without being stopped. When he saw the four girls, he sneered, but said nothing.

"That must be Brodik." Mary said, stepping forward, a diminutive girl against a nearly seven-foot giant of a man. He held her hand up, "Stop where you are, Brodik."

Brodik did no such thing, marching forward with the menacing look of a viper, ready to strike. He had no weapons that they could see. They had experience on their side: they had taken down a dozen Reapers before, this one guy couldn't be that much trouble.

"Let's take this guy out and help Ka-Rocket Girl." Mary mentally cursed herself. She was going to have to give them all names before they went blurting their real names all over the place. But first order of business first. She lifted her hand and _pushed_ at Brodik.

But the burly man kept coming, feeling no ill effect.

Mary's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

"Magic has no effect on me!" Brodik roared in triumph, dashing into their midst, brining himself too close to form a plan. The girls scattered away from him as he tried to plow through them with a clothesline.

"I got him!" Popuri said, throwing all her strength into a haymaker aimed right at his head.

But Brodik deftly dodged her. "You're the strong one, aren't you?" He said, dodging another swing. "All your strength can't do much if you can't hit me, can you?" Popuri tossed a third swing at his head, but he dodged, grabbed her arm and used a judo toss to sling her away from the fight.

Brodik spun around, quick as a snake, and planted a boot in the center of Mary's chest, driving her away. Elli approached with a growl, turning her arms into shining steel, but Brodik dodged her strikes just as easily and then caught her steel arm and punched her in the face, driving her to the ground.

That left Ann, who tossed a quick punch from ten feet away. Brodik deftly caught her arm and instead of snapping back, it snapped _her_ towards him, where his boot caught her face and then slammed her into ground over and over until he slung her aside as well.

Brodik looked up, seeing Karen stuck on the windshield of one of the gunships. He scoffed and produced a small tablet, punching in a few commands. A moment later, the gunship detonated into a fireball. Karen instinctively leapt away from the explosion, but was caught up in it's shockwave, which sent her tumbling through the sky. She landed on her feet, but her momentum took her off her feet and tumbling over and over until she slammed into the side of Detective Takakura's Oldsmobile.

Brodik scoffed at the girls and spat on the ground, marching off without a second thought, sparing nary a word for the four of them. The final gunship lowered itself down to the ground and allowed him on. Staring through tears of pain and shame, Mary watched the big bully vanish into the sky, leaving only a ruined park and two destroyed gunships behind-and five badly beaten girls.

Ann sat up and helped Elli to her feet as Popuri lifted Mary up with one hand. The girls were bruised and battered, but otherwise fine. Their pride, on the other hand, was another matter entirely. Together, they shuffled their way back to the front of the Convention Center, where Karen had picked herself up and was leaning against the Oldsmobile that had stopped her tumble. She looked even worse and wasn't at all happy with the crowd of comic geeks that had formed around her with clamor and cellphones.

As they approached, the crowd opened up to allow them in, but the girls saw little of it, seeing only the dark look on Karen's face. And seeing Mary approach was all it took to set her close to the edge. 'Don't say a word." She warned.

Mary, though, had had enough, "What the hell was that crap? Our first chance to be superheroes and you have to go jumping off like a spastic kangaroo!"

"Don't push me, _captain _ironmind!" Karen spat the title back at Mary, "I went to scope out the situation, I didn't expect to get caught by a psychopath with a pain fetish who tried to kill me, thank you very much for caring about my well being."

"Well, that's no excuse, Rocket Girl!" Popuri shot back, to which Karen blushed hard in shame at having been called the name she hated, "But we were getting shot at by globbing helicopters and the only widdle-waddle who can come close to flying wasn't there to help us."

"Hey, we were trying to help too!" Ann cried, gesturing to her and Elli.

"Well, fat lot of good you did, Calamity Ann." Karen snapped, using the town nickname for Ann and her destructive behavior, "All you could do was get shot while the atom girl there stood frozen like a statue! At least Miss Mighty can throw something, but what good is all this if we're useless in a fight?!"

Suddenly, a pair of tiny gloved hands grabbed Karen by the neck of her suit and Karen found Mary suddenly had a strength to rival Popuri's. She yanked Karen down and the two girls were suddenly face-to-face, yelling, "I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT! YOUR RECKLESSNESS ALMOST GOT US ALL KILLED!"

Mary's clenched teeth bared, her lips quivering in rage. Ann, Elli, Popuri, and Karen were all stunned into silence. They had never-_never-_seen Mary this angry before. For a moment, everything was silent and tense until someone said, "Awesome! Catfight!"

Suddenly, the girls realized they were not by themselves, but surrounded by costumed comic fans. All at once, their passion for fighting each other seemed to dissipate as they realized just how many people had been watching them squabble.

A particular camera forced its way through the crowd, held by a trembling young vlogger. "It's you, isn't it? You're the Metro Heights Sirens! The girls that we all heard about last month! I knew I was right, I knew you girls were superheroes! Listen, I'm Luke Goldberg and I-."

"Freeze!"

And then there was a gun pointed at them.

"This day just gets better and better." Karen muttered. The girls spun to see Detective Takakura pointing his service revolver at them casually, steady, very no-nonsense. As one, they lifted their hands slightly to show no aggression on their part.

The Detective was battered by a chorus of boos and jeers from the crowd, but he approached the girls slowly. "I've been after you girls for a month. You've got a lot of questions to answer for and I'm not in the mood for excuses." He tugged his radio mic to his mouth, "This is Detective AWL-GC, I need a bus over at the Convention Center and as much backup as you can spare. I've got trouble out here."

A second later, his mic crackled to life. _"Acknowledged, AWL-GC. No available units to spare at this time. All current forces are incapacitated by the Reapers."_

At the mention of that name, the girl's head lifted in curiosity.

Takakurka kept his stony face rigid, "Are you shitting me?"

"_Sir, there's reports of Reapers covering the rainbow across town. Repeat, no available units to spare."_

"Covering the rainbow?" Mary asked.

"It means a spectrum of crimes." Takakura explained, his sights never wavering, "Arson, shooting, assault, you name it. The Reapers are good at turning this city into a war zone."

"We've faced the Reapers before." Elli said.

"And beaten them." said Ann.

Mary took a step forward to approach the Detective with her hands raised, but Karen stepped forward first, her face mirroring is stony visage. "Detective, I'm sure you're a good man and you want to do the right thing. We're not here to hurt anyone, we're here to help. And right now, the best way we can help is to let us loose on those damn Reapers!"

Karen's hands turned into fists, "This is our city! And we're it's Champions!"

A rousing cheer went up among the throng of humanity, though Takakura remained un-phased. Mary and Elli looked at one another, unsure if Karen's gambit would work. Behind them, Ann was readying herself to stand in front of the gun in order for them to escape.

After a tense moment, Detective Takakura muttered a short curse and lowered his revolver, sending another cheer up amongst the crowd surrounding them. Karen looked back and gave a quick nod of her head and the girls began to file past her. When Mary went past, Karen lowered her head and said in a loud whisper, "I'm sorry. I lost my head. No more bullshit, okay?"

Mary sighed and patted her on the arm, "I don't know if you're my best friend or my worst enemy sometimes."

Karen just smiled and turned and found herself facing the stony scowl of Detective Takakura. He fixed Karen with a stare and said, "The only reason I'm letting you go is because 1: I can't get a bus to haul you all off in and 2: this crowd of geeks and nerds would riot if I tried to arrest you."

"Don't we have to have committed a crime in order to be arrested?" Ann asked as she passed.

"I can pin a misdemeanor on you right now for disturbing the peace just to get you in the tank." He said gruffly.

"Ooooh, get us in the tank!" Ann giggled, "Sounds kinky. Dinner and a movie first, Detective. No offense, but I just got my gut gunned down by a helicopter and lived. Do you really think your revolver would have done anything?"

Quick as you please, the Detective whispered back, "Making enemies of the police in this city is a bad idea, Red. Trust me: you'd rather go in with me than with someone else. Thank your lucky stars this time, because next time it won't be the same."

Ann snickered, causing Mary and Karen to question her sanity. To all their surprises, Ann reached up and pinched Takakurka on the cheek, making the older man flinch in surprise, the first time his granite-like gaze had given way.

"You're so _cute _when you're mean." She laughed. "Come on, let's go say hi to our old pals the Reapers."

That was enough to snap all of them back to reality. The five girls ran off with the voices of the crowd following them. Karen _leapt _to the roof of the nearest building while Popuri used her strength to throw Elli and Mary. Finally, Mary used her power to lift Popuri up to the roof with them.

"I really wish we could fly." Elli sighed.

"Is everyone alright?" Mary asked.

Everyone nodded in answer. Their nerves were still racing with adrenaline and the rush from their confrontation was fading a bit now that it was over. Mary paced back and forth, "Look, Karen, we'll have to talk about what happened in that building, whatever it was."

"Well, the sign on the front says Hamilton Labs." Elli pointed out, "That'd be a start."

"He _was_ yelling at people and asking for something." Karen pointed out, "But we don't have time to think about that. The Reapers are causing trouble and we need to step up and put an end to it."

"This can't be coincidence." Elli said, "That this attack happened at the same time the Reapers are all over the city, causing trouble."

"Figure it out later, ladies." Karen snapped, "Reapers. _Now_."

"How do we find them?" Popuri asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Ann pointed to the cityscape and noted the plumes of smoke rising at various points throughout the city, where distant sirens could be heard.

Mary smiled, "Girls, this is our chance to make up for blowing this first chance. Gunships and a mercenary hard-ass is hardly a good first start. Let's do something we _know_ how to do: kick Reaper ass. This will be a chance to really show what we're capable of. All together?" She held her hand out.

The other girls put their hands on top of her and repeated her words, "All Together."

Karen took a great leap into the sky to the next building and waited for the other girls to catch up when she felt something scratching her stumach. She looked down and saw a small, glossy card tucked into her belt. She pulled it out and gave it a curious look. Someone had slipped this into her belt? When? Had to have been when that crowd was around them. It had a glossy logo on the front, a stylized 'H' that was also on the front of the Hamilton Labs building. On the back was a note scrawled in black ink.

"_Come see me. Tallest tower in the city, penthouse at the top. Eager to meet."_

Karen looked back at the front of the card and read it again. _GILL HAMILTON, MAYOR_

Silently, as the other girls approach her, she tucked the card into her glove and took off.

XxXxXxXxX

**The Convention Center**

The instant the girls were out of sight, Luke snapped his camera off and began running at breakneck speed into the city. He brought his cellphone out and dialed, holding it to his ear as he dashed like a madman through traffic and people.

The other end picked up, _"Oh, what is it now, sunshine?"_

"Chase!" Luke cried, "It's them! The girls! All five of them! Costumes…jumping…gunships and firing and explosions…I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!"

"_That's digital camera, it doesn't use tape."_

"Get your ass to the computer and get the servers ready,! We've got work to do!"

XxXxXxXxX

**Hamilton Tower**

Watching the city below him burn was a thrilling feeling unlike any other. High up at the edge of his balcony on his penthouse, Mayor Gill Hamilton surveyed the ensuing chaos erupting in his city. It was fabulous. Nothing made him look more like an upstanding, all-action mayor than responding to a crisis. And crisis is exactly what he had expected.

Nothing the Reapers did escaped his notice. He knew their plan, knew what they were capable of, and was prepared to hold a very solemn press conference as soon as the threat was clear. His cell rang and he answered it, "Speak."

"_She got the card."_

"Are they for real?" Gill asked.

The voice on the other end replied, _"Very real. Check the internet, it'll be full of videos shortly. At least a thousand people outside, most with cameras._"

"Very well." Gill snapped his phone off and tucked it away. He tightened up his tie and made for the elevator. He had to make sure the press knew he was on top of this chaos-it always helped his poll numbers. Never let a good crisis go to waste.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note: YAY, I'M NOT DEAD! Seriously had some writers block on a lot of this. I know its not much now, but there will be lots more coming in the next chapters as Volume Two rolls on. Hope everyone likes the new additions. Doesn't Takakura look like he'd make a perfect detective? Just put him in a trench coat and fedora and he's there. Toby gets to be a Diner owner here, and BRODIK makes his way in as a mercenary villain! A man of few words and plenty of action. He's definitely more than capable of holding his own against the girls, isn't he? Looks like they've got a lot to learn and with the Reapers on hand and causing trouble, they've got their work cut out for them.**

**Good to be back. Hope you enjoy the chapter. More on the way soon.**


	15. Streets on Fire

**CHAMPIONS OF FLOWERBUD**

**VOLUME TWO: LEARNING CURVE**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: "STREETS ON FIRE"**

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Metro Heights**

Victory had been torn from their grasp and the girls raced forward with a renewed sense of urgency as the shame of failure stoked the fires that burned inside them. They had survived their encounter with Brodik, and in the face of how skilled a fighter Brodik had turned out to be, each of the girls was secretly happy to have just survived the fight to begin with.

With the Reapers on the loose, they had a familiar and, hopefully, easier match for them than they had in the mercenary who had trounced them in front of thousands and left with whatever it was he had come to steal. Mary's mind reeled, trying to piece the puzzle together without many pieces. A mystery would stew in her head for days, weeks, even years until she found the answer she was looking for. She would read a book on occasion that would be so poorly written she would give up halfway through. Weeks later, she would find herself up at two in the morning, pouring through the junky book so that she could at least know how the book ended.

God, the fight had been a disaster: beaten, broken, their quarry escaped, nearly arrested save for the crowd that cheered for them. She needed a good target to take out this frustration on and the Reapers were a good target.

Karen had made it one block away from the Convention Center when she came to a halt. The other girls came up behind her and stopped as well. Karen's fingers snapped as she tried to make the gears in her head click just the way she wanted them to.

"Karen, what is it?" Mary asked. "Every second we waste is a chance for the Reapers to hurt someone."

Karen spun around. "We're going to stop the Reapers, okay? Don't doubt that. But…there's something else we need to do.

"Have a few beers on the way?" Ann quipped.

Elli cleared her throat, "_Ahem. _Well, whatever we decide to do, perhaps we should hurry up and do it. Oh, for the love of…look at this!" Elli sighed, seeing a black scrape on her thigh, which she tried to doctor by smearing antibiotic hand gel over it, muttering something about staph infections.

Karen grinned, "Then why kick their ass and let word of mouth get around when we can let some loudmouth with a camera get the word out for us?"

Ann, Elli, and Popuri seemed confused, but a slow grin crept onto Mary's face. "I know exactly what you mean! Go get him!"

Without another word, Karen _leapt _back in the direction of the convention center.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Luke raced as hard as he could down the street, leaping barriers, cars, obstructions. He was used to outrunning gang members, robbers, and sometimes cops with his full pack on. He had a full video compliment of footage of the attack on Hamilton Labs and the Sirens fight with them, not to mention their argument afterwards.

They were real. _Real_!

He wasn't crazy and he hadn't just been chasing phantoms and ghost reports for a month. All the signs of their activity had pointed them in that direction and now he had the proof that would put him on the map once and for all.

He hit a stretch of straight sidewalk and aimed for the ladder across the street, but as soon as he stepped into the street, a flash of blue suddenly dropped in front of him. He stopped straight in front Karen, who caught him in her arms and immediately _leapt_ into the sky.

"GAAAAH!" Luke cried out and felt himself rising, landing, falling in rapid succession, all the while he could see nothing except for sky and the cityscape rising and falling in his vision. He was too dumbstruck for rational thought. Within moments, he was unceremoniously dumped onto a roof, where he promptly held his stomach and head, fighting back the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Jewish Jackhammer himself."

Luke swallowed and looked up, seeing five sets of mask-clad eyes staring down at him. His eyes traveled from one girl to the other, mentally telling himself this might not be real. They were just phantoms for the longest time, ghosts he was chasing and only finding the signs of their passing in the form of badly focused security footage or second-hand witnesses. Even then, people craved online to know what he knew, when he knew it, and how he knew it. He had never felt such a calling, nor found himself embodying such internal conviction. And in the blink of an eye, they had reappeared.

And now they had scooped him up off the street and were standing right in front of him. They didn't look like ghosts,, but like soldiers who had crawled through a battlefield. Their once-pristine costumes were marred with dirt, scrapes, and minor fraying at the seams. Popuri's sewing hand was strong, because their suits were holding up to an extraordinary amount of abuse. Only Ann's seemed to be worse for wear, with several spots on them marred by large scrapes and bullet-marks where gunship cannon fire had bounced off her skin, but still damaged her suit.

Popuri held out her hand to him and he accepted. She hoisted him up without the slightest bit of effort and he spun around, seeing himself surrounded. Luke lifted his hand slowly, moving a finger towards Elli until he pushed it into her shoulder.

Mary stepped forward, "You're probably wondering why we snatched you up off the street."

"You…you're not gonna trash my camera are you?" Luke asked, his head whipping from girl to girl, "That is, I don't know, I mean I guess…what? I don't really understand what's going on."

Luke closed his eyes and smacked his temples with his palm. "Get it together, Luke. You can do this. _ahem_. Listen, let me start from the beginning, I'm Luke Goldberg-"

"We _know _who you are." Karen said, "You're not dreaming. We are real. And we know what it is you do. That's why I picked you up. We need your help."

Luke swallowed. This was entirely too surreal. "Right, uh…ma'am?"

"That's Rocket Girl!" Popuri said in a sweet, sing-song voice. Karen flashed a blood curdling look at her, but the pink-haired amazon was not easily intimidated and shrugged her writhing look off with ease.

"And you're Miss Mighty." Luke said with a smile. "You're real! You're all real! Oh, sweet heavens, this is such a relief, I mean, you have no idea how hard it is to try and find people who saw what you did back on Siren Day a month ago. So many eye witnesses saw you, what you did, and what you can do. I _knew_ you girls were superheroes! Look, I got your exploits against those helicopters on my camera, I figure with a little editing I can make you girls look like gold, I mean that big brute _did_ kick your asses a little and your post-fight breakdown and facing down that cop wasn't exactly the best coverage, but I'm totally sympathetic to your girls and…I…uuh."

Luke wavered on his feet and fell back into Ann's arms, who sighed and smacked him on his face.

"Whu? Sorry, I got light-headed." He shook his cobwebs clear and pulled out his phone. "

"Shut up!" Karen cried, "Jeez, what do you drink in the morning? Jet fuel?"

"Luke." Mary said in a much more conversational tone, turning Luke towards her, "We've watched what you've done for this past month and we're not unhappy with your work."

Luke's eyebrows shot up. "_Really_? You're _not_?"

"It's actually helping us." Elli said, matter-of-factly, "We're not just here to dress in tights and stop a few robberies. It'll take a little more time than we have to explain, but we need your help now."

Luke swallowed hard, "_You_. Need _my_ help?"

Karen pulled herself up to her full height and came within an inch taller than Luke, "Your website has the most hits out of any website dedicated to our appearance. I don't really agree with the name you gave us, but whatever. We'll work on it later. Right now, we made a splash. It'll be all over the internet soon if it isn't already and you had better have something definitive since you're the so-called expert on us."

Luke took a deep breath and nodded, "Right. Got it. I got some good stuff already, I'll do what I can to make it look great."

"That's not what we're talking about." Mary said, "What we're trying to say is that we're going to stop the Reapers reign of destruction and _you_ are coming with us."

Luke's eyes popped open and he wordlessly looked at all of them, one at a time. "I am?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

The midst of Uptown was all businesses and commercial buildings. And banks. Lots of banks. In which there was lots of money. That was the extent to which Butcher and Pitbull understood banks. Both of them were from the underbelly of the Industrial Slums, having grown up in the worst of the ghettos. They had been rival members of street gangs early in their youth. Butcher, a young black man with a penchant for violence, had been taken in by the 56th Street Groves. Pitbull had been a member of the Latino crime syndicates. When they discovered that there was more profit in joining forces in Marauder's Reaper gang, they cast off their old families in the manner most befitting them: by helping the Reapers execute the rest of the gangs in a warehouse massacre.

But before all that, there were the banks. And Butcher and Pitbull had been robbing them for decades.

Of all the Marauders, they understood the mindset of the bank robbery most of all and within minutes of leaving the Snake Pitt, they had their target in mind: A bank in Uptown. Didn't matter which one, as they were all ill-guarded.

Like a pair of shocktroopers, they immediately set upon the tellers, rounding the customers and employees onto the floor or in the back. Their guns trained on them, waiting for an excuse to be pulled. They wore no masks-. Why bother? Everybody _knew _the Reapers. They took pride in their crimes and considered this city to be theirs. They wanted their faces known. They took their time, having ensured no silent alarm was tripped, though word was getting out via phone calls that something fishy was going down in the Second Regional Bank of Metro in Uptown.

"Hey, Butch, we got cops." Pitbull said from his vantage point in the entrance to the bank. With a gleeful laugh, he whipped out his shotgun, kicked open the glass door, and fired a careless shot at the officers who were approaching the entrance with their hands on their service weapons. The cops ducked down and immediately sought cover, each one going a different direction, sending out calls for back-up over their radios.

"How many?" Pitbull asked.

"Two, right now. More on the way for sure." Butcher said, flinging the duffel bag full of money over his shoulder

"Then let's get the fuck outta here." Pitbull said. The two of them swung their duffel bags full of cash over their shoulders and turned towards the exits. They kicked the doors out, firing their shotgun and an uzi into the street and making the police stay under cover as the two Reapers strolled out into open, brazenly flaunting their disregard for anyone's safety but their own.

XxXxXxXxX

On the roof above, Mary glanced down at the bank robbery in progress. Two Reapers and civilians in danger.

"What do we do?" Ann asked. "We all rush in and overpower them?"

"No!" Mary said, "This time we do this my way, got it? This requires a strategy."

Karen propped her hands on her hips. "No bullshit, I promise. What do you want us to do?"

"First: Rocket Girl, you take Luke down to street level."

"What?!" Luke cried, "You're gonna drop me in the middle of _that?"_

Elli put her hand on Luke's shoulder and said, "Don't worry if you get hurt. I'm a nurse."

Ann leaned in to Luke's other ear and said, "Yeah, if you get shot, she'll stick a thermometer in your butt. She's good at that."

Luke looked at the two of them and couldn't decide if Ann was joking or not, "I find neither of those options at all comforting."

"Think of yourself as a war time cameraman." Mary suggested, "Can't get what you want without a little risk. Come on, Luke, you've been chasing after us for weeks. If you don't want to, I won't ask you, but-"

"No, no!" Luke waved his hands and lifted his camera, "Just…gimmie a second to get my shit together."

"Time for that later!" Ann said, grapping him by the waist and hurling them both off the roof into an alleyway as Ann screamed, "Time to rock out with yer cock out!" as Luke screamed all the way to the street."

The girls turned back to the scene of the bank robbery. "What now?" Popuri asked.

Mary turned to Elli, "Feeling up for a fight?"

Elli rinsed her hands in sanitizing gel, "I owe those bastards a few more licks."

XxXxXxXxX

A beat cop who ran to join the two cops who were under fire crouched by a bus stop, right next to a blue-haired young man aiming a camera directly at the robbery in progress. Well, he figured, at least the news wouldn't be boring tonight.

Butcher laughed as he saw cameras pointed his way. The good part about being a Reaper meant Butcher wasn't just another minority committing a crime, he was a most wanted criminal with a mug shot that spoke to people "_IF YOU SEE THIS MAN, RUN THE OTHER WAY!"_

That was when Elli strolled into the carnage.

Butcher and Pitbull were in-between the two cops hiding behind concrete barriers when she strolled right in front of them. No one had seen where she came from, just that suddenly their path was blocked by a short-haired brunette in a green, legless suit and mask. She stood with her hands on her hips and when the two Reapers spotted her, they paused and their mouths dropped. The costume threw them off at first, but Butcher recognized her first. And why wouldn't he? She had smashed his feet when she'd turned to steel in his hands.

"It's her!" Butcher said. "It's HER! The girl from last month!"

Thinking that perhaps they could have an upper hand this time around, they swung their guns around and began wildly firing, but Elli propped up her arms and _froze _into a gleaming statue of chrome steel. The bullets zinged off of her flawless metal skin and she stayed frozen until their guns began clicking empty. She _unfroze _and stared at them with a superior smile that left them with dropped jaws and a momentary disadvantage.

It was a dull, strange blackness she went to when she froze. She saw nothing, but sensed everything around her. She saw only blackness, but hear highly muffled and distant sounds. It was like holding your head underwater with your eyes closed. The outside world seemed indistinct and rushed back all at once whenever she chose to let out her breath or _unfreeze_. She knew they were empty, at least for the moment.

Karen suddenly dropped in behind them and grabbed two fistfuls of their collars and leapt into the sky. She soared a good thirty feet into the air, arcing towards the street with two screaming Reapers in her hands. When they landed, they landed on top of the cop car in front of the bank with their faces planted in the hood and Karen's boots planted on their backs. She hopped off and turned to the two cops-both just as stunned as the Reapers themselves-and tossed them a two fingered salute.

The beat cop and Luke both approached Karen and Elli, who stood victorious over both the Reapers. Karen gave the beat cop a sly grin, "They're all yours, officer."

"What...the...hell?" He said slowly, trying to make sense of the two costumed girls. "What the hell is going on here?"

Karen flashed him a daring, toothy smile and said, "What's going on is we're crashing the Reapers party and cleaning up this town."

The cop took in the sight of the two unconscious Reapers and blinked hard, "Uh…thanks, I think."

Karen winked at him, not realizing until later how futile the gesture was since she was wearing a mask, and then grabbed Elli's hand and they leapt away together over the buildings. Luke said not a word as he stopped recording and immediately ran off into an alleyway.

XxXxXxXxX

In the Commercial Sector, a section of the city that was more industrial park, storefronts, and the Metro Heights mall than anything else, Rider and Deadhand were holed up in the middle of the street, behind a pick-up truck, firing automatic weaponry into the three patrol cars where three cops and a wounded paramedic were pinned down. Rider and Deadhand had an arsenal of weaponry at their disposal stashed on their bikes, which was customary for the Reapers. A pipe bomb detonated in a tanker truck in the middle of the intersection behind them kept any incoming police from flanking their position.

One of the cops looked up as bullets struck and sparked off the edge of his car and he saw a pink and blue blur flash overhead. The bullets stopped firing for a split second as the cops, the paramedic clutching her leg looked at one another.

They heard the sounds of crashing, grunts, and screeching metal, but not willing to risk death to see what was happening. After a moment of silence, they all looked at one another, wondering if one of them should peek when suddenly Rider and Deadhand's battered forms came careening over the top of the car and crashing onto the road at their feet.

The cops stared, gaping, and then stood up to find the five girls in costume standing on the other side of the car, hands on hips, strong and imposing, not a scratch on them. Karen flashed her pretty grin, "They shouldn't be bothering you anymore, officers."

The stunned silence and gaping mouths seemed a normal reaction to them, so the girls took the chance and scattered, lifting into the air or dashing for the nearby alleyways. One cop called out, "Hey!" but couldn't form any other words or coherent thoughts. The four of them took the two Reapers into custody.

"The hell was that?" The paramedic asked, "Did I really just see five girls in swimsuits put two Reapers out for the count?"

"You must have, because I saw the same thing." A cop replied. He looked to the side and saw a flash of blue as Luke dashed into an alleyway with his camera in hand.

XxXxXxXxX

Wolf and Sarge buzzed in and out of traffic on their motorcycles. Wolf, the wiry muscled black youth with an angular grin lived for this. Having once been an aspiring cage fighter, he found a better home in the Reapers, shaking down people and business. Sarge, aptly named for his rank when he was a former Marine, which he had tattooed into his forehead right below his reddish crew cut, was an expert in weapons and had a deep-seated loathing for the police, which they were currently evading.

Behind them, two police cars were in hot pursuit. Laughing, the two Reapers led them in and out of the heavy traffic through the Industrial Slums. They weaved in front of and behind cars, firing with wild abandon at anything that passed them close enough. They fired shots into tires of cars they passed, trying to create chaos between them and the police, though all they had to do was hit the underground roads and flee into the small service tunnels where the cops couldn't go.

Not content to merely shoot the police, they would fire potshots into crowds and toss Molotov cocktails as they roared through the streets, leaving a trail of blood and fire in their wake.

Wolf looked forward after firing a shotgun shell at the trailing police cruiser and found a teenager with wild pink hair standing before him in a red superhero costume. He didn't have a chance to react as he passed and Popuri's fist clenched and Wolf ran directly into it. He was out cold as he spun in mid-air and was caught by a leaping Karen. She dumped him unceremoniously onto the pavement.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else." Popuri said, scowling down at the unconscious Reaper. What kind of monster would do this to other people?

Sarge was befuddled. One moment Wolf was next to him, then a flash of pink and red, and suddenly the bike next to him was empty and roaring off on its own to crash and explode into a concrete barrier. He looked up to see Elli standing ahead of him, running in her green suit. He sneered, gunning his bike to maximum speed as he prepared to run her down.

Right as he was upon her, Elli _froze_. Sarge's bike crashed and exploded into her, sending a fireball into the sky that vomited a screaming Reaper onto the pavement. Sarge tumbled around on the ground and came to a rest in the middle of the road.

Mary and Ann leapt down from a balcony and looked down on Sarge. Ann used her boot to roll him over. He looked up at them weakly, groaning in pain as blood seeped from his scrapes. He muttered a curse at them and reached for his pistol nearby.

Elli, Karen, and Popuri approached Mary and Ann as they stood over Sarge.

"Not so tough without your bike and your guns, are you?" Ann asked, her foot pushing the gun out of reach. Ann reached down and plucked it up. In a swift, casual motion, she aimed the gun at his head. Sarge's eyes widened in fear and the other four girls gasped.

"Ann, what're you doing?" Elli cried.

"Put that thing down before you kill someone!" Karen snapped.

Ann sneered at she looked at Sarge, "And why not? After all, he's tried to kill us! Who knows how many he's killed or raped and maimed. These guys are monsters, aren't they? Wouldn't we be doing the city a favor if they just weren't here anymore? Who would blame us? Who would care? Doesn't a bullet cost less than a trial?"

A moment of silence passed between the five of them, pregnant and full of tension. None of them could argue that Ann was entirely wrong, but neither did they have the stomach for what Ann was suggesting. At no point did any of them consider that killing their adversary was an option in front of them. And nothing-_nothing!_-shocked them more than to see their rough-and-tumble barmaid entertaining the thought.

"She…she has a point." Karen admitted, looking at all of them, "These guys tried to kill us, rape us. What if we didn't have our powers? Those two would have been dead by now." She pointed to Ann and Elli.

Mary lifted her hand to Ann, but didn't touch her, "Ann…listen to me very carefully. We're superheroes. Superheroes do _not_ kill! You hear me? We do _not_ kill people!"

Luke ran up next to them, slamming his camera down as he tried not to catch Ann holding a gun on Sarge. "The hell did I miss?" He asked.

Mary turned to Luke, her eyes pleading, "Luke, please, tell her I'm right. Superheroes don't kill."

"Superheroes don't kill." Luke said immediately, almost as though it were a mantra. "Superheroes don't _ever _kill."

"Maybe _you_ don't." Ann said, "But maybe I _do_." She ripped her mask off, her eyes full of tears that began pouring down when she freed them and her lip quivering in a fury they ahd never seen cross her face before. None of them had ever seen Ann this way. She was always so strong and sure of herself, always with a little joke to quip. She never cried. She _never_ cried!

None of the girls stepped forward, so stunned were they to see their friend like this. But Luke cleared his throat and said, "You kill him now, like this, after he's already down and defeated and you'll be no better than he is. You aren't saving a life right now, you're getting revenge."

"He tried to fucking rape me!" Ann cried, distressed beyond rationality, "You think this _motherfucker _deserves to live?"

"He'll get what's coming to him." Luke said, "But if you kill him, you're making yourself judge, jury, and executioner. The people here, as shitty as they are, won't see you as a hero. They'll see you as a vigilante who thinks she holds someone's right to live on her whim. They won't trust you. No one will believe you're any better than them."

Mary finally gathered her wits and joined in, saying, "We _are _better than them, Ann. We're here to set the example of a hero and heroes don't kill. Ann…this isn't you. Look at him, he's beaten. The cops will take him away and he'll get justice. If you kill him, you'll damage our mission beyond repair and we will never be able to have the chance to do this right again."

Popuri stepped up then, "This isn't the Calamity Ann we know and love, is it? Would Calamity Ann kill someone? Would she?' She beseeched of the others.

"No." Karen replied, "Calamity Ann would sling us a mug of beer and tell us to grow a pair!"

"She'd tell us to get over it and get even and get laid." Elli said awkwardly, not entirely sure of how to imitate Ann's tom-boyishness.

"And she wouldn't shed tears over a Reaper." Mary said, "So why doesn't Calamity Ann come back to her friends and we can let the cops haul this jackass away?"

Ann's hand quivered, shaking as she stared down the sights of the gun, seeing Sarge's pleading eyes staring right back at her. Her finger tensed, but she lowered the gun and let it fall from her grasp. Her and Sarge shared an angry look at one another.

Sarge croaked, "One day, girl…I'll…I'll make you sorry…you didn't do it."

Anger flared in Ann's eyes. She reared back and lanced her stretching arm out hard, blasting Sarge in the head with a punch so hard that when she drew it back, his head was resting in a small crater in the pavement, lines of cracks shooting outward like a spidery halo. Sarge stared empty-eyed up at the sky as blood ran down his busted face.

"Asshole." Ann said. She looked up at her friends, all of whom looked equal parts worried and anxious. She wiped her eyes and said, "Sorry."

"Let's get out of here." Karen said, "We've got more Reapers to deal with. Ann, do you want to sit the rest of the day out or go back home?"

"Hell no." Ann said, "I'm not done with these guys. Not by a long shot." She turned and found Luke holding out her mask to her.

Luke gave her a sympathetic smile, "Superheroes don't take their masks off in public, either. Might wanna protect that secret identity."

Ann gave him a sideways smirk, "Right. Secret identity. Sure." She looked him in the eyes, "You don't have the slightest idea who I am, do you?"

Luke shook his head, "No, but unless you want your real face plastered on the news so people can find out who you are, I suggest you do it."

"No one knows who we are, though." Ann objected.

"But they could find out." Luke said, "And if they find out, your enemies could come for your family and friends. You'd be putting them in danger."

Ann chuckled, sniffing once, "Maybe you should be the superhero. You seem to know what you're doing, Luke."

Luke looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, maybe we could have this heart-to-heart in another location? Cause the cops are strolling over." He reached up and pressed Ann's mask to her face, making her smile at him.

By the time the police had arrived at Sarge's fallen form, the girls and Luke were gone.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kong and Brick, two of the less intelligent but no less ruthless members, had a specific target in mind.

Kong, a former member of an anarchist punk rock band with a fetish for robbery had known Brick ever since the older Reaper had taken him in as a foster child-much to the regret of child services.

Brick was a bit of a newshound, watching 24 hour news channels, scrolling through websites, and using his Facebook page as a newsfeed. And lucky for them, the local news had reported a stockholders meeting at the Bluebell Hotel in the middle of the Corporate Sector, where the true big-wigs of the city held court, so to speak. Speaking before a gathering of a hundred or so well-to-do business men and women during a luncheon in the Bluebell's grand ballroom was Mayor Gill Hamilton himself, the youngest mayor in Metropolitan Height's history, but certainly not its least qualified. And since Hamilton Industries owned a vast majority of business, retail, and industry in the city, he was their largest stockholder.

With an arsenal that rivaled a third world nation, Kong and Brick charged into the hotel, dispatched the security with nothing more than a hard glance, and kicked in the door to the ballroom, where Mayor Gill was standing at the podium in the center of the room, surrounded on all sides by long tables with businessmen and women. They all jumped up and gasped, crying out loud until Kong fired a shotgun into the air and yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Gill narrowed his eyes. This was an unexpected nuisance, but nothing he couldn't handle. The Reapers frequently had interactions with him that were criminal in nature. It helped keep tongues from wagging about his association with them or why they would often "escape" from captivity or why the police were impotent when it came to their violence. Getting robbed by them was an occasionally necessary thing: why would his own thugs rob him? Of course, they knew him and wouldn't dare touch his shit. He'd get it back from Marauder the next time they met.

Still, it was also a good chance to appear strong. He kept his cool and stood up before Kong and Brick as they snatched his wallet, gold pocketwatch, and cufflinks. Inwardly, Gill smiled. This gaggle of donors would fund him when he promised an increase in police security for events such as these. Funds that would go into his pocket. He had the elections wrapped up anyway, since his company made the voting machines. No matter how bad things would get, he would always be mayor.

It was when they were prying the jeweled necklace from a state senator's wife that things went to shit for them. Kong grabbed it with his big paw, but she clutched it with her hands, crying, "No, please! It belonged to my mother!"

"Was she a dumb cow, too?" Kong said, strong-arming the necklace off her neck and shoving the woman on the ground.

Suddenly, the skylight above-seated directly over the vacant ballroom floor-crashed inwards. Everyone's heads craned upwards and watched as the glass and metal came crashing down along with a blue-clothed girl with long legs.

Kong and Brick dove aside as the glass and Karen crashed down onto the floor, landing with a loud 'THUMP' against the carpeted floor. She took to her feet immediately and was off on a running start. She grabbed a silver tray off a table, dumping champagne glasses on the floor as she swung the tray over Brick's head as he rose to his knees. His head snapped back and his body landed on the cushy carpet, but his eyes rolled aimlessly around as he sank into unconsciousness.

Kong was getting to his feet, scrambling for his shotgun, but Karen beat him to it and kicked it away. He looked up at the girl in the blue superhero costume, standing with hands on hips, daring him silently for him to bring it. Around them, the people watched in shock and awe.

Kong brought himself to his feet, towering over Karen, though she betrayed no fear as he looked down at her-easily twice her size and three times her weight. He growled and wrapped a chain around his knuckles, smashing his fists together. "Come on, you little bitch. BRING IT!"

Karen brought it.

Recalling her bout with Brodik, she took a short dash at him, leaped up, planted her feet on his chest and _pushed_.

The force of her legs shoved Kong backwards as though he were fired out of a cannon. He soared across the ballroom, smashed through the massive twin doors, and bounced off the marble columns in the hotel foyer. Kong came to rest on the floor, surrounded by pulverized marble and a pool of blood trickling from his shattered nose.

Karen stood up and looked back, seeing the bewildered faces in the crowd stunned beyond words, but as the dust settled and the threat was over, the crowd erupted into a thunderous roar of cheers and applause. Karen blushed, smiling, suddenly in the midst of the most adoration she had ever received. Very suddenly, Karen understood just what made Popuri grin when she had won her wrestling match.

She cast a glance back at the podium, where the mayor stood and she was struck silly for a moment. The immaculately dressed young man had a handsome face that turned her guts something fierce. She paused, if only for a moment, to catch his eyes and a small smile that felt like a finger flicking something in her chest. He gave her a short nod, one that she returned, grinned, and took two steps backwards before _leaping_ into the skylight she had fallen from. Gasps and shocked declarations followed her as she back-flipped back onto the roof and landed on her feet near the girls.

Down on floor level, Luke snuck out of the ballroom from the corner where he had hid himself-a trick he was quite adept with.

Popuri and Ann cheered her and rushed her with high-fives and back-slapping.

"That was amazing, Rocket Girl!" Ann cried, "You solo'd that attack all by yourself! Two Reapers to one Siren."

"That was freakin' deakin' sweet!" Popuri declared, "You kick-ass almost as good as I do."

Karen smiled her toothy grin, never one to turn down adoration-even if it was from dear friends. "Well, since I was left all on my own out there, I had to carry the lion's share of the fighting. Next time, you ladies need to get the lead outta your tits."

Nearby, Elli gave Mary a small nudge with her elbow. "That _was_ pretty impressive. What do you think?"

Mary crossed her arms begrudgingly, "Impressive or not, it was reckless to go at it alone."

Elli snickered under her breath, "Mary, you are _so_ jealous right now."

Mary blushed and muttered, "Shut up. Tell Karen to go get Luke from downstairs. There's more work to do."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The scene outside the 5th District Police Station was one of total chaos. From a vantage point in the middle of the street, with cars on all sides of him, Marauder was laying an assault on the front of the station that more resembled the beach landing at Normandy than a city street. After jacking a couple of sturdy SUVs in the middle of the street and forming a closed barricade with them, Marauder had fired an honest-to-God rocket launcher into the front of the station and sent to police force into a frenzy of chaos and confusion during the aftermath.

Now he was exchanging fire with cops on all sides, though his cover was good enough to keep him shielded. Though it seemed he was trapped, he had an escape plan well in hand. A couple of well tossed smoke bombs on all sides of him would keep them from seeing him go through the manhole cover at his feet.

"_Marauder, toss out your weapons and surrender!"_ A voice on a bull horn cried.

"Toss out my weapons?" Marauder laughed, 'Sure! How's this?" He pulled the pin on a grenade and lobbed it over his shoulder. A pair of voices cried out, followed by an explosion. Marauder cackled in delight. Pissing off the police was a delight!

A fury of intense gunfire rained down on his position from all directions. He grabbed the smoke bombs by his feet. It was almost time to get the hell out of here. The job was done and he would be collecting a sweet paycheck from his pal Brodik when this was over.

Abruptly, the gunfire all stopped at once.

An intense, awkward silence followed and Marauder was immediately ill at ease with it. No cries or orders being fired out, no exclamations or screams. Just a hushed tone that seemed to contradict the carnage he was inflicting on the city. He assumed there was an advance about to take place. He grabbed an assault rifle and peered out to find a target.

A short girl with long, raven-black hair in a black-and-white costume stood in the middle of the road, hands on hips, standing between Marauder and the police who were behind their own cover. Marauder's eyes snapped wide open. He recognized that little bitch! She was one of the girls who had trashed the Snake Pitt last month.

Marauder was not stupid. The boss wanted this girl, but he knew he couldn't solo against her, not with whatever powers she had at her disposal. He need the rest of the Reapers and now.

He dialed Wolf…no answer.

He called Pitbull…no answer.

He called Kong…and heard Kong's cell phone ring behind him.

Marauder spun around and peered out behind the SUV, seeing Karen standing there, holding Kong's cell phone in her hand. She said nothing, but sneered as she let it fall from her hands to the pavement. Marauder cursed and turned to a different direction, but found Elli staring back from across the road, blocking his view from that route. He turned to the last direction free for him-the police station-and saw Ann cracking her knuckles.

Marauder fired off several rounds at Ann, but the bullets bounced off her nigh-indestructible skin. He whipped around and fired another salvo at Elli, but she _froze_ into a steel statue and the bullets reflected off her harmlessly. She _unfroze_ and gave him a defiant glare in return. Marauder spun and emptied his clip at Karen. Or, rather, the spot where Karen would have been. As soon as he had a bead on her, she _leapt_ into the sky and Marauder's bullets hit empty pavement.

He tossed down his empty weapon and grabbed his final trump card: the last RPG he had left. He swung it around, determined to take out the little bitch who had stood him down at the Snake Pitt. A squeeze of the trigger and the projectile shot towards her.

She acted quickly, more quickly than he thought she could. She only had to raise her hand and the RPG stopped in place. She swung her arm around and the RPG went sailing into the sky, where it detonated harmlessly away from the populace. Marauder cursed fiercely. Nothing left but to escape.

He back up to peel off the manhole cover, but suddenly a gloved fist smashed its way through the pavement, followed y a second fist erupting at his feet. The hands snatched an unbreakable hold on his ankles and-as the pavement caved in around him-pulled Marauder under the street as his howl of terror echoed in the ears of the witnessing police.

For a moment, all was quiet. Then, Popuri burst through the pavement near a police barricade with Marauder's unconscious form slung over her shoulder. As the other girl approached her, she tossed Marauder at several cautiously approaching police officers. One of them looked down and swore when he saw the Reaper.

"Do you girls know what you've done? Marauder is the boss Reaper!"

An elder officer noted, "He's been busted before. No way he'll stay behind bars for long. Always manages to bust out or end up mysteriously vanishing from his cell."

Mary and Elli shared a concerned look, but Karen stepped forward and said, "If the asshole gets back out, we'll keep putting him back in until he learns to stay where he belongs. In the meantime, let us know if there's anything else we can do for you." Without waiting to see if the cops actually _did_ need anything, The girls took off. Ann slung her arms up and carried Mary and Poprui to the nearest roof and Karen launched herself with Elli in her arms.

When the girls landed on the roof, Ann went to the edge of pull up Luke from his hiding spot. Karen flipped her hair aside and said to Mary, "That was actually kind of fun. Kicking ass on a regular basis might actually be a hoot."

Mary gave Karen a friendly push, "See how easy is it when we scope out the situation and form a plan first?"

"Hear, hear." Popuri agree, "We took those Reapers down in no time at all. I vote we use Mary's strategies before every fight." Elli giggled at Popuri's exuberance.

Karen sighed, but admitted, "I have to admit your "plans" really gave us the edge against them. Second fight and the Reapers still had no clue about how to handle us. Maybe you're not as iron headed as I thought."

That one moment of agreement sent a blossom of fire spreading through Mary's chest. She was so used to Karen's bickering, she almost didn't know what to do or say. But, as with most things she set her mind to, when people listened they found out she was usually right.

Ann then returned with Luke in tow. He gave them a big grin and a thumbs up. "I got it all! Now what?"

"We did our part." Mary said, "Now its _your _turn to do something heroic."

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Elsewhere**

General Lynette watched as a sole gunship returned and landed in the hanger. She knew something had gone wrong. One does not simply misplace a military gunship worth ten million dollars. Before the gunship had even secured its landing, Brodick had leapt from his perch and was on the hanger floor, running for Lynette.

His stoic face made it difficult to read his emotions, but he seemed a bit more scowl-y than normal when she stared up at his face. "So then…I take it not all went as planned." She said.

"I have the A.C.E." He said, "But the price has gone up."

Lynette's eye flared in anger, "We had a deal, Brodik!"

"Our deal did not include girls in costumes attacking me with meta-human powers." Brodik snapped back, "I lost two gunships to their meddling, though they hardly presented a challenge."

Lynette was then more surprised than angry. "Them? The girls with powers? You encountered them? " She stroked her chin with her robotic hand, "This does change things. Come with me and give myself and Dr. Jin a briefing on everything you saw concerning these girls and I will double the price we agreed on."

"Triple." Brodik snarled, "Or I destroy the A.C.E."

"Fine." Lynette growled, only willing to part with that much money for one reason, "Anything to learn more about those girls."

For once, Brodik gave a small smile that seemed unnatural on his face. "Oh, you will learn plenty. I only hope you know how to use that information."

"If information was power, Dr. Jin would sit on a throne above the world." Lynette said.

XxXxXxXxX

**Metropolitan Heights **

Chase heard Luke's feet hit the roof outside and sighed. He puffed on the half-finished cigar-a slim, store bought brand he favored with a strong mint aroma to it-and leaned back in his chair. He had been reinforcing their servers, preparing them for the heavy traffic load they would encounter whenever Luke posted whatever it was he got. His messages and phone call had been incoherent, but he was certain he had something.

Chase didn't share the enthusiasm Luke did. Luke was breathless and ecstatic whenever he found a third cousin to someone who had seen the girls, so he wasn't going to get bent out of shape for Luke's ranting. The door opened behind him and then shut. Chase sighed and spun around, "I sure hope this is worth abandoning the parlor for…"

Chase trailed off as he saw Luke standing there framed by five girls in costumes. His stogie fell out of his mouth without a word. Luke stepped forward through the throng of their bachelor's apartment mess. Aside from the computer towers and the control room-esque triple-monitor setup dominating one wall of their apartment, the rest was typical of two men who didn't have regular female companions over: The kitchen was a mess of dirty dishes and broken dreams, the couch and floor covered in old laundry and faded pillows, while the coffee table was overwhelmed with gaming and tech magazines, old pizza boxes, soda cans, an ashtray, and a pvc anime figurine of a busty girl in a schoolgirl outfit bending over at the waist.

"Well…_this _is lovely." Karen muttered.

"Cleaner than Ann's room." Elli said, wiping her finger over a nearby counter with her finger, noting the level of grime that came up with it. She immediately squirted gel into her hands.

"She's right, it _is _cleaner than my room." Ann noted.

The girls stepped forward behind Luke. Chase stood up and immediately flicked his stogie out through a nearby window. He narrowed his eyes, looking from girl to girl and then looked back to Luke. "Okay…I give up. How did you convince five cosplaying comic-con models to come back here with you? Wait, no, don't tell me!" Chase sighed, holding his hand up and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other, "Tell me you did _not_ spend your tip and rent money to convince them to come up and party, please tell me you didn't do that."

Mary walked up to Chase, who was an inch taller than Luke and held out her hand. "He didn't pay us and we're not here to party. We also didn't know Luke had a partner."

"Well, yeah." Luke said as he slung his backpack down began digging his camera out, "I'm an awesome, extreme vlogger, but Chase is totally my tech guy. He's got the smarts that matter, even if his hair is pink."

"My hair is _not_ pink!" he protested, "It's strawberry blonde that's heavier on the strawberry than the blonde. _Her_ hair is pink." He pointed to Popuri.

Poppy patted her hair, "Really, it's magenta, but why be picky?"

"So, okay, you're not cosplaying hookers he bought with our rent money." Chase said, straightening his apron in a fidget, "So who are you?"

"It's_ them_, Chase, my man! The _Sirens_! This is them!" Luke said, jumping up and down on his tip-toes with a massive grin on his face.

Chase's eyes lifted in surprise, but clouded with uncertainty. "For reals?"

"For really reals."

Chase crossed his arms. "Prove it."

Mary put her fingers to her forehead and reached out and _grabbed_ an unopened green soda can. Chase watched as it floated across the room and landed into Mary's hands. Mary tossed it to Elli, who absorbed the metal and her arm changed to the color of green aluminum. She tossed it up in the air and Ann's arm stretched out six feet to catch the same can and toss it to Popuri, who crushed it in her fist and sent soda spraying all over the place.

Chase's mouth dropped, but he found his composure quickly. "Okay…so you're the real deal. My intellectual curiosity can't help but wonder why you're here."

"An intellectual man usually wouldn't question having five scantily clad girls in his apartment." Mary chuckled.

Chase opened his mouth, but closed it a second later, "Point taken. But still, what's going on? As much fun as this conversation is, I'm not believing that you girls are here because Luke is such a fun guy to be around."

"Let me do the intros, first of all." Luke said, putting his arm around Chase, "This is my total bro, Chase McConner! We run the pizza parlor below. We do some deliveries, a dinner rush to help pay the bills. I'm vlogging most of the time and he writes nerd shit for a nerd rag."

Chase cleared his throat, "What he means is that I write an Op-Ed for a technology magazine: Technozoid. There's a few copies on the table if you want to browse them."

"Didn't come here to read your resume." Karen said, looking for a place to sit.

"Hang on." Luke said. He grabbed an armload of dirty laundry and pillows on the couch and hurled them into another room, then swept his arm across the coffee table, sending all the junk and trash flying into the corner of the room. He used his bandana as a cloth whip to fling the crumbs and food particles onto the floor and then presented the couch as if he had found an antique and was dying to have someone try it.

Karen, Ann, and Popuri sat on the couch, which sank in the middle when Poppy sat down. Ann and Karen sat on the arm rests. Elli wouldn't go near the health hazard at all.

"For reals, though." Luke said, "Chase is, like, total genius, so that's why he's my computer guy. Check out those degrees, if you want, but if there's tech stuff you need, he's your man."

Mary eyed a small stack of picture frames in the corner where Luke had gestured and then turned her attention back to Chase, who shrugged, "Yeah, I can type stuff pretty well. So what do you girls want? Gonna give Luke an exclusive interview?"

Mary smiled, "That's not an entirely bad idea. Right now we want to make sure Luke gets the footage from our fight today on the computer as quickly as possible. But we need to edit some…unsavory stuff out of the footage. It's been a mixed bag of good, bad, and downright ugly events today."

Chase nodded calmly, "Sounds like a lot of work. Step into my office." He took four steps across the apartment and sat in his computer chair, offering a second one to Mary. "Now, let's get all this out in the open: are you girls really superheroes like Luke says?"

Mary nodded, "That's exactly what we are."

"What are your names?" Chase asked.

"We're still working on them." Mary admitted.

"Are you?" Luke asked, "Cause I thought I heard you pretty clearly when you were fighting in front of that cop."

Mary looked at Luke, confused. "What do you mean? Those names that _she_ calls us? " She jerked her thumb at Karen, "She calls us names all the time, it's practically the only way you know she likes you."

Karen muttered something at Mary while make a face at her.

Luke pointed to the girls and said, when he pointed to Karen, "**Rocket Girl**-"

At Ann, "-**Calamity Ann**-"

At Popuri, "-**Miss Mighty**, we already knew-"

At Elli, "-**Atom Girl**-"

Then she pointed to Mary, "-And I remember her very clearly calling you **Captain Ironmind**."

The girls all looked at one another. Luke looked back and forth between their silent stares and asked, "What? No good?"

"They sound fine to me." Chase said.

"You're taking this awfully well." Luke commented to Chase, "For someone who just found out the real life superheroes are sitting on his disgusting couch."

"It's your couch, too, dickbreath." Chase said, then paused when he remembered Mary was sitting next to him, "Er, sorry. We're guys. We have potty mouth from time-to-time. And I don't get bent out of shape over things, unlike Luke, who flies off his rocker like a kid with ADD when his Ritalin wears off. Look, are those your names? Because if you want my help putting your faces on the internet and making viral stars out of you, you're going to need to make sure that's what you want to be called?"

"I figured you girls had the superhero thing down before you stepped outside in those costumes." Luke said, "Very nice, by the way. Slammin' good suits. Whoever made them is awesome."

"That'd be me! Thank you." Popuri said sweetly, looking over at Elli, "See? I told you I was awesome."

"It was hard enough to get the very concept in our heads." Mary admitted, "Miss Mighty, thankfully, is a very talented seamstress and she helped us look the part, but I must admit we hadn't given too much thought to our names."

"Names are important if you are going to be in the public eye." Popuri said, "_The more exciting your name, the better it sounds when announced and the easier it is for people to remember you." _Or, that's what Kai told me when I wrestled with him. I like those names."

Ann rolled the name on her tongue, saying it over and over silently as her head tilted to the side, "Well, it has a catchy ring to it. Calamity Ann. I do so love trashing Reapers, so why not?"

"Isn't that the name we gave you because you were such a klutz when you hit puberty?" Karen asked.

Ann nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not saying it was wrong. I _was_ pretty klutzy. Might as well take a name I hate and turn it into something positive. Calamity Ann it is."

Chase, Luke, and Mary looked to Elli, who was busy rubbing her hand washing gel into her hands. She sighed and said, "I hate to admit this, but even though I'm committed to this superhero endeavor with the rest of you girls, I really don't…uh, I don't care what my name is. It's okay, I guess, since it matches the atom symbol on my chest, so just call me Atom Girl and I'll live with it."

Mary smiled, "Captain Ironmind has a very unique and strong resonance about it. I must admit I was leaning towards something like Mastermind or Perceptor. What do you two think?" She looked to Luke and Chase.

Luke gave a thumbs down, "Nah. Those sound like villain names."

Chase nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Ironmind sounds strong and sure. It sounds good with the title of Captain in front of it. So, does that make you the leader?"

"_Aheerrrm!_" Karen cleared her throat loudly, "That position is still in flux, but go with it for now if it makes her happy."

Chase turned back to Mary, "I like it, Cap. It suits you." The way he said it, the way he _looked_ at her, almost sent a shiver up Mary's spine and she had to suppress a fierce blush that threatened to cross her face. "Er, what about you Rocket Girl?"

"I am _NOT_ Rocket Girl!" Karen protested, crossing her arms, "That is the stupidest name in the world and the _only_ reason I allowed any of you to call me that today is to keep you from blurting out my real name in the presence of other people. Pick something else!"

The room grew uncomfortably quiet, but Luke stood up and walked over to Karen. He pointed his finger at her, "Listen, I can tell you think this superhero gig is a little on the goofy side. But hear me out, okay? People remember iconic! When you girls put your faces out there, you are totally gonna be icons! And when that happens, you want them to remember you."

Luke continued, "Now, I used to call you Leapfrog, which is pretty stupid, but I came up with it because we had nothing else to go on. But your name fits. When you jump, you take off like a rocket! And you were witnessed doing the most heroic thing of anyone else during Siren Day last month. You saved that kid. Right now, you're the face that people associate with the Sirens, because they saw you doing the heroic thing to do. I think you embody the name Rocket Girl and I'd be totally stoked to know that an awesome chick like you was watching over me. That name is tens kinds of awesome and you? You are totally awesome!"

Karen bit her lip ever so slightly. Here her weakness for other people's adoration caved in her reluctance and seeing how adamant Luke was to see her happy with her name, she couldn't help but feel her heart melt a little. He was annoyingly obnoxious and a little too full of himself, but at least he was honest with her.

Karen sighed a long groan. "Fine! I'll be Rocket Girl."

"Yes!" Ann cried, giving Popuri playful slap on the arm, "I told you! Pay up!"

Popuri grumbled and dug a wad of ten dollar bills out of her sleeve and let Ann snatch it from her grip.

Karen stood up, looking Luke in the eyes and said, "One condition: I get to name our team."

Luke paused, his hand going to his collar reflexively, "Er…why? What's wrong with Sirens?"

"Do I look like a water nympho trying to woo men?" Karen asked.

"You _are_ wearing a little too much lipstick today." Ann snorted.

Karen held up her finger, "I told that cop earlier that this is our city and we are it's champions. We're not here for fame or fortune or glory and that needs to be front and center of everything about us. That's why we're here: to make sure you broadcast to the rest of the world that our intentions are as pure as the wind-driven snow. We can't come across as shallow or vain, nor that we aren't fully prepared for this. Our name has to make sense. The city's rotten heart is a cancer on the land, Luke, and we aim to cure that cancer and bring Hope back into people's lives. And we can't do it if our name is the Sirens."

Karen said firmly, "We are the **Champions of Metro Heights**. And don't you forget it."

**To Be Continued…**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Author's note: If you read this before, I want to admit that the original version of this chapter didn't live up to my standards and it showed. As one of my reviewers pointed out, it lacked a lot and the reason for that is because I rushed the last chapter with the idea of finally getting it out of the way before writer's block set in. I yanked it and re-wrote key scenes and added some improvisations that add to the narrative. I really feel better about this chapter now, especially because it brought on the key scene with Ann and her willingness to kill someone. I hadn't thought of that before and looking back, it's a crucial lesson to be learned, but what else does it entail? Methinks something more is going on with Ann than meets the eye.**

**I would like to point out an inconsistent error I made last chapter. One of the Reapers said that "The Reapers have always been twelve." Well, no, that's not true. I meant to write that the Reapers have always had ten members, not twelve. Right now there are nine. Sorry for this mistake. See you on the flip side! Enjoy!**


	16. Vlogs, Politics, & Wine

**HARVEST MOON: CHAMPIONS OF FLOWERBUD**

**VOLUME TWO: LEARNING CURVE**

**Chapter Sixteen: "VLOGS, POLITICS, & WINE"**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Flowerbud Island**

The early morning fog was lifting over the bay at Flowerbud Island. Just as girls had entered the Goddess Pond that morning, Harris, the tall and stoic police office of their quaint town, stood on the edge of the docks, sipping his morning cup of coffee-two sugars and a little French vanilla, please-as he heard the gentle lap of waves and a distant thrum of a single prop cutting across the water.

Zach the ferryman, right on time with his weekly delivery of goods and shipments. He was their lifeline to the mainland, though Flowerbud had the ability to be self-sufficient for some time if worse came to worse. He was an honest and hard working young man, but not above making an under-the-table deal. He knew well what Mary was smuggling into the community, but a little extra green helped grease that particular wheel. Harris was none the wiser.

As the shape of the ferry began to part out of the fog, Zach and Harris made eye contact and waved at one another.

"Mornin' Zach." Harris said, lifting his cup in greetings.

"Mornin' mornin'." Zach replied.

Harris's smiled faltered as his eyes beheld the rest of the ferry and he paused in confusion before asking, "Who all is this?"

XxXxXxXxX

**Metro Heights, inside Chase & Luke's Apartment**

The video began with the camera centered on Luke, who seemed subdued at first-almost solemn. _"Yo, Metro Heights, this is THE Jewish Jackhammer, Luke Goldberg. I know I been scrapin' the bottom of the barrel lately, but yo, this time it's big. I got the scoop on the Sirens, but check it: not the Sirens anymore. Wanna know how I know?"  
><em>  
>Luke held up a flash drive, <em>"Check it. Anonymous mail drop this morning. I was about to post it when all hell broke loose at the Convention Center, right where the Metro Heights Comic-Con was taking place. And in front of a crowd of thousands...THEY came back!"<em>

The video inter-cut with images of the girls taking cover from the gunships. Karen leaping into danger's way, the girls fighting against Brodik, culminating in Popuri hurling the massive chunk of pavement and destroying the gunship. No music or attempts at entertainment, it looked like pure war footage with distant gunfire and people shouting.

Luke came back onscreen, _"Reality check: three gunships and a badass merc leader named Brodik attacked Hamilton Labs and our girls came in and stopped 'em! Five girls...in costume...fighting crime. Can I call it or what? I said they were superheroes, did I not? Now, before yours truly could get back and upload that footage, word came over the wire that Metro's favorite bunch of psychopaths-the Reapers-were on the warpath as well. Needless to say, this daring vlogger ran up and down the city to find them and what did I find but the girls in masks putting a hurtin' on the bad boys from the Snake Pitt."  
><em>  
>The video cut away to Luke's "man on the street" view of their fights with the Reapers-minus Ann's moment of weakness concerning the gun. Sitting on a small stool next to Chase was Mary, still clad in her Captain Ironmind costume, watching the video after Chase hurriedly edited it together. Now they were watching the final edit. Mary's fingers were on her mouth, her eyes watching with anxious trepidation. This would really cement things when this was posted. People would know they were real and that they were here to help.<p>

The clips of the girls beating up the Reapers ended and Luke came back onscreen, holding up the flash drive. _"Once I got back, I found this anonymously sent to me via private messenger. And what I saw blew my mind."_

The cutaway went to Karen, standing in front of the group with her hands on her hips. She looked imposing and tall, confident, downright commanding as she and the other girls stood in a tightly packed group. The wind blew Karen's hair just slightly. She was, Mary had to admit, quite pretty in her costume. Like she was born to it.

_"This message is to the people of Metropolitan Heights. We are here. We walk among you, hidden in plain sight until we are needed. The hopelessness and crime that grows in this city is like a cancer. But we are the cure. We will cut it where we find it. When evil dares stand up and stake its claim, we will be there to strike it down. This city is ours and we are it's Champions. All Together!" _Karen had ad-libbed that last line, but it was a nice rallying cry.

"This is good." Mary muttered to herself. "Put it out."

"Good call on not having Luke just interview you girls." Chase said. He looked back, seeing Luke trying to entertain the other girls by telling them stories of life in Metro Heights. Karen looked especially bored while Popuri and Ann looked terribly out of place on the dumpy old couch. Elli preferred to stand, avoiding contact with everything in sight for fear of contracting some unknown disease.

"Don't want someone trying to hurt you guys because they know that you've landed an exclusive interview." said Mary, "You're taking a big risk helping us like this."

"What else would I do with my life?" Chase said, shrugging at the pile of diplomas in picture frames lying in a stack next to the computer. Mary lifted them up and her eyebrows raised in surprise as she saw diplomas with honors at high school, college, and especially MIT.

"Chase, are these yours?"

"Yup." Chase sighed, gnawing on his unlit stogie.

Mary looked back at his dismissive attitude and asked, "Why on Earth are you serving pizza in this city with degrees like that? You should be off working on the space station or engineering military jets with degrees like this."

Chase scoffed, "Economy. No one wants a computer and science engineer with masters in whatever. They outsource all those jobs to China or India, where they can pay some schmuck ten bucks an hour to cultivate the next generation in technology. The only really outstanding jobs here in the US are with the government and, well...let's just say they don't particularly care for my background. Boy, you hack the CIA website and post a dirty picture on it once and they take it so personally."

Chase sighed, looking at his stogie idly, "There's no jobs, Cap. And I'm overqualified to do anything else. But they sure look great on a resume, I'll admit that."

Mary was stunned silent. She had always believed that a top notch education would have gotten her anywhere. Suddenly, she was looking at a young man who was, quite literally, a brilliant scientist and computer engineer and here he was slinging pizzas and putting together his best friend's vlog about girls with super powers. Suddenly, Mary's thoughts about aspiring to a higher education lost much of their appeal. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be. Only one of us has to be sorry about it." Chase said, reaching up and clicking the mouse. "Alright, there. It's uploaded. In about ten minutes we'll have twenty million hits, easy. So what's next?"

"Well, I hate to ask because I just met you but…could you...uh..." She paused, searching for the right words.

Chase gasped, clutching his heart, "Good lord, woman, we just met! At least let me buy you dinner and a drink first."

Mary saw his over-the-top reaction and had to think for a moment before she finally got him. Mary giggled, "You're too funny, Chase."

"Thank you." Chase said, smiling, "That's what I'd set out to do today is make a girl in a skin tight costume laugh. Seriously, though, what is it?"

"What can you do with these?" Mary handed over her smartphone.

Chase looked at it and chuckled, "I can make sure the government isn't reading your calls or watching your twerking videos, if that's what you're asking. Now, if you want, I can also make these things hack-proof, trace-proof, and tamper-proof. It takes some time and effort, though. And I'll be honest, you five just dumped a lot of work on my table today."

"Take care of mine first." Mary said.

Chase sighed, "It's still gonna take-"

"I'll pay you."

Chase lifted a curious eyebrow.

"I'll pay you money."

Chase's eyebrow lowered, "That works too. So, aside from the phones...now what?"

"Now we'll be on our way." Mary answered, "We'll keep in touch. The other girls, well, they're not really the kind of people who will find video editing and social media manipulation interesting, so think of me as your contact in the group, okay?"

Chase looked back at Karen, who was looking more and more bored by the moment. "So who's really the leader here? You or her? Cause whenever she looks at you, I swear I see claws on the ends of her fingers."

"We're working on that." Mary admitted, "For now, I'll handle all the heavy thinking, but when you show us off, make sure you show her mostly."

"Got it." Chase said, "You're the brains, she's the face. Well, know your role, I guess. I know mine. Hey, check it out: two million hits already in the time we've been talking. If it gets hit too much, the server might-" Chase leaned forward as the computer screen went white and a "404-ERROR THE WEBSITE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR IS NOT AVAILABLE" popped up in its place.

"Sunuvabitch! Alright, I gotta get the website back up." With that, their conversation was terminated, leaving Mary back into the real world while Chase was trying to bring his electronic ducks in a row.

"One last thing." Mary said. Chase merely grunted in response, trying to split his attention as she spoke, "We only have one clue about why Brodik was at Hamilton Labs. Rocket Girl said she heard him say "Where is the Ace." Can you look into that for me?"

Chase grunted again and wrote it on a sticky pad and set it next to his monitor. Evidently, he would take care of it when he had the time. Mary stood up and approached Luke, who was in the throes of his exciting exploits hunting them down.

"Is this all you do all day?" Karen asked, sighing, "Jump through hoops trying to find us?"

"Oh yeah, it's more or less my life calling." Luke said, flashing Karen a grin and a thumbs-up. "But now that you girls are out in the open, you'll need a good press agent/image consultant/full time major awesome guy like me to help you out."

He looked at their blank expressions and asked, worried, "Right?"

Mary nodded, "Yes. Since none of us have the kind of "fanbase"-for lack of a better word-nor any kind of computer video editing skills, it's looks like we'll be working together. Provided you two don't try and exploit us for money. I know the opportunity seems tempting, but we're not doing this for money or gains and I don't think it'd be right if you were making bucks off us."

Luke snatched his bandanna off his head and held his hand over his heart. "By God's honor, I promise not to exploit this. Superheroes don't profit and neither do we."

"Tell me about it." Chase muttered, his eyes transfixed on the computer.

Karen looked to the other girls and gave a curt nod towards the door. The rest of them took the cue and helped themselves to the door. Luke followed them and watched as they left one-by-one, disappearing over the buildings. Karen was the last one to leave and before she was about to launch herself, Luke held out his hand to her and said, "Hey, no bullshit, this is an honor. I'm glad you girls reached out to me. I'll do whatever I can to help you out, just ask."

Karen wasn't sure what to think of Luke, but then she wasn't used to boys her own age hanging around in general. She simply shook his hand and _leaped _into the sky, meeting with the rest of the girls just over the next pair of rooftops.

"Well, now what?" Karen asked.

"What do you mean?" Elli said, glancing at the distant setting sun, "It's almost dinnertime and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. Let's head back."

"I agree." Mary said, "We've had enough punishment for one day."

"You girls head back." Karen said, "I'm gonna stick around and see what I can see."

"By yourself?" Mary asked.

Karen nodded, "I'm a big girl, Mary. I can take care of myself. Besides, with the Pond I'll probably come back not too long after you girls do even if I stay a few more hours. Excuse me if I don't feel anxious to rush and man the General Store register. That can wait a little bit."

Mary and Karen stared at one another for the longest time before Mary asked, "No trouble?'

"None."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Karen placed her hand over her chest.

Mary sighed, "Alright then. I guess the rest of us will head back."

"I need a shower." Elli complained.

"I need some lunch." Popuri added.

"I need a beer." Ann said, spitting on the ground. The four of them saw Karen _leap _into the distance before making their way back to the Goddess Pond. They hobbled across rooftops, not making nearly as much ground as before when they had Karen with them. Eventually, they decided it would be faster to simply take the street level, even if it wasn't inconspicuous. They hit ground level at the transition into the Industrial Slums in front of a diner and began walking in the direction of the Pond when a young male voice called out, making them turn around.

The door to the diner was held open by a young Asian man with silverish-blue hair wearing a simple white shirt, jeans, and an apron.

"Is he talking to us?" Elli asked.

"He isn't talking to the other four girls in costumes." Ann said.

The young man approached them and said in halting English, "It's you, yah? Champions? Superheroes?"

Cautiously, the four of them nodded. He responded by laughing, "Is great thing you did: stop choppers, stop Reapers. Name is Toby, I run Diner. Come in! Come in please?"

With an air of caution, but spurred on by the young man's pleas, they followed him into the well-kept, but run-down diner, which was empty at the moment. He went behind the counter, patting it. "Always welcome at Toby's. Anything you want on the house. Coffee?"

The girls looked at one another, but Elli stepped forward first, "I could use something to settle my nerves."

Toby happily poured Elli a cup of coffee. The other girls followed suit, thanking him for his offer. And he thanked them again, "City is awful. People always mad. No jobs. No one work. No...no..."

"No Hope." Mary finished.

Toby snapped his fingers at that, "Yah, no hope. But you give Toby hope. Not all people rotten snakes. Good to see this."

"Glad to help." Mary said, sipping her coffee. Her eyes brightened, "This is good."

Toby beamed having his coffee praised, "Special blend. Home recipe. Come in when you like, free cup for superheroes any time. Toby's treat."

Popuri smiled and held her cup up. "I'll drink to that."

"I tell ya what." Ann said, "I don't know about you girls, but I'm exhausted. When I get home, I intend to take a long hot shower and hit the bed."

"Me too." Elli sighed, "Ugh, after I take care of Stu and grandma."

"I feel like my thighs hate me." Mary commented. She had rarely done so much running and jumping at one time. "I think we'll have to work out just to stay in shape."

"I want some chocolate." Popuri whined. She fiddled with her mask, "And this thing itches. Plus, my butt cheeks are starting to chafe a little. I may need to make some alterations."

"Then let's go home and call it a day." Mary said, smiling and waving at Toby. The girls raised their cups to Toby, who smiled in pride. He reminded them to stop in again as they left, which they promised they would. It was comforting to know that, at least, they had a place to stop for an evening's cup of coffee. They marched down alleyways until they reached the Goddess Pond and jumped in.

When they emerged on the other end, Popuri covered her eyes, looking up, "Why is the sun so bright?"

"Aw crud!" Mary whined, exasperated, "I forgot about the Pond! It brought us here not long after we left. it's morning again!"

The girls all moaned at once, tossing their hands up in defeat. Popuri scoffed, "You mean my tiddling ass has to go home and work a whole day? With mom and Rick and the chickens and all...Crud Muffins!"

"I gotta get to the Clinic." Elli said, a tone of defeat in her voice.

"Better get to the Inn and help dad open up." Ann growled, "Dammit. This superhero thing is gonna be like working sixteen hours a day."

Mary mumbled, but merely pulled their normal clothes out of their hidden duffel bag and marched slowly, achingly back home. Mary was the last one to head for the woods when suddenly Karen came flying out of the Pond and onto the ground. She looked up at the sky, squinting. "Shit! I still gotta run the store. Damn it all!"

She saw Mary, "What're you still doing here?"

Mary tossed her the duffel bag with her clothes in it. "We've only been here about ten minutes, getting changed. I was just heading back. How long did you stay in the city?"

"Not long." Karen responded as he began to change clothes.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"Well, did you-"

"Mary." Karen snapped, "You're not the one who gets her butt chewed out when you're late for work, I am. Stop grilling me like a criminal, I've got things to do." Karen snapped her shorts and shirt into place and _leaped _out of the Goddess Pond and across the woods, leaving Mary unable to follow her.

Mary walked down the trail and out of the forest, cutting across the abandoned farm. She paused, though, when she looked up at the house. The curtains were partly open, but she couldn't recall if they had always been like that or not. The house...something was off about it, but she couldn't put her finger on what. Things looked disheveled, like always, but things were strangely out of place in ways she couldn't figure. Almost as if someone...

She was passing the corner of the house when someone holding an armload of firewood in front of his face came walking into her. Mary yelped and pushed instinctively, using her power to propel the stranger backwards. He, in turn, yelped as he fall back, his firewood flying into the air. Mary landed backwards, her glasses tumbling off her head and onto the ground.

"Oh poo." she said aloud, her fingers searching the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked the stranger-a male, she noted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...can you see my glasses?" She asked. Confound her eyes, everything was a great big blur in front of her. Nothing but a bunch of blurry blotches of colors.

"Here." He said. Mary reached out and grabbed the blurry black lines that were likely her glasses and blinked as she put them on, waiting for her vision to accept seeing things clearly. Once she did, she realized he was standing over her. Looking up, her breath caught in her throat and a fierce blush came unbidden to her cheeks. For the life of her, she couldn't remember who she was or where she was.

Handsome, average height, but with a small, funny smile and a head full of wavy chestnut locks. The first thing she noticed is that he was shirtless and sweaty, decked out only in a pair of jeans and holding baseball cap in one hand while the other one was held out. "You okay?" he asked.

Mary could have lived forever under those brown, vibrant eyes. She took his hand and got to her feet, where time started back up again. "I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going. I thought the farm was abandoned."

"It's my fault." he replied, "I had the firewood piled so high I couldn't see anything."

Mary's cheeks burned. As if she didn't have enough to reminder her that she was short, now she was being told she could get stepped on if she wasn't careful. Did it really matter? Oh Goddess, he was good-looking. Mary couldn't take her eyes off him. His scruffy, day-old beard, unkempt hair, shirtless blue-jeaned self-he looked like one of the men on her novel covers and that just put her mind in the wrong place entirely.

Mystery won over hormones, though. She asked him, "Who...um, who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Jack. Jack Fields. I'm the farm's new owner."

New owner? That threw Mary for a loop. "Old gramps had kids? I had no idea."

"Yeah," Jack said, scratching his neck uncomfortably, "We were all estranged from one another. I've only met him once, but he left me his farm in his will and it took me some time to get over here from Metro, so I wasn't able to take over the farm right after he passed."

"But you're here now?" Mary asked.

Jack shrugged, "Economy sucks. No work anywhere else. Seemed like as good a time as any to start over. I've farmed before, so I know what I'll be doing."

"Oh." Mary said. Then nothing. Dammit, why couldn't she think of anything to say? Say something! "Uh...cool."

Jack waited, gesturing with his hand towards Mary until she finally got the hint and said, "Oh, I'm Mary. Mary Mayweather. I'm the town Librarian. I run the Library." Internally, she winced at her redundant sentence. She hated that she was sounding like a moron, but she couldn't help it. Her tongue wouldn't do what she wanted it to do.

"Well, if I need a book, I'll let you know." Jack said, smiling again as he squatted down and began picking up his firewood. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Mary, but I need to get back to work. It'll be another day or two before I can get power on in this place and I need some heat at night. Gotta whip this place into shape."

"Nice to meet you, too." Mary said, waving, watching as Jack marched off on his quest to fix up his new farm. Mary felt dizzy, processing the new change at such a pace that her mind felt like a whirlwind and her chest felt like it was full of baking soda and vinegar. She had rarely had a chance to communicate with boys so often, but now she knew three.

He must have shown up that morning on the ferry. Mary's mind spun with possibilities, but she couldn't think straight. She was tired and worn out and she had something the other girls didn't have: the ability to call in to work. She left the 'CLOSED' sign up on the Library and ran upstairs, planning to feign illness if anyone asked. She sat on her bed and had her laptop in front of her as she began to check the websites for their appearance.

There was nothing.

It was then that she realized the time delay due to the Pond meant that their exploits had not started yet. She waited patiently as events would unfold over the course of the day.

In five minutes, her head as slung forward as she snored lightly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Earlier, in Metro Heights**

Once gone, Karen leaped across rooftops and occasionally through downtown traffic. She caused a commotion wherever she went, as she was highly visible and making no effort to conceal herself. The visibility of herself would start more word of mouth, as people would be able to see that the girls in costumes weren't just random videos on the internet or tv, but rather real flesh-and-blood people they could see and point to.

Early evening settled in: the sun was down, the sky was dimming, and from her vantage point atop a skyscraper in the Uptown sector, she watched Metro Heights comes alive in a way the other girls did not: watching as the lights and neon came alive and turned the city into the sparkling star of the night that she saw from her island home every night.

Now here she was, finally, standing in the big city and finding out it wasn't the glorious escape she once envisioned it would be. It was a cesspool and she had no place here. This city would force her to turn into the kind of person her mother really thought she was. Karen wasn't stupid, not nearly as much as the others thought she was.

Karen was not nearly the team player she made herself to be. She worked best as a lone wolf, she always had. Following Mary's orders was bad enough, but working as a team-even as good as she was-grated against her. She always felt she had to find her own way. And now that she had some distance from the others, she decided to follow up on a lead.

Karen held out the card that had been mysteriously delivered to her. If she guessed right, the massive spiked skyscraper in the direct center of the city was her destination. But where? It was massive. Should she just go up and knock? Ask for the mayor himself. That would probably work, if he was expecting her. However, it was also likely that someone who went through the trouble of planting a card on a superhero would expect something equally mysterious and super from her?

Karen's eyes looked up the spiraling tower until they came to rest at the penthouse at the top. Where else would a mayor live but at the top of the world?

Karen leapt towards the skyscraper, finding the task of scaling it to be a breath-taking task. She scaled the walls, planting her feet at the height of her jumps onto the side and jumping in an almost vertical direction-no easy feat. But manage she did and she leaped up above the penthouse and then fell down onto the outside patio with a loud 'THUMP'.

When she raised herself to standing height, she found herself looking through glass walls into an immaculate dining room, where a fabulous dinner party was in attendance-all of them turned and staring directly at her. At the head of the table was a young blonde man standing to his feet, motioning for her to enter.

Karen parted the red silk curtains and entered the dining chambers that were spacious and well furnished enough to be fit for a king. The gathering of thirty-odd men and women-all dressed just as rich as their surroundings-looked at her in her blue costume with a mixture of interest, confusion, and-in the case of the men-attraction. The women in the room turned their noses up at her, but Karen walked tall and proud into their midst and approached the young blonde.

All at once, she was struck by how dashing he looked. In his light blue silk shirt, white silk vest, Italian leather on his feet-nice touch, she thought-he cut a strikingly good looking figure. Karen wasn't normally boy-crazy, but _damn_.

He had a suave, sly smile and he aimed his baby blue eyes right at her. He swept his hand in a wide gesture and said, "Welcome, Rocket Girl. I'm glad you chose to answer my invitation. This dinner is for the most influential men and women in our fair city and I, for one, feel you belong here above any other."

Oh, the sweet tongue. The undying flattery and undertone of disingenuous words. He was a politician, alright. It was like talking to Duke when he was negotiating his bill payments at the General Store.

Mayor Gill poured a half a glass of wine and approached where she stood at the end of the table. "Few people have made such a dynamic impact on our city as you have: battling gunships, protecting my family's scientific efforts, dispensing with those despicable Reapers. You even put yourself between those vicious criminals and myself, though I would never ask you to sacrifice your good health for my meager possessions."

Karen merely watched him, hands on hips as she stood there. She felt everyone's eyes on her as Gill continued.

"A good leader will ensure the good will of his people and a masked superhero fighting crime is no exception. While we all know that due to the poor economy, the failure of policies of my predecessor, and the radical extremist views of my political opponents, crime runs unchecked in the city and I will tolerate such activity no more. So, would it seem, do you."

It wasn't lost on Karen that Gill was heaping all the praise and adoration onto her and none for the other girls.

Gill stopped in front of her and she got to see that she was two inches taller than him, boots notwithstanding. He tipped the glass towards her. "Such bravery and courage aren't commonplace in this world and I admire that. Your unique powers aren't commonplace either. Regardless, you have the heart of a hero, that much is easy to see and many of us here-myself included-owe you a debt of thanks."

A smattering of applause came from the people at the dinner. Karen saw them, but gave away nothing as she turned her gaze back to Gill.

Gill leaned back and said, "There is a place for you here, if you'd like it. In my administration or in secret. I have use for people of exceptional ability and with my considerable resources at your disposal, there's no end to what you could accomplish with my help. Besides…it would be better if those of with the city's best interests pool our resources. Work together for the common good."

Gill held out the glass of wine for her.

"What say you, Rocket Girl?"

Karen took the glass from his hand, swirling it and sniffing before she took a small sip and swirled it around in her mouth. Gill smiled.

Karen tilted her head. "A 1964 Merde Malodorante Red."

Gill's smile deepened slightly, "The lady is a connoisseur."

"It's pig swill." Karen spat the wine on the carpet, a move that made Gill frown and caused his guests to bristle and murmur.

Karen, however, stared him in the eyes, "Those who know remember Merde as a womanizing alcoholic who beat his wife and forced his daughters to work in his winery until his dying day. This wine was made on the backs of women forced to slave for a greedy drunk while he kept all their profits. Even worse, it tastes like rotten cork and piss!"

Karen tossed the wine glass onto the floor and resumed her hands-on-hips stance as she looked down at Gill's stern face. "Your collection of suck-ups and yes-men here might swallow that red shit and smile to your face, but not I. This is a tyrant's wine."

Karen stepped up and looked down at Gill, saying in a lower tone, "You offered me plenty, but neglected to mention what you get out of it. You think I'm some countryside bimbo that'll bend over a table for you the instant you flash a smile and some money?"

Gill's smile returned, "If I came across as offensive, I apologize."

"Save it for someone who will actually vote for you." Karen answered.

Gill smiled deeper and leaned close to Karen, but his handsome face seemed more akin to a viper's grin. "What about my protection? What about the moment you and your friends stop being heroes to the public and become something worse? When all the world comes crashing down on you, to whom will you turn?"

Karen, spooked by Gill's words, merely turned on her heels and marched out. "The next time you want to make an offer, at least have the decency to serve _good_ wine."

"And how, dear lady, am I supposed to contact you? Flash a spotlight in the shape of a pair of long legs into the sky?"

Karen spat on the patio, "You'll figure something out."

With that, Karen leapt off the edge and into the abyss. Gill calmly walked up to the edge and glanced down, seeing Karen's distant form as it leaped from rooftop to rooftop into the distance. Gill sneered and said to himself, "Full of surprises, aren't you, Rocket Girl?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Elli rushed up the pathway to her house. She was far behind her normal schedule. She had gotten Ellen up and Stu would likely be aroused any minute now of his own volition. Elli had been counting on the Goddess Pond bringing her back before her absence was noticed at home. Still, she worried and that worry was enough to drive her back home.

When she entered the house, the first thing that hit her was the smell of heated food. She panicked, thinking that Stu or her grandmother were trying to cook on their own-either one being a dangerous prospect. Elli dashed liked a mad woman into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to find the kitchen...

Was in complete order. Ellen and Stu were seated at the table, both helping themselves to a healthy serving of pancakes. Stu spotted her and said with a mouth full of food, "Hay, Sis! We gots pancakes!"

Elli looked at their mysterious breakfast benefactor and her breath caught in her throat. There, dressed in an apron like a housewife, was Pastor Carter. He turned and smiled his damnably beautiful smile at Elli, the one that made her heart sink into her stomach, and said sweetly, "Good morning, Elli. I hope you don't mind, but I offered to make some breakfast for you and your family."

Elli didn't walk so much as she glided on thin air over to where he stood at the stove, shoveling pancakes onto a plate. She smiled deliriously, all her aches and pains and weariness forgotten just to have the chance to stand next to him in hopeless adoration. What other man would fix a breakfast for her and her family? What a man!

"You looked to be leaving in a rush this morning." Ben said in a low conversational tone as he poured more pancakes on the griddle.

"I was taking a morning jog." She said. The lie was breathless and instant so it had to be true. Elli did not want anyone suspecting what she was really doing.

"In your work dress?"

"Until I get some athletic gear in from the mainland, it's either my work dress or my underwear. Which do you prefer?" Elli almost slapped her mouth when she blurted that inane comment, but Carter just chuckled as if he'd heard a ripping good gag.

"I prefer if you be careful, regardless of what you wear. But since you were busy working out this morning, I saw you leave and decided to check on Stu and Ellen for you. I hope you don't mind if I ruin your exercise with my specialty: chocolate chip pancakes."

Elli smiled and accepted a plate from Carter, "I'd love some. Thank you, Pastor Carter."

"Oh, just call me Ben." He said. "And much as I'd love to stay, I'm afraid I only have time for a quick bite and I'll be leaving to introduce myself to the new people in town."

Elli choked on a bite of pancake, "New people?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ann entered the Inn and found her dad alreadydf at the counter with two men she had never seen before. He spied her and waved her over. "This is my precious, delicate flower princess, Ann."

Ann rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Just for that, I'm not cooking dinner tonight."

"Good. Your food tastes terrible anyway." Doug snapped, "Ann, show this young man to the upper rooms."

It was then that Ann finally paid attention to the stranger as he turned around and her heart stopped in its tracks. Doug left into the cellar to fetch food, but Ann was glued to the spot as she and a young man from Metropolitan Heights saw one another and, against all odds, met again. Her grin spread from cheek to cheek as her eyes welled up with tears. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Cliff, in turn, could only smile and say, "Did you miss me?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Author's Note: We're back on track! Sorry about the long delay, I took a bit of a writing break over some of the summer to work on some other projects and most of August I was out with migranes that dampened my writing. But Champions is back and things are really getting interesting now that the boys from Metro have arrived in Flowerbud. Now the girls have their faces splashed all over the world. Karen's first foray into politics surely wasn't what she or Gill expected. The consequences of her meeting with the Mayor may or may not be the smartest move. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to reading more! Drop a line and tell me what you think!**


	17. Newcomers

**Harvest Moon: Champions of Flowerbud**

**Volume Two: Learning Curve**

**Chapter 17: "Newcomers"**

XxXxXxXxX

**Flowerbud Island **

_Knock Knock_

Saibara groaned as the knocking at his door persisted. He glanced at his clock, but the dim light in the window told him it wasn't too far from dawn. He snarled as he climbed out of bed and tossed a robe on. It would be two hours before he even opened his door and the fire for his forge wouldn't be properly stoked until close to lunch.

He stretched his back, feeling his bones pop and his joints ache in protest. _Sweet mercy, I hate being old. Oh, for the vigor of youth. _He thought. It was a literal pain being his age: everything ached and that was as close as he got to being pain free. Sure, he had more strength and ability than many men his age, thanks to his rigorous time being a blacksmith. Even at his age and with his arm swinging a little slower than it used to, he still got the job done, but lately jobs were taking him a week or so to finish. He was quite backlogged on his work, but what choice did he have?

It took hours to get going in the morning. First rolling out of bed to all the aches and pains, then spending more time in the bathroom than a man had any right to. Coffee and breakfast were consumed slowly, then another trip to the bathroom, then perhaps an hour doing odds and ends around the house just to work all the dull aching out enough that he could fire up the forge. It was arduous and time-consuming. He needed an apprentice, but there were no candidates in town except for the girls. He could hardly ask a teenage girl to consider taking up a blacksmith hammer and spend her life pounding at red hot metal, letting the flying shards burn pockmarks into their flawless skin, the steam fraying their silky hair, the hammer callusing their soft hands. No, leave this job to the master.

And a master he was. His strong arms had been making life easier in Flowerbud for decades. Some of the former ladies of town had been all too receptive to his "strong touch". Those had been good times, but good times always end up getting wrinkled and fart too much, in his opinion. So, with all the energy he could muster, he shuffled in his bathrobe and slippers to the front door, where he sincerely hoped whoever was knocking had a genuine reason to be here this early in the morning.

Saibara unlocked the door and opened it to a young man with orange hair tucked under a trucker's cap.

Saibara blinked his squinty eyes and asked, "Can I help you, young man?"

Gray smiled, "It's been a long time, Baba."

Saibara's eyes popped wide open.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Wake up, Karen!"

Karen snorted as she lifted her head, coming out of a blissful slumber and into the waking nightmare that was her mother. The stern and angry visage of her mother glared back at her. Karen snapped back into the world of the waking just in time to have her mother pinch the top of her ear.

"OW! MAMA!"

"How could you be sleeping at ten in the morning, you lazy girl!" Sasha snapped in Karen's ear. Karen snarled, but said nothing. She wasn't mentally prepared to handle a fight with her mother, not after she had already been yelled at for being five minutes late to open the door and, oh wouldn't you know it this was the one day that someone was actually standing outside by the door for once.

"Of all the irresponsible and lazy things to do!" Sasha clucked her tongue and sighed, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. This is just like you. I suppose you'll want the day off to go prancing around the beach? Oh, and don't think I won't be keeping my eyes on you with _them _around. You are officially on a curfew and make no mistake, I will not suffer you lying to me about why you have to go out when you're not working."

Karen's brow furrowed, "What? What're you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Sasha said, stabbing her finger at Karen, "As if the whole town doesn't know. You act as if you've been gone all day and only just got back. Now back to work, young lady."

Before Karen could question further, Sasha had given her her back and marched back into the house. Karen sighed and wiped her face with her hand to try and wipe away her weariness. Oh, this was an absolute nightmare. She had been in battle after battle, fight after fight and, exhilarating as those were at the time, she was home now and the abuse on her body was starting to catch up to her. The coffee from Toby's was nice, but she needed a whole pot.

Karen had gone into the Goddess Pond and transported to Metro Heights, where she had spent ten hours in the city before returning. Thanks the Goddess Pond's power, she had returned only ten minutes after she had initially entered. Now she had to suffer through an arduous eight hour work day at the General Store tired, aching, and incredibly sore.

She shuffled lazily from her spot at the register to the coffee pot in the manager's office, where her father was studiously working the books and desperately trying to keep their business in the black.

"H'llo, pumpkin." said her father, not looking up from his financial books. Cheery little man that he was, her father was also a chronic worrier when it came to finances and paid her no mind as she had the machine brew a fresh pot. Fresh cup in hand, she exited the office and went back to the office. She went out, looking to her left to make sure the front door hadn't flung itself open and then spun to her right, immediately bumping into someone.

"Gah!"

"Oh!"

Karen brushed her shirt, trying to fan out the heat from the coffee that had spilled on her shirt. "Freakin' clumsy little-"

"Sorry, mamacita. I'm really sorry."

Karen only registered two things about the voice: 1: Unfamiliar and 2: Male. Her gaze shot up as she beheld the tall, broad shouldered, and well-muscled young man standing in front of her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Gray and Saibara sat together at Saibara's kitchen table and drank the richest, darkest coffee either of them had downed in a while. Gray took a long sip and sighed, "That…is one good cup of joe, Grandpa. The best I've had in years."

"Grandpa, huh?" Saibara said, a sardonic smile flittering on his mouth, "Is that how much time has passed?"

Gray said, "I mean…it is what it is, right? That's what _you _used to tell me. In fact, it was the last thing you told me when we last saw each other. Remember?"

"I recall." Saibara said, "I suppose we were both younger and less interested in where we would be at this point in life. I take it cooler heads have prevailed and we won't be coming to blows like last time?"

"We're having coffee, aren't we?" Gray said, taking a sip.

"Hmm." Saibara sipped his own, "So then the water is under the bridge?"

"I'm a bit more level-headed these days." Gray said, "How about you?"

"I must be going senile to let you back in my life." Saibara answered, "But the last ten or twelve years, I've been more or less on my own. The only visitor I have is Barley and there's no ladies left these days who have use for a washed up old blacksmith. I've come to cherish the company of others in my old age. I suppose that's what you're asking, right? If I can stand the thought of you staying?"

"I wouldn't have come all the way back to Mineral Town if it hadn't crossed my mind." Gray answered, "How about it? Have room for a slightly anti-social grandson?"

"No." Saibara said, seeing Gray's eyes furrow for just a moment before he added, "But I could use an apprentice."

Gray scoffed, shaking his head as he downed the rest of his coffee. "So we've come full circle, have we?"

"So it would seem." Saibara finished his coffee, "I'll let you drown in the irony of it while you make a decision."

"No, there's no decision to be made." Gray said, smiling, "I'll be happy to be your apprentice."

Saibara stared at Gray for a moment, his thoughts hidden behind a gruff and bearded visage. After a long, tense moment he said, "Don't expect a gentle treatment. I expect great things out of you."

Gray winced at that, a sting that had been a long time coming, apparently. He smiled back and said, "Yes, sir."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The first thing that caught Karen's attention was his tan complexion. The second thing was his absolutely dashing face topped by a purple bandana. The third were his deep eyes and, oh, how should could look at those all day.

She shook her head back into reality, "Uh...who are you?"

He smiled and wasn't that just the sweetest looking smile Karen had ever seen on anyone before. He wasn't even _trying _to smile, he just did it naturally. "Sorry, I didn't realize you hadn't seen me. I'm Kai."

Kai held out his hand and Karen shook it, suddenly realizing that she was smiling broadly as well. When did that happen? "Nice to meet you, Kai. I'm Rock-er, I'm Karen. Can I help you with anything?" _Oh please need my help. Let me help you with something, anything! _

"Well, yeah, I just moved into the seaside shack and I figured I would blow some of my severance pay to get set up with some food and stuff so my house ain't a total dump. I got a list."

Karen snatched the list out of his hand and read it. "I will totally help you with this list. In fact, I'll deliver them to your house, if you have other things to do."

Kai laughed awkwardly, "Well, I did kind of have some repairs to make to it. If you don't mind, that is."

"Oh, no problem at all." Karen waved her hand, dismissing his fears. "We totally deliver to townsfolk's homes." A big fat lie. Sasha had never approved of home delivery. Making the townsfolk come to the store for goods meant they had to show their faces when it came time to pay their tabs.

Kai took the answer in stride and nodded, saying, "Thanks. I'll see ya later, ma'mi."

As soon as he was gone, Karen began going through the list with a single-mindedness that was out of character in the eyes of her mother. Karen could not believe that not only was there another person living on the island, but that it was a boy close to her age (if she had to guess). She felt giddy and light-headed, but wasn't really sure why. Kai had just left, but she felt the need to rush out and bring him his groceries as soon as possible. He lived at the beach, meaning she would see him every day when she went walking. She wanted to see him again as quickly as possible.

Karen had to force herself to stop as she was shoving a pair of green bell peppers into his grocery box. With a stark, sudden realization she said aloud, "Oh my God, I am totally crushing on this guy."

She needed a minute the clear her head. Plus, this was too good to keep to herself: someone new on the island! She went to lunch early and, hell, she was starving anyway. She left the General Store and dashed to the Clinic next door.

Karen barged in, as was normal for her when she visited Elli at lunch on occasion and didn't see her immediately. But she knew Elli would sometimes be stocking supplies in the rooms, so she marched to the farthest one and tore the curtain back and she said, "You will not believe what-"

Karen paused, having whipped the curtain back in time to see a well-toned, red-headed young man standing there, clad only in his boxer shorts. He put his hands on his hips as a fierce blush came to her cheeks and said in a smarmy voice, "I'll believe anything you say so long as you close the curtain. Please."

Karen whipped the curtain shut and spun around, seeing Elli behind her with a clipboard in hand. Karen's hands excitedly pointed to the curtain as if to say, _"There's guys on the island." _

Elli frantically nodded _Yes, I know!_, wearing the same goofy grin that Karen was. She walked in and left Karen by herself. Karen didn't have any other reason to hang around, so she left the Clinic and ran to the Inn - passing Doug along the path - tossing the door open and finding it empty inside.

Karen looked around, looked behind the counter, looked in the kitchen, but didn't see Ann anywhere. She had passed up her dad on the way to the Inn, which wasn't unusual. But where was Ann? Odds were that she was just as tired as Karen was and probably up in her room taking a nap.

Karen turned to leave, but heard a noise from the nearby storeroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You don't know how much I missed you." Ann said. "I hated that I couldn't stay. But I had to leave, had a friend who was in trouble and...I just missed you so much!"

Ann's arms had been wrapped around Cliff for the longest time. He took it in stride, bearing her country girl strength as he fought to keep tears from springing to his own eyes. He had her again. She had entered his life suddenly, left just as suddenly. Now, against all odds, she was here in his new home. Well, inside the storeroom of his new home. She had pushed him inside as soon as her dad left.

"I don't understand." Cliff said, "You live here? Doug is your dad? This is your honest-to-God home?"

Ann nodded. "Since I was a little girl. Uh, by the way, don't you dare say anything to my dad about seeing me in Metro Heights."

"Sealed lips, Ann." Cliff said, "I just never thought I would see you again. We had such an...interesting time together. You know, what with all the kidnapping, fighting, getting shot. Well, I got shot, you didn't."

"I was shot at too, ya know. I was so worried about you, I didn't know what to do."

"You saved me." Cliff said, "When I was shot, I was in so much pain, all I could do was hear cursing and fighting and...and I heard your voice. Telling me to hold on, telling me to keep it together. And I did. I did it for you. No matter how painful it was, I just fought to stay awake and then...you know, I honestly don't know what you and your friends did to get me out of there, I just remember it felt like I was getting tossed around in a centrifuge while falling off a cliff. Only thing I remember is being clear-headed when you got me to the hospital. You're gonna have to tell me what you and your friends did to get me out of there."

"One day." Ann promised, "But how about another day? How...how is your shoulder? The one that got shot?"

She asked the question, but Cliff barely mumbled an answer before she had yanked at his T-shirt, pulling it down. "C'mon, where is it?"

"Hang on, don't-just wait, let me get the vest out of the way." Cliff skimmed his vest off and then off came his shirt. Ann was glad the light was dim, because her face went red as a fire engine. Cliff sans his shirt was a sight to behold. She had never been so close to a guy without his shirt on, but now that she was it suddenly became the center of her entire universe. Toned, but not cut like a bodybuilder. She wanted to run her hands over his chest

In fact, that was exactly what she did, placing her hand on his chest until her fingers brushed over the small scar on his right shoulder. "Wow. You must heal fast."

"Yeah." He said, watching her admiring his scar. Whatever she was doing that made her find his scar and chest so fascinating, but he wasn't about to stop her. Especially when she lifted her head and they found themselves less than an inch from one another.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"She must be stocking something." Karen figured. She tossed open the door and gasped, seeing Ann and a young man with sandy brunette hair, their faces barely an inch apart, staring into each other's eyes. Naturally, they stopped as soon as Karen saw them.

Karen's eyes lifted in surprise and, assuming a position that came naturally to her mother with her hand on her hip, said, "I hope you at least got his name first."

Ann groaned and parted with Cliff's loving embrace and his goofy, lop-sided grin and approached Karen, "Okay, this totally isn't what it looks like."

"Thanks for pulling your tongue out of his mouth long enough to tell me that."

"Well, who asked you to barge in on my private time?" Ann asked, "Get lost, Karen!" The tomboy started pushing Karen towards the door.

"Who is that?" Karen asked, fighting, but failing as Ann successfully shoved her towards the door.

"None of your damn business." Ann hissed.

"He's cute."

"Shut up! Find your own boy."

"That'll be easy now that there's more on the island. I ran into a couple of them just now."

"I don't care, Karen! Shut the hell up and get the hell lost!" Ann hissed, "You are ruining this for me!"

Karen snickered, taking a perverse pleasure in seeing Ann, the everlasting tomboy of their little group of five, literally shoving any competition out the door that could threaten her alone time with the new guy. "Come on, Ann, stop hogging the boys all to yourself."

They finally reached the door and Ann spun Karen around, looked her in the eyes, and said, "Eat a dick, Karen."

Karen nodded towards Cliff, "What about his?"

Having finally pushed Ann's buttons too far, Karen found herself being shoved out the door. She stumbled backwards to regain her footing and then slammed into someone, the both of them falling down in an undignified heap.

"Oh, for the love of…Watch where you're going!" she shouted before she had taken stock of who she hit.

"Me?" said a male voice, "What about you? You came flying outta the damn door!"

Karen's eyes widened. Another voice she didn't recognize. She sat up, pushing herself off the young man wearing a backwards baseball cap and a bloody nose. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm the guy you just smashed into the cobblestone." he said, rubbing his nose clean, "How about a little help?"

Karen scoffed, "Help yourself, whoever you are."

He got to his feet and glowered at Karen, "You're an insufferable little brat, you know that?"

"Me?!" Karen cried, "What kind of man yells at girl he just met?"

"The kind of man who was knocked flat on his ass by that same girl!" He yelled. "Jesus, get a drink or get laid or something."

Karen brushed the dirt from her clothes and stormed off, still angry. He shouted something, but Karen didn't hear it. She stomped off back to the General Store, but by the time she got back she was already cooled down somewhat. She reopened the store and as soon as she flipped the sign to 'OPEN', she spun around and found her mother standing in front of her, having seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

Karen jumped and her mother scoffed, her narrowed eyes suggesting she either knew Karen had been gone and said nothing or she had just appeared and merely suspected it. Either way, Sasha said in a low tone to Karen, "I'll be heading into town to run a few errands. I trust you'll watch the store while I'm away in case new customers arrive."

Karen just tossed a half-hearted salute and watched as her mother vanished from sight.

XxXxXxXxX

Jack was having a rather off-kilter day. First, he had been knocked down by the town Librarian while fixing up the old farm house. Then, after deciding to come to town and grab a hot lunch, he ended up becoming the landing pad for what he assumed was the town drunk: some long-haired brunette bimbo who got flung out of the door and then yelled at him as if it was somehow his fault. He had never come across such a rude and abrasive woman before.

Well, he was bound to run across her before too long, he figured, but not _this _soon. He had gone to the General Store to round up a week's worth of supplies and who should he find behind the counter but Snarky McBitchtits. He popped open the door, saw her there, and couldn't help the exasperated groan that came from his mouth, "Ah come _ON_!"

She saw him and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, "What do _you_ want? Are you following me around or something? Got nothing better to do but troll the town for booty?"

Jack sighed and tried to keep his temper in check, "Look, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, but I need supplies from this store."

"We don't sell condoms and liquor and us Mineral Town girls have more sense than to toss our virtue around to strangers from the mainland, so you'll have to go back to the city if you want the usual Metro Heights Saturday Night Special, buddy."

Jack slammed his hands on her counter, "For your information, I moved here to get away from that stinking city!"

Karen edged forward, her curled lip snarling in Jack's face, "You didn't have to bring the stink with you, Farmer Brown."

"What the hell is your problem?" Jack cried, pressing his nose against Karen's.

Karen's fists shook, eyes alight in fury, "_You're _my problem, sodbuster!"

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"**_

Both Karen and Jack jumped out of their skins and turned to Sasha's shrill, enraged voice. Karen's mother was intimidating when she fussed, but she was downright demonic when truly angered. Karen had not heard her mother speak with such a tone of voice in a long, long time and it sent a shiver of genuine fear down Karen's spine and her skin came alive with goosebumps. Even Jack was scared to death as the color drained from his face and his mouth dropped. Mentally, he prayed she wasn't mad at _him_.

Sasha, who appeared next to them without either one of them seeing her, turned her gaze from Karen to Jack, who said, "Ma'am, if I caused any commotion, I'm sorry, but I needed some supplies and-"

Sasha turned her mask of anger into a curt, polite look and said simply, "I will send my husband out to handle your order, sir. Karen, go back into the house."

Karen's eyes looked around frantically, stalling on a box in the corner. "Okay…but I have to make a delivery to our new customer at the beach first." Karen darted around the counter, snatched the box full of Kai's groceries, and ran out the door as Sasha cried after her.

"Do not think you're getting out of trouble just because you run off!" Sasha sighed, "I do apologize, young man, if my daughter caused you any slight."

Jack shrugged, "Maybe she's having a bad day, I dunno. I just came to get some things for the farm. I'll be the new town farmer and…well, I suppose we may be doing business soon, if my crops come in like I want."

"Oh! well, that's certainly good news. Jeff! Come in here and meet this young man." Sasha said happily, her mood changing as suddenly as she had appeared. Jack was glad to have her stop yelling, but couldn't help but feel that the General Store girl was going to have an earful when she eventually got back. Sasha introduced Jack to her husband, who ran the General Store. Thankfully, these two were much more cordial than their daughter.

In spite of the events, Jack couldn't help but feel a sudden wash of emotional nostalgia. He had smelled something very, very familiar when Karen had been close to him and yelling in his face. Something familiar and flowery, but as soon as he caught a faint whiff of it, the moment had passed and he found himself remembering his rooftop escape. It had happened so fast, been over so quickly that he couldn't recall his savoir's face-which had been covered in soot and blood. He didn't recall the sound of her voice or the color of her eyes or even the color of her hair save that it was a shade of brown.

But he remembered that kiss. And he remembered her wild, flowery smell: wildberries and lilac. For the faintest of seconds, he swore that heavenly aroma had drifted by, but as soon as he thought he caught it, it was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The sun was setting by the time Mary finally woke up, but even then, it wasn't her parents or even an alarm clock, but the soft tone from her computer as it went _Breet! Breet!_ She blinked her eyes opened and wiped a little drool from the corner of her mouth. She realized she had fallen asleep at the computer.

"Gosh." She said, moving slightly and then wishing she hadn't. "Aaah!"

Every muscle in her body was sore and aching. Not one part of her body remained without a measure of pain. She sat still, wincing, as she tried to keep herself from moving too much in the effort to keep the soreness from flaring up.

Her eyes glanced at the screen and she saw a small messenger window on her computer screen.

_**Hello?**_

The screen name read _SuperChase27_. Not much thought process to figure out who it was. She started typing in response.

_How did you find this account?_

Chase answered immediately, _**You gave me your phone, remember? I saw your name online. Is this not a good time?**_

_It's fine. I just woke up. Very sore. Hurting._

_**Sorry to hear that. Hope you took a good nap. You girls really kicked ass today.**_

_Thanks. _

_**Btw, I looked into that note you gave me. I think what your new friend Brodik was looking for has the acronym A.C.E. I found entries online concerning something called the Armada Control Executor.**_

_What is that?_

_**No idea. I'll have to do some more digging, but its involved with Hamilton Labs, so I have to be careful.**_

_I appreciate your help. Thank you so much._

_**Well, if you're not too busy the next time you're in the city, I'll take you out on the town and show you a good time. It's the least I can do after you saddled me with so much extra work.**_

Mary's eyes shot open and her cheeks lit on fire. Was he asking her on a date or was he being cute? She couldn't tell. He was so sardonic and smarmy, it all just seemed to run together.

After a moment, Chase typed, _**Your stunned silence is very reassuring.**_

Mary decided to get off the awkward conversation, _You type very concisely._

_**Thanks. Its nice to talk to someone who types whole sentences and has a vocabulary. Short-hand pisses me off.**_

_I find it annoying. I'll be happy to type novels with you._

_**And such exceptional punctuation. What's your wpm?**_

_65 words a minute with a 2% error rate. You?_

_**Science can't calculate my typing speed. I'm a prodigal son. I type so fast they could find the higgs boson on my keyboard.**_

_You're a braggart._

_**There's that vocabulary again. **_

_I need to go. I got a lot to do. Thanks for the help. I'm not sure when we'll be back in the city. Keep me informed, okay?_

_**Yes, dear. Bye**_

_later._

Mary closed out her window and began to scan the news websites to see the reaction to their arrival.

XxXxXxXxX

Sun was setting over the ocean and it made for a beautiful sight. Kai smiled as he sat on the edge of the pier, watching his fishing pole as it was stretched out over the water, it's bobber floating serenely amongst the waves.

It was so much more serene and peaceful here. He absolutely loved the town so far: the weather was fair, the air was crisp and clear, the people-so far-were friendly, the town was small and quaint and everything that Metropolitan Heights was not. Even if it meant he had to give up his wrestling career, it was worth it to be able to live in such a tranquil place like Mineral Town. Even his home-a literal seaside shack-had it's own quiet charm to it.

Kai heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Karen, the Grocery store girl, walking up to him. She stood next to him and said, "I put your groceries in your house. The change is in there too."

For a moment, she rocked back and forth on her feet. Kai turned back and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, I just…can I sit?"

Kai smiled and shrugged, "It's a free country."

Karen eagerly sat next to him, but scoffed at the same time, "Not in _my _home it's not. My mothers runs my life like she's a dictator."

"Sorry to hear that, Karen. But, it doesn't last forever, you know. Me mama was a little on the demanding side, too. Be a doctor. Be a lawyer, she said. No, not with my grades. I chased my dream."

"Did you live out your dream?" Karen asked as she took her shoes off and dipped her feet into the water.

Kai let out a deep breath as his eyes were fixed in the distance, "I chased my dream, but when I found it…I realized that…that is all it ever was: a dream. I'm here now and I'd like to stay, mamacita."

"Well, at least its nice to see some new faces around. Will we see you in town?"

Kai turned to Karen and asked, "Are you in town often?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll see me just as often." He flashed a warm smile and Karen felt her stomach erupt into a fluttering rush. And all of a sudden, she couldn't find a comfortable position to sit in and she wasn't sure of what to do with her hands or where she should be looking and her hair was just all wrong and _what the hell is wrong with me?!_

She couldn't think of how to respond, so she saw his fishing pole and asked, "Is this how you're going to make a living here? Catching one fish at a time?"

"It's a start." Kai admitted, "I suppose if I had help, I could catch two fish at a time."

Karen returned his smile and said, "You, sir, are too sly for you own good."

"I try."

"Well, for what it's worth…" Karen leaned over and gave Kai a peck on the cheek as she stood up, "Welcome to Mineral Town."

Kai smiled a goofy grin as he _watched _Karen leave in the manner most men watch a women leave and said to himself, "Welcome, indeed."

XxXxXxXxX

At the dinner table, Rick and his mother were looking at one another sharing a worried look. Popuri was slumped over her dinner, snoring loudly.

"She must have had an exhausting day." Rick's mother said.

"She was lumbering around like a zombie." Rick answered, "No singing, no dancing, no talking to the birds. Maybe she didn't get a good night's sleep."

Lillia shrugged, "It is rather nice to have a quiet meal for once. Your sister is rather…gabby."

XxXxXxXxX

Elli was dead on her feet. Even after five cups of coffee, which Dr. Trent noticed and questioned her about, she was still barely able to carry herself to the Church, where May and Barley were leaving just as she was about to enter. They said their pleasantries and were on their way. Elli pushed into the church, where Pastor Ben Carter was playing a rousing game of tic-tac-toe with little Stu.

Ben looked up, smiling, but frowned as soon as he saw Elli. She needed a bell hop to carry the bags under her eyes, her gaze was unfocused, and her gait was unsteady. She took a staggering step forward and suddenly lost the strength in her leg. She began to tilt and quick as a bolt Carter was dashing towards her. He slid on his knees, arms outstretched to catch Elli right before she hit the ground.

The fall brought Elli a rush of adrenaline and her eyes shot back open just in time to realize she'd been caught. She gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

Then she realized she was in Carter's arms and said to him, "My hero."

Carter, the pastor of Mineral Town, blushed like a schoolgirl. "Elli, I think you're a little overworked if you're that tired."

He was still holding her, she noticed, "Goodness, you're strong."

Carter ignored her praise and helped her back to her feet. "I'll walk you home, just in case."

Oh, that was an invitation that Elli was not passing up on. She gladly let his strong arm slip under hers and lean some of her strength on his as they walked. Ellen was returned to house by then by Duke and Manna and was already sitting in her recliner, reading a book. When they entered, Ellen smiled and welcomed Stu home with a hug and said, "Hello, Pastor. My word, what happened?"

"Elli overworked herself today." Pastor Carter said. "The poor girl fell down at the Church. Lucky I was able to catch her."

"I'm so sorry, Ben." Elli said wearily as Ben sat her down on the couch. "As soon as I catch a breather, I'll make you all some supper, okay?"

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary." Ben said, turning to Ellen, speaking softly, "I might just stick around and help her if she's this tired, okay?'

Ellen nodded. Ben turned back around and found Elli slumped over and snoring. He sighed and said, "Well, I suppose I'd better put an apron on and get busy."

XxXxXxXxX

**Author's Note: No, I'm not dead. Sorry for the delay, but I hit a bit of a snag with this chapter being mostly character filler. But there HAS to be a moment where its not all action and punch kicking. The girls are certainly gonna be feeling this in the morning, won't they?**

**And to answer the question I know everyone is thinking: NO, Karen did NOT recognize Jack OR Kai, nor did they recognize her. Jack was covered in soot and dirt during their fiery escape and Karen was covered n soot and blood. So neither of them recognized each other. **

**Not to mention, Karen doesn't know Jack's name just yet, she only knows he's the farmer. As for Kai: yes, she saw him when she and Mary found Popuri, but she only saw Kai with his mask off for a moment well over a month before she saw him again, so it's unlikely for her to recognize him immediately. Not to mention, he is wearing a bandana here where as before he was wearing a luchador mask, which he removed for a moment. So, it's unlikely Karen would recognize either of them upon their arrival.**

**Kai only saw Karen for a split second and, again, the soot and blood masked her face. So Kai won't recognize Mary either. As to how long they can go without recognizing one another…just have to keep reading, won't you?**

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. See you next time. ;) **


End file.
